


Vale la pena essere felici

by Phadeharolopade



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversazioni via sms, Damen è un cucciolo, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Laurent è pungente, M/M, More fluff than angst, Universo alternativo: numero sbagliato, da amici ad amanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade
Summary: Damen invia un messaggio al numero sbagliato. Finiscono col scambiarsi messaggi. Poi cominciano a flirtare. Infine si innamorano.





	1. Primo Capitolo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Point to Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491447) by [idratherhaveyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyou/pseuds/idratherhaveyou). 



> Questo è un omaggio a tutta la fantastica comunità di Captive Prince Italian Readers. Ringrazio l'autrice, idratherhaveyou, che molto gentilmente mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre questa deliziosa fanfiction, che spero piacerà anche a voi (e spero ancor più che la mia traduzione sia stata all'altezza). Un ringraziamento particolare a Ladyonweb Silvia, che con tanta pazienza si è accollata l'ingrato compito di farmi da beta :) Per delucidazioni sulle "additional tags" vi rimando alla pagina di Wikipedia sull'universo delle fanfictions: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros: _**grassetto corsivo**_

 

 

Venerdì pomeriggio

(12:05) Hai visto le mie panda-ciabatte? Nik, giuro su dio che se le hai prestate a Jord di nuovo, ti uccido. Quelle sono mie, e tra l’altro mi piacciono un sacco. Completano perfettamente l’umore “dannazione oggi ho speso troppo”

(12:12) **Numero sbagliato.**

(12:13) Oddio, scusami. Ho appena preso un nuovo telefono, e un nuovo caricabatterie. Fa finta di non aver letto nulla

(12:13) **Niente di più facile, stanne certo.**

(12:14) Ehi, non c’è bisogno di essere scortese

(12:15) **Non dovresti scrivere a Nik per chiedergli delle tue panda-ciabatte? Panda gigante, presumo.**

(12:15) A dir il vero, è Nikandros. Già stanco di messaggiare con me?

(12:16) **Beh, sei un completo estraneo e io c’è l’ho, una vita.**

(12:17) Puoi sempre smettere di rispondermi

(12:17) **Anche tu.**

(12:18) Perché dovrei? A dire il vero è piuttosto divertente e mi fa sentire meglio riguardo al fatto di aver comprato un telefono nuovo

(12:19) **Ahimé, la mia pausa è finita. Ti auguro una vita felice. Appena riuscirai ad averne una, ovvio.**

(12:22) Mi sono appena sputato addosso l’acqua che stavo bevendo, grazie tante

(12:23) **Emozionante.**

 

Venerdì sera

(7:30) Nel caso te lo fossi chiesto, ce le ha Jord le mie panda-ciabatte

(7:45) **Perché diamine avrei dovuto chiedermelo?**

(7:46) Non saprei. Devo ammettere che io invece mi chiedo come fai ad essere un tale gelido stronzo perfino nei messaggi

(7:46) **Puro talento.**

(7:47) Quindi ti alleni

(7:48) **Stai insinuando che sono un totale bastardo?**

(7:48) Ehi, l’hai detto tu

(7:49) **Ma non hai qualche amico a cui romper l’anima?**

(7:50) Beh, ho ucciso il mio migliore amico perché aveva prestato le mie ciabatte al suo ragazzo, quindi, no.

(7:51) **Chissà perché non mi sorprende che tu ne avessi uno solo.**

(7:52) Veramente, ne ho parecchi. Sono tutti qui, con me e comunque ho già scassato l’anima a tutti con le mie pare. Ti stavo solo aggiornando, Straniero.

(7:53) **Beh, smettila**.

(7:54) Allora, c’è qualcosa che non mi torna … se davvero vuoi che la smetta, basta solo che non rispondi più ai miei messaggi. E’ proprio per questo che pensavo potesse interessarti saperlo.

(7:54) **No, è solo che mi piace avere l’ultima parola.**

(7:55) Insomma, questo sarebbe un altro aspetto della tua bastardaggine. Afferrato.

(7:56) **Esatto.**

(7:57) Ti è andata bene, perché stiamo per metterci a guardare uno dei miei film preferiti. Comunque, ci lavorerò sopra questa tua faccenda dell’ultima parola, e ti assicuro che questa non è l’ultima volta che ti scrivo

(7:58) **Oddio ti prego, dimmi che hai un lavoro e questa non diventerà un’abitudine.**

(7:58) Si, certo, che ce l’ho.

(7:59) **Signore ti ringrazio.**

(8:00) Ci sentiamo più tardi, Straniero.

(8:02) **Penso che cercherò di suicidarmi prima**.

 

 

(8:01) _Perché fissi il tuo smartphone e sorridi? Tu di solito non sorridi quando guardi il telefono._

(8:03) **Nicaise, guarda che sono seduto proprio di fianco a te.**

(8:03) _Vero, ma di solito non mi lasci parlare quando la tv è accesa._

(8:04) **Non è che questa tattica sia migliore.**

(8:05) _D’accordo, accidenti, non rispondere. Tanto finirò col scoprirlo, stanne sicuro. Non ho certo_ _intenzione di lasciar perdere._

 

 

(10:45) _**Jord mi ha detto che stasera stavi messaggiando con qualcuno. Con chi cazzo stavi**_ _ **messaggiando? Tu non hai altri amici. E se li hai, sappi che mi sento offeso**_

(10:46) Non so chi sia. Pensavo di averti inviato un messaggio, invece salta fuori che l’avevo inviato a qualcun altro. E siccome questa persona continua a rispondermi quando gli scrivo, adesso voglio vedere quanto ci vuole perché mi blocchi

(10:47) _**E perchè?**_

(10:49) Perchè è divertente, e buffo. Come quei gattini che quando li stuzzichi diventano delle belve

(10:50) _**E’ a causa di Jokaste? Amico, non è così che si guarisce dalla solitudine, o dal mal d’amore, o**_ _ **quel cavolo che è. Va da un terapista come tutte le persone normali**_

(10:51) Tu ci andresti?

(10:51) _**Certo che no!**_

(10:52) Allora lascia che io affronti questo momento come pare a me. Se mi fosse d’aiuto, me ne starei anche in pigiama tutto il giorno a giocare alla playstation. Anch’io sto gestendo questa cosa in modo del tutto normale.

(10:52) _**Che sollievo**_

(10:53) Beh, qual’é il peggio che potrebbe accadere? E’ stato piacevole parlare con qualcuno che non sa nulla di me. Nessuno sguardo di compassione e nessuna delle solite banalità che si dicono in questi casi. Probabilmente anche perché si tratta di uno stronzo colossale, ma comunque, a me va bene così.

(10:54) _**D’accordo, d’accordo. Se va bene a te. Dirò a Jord di smetterla con le occhiate compassionevoli**_

(10:55) Digli invece di ritornarmi quelle dannate ciabatte!

(10:55) _**Le odio quelle ciabatte**_

(10:56) Lo so, ma le uniche altre ciabatte che ho le aveva comprate Jokaste, e adesso sono nello sgabuzzino in una scatola completamente avvolta dal nastro adesivo

(10:57) _**Sei un fottuto caso disperato**_

(10:57) Le ciabatte!

(10:58) _**Ma Jord le adora!**_

(10:59) Non mi importa

(11:00) _**O.K., va bene**_

 

Domenica pomeriggio

(2:05) Aggiornamento panda-ciabatte: sono tornate a casa, ma una ha un’enorme macchia rossa proprio sul muso

(2:09) **Interessante.**

(2:10) In teoria dovrei essere sconvolto. In realtà significa che ora ho un buon motivo per odiarle

(2:11) **Sono ciabatte a forma di panda gigante. Io le odio già e neanche le ho viste.**

(2:11) Comincio a pensare che tu odi tutto e tutti

(2:12) **Forse non sei del tutto privo di intelligenza.**

(2:12) Wow! E’ un complimento?

(2:13) **Prendilo come ti pare.**

(2:13) Mi sento onorato. Veramente

(2:13) Allora, come va oggi?

(2:14) **Bene.**

(2:14) Grande. Anch’io, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo

(2:20) **Come hanno fatto a macchiarsi, le ciabatte?**

(2:21) E io che pensavo che avessimo finito di scriverci

(2:21) Apparentemente è così

(2:26) Salsa di pomodoro. Non solo Nik è un pessimo cuoco, è anche uno sciattone colossale. Comunque questa spiegazione non ha affatto senso per me, perché è Jord quello a cui piacciono le mie ciabatte, e se lui non stava cucinando … lasciamo perdere ….

(2:27) **Sei un idiota.**

(2:28) E tu non sei straordinariamente cortese. E nemmeno tanto bravo a messaggiare

(2:28) **Hai mai preso in considerazione la possibilità che è a Nikandros (si chiama così?) in realtà che** **piacciono le tue ciabatte e che sta usando il suo ragazzo per coprire il fatto di avertele rubate?**

(2:29) Porca miseria

(2:29) Sei un genio

(2:30) Non ti muovere. Se hai ragione tu, torno e ti giuro eterna devozione

(2:31) A proposito, si il nome è corretto, sono impressionato che te lo sia ricordato

(2:31) **Fantastico. Avrei proprio bisogno di uno schiavo.**

 

 

(2:30) Sei tu! E’ a te che piacciono le mie ciabatte in realtà

(2:31) _**Che cazzo?...**_

(2:32) Stavo raccontando come ha fatto quella macchia a finire sulle ciabatte alla persona con cui sto messaggiando, e di come non avesse affatto senso, e questo se ne viene fuori con la teoria che tu stai usando Jord per coprire il fatto che in realtà vuoi fregarmi le ciabatte. Cavolo, ci sta!

(2:33) _**Ugh, lo ammetto, è vero. Vuol dire che posso averle?**_

(2:33) No!

(2:34) _**Ma ne avrei cura …**_

(2:34) Seeee, dice il cazzone che me le ha macchiate

(2:35) _**Vabbé, come vuoi. Vorrà dire che me le ordino su Amazon. E così stai ancora messaggiando con**_ _ **questa persona, eh? Allora, che nome gli diamo?**_

(2:35) Boh, “quella persona”

(2:36) _**Ma non gli hai chiesto come si chiama?**_

(2:37) No. E non credo che me lo direbbe

(2:37) Maledizione, e adesso? Di cosa posso ancora parlare con questo? Non posso più inviare aggiornamenti sulle panda-ciabatte …

(2:38) _**Non vorrei suonare estremo, ma potresti anche semplicemente smettere di messaggiargli**_

(2:39) _**Oppure potresti fargli una domanda. Chiedergli qualsiasi cosa, Damen. Dai, perdio, non sei mica**_ _ **così socialmente impedito**_

(2:40) Si, ma questo è un tipo piuttosto permaloso. Non so, è così … Oddio, e se fosse uno di quei vecchi che si appostano sulla veranda con il fucile in braccio e urlano ai bambini?

(2:41) _**Non credo che esistano veramente tipi del genere. E comunque, Jord è rientrato ora dal**_ _ **supermercato e quindi adesso sono occupato. Sparisci**_

 

 

(2:41) Che cafone!

(2:42) A proposito, avevi proprio ragione. Quel bastardo traditore

(2:43) **Beh, dov’è la mia eterna devozione?**

(2:43) Oh, giusto

(2:44) Sono sopraffatto dal tuo genio, specialmente tenendo conto del fatto che non sai nulla di me o della mia vita. Hai la mia eterna devozione

(2:45) **Eccellente.**

(2:46) Non la userai per farmi smettere di scriverti, vero?

(3:00) Lo sapevo. Ti piace parlare con me

 

 

Domenica sera

(10:45) Sei sveglio?

(10:50) **Si. Non sono ancora morto.**

(10:51) Beh, mi sento sollevato. Pensa che sfortuna se stessi messaggiando con un fantasma

(10:51) **Perché? Non credo che farebbe una grande differenza**

(10:52) Perché mi piace l’idea che tu sia una persona reale con una vita reale, da qualche parte. E mi piace ancor più l’idea che io ne faccio parte, seppur minimamente, almeno fino a quando me lo permetterai

(10:53) **Cos’è? la notte ti rende sentimentale?**

(10:54) Io sono un sentimentale. Mi piacciono le commedie romantiche. Sono un romantico senza speranza. Dico agli amici quanto gli voglio bene tutti i giorni e chiamo i miei come minimo una volta alla settimana

(10:55) **D’accordo, ma io non sono un tuo amico.**

(10:56) Forse no, ma mi piace pensare che tu possa esserlo. Il fatto è che, onestamente, sono un po’ giù e mi piacerebbe parlare con Nik o Lazar ma loro vorrebbero sapere che c’è che non va, comincerebbero a fare domande e a offrire soluzioni e non quello che mi serve in questo momento

(10:57) **Guarda che non è una buona idea rivolgersi a me in cerca di conforto.**

(10:57) Mi pare che tu te la stia cavando piuttosto bene finora

(10:58) **Sei un idiota.**

(11:00) Se lo dici tu

(11:01) Lo so che la cosa non ti riguarda, ma pensi che potresti restare qui con me per un po’? Non tanto, te lo prometto. E’ che … mi sento un po’ solo

(11:03) **Non sei uno che ci tiene particolarmente alla privacy, vero?**

(11:04) Proprio per niente. Probabilmente potresti chiedermi qualsiasi cosa

(11:04) **Mi viene da darti dell’idiota di nuovo.**

(11:05) Ne deduco che tu invece ci tieni molto

(11:06) **In maniera estrema.**

(11:06) Decisamente saggio da parte tua. Immagino che dovrò limitare le mie domande allora

**(** 11:07) **Dipende dalla domanda. E da cosa ne avrei in cambio.**

(11:08) Questa suona come una di quelle battute con cui se ne uscirebbe Liam Neeson in uno dei suoi film d’azione. Per amor del cielo, dimmi che non sei così minaccioso

(11:09) **Non fisicamente, no.**

(11:10) Non mi sento comunque molto rassicurato

(11:10) **Non intendevo rassicurarti.**

(11:11) E se volessi sapere il tuo nome?

(11:13) **Laurent.**

(11:15) Bene, ora il tuo numero ha un nome. Mi piace. Ci sta bene

(11:15) A proposito, io sono Damen. Piacere di conoscerti

(11:16) **Hai salvato il mio numero?**

(11:17) Problemi?

(11:18) **No**

(11:18) Grande

(11:19) **Lo avresti cancellato e non mi avresti mai più chiamato se te l’avessi chiesto?**

(11:19) Certo. Io rispetto gli spazi altrui, cosa credi. Non sono così bastardo.

(11:20) **Qui mi pare di cogliere un “Non come te”**

(11:21) Beh, non mi hai dato molte prove del contrario

(11:22) **E forse non lo farò mai.**

(11:22) **Devo lavorare domani per cui ora vado a dormire.**

(11:23) D’accordo. Grazie. Mi sei stato d’aiuto.

(11:24) **Buonanotte**

(11:24) Buonanotte, Laurent

(11:45) A proposito, mi piace il tuo nome

 

 

Lunedì mattina

(7:13) _Chi sei? Questo numero non c’è tra i contatti di Laurent, e per di più l’ho visto sorridere mentre se_ _ne stava seduto al bancone a fare colazione. E sai una cosa?  Laurent di sicuro non ha l’abitudine di_ _sorridere a colazione, mentre mangia i cereali._

(7:14) E tu chi sei? E perché senti il bisogno di svegliarmi ?

(7:15) _Rispondi alla mia domanda, cazzo! Conosco Laurent e questo è tutto quello che ti serve sapere._

(7:16) Ho inviato un messaggio al numero sbagliato, cioè il numero di Laurent, e così abbiamo cominciato a parlare.

(7:16) Scusa, come fai ad avere il mio numero?

(7:17) _L’ho fregato dal telefono di Laurent mentre lui era occupato a sciacquare la sua ciotola._

(7:18) E così, ha degli amici, a quanto pare

(7:18) _No, non proprio. Sono suo nipote._

(7:19) Non è che ha…40 anni, vero?

(7:19) _No. Ne ha 23. E comunque non dirgli che l’hai saputo da me perché mi ammazza di sicuro_

(7:20) Sorrideva mentre mangiava i suoi cereali, davvero?

(7:22) _Si. Infatti questa è la ragione per cui ti sto scrivendo. Non so chi cazzo tu sia, o che cosa tu voglia, e_ _nemmeno perché voi due vi state scrivendo, perché, francamente, è davvero strano, ma penso che gli_ _piaccia davvero parlare con te. E, sarò onesto, non c’è molto altro che gli piace. Specialmente negli ultimi_ _tempi._ _Perciò se non hai intenzione di restare nei paraggi, o lo fai solo per passare il tempo o qualcosa del genere,_ _lascia perdere. Perché è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno. E l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno io, è di gestire gli_ _strascichi di qualcosa di disastroso._

(7:24) Cristo, stiamo solo parlando. Non è che mi aspetti che ne esca chissà che o … probabilmente nemmeno viviamo nei paraggi l’uno dell’altro e ….

(7:24) Guarda, non ho proprio idea di cosa tu voglia che io dica …

(7:25) _Tu sorridi a colazione mentre mangi i cereali? Perché se non è così, forse è meglio che tu lo lasci_ _perdere._

(7:25) Certo che sorrido quando mangio i miei cereali

(7:26) _Oh._

(7:26) _O.K. allora. Io sono Nicaise._

(7:27) Damen

(7:28) Ho la sensazione che se anche ti facessi delle domande non avrei risposte da te, vero?

(7:28) _No. Considera che potrei esser già morto_. _Non ho bisogno di accrescere ulteriormente tale_ _probabilità_

(7:29) Beh, questo è stato davvero bizzarro. Adesso mi preparo per il lavoro

(7:30) _O.k. Ci sentiamo_

 

 

(7:20) _**Ehi amico, vai a lavorare oggi?**_

(7:31) No. Ci avevo pensato, ma ho cambiato idea

(7:32) _**Finiranno col licenziarti**_

(7:33) No, non lo faranno. Ho avuto una brutta nottata, perciò …

(7:34) _**E quanto ci vorrà?**_

(7:34) Ci sono quasi, Nik. Te lo giuro. Smettila di preoccuparti

(7:35) _**Lei mi ha chiamato ieri sera**_

(7:35) Nik …

(7:36) _**E’ preoccupata per te. L’ho mandata a quel paese, ma la questione rimane aperta. Se ti manca**_ _ **così tanto, forse dovresti incontrarla e, che ne so, vedere se riuscite a trovare un modo per parlarvi? E’**_ _ **passato un mese**_

(7:38) Devo ricordarti che si è scopata Kastor?

(7:38) _**Certo che no. Amico, io voglio solo vederti felice**_

(7:39) Lo sconosciuto con cui sono in contatto ieri notte mi ha tenuto compagnia per un po’. Si chiama Laurent e ha 23 anni.

(7:40) _**Noto che siamo passati dalla felicità a questo sconosciuto con cui sei in contatto. Non è che**_ _ **questo è più figo di me?**_

(7:41) Certo che no

(7:42) _**C’è bisogno che ti spieghi i pericoli del messaggiare con gli sconosciuti? O devo spiegarti le regole**_ _ **del “non innamorarsi di gente di cui non sai nulla e che non avrai mai modo di incontrare”?**_

(7:43) Per la centesima volta, io non mi innamoro di chiunque mi parli

(7:44) _**E invece si. E in questo momento sei vulnerabile, e questo non aiuta**_

(7:45) E’ giusto qualcuno … con cui non mi dispiace parlare. E basta. Per favore?

(7:45) _**Si certo. Scusami. Di nuovo.**_

(7:49) Nessun problema. Ci sentiamo più tardi, o.k.? Anzi, fai un salto da me stasera. Ho voglia di ubriacarmi

(7:50) _**Mi sa che sto diventando troppo vecchio per bere di lunedì sera**_

(7:51) ?

(7:52) _**Ci sto!**_

 

 

Martedì all’alba

(2:34) Sstavo penssando a teee

(2:37) Cioé come tuo ni… pote mi diveenta strambo e ..tutttto protetivo e, cavolo, quelo che so, è il tuo noome…cioè..qual’é il tuo cibo preferiito?…

(2:37) O magari ti piace il pesce?

(2:38) Insomma quelo che penssavo ….era se ‘ste cose me le voresti dire…anche nel prosimoo secolo o così, pecché senò io posssso laziar perdere…

(2:40) E’ che già lo so che sorridi ai tuoi cereali, che è dolllce eh, ma è che mi preocupo per la tua vita sociale o così, perché se questo ti rende felice è perché forse non hai amici

(2:43) O la tua ragazza ti ha scaricato un mese fà, come me … ragazzi, che spasso …

(2:43) **Mi faresti un favore?**

(2:45) Sei sveglio???!!!

(2:46) **Porca puttana, mi hai svegliato tu, deficiente. Vai a spararti un colpo in testa**

(2:47) Lo farei ma sono … tipo, spalmato sul pavimento e non riesco ad alzarmi … mi ci vorrebbe uno di quei telecomandi della pubblicità, dove ci sono quei vecchi che stanno morendo o … quei cosi da usare nelle emergenze, hai presente?

(2:48) **Penso di averne bisogno anch’io, e anche più di te.**

(2:49) Sei spalmato sul pavimento anchee tuuu???!!!

(2:50) **Ascolta, Damen, ho bisogno che tu ti alzi da lì, ti infili a letto e dormi. Tipo, subito. Prima che** **vada in internet e trovi il modo di hackerarti il telefono e fartelo saltare in aria**

(2:51) Davvero???!!! Si può fare??? Wow!!! Ficooo, dico sul serio

(2:52) _**Damen**_ **.**

(2:54) Cazzo, scusa, scusa, davvero … adesso la smetto … mi spiasceee, non volevo svegliarti o disturbarti o altro … E’ che sono convinto che tu non sei affatto male … ecco, insomma, e volevo essere sicuro che anche tu la pensassi così, di me, voglio dire … ecco …

(2:55) Buona notte Laurent   :)))))

 

 

Martedì mattina

(6:30) **Buongiorno. Spero proprio che questo ti svegli e che la testa ti faccia così male che te la** **strapperesti. Anzi, pensaci seriamente, dato che ci sei.**

(6:35) Che cazz….

(6:36) **Scorri il display e riguardati i messaggi precedenti.**

(6:39) Porca puttana …

(6:39) Mi dispiace tantissimo. Almeno, ho detto un sacco di cazzate?

(6:40) **Ti fa male la testa?**

(6:40) Altroché, e mi viene anche da vomitare

(6:45) **Ottimo.**

 

 

Martedì pomeriggio

(12:03) **Mio nipote ti ha scritto?**

(12:05) Non ci credo. Hai iniziato una conversazione ….

(12:06) **Rispondimi, cazzo.**

(12:06) Ancora incazzato per ieri notte, vedo. Non hai tutti i torti

(12:07) Effettivamente, si. Voleva accertarsi che anch’io sorridessi ai miei cereali, a colazione

(12:08) Gli ho detto che lo faccio, a proposito … non letteralmente, ovvio. Non che ami i cereali così tanto. A meno che non siano i Froot Loops …. senza latte. Invece mi piace parlare con te.

(12:09) **Perché cazzo volevi sapere qual’é il mio pesce preferito?**

(12:10) Beh, perché io e Nik abbiamo giocato a “Oceano Infinito” con la mia wii mentre eravamo ubriachi … probabilmente mi è rimasta in mente la parola pesce

(12:10) Mi piacciono i pesci Leone

(12:11) **Affascinante.**

(12:12) Eeee… eccolo che mi snobba di nuovo

(12:13) Guarda che sei tu quello che ha cominciato stavolta …

(12:13) E che tuo nipote mi ha confermato che ti piace parlare con me. Penso che ora potresti anche smetterla di fingere il contrario

(12:14) **Beh, è che ho finito il libro che stavo leggendo e non ho nient’altro da fare in pausa.**

(12:15) Ho capito. E così, ti piace leggere

(12:15) **Si.**

(12:16) Bello. Finalmente so qualcosa di te. E’ fantastico.

(12:16) **E io adesso devo tornare al lavoro. Ma tu sei sicuro di averlo, un lavoro?**

(12:17) Si. Solo che questa settimana non ci sono ancora andato … ho ancora qualche giorno di ferie. Credo

(12:18) **Immagino abbia qualcosa a che fare con l’ex ragazza**

(12:18) Assolutamente

(12:19) Ma non stavi rientrando?

(12:25) **Le Mante**

(12:26) :D

(12:27) Ma sono davvero dei pesci?

 

 

Martedì sera

(7:24 _)_ **Si. Respirano con le branchie.**

(7:30) E’ l’unico requisito?

(7:31) **Ripeto, sei sicuro di avere un lavoro? Perché non sono molto convinto che tu abbia più di dodici** **anni**

(7:32) Ne ho 25. Qualche anno più di te.

(7:33) **Scusami un minuto.**

 

(7:34) **Nicaise, si può sapere che cosa hai raccontato a un perfetto sconosciuto ?**

(7:35) _Lo sapevo che non potevo fidarmi che_ _quello_ _avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa._

(7:36) _Gli ho solo detto quanti anni avevi e che ti piace parlare con lui. Non è così grave._

(7:36) **E’ un completo estraneo.**

(7:37) _E allora? Non mi pare la cosa ti preoccupi particolarmente._

(7:38) **Non è questo il punto. Dovrei essere io a decidere che cosa può o non può sapere.**

(7:39) _Va bene. Va bene. Non gli dirò nient’altro._

(7:40) _Però tu lo senti tutti i giorni_

(7:41) **Perché lui continua a inviarmi messaggi. Sarebbe scortese ignorarlo**.

(7:42) _Come se tu fossi il tipo che si preoccupa di non essere scortese._

(7:42) _Tu che sorridi a colazione, guardando i cereali, Laurent. Falla finita. Almeno con me._

(7:43) **Va bene. Scendi e dammi una mano a preparare la cena.**

(7:43) _No, grazie._

(7:44) **Ehi, non farmi cambiare idea circa il fatto di costringerti a guardare 4 ore di PBS** * **con** **me stasera.**

(7:45 _) D’accordo. Però mi dici perché stavi sorridendo_

(7:45) **Mi ha scritto che gli piace il mio nome.**

*(canale pubblico tipo la R.A.I. con un sacco di documentari)

 

(7:40) Vuoi sapere una cosa divertente sui minuti? Durano solo un minuto. Non sette. Beh, non che sia importante.

(7:41) Diamine, Nik ha ragione

(7:46) **Esattamente su cosa?**

(7:47) Sul fatto che devo uscire di più. Conoscere gente. Andare al lavoro.

(7:50) **Beh, avrei potuto dirtelo anch’io.**

(7:52) E’ solo che non ho idea di come dovrebbe essere la mia vita senza di lei, capisci? Lei è stata un elemento così importante nella mia vita per più di un anno, e ha lasciato un enorme vuoto. Ora non fa più così male … perlomeno non sempre … è che non so come riempirlo

(7:52) Tu come lo riempiresti?

(7:55) **Non è per questo motivo che te l’ho chiesto.**

(7:56) Lo so, ma te lo domando lo stesso

(8:01) **Non saprei. Le relazioni non sono il mio forte.**

(8:02) Ohhh, così saresti uno sciupafemmine, il tipo da una notte e via? Anche ragazzi? Scusami, sono scivolato troppo sull’etero considerando che sono decisamente bisex

(8:03) **Non vedo proprio come la cosa possa riguardarti.**

(8:04) Amico, non ho idea di che aspetto hai, né dove vivi, e sicuramente questo vuol dire mantenere un bel po’ di distanza. Non dico che tu mi debba rivelare tutto, ma mettiamola così, potresti considerarmi come una specie di robot. Questo per decidere quanto rivelarmi su certi argomenti.

(8:10) **No, non sono il tipo da una botta e via. E’ solo che mi è difficile … aprirmi agli altri**.

(8:11) Guarda, questo l’avevo immaginato.

(8:15) **E sono gay. Molto gay.**

( (8:16) Grazie a dio mi sono salvato in corner ….

(8:17) Cosa stai facendo? Di solito sei piuttosto bravo nelle risposte

(8:21) **Sto cucinando con Nicaise**

(8:22) Piuttosto tardi per cenare

(8:23) **Mi pare di averti detto che ho un lavoro, no?**

(8:24) **E ci vado, diversamente da te.**

(8:24) E non poteva mancare l’insulto, vero?

(8:30) **Ovvio.**

(8:31) **Soprattutto perché dovresti andarci davvero.**

(8:31) Grazie per l’interessamento :)

(8:35) **No, non è interessamento. E’ qualcosa che scaturisce dalla mia generale avversione per il** **patetico. E non andare al lavoro perché più di un mese fa hai rotto con una ragazza è patetico.**

(8:35) Ora mi sto pentendo di averti inviato quei messaggi quando ero ubriaco

(8:36) **Ottimo.**

(8:38) A mia difesa devo dire che ci siamo frequentati per più di un anno. Però poi lei è andata a letto con mio fratello … più di una volta, e io l’ho scoperto. O meglio, me l’ha detto Nik

(8:40) **Pensavo che cose del genere potessero succedere solo nei reality.**

(8:41) Onestamente, anch’io

**(8:42) Questo ti rende un po’ meno patetico, ma giusto solo un po’.**

(8:43) E vai, che pian piano cede!

(8:50) Proprio non sai stare allo scherzo, eh?

(9:30) **Per tua informazione, so stare allo scherzo. Ero a cena. Non dirmi che ti aspetti che organizzi le** **mie giornate in modo da rispondere sempre ai tuoi messaggi**

(9:31) Assolutamente no. Mi va bene essere quello patetico tra noi due

(9:32) **Allora ammetti che tu invece ti organizzi le giornate in modo da potermi scrivere?**

(9:33) Beh, in un certo qual senso … diciamo che ne tengo conto al momento di programmarmi la serata

(9:33) **E se non ti avessi risposto?**

(9:34) Mi sarei depresso per una buona mezz’ora e poi avrei chiamato Nik

(9:34) **E lui corre appena lo chiami?**

(9:35) Certo. Ti sembra strano? Io non credo sia poi così assurdo. E’ il mio migliore amico e sta a dieci minuti da casa mia.

(9:40) Non hai molti amici, vero?

(9:43) Ora mi accorgo che avrei dovuto esprimermi meglio. O ignorare questa delicata questione del tutto. Mi spiace

(9:45) Ti auguro una buona serata Laurent

 

 

Giovedì sera

(10:01) _**Com’è che non stavi messangiando mentre ero lì?**_

(10:04) Si, beh, è un paio di giorni che non ci sentiamo. Temo di averlo spaventato e credo che ora tocchi a lui farsi vivo, perciò … non gli sto scrivendo.

_(10:05)_ _**E se non si fa più sentire?** _

(10:08) Immagino che smetteremo di scriverci. Non è un problema. In fondo non è che lo conoscessi davvero …

(10:09) Però, suonava più convincente nella mia mente

(10:10) Non so se davvero gli piace parlare con me, al di là di quello che sostiene suo nipote, e non posso continuare a farlo solo io

(10:10) S _ **pero che ti scriva ancora**_

(10:11) Anch’io. Era carino

 

 

(11:01) _E Damen? Cos’è, morto?_

(11:02) **Non lo so. Mi stavo chiedendo la stessa cosa. Non mi pare il tipo che molla facilmente.**

(11:02) _Devi aver fatto qualcosa …_

(11:05) **L’ho ignorato. Stava parlando del suo migliore amico, e io ho iniziato a pensare ad Auguste.** **Poi lui ha detto che davo l’impressione di non avere amici, e io non avevo voglia di parlarne**

(11:06) _Devi scrivergli_

(11:06) **No, è meglio così. A che pro, comunque**?

(11:07) _Ti. Rende. Felice._

(11:08) **Domani hai scuola. Va a dormire.**

(11:08) _Sono già a letto._

(11:09) **Nicaise…**

(11:10) _Va bene, ti lascio perdere. Ma se non gli scrivi tu, lo faccio io. Laurent, guarda che vale la pena_ _essere felici. E ti assicuro che tu meriti di essere felice._

 

 

Venerdì sera

(8:45) **Allora, sei morto?**

(8:50) Oh mio dio! Ciao!!!

(8:51) !!!!!

(8:51) Devo essere onesto, non pensavo che ti avrei sentito ancora

(8:54) **Sei sicuro di volerlo?**

(8:55) Ma li hai visti tutti quei punti esclamativi? Guarda che non lo faccio per chiunque …

(8:56) **Diciamo che non ero sicuro che tu volessi sentirmi ancora. Ho pensato che forse mi stavi solo** **sopportando e ne avevi avuto abbastanza.**

(8:57) Mi spiace di aver insinuato che forse non avevi amici.

(8:57) **Nessun problema.**

(8:58) **E poi non avevi del tutto torto. Le persone non sono proprio il mio forte.**

(8:58) Beh, ora hai me

(9:01) **Dici?**

(9:01) Certo. Io non mollo, se non lo fai tu.

(9:03) **Beh, allora …. potrei restare nei paraggi.**

 

Conversazione terminata

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Secondo Capitolo

 

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros: **_grassetto corsivo_**

 

  

Sabato mattina 

(8:30) _Grazie per non aver fatto schifo._  

 (10:23) Ehi! Ancora tu! 

 (10:23) E’ stato un piacere?!

 (10:24) Comunque, che diamine fai alzato alle 8:30 di sabato? Sei fuori di testa? 

 (10:30) _Io mi alzo sempre a quest’ora. Io e Laurent facciamo colazione insieme e leggiamo il giornale._

 (10:32) Laurent si alza alle 8:30 di sabato mattina???  Cristo, sento che dovrei intervenire…ma non sapete che i sabati mattina servono per dormire?  

 (10:33) E, scusami?!...leggete il giornale insieme? 

 (10:34) _Esatto. Il New York Times_

 (10:34) Oookaayyy… 

 (10:35) _Che c’è????_

 (10:36) Quanti anni hai?

 (10:36) _Tredici_

 (10:37) Sei un tredicenne piuttosto strano…

 (10:38) _Ed è un problema?_

(10:39) No, per niente. Onestamente, lo preferisco.

  (10:39) A proposito, dovrei salvarmi il tuo numero ? cioè, questa cosa, che mi scrivi, potrebbe diventare una cosa seria?

(10:40) _Non lo so._

(10:41) O.k. , io lo salvo comunque.

 (10:42) _Non è che tu mi diventi volgare e cominci ad inviarmi, che so, foto di cazzi, o roba del genere, vero? Perché, guarda, non ho proprio bisogno di aver a_ _che fare con uno che sbava sui ragazzini…_

 (10:43) Gesù Cristo!!! 

 (10:43) Allora, sentimi bene…ti giuro che non ti scriverò se non mi messaggi tu per primo. E di certo  non invierò schifezze del genere. Mai, e poi mai. Voglio dire, porco mondo…ma non esiste! 

 (10:45) _Hmm…si, mi sembri proprio orripilato, e in maniera appropriata…o.k., per ora te la do buona._

 (10:46) Beh, questo è davvero incredibile… 

 (10:46) Adesso ti lascio.

 

  

 (10:49) Aggiornamento sulla mia vita: un tredicenne mi ha appena chiesto se intendevo inviargli foto di…cazzi… 

 (11:00) _**Così,  di mattina presto?**_

 (11:01) Seriamente? Questa è la tua unica obiezione?! 

 (11:03) _**Beh. Si, ci sarebbe parecchio da obiettare. A cominciare da fatto che …tipo, ad essere onesti, perchè diavolo stai parlando con un tredicenne** …_

 (11:04) Si, scusa, ho realizzato solo ora che non te l’avevo detto…il nipote di Laurent mi ha inviato un messaggio, per accertarsi, per una sua qualche ragione, che mi piaccia davvero  parlare con Laurent, poi mi ha scritto ancora, per ringraziarmi del fatto che, in effetti, voglio parlare con Laurent. 

 (11:05) _**E’ la cosa più strana che abbia mai sentito…**_

(11:05) _**E non mi interessa che tu voglia incontrarli prima o poi, perché non te lo lascerò fare. Questi sono fuori di testa.**_

 (11:06) Ripeto, è solo qualcuno con cui sto scambiando messaggi….Stai calmo. 

 (11:07) _**Lo so, lo so**_

 (11:08) _**Secondo te, Jord preferirebbe avere i biglietti per qualche mostra d’arte o un musical all’auditorium Keller?**_

 (11:10) Mostra d’arte 

 (11:11) _**Fantastico. Adoro le mostre d’arte.**_

 (11:12) Che sacrifici che fai per il tuo ragazzo… 

 (11:13) **_Lo stai scrivendo con la tua solita faccia da “almeno tu hai un ragazzo”, vero?_**

 (11:14) No 

 (11:15) _**Guarda che vengo lì**_  

 (11:15) **_Damen, troverai qualcuno anche tu. Okay? Perché sei una persona gentile, generosa e attraente, e io ti voglio bene, e diversamente da te, io non voglio bene a qualsiasi dannata cosa o persona del pianeta._**

 (11:25) _**Grandioso. Adesso ti ho depresso ancora di più.  Maledizione, falla finita, amico. Io credo in te.**_

 

 

 (11:30) Su una scala da uno a dieci, dove metteresti l’idea di chiamare un’ex e confessare che ti manca. 

 (11:31) **Dieci.**

 (11:32) Okay, lo immaginavo. Ti spiace se invece scrivo a te? Hai da fare? Ti disturbo? 

 (11:34) **No,  non mi disturbi.**

 (11:34) Grande. Che stai facendo? 

 (11:25) **Sto leggendo.**  

 (11:35) Che cosa stai leggendo? 

 (11:35) **Un libro.**  

 (11:36)  Wow, certo che sei estenuante… 

 (11:37) **Nessuno ti obbliga a parlare con me.**  

 (11:39) Ma non  è questo… 

 (11:40) Guarda, in questo momento tu mi aiuti a non andar fuori di testa, okay? Mi serve qualcuno che mi impedisca di mandare messaggi alla mia ex, e  che non mi giudichi, visto che non ne ho proprio bisogno. 

 (11:40) E poi, non è vero che sei estenuante 

 (11:41) **Magari stavo scherzando.**  

 (11:41) Non credo… 

 (11:41) Allora…raccontami qualcosa, che so…una storia. Non deve essere per forza una storia vera. Non mi importa se inventi… 

 (11:46) **Pure esigente.**  

 (11:47) E dai, amico… 

 (11:50) **C’era una volta una ragazzina che viveva nei boschi, e desiderava più di ogni altra cosa  poter volare.**

 (11:51) E’ un buon inizio 

 (11:54)  **Passava ogni giorno ore e ore ad osservare gli uccelli, cercando di imparare a volare da loro. Non era ancora abbastanza grande da capire che non poteva essere un uccello, neppure se lo avesse desiderato ardentemente. E lo desiderava, esprimendo questo suo desiderio per ogni stella nel cielo. “Vorrei solamente stare con voi”, diceva.**

 (11:55) Miseriaccia!, sei davvero bravo… 

 (11:56) **Non essere così sorpreso.**  

 (11:57) Ma…te lo stai praticamente  inventando adesso? 

 (11:58) **Si**  

 (11:58) Sono veramente impressionato’

 (12:03) **Un giorno  alla sua porta si presento’ un viandante, stanco del viaggio. I suoi genitori, che erano persone gentili e di buon cuore, lo accolsero nella loro casa. Gli diedero da mangiare, lo fecero scaldare al fuoco del loro focolare e gli raccontarono le loro storie.  Quando venne l’ora in cui la ragazzina era solita andare a dormire, il viandante le si avvicino’ e le disse, “Vorrei sopra ogni cosa al mondo che tu mi donassi la forcina che porti nei capelli. Ho promesso a mia figlia che le avrei portato un dono, e so che a lei piacerebbe moltissimo.”**

(12:04) Vuoi sposarmi?

 (12:07 **) La ragazzina, che aveva altre forcine come quella, conquistata dal sorriso gentile dell’uomo, gliela porse. Lui la ringrazio’ e le chiese, “Cos’è che vorresti più di ogni altra cosa?”**

 (12:07) Volare, ovviamente

 (12:08) **Vedo che presti attenzione..**

 (12:09) Certo che si! E’ la storia migliore che abbia mai sentito 

 (12:10) **Non devi essere uno che legge molto.**  

 (12:11) Beccato. Comunque potresti rimandare a dopo la paternale? Vorrei avere il resto della storia

 ( (12:12) **Quanto sei esigente.**

 (12:16) **“Poter volare” rispose la ragazzina. L’uomo sorrise, le si inginocchiò davanti e la prese per le spalle. “Durante i miei viaggi,” cominciò a raccontarle, “ho udito di un luogo in cui una ragazza come te avrebbe potuto ottenere delle ali. E se hai le ali,  puoi volare. “  Dato che lei appariva così determinata, l’uomo le parlò di una cittadina che stava sulle rive di un oceano, verso occidente, e in questa cittadina c’era una splendida torre dorata. Le disse che se l’avesse vista l’avrebbe riconosciuta immediatamente, perché era lì che  avrebbe visto librarsi ed atterrare il popolo alato.**

 (12:17) Non pensare nemmeno per un attimo che  stia scherzando a proposito della proposta di matrimonio. Sul serio. Semmai un giorno dovessi sentire il bisogno di sposare uno sconosciuto, fammi un fischio

 (12:21) **Il giorno successivo alla partenza del viandante,  la ragazzina raccontò ai suoi genitori la storia che lui le aveva narrato. Ma loro le consigliarono di dimenticarsi di lui e del suo racconto, perché era impossibile che un luogo simile potesse davvero esistere.  Lei però non si lasciò convincere.  Quindi la stessa notte  infilò in un sacco una coperta, del cibo e la sua bambola di pezza e lasciò la sua casa, in direzione dell’ovest. O almeno verso quello che lei pensava fosse l’ovest.**

  (12:22) **Dato che non vorrei impiegarci un secolo a finire la storia, limitiamoci a dire che effettivamente si era diretta ad ovest,  che la sua coperta la tenne davvero al caldo , e che non finì sbranata dai lupi.**  

 (12:22) O.k., ci sto

 (12:28) **Dopo due giorni che era partita (ed era, miracolosamente, ancora viva) la ragazzina incontrò una giovane donna,  che giaceva addormentata sotto ad un sorbo selvatico. Incuriosita le si avvicinò, e la svegliò.  La donna si mise a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi, e sorrise, perché aveva sempre desiderato avere un bambino tutto suo, e quella ragazzina  era tutta sola e di certo aveva bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lei. “Dove dove sei diretta?” le chiese.**

 (12:34 **) “Ad una città sull’oceano,” le rispose la ragazzina. “Dove c’è una torre d’oro.  Hai mai sentito parlare di questo posto?”  Si, rispose l’altra, quella città era proprio a nord del luogo in cui lei viveva, e si offrì di condurvela. In cambio chiedeva una ciocca dei suoi capelli. Un suo ricordo, insomma. Qualcosa che testimoniasse che un giorno, in qualche modo, lei aveva fatto la differenza nella vita di una bambina.  Così, insieme, si misero in cammino verso la città della torre dorata.**

 (12:40) **Alla fine vi giunsero. Era un luogo meraviglioso, pieno di luce e calore, e la gente era gentile.**

**E c’era davvero una torre dorata,  ma la ragazzina non vide nessuno levarsi in volo. Ma non se ne preoccupo’.   Prese il coltello della donna e tagliò una ciocca dei suoi capelli e gliela diede, per ringraziarla.  Così si salutarono e la ragazzina si diresse alla torre e bussò alla porta d’ingresso.**

 (12:41) Ma come fai? Questo non è quello che mi aspettavo 

 (12:42) **Beh, non ci tengo ad  essere prevedibile.**

 (12:42) Congratulazioni, allora. Perché, porco mondo,  non lo sei di sicuro 

 (12:47) **Le aprì un uomo anziano, barbuto,  che senza proferire parola  la fece entrare.  Una volta entrata,  la ragazzina  si trovò in una vasta stanza circolare, arredata con divani  e tavoli colmi di cibo e bevande,  ma li guardò appena.  Lì non c’erano persone alate, ed era questo che lei stava veramente cercando.  Senza nemmeno chiedegli nulla,  si avviò  verso le scale ed iniziò a salire,  senza prestar ascolto alle raccomandazioni del vecchio.**

 (12:50) **Al secondo piano, trovò un ragazzo,  che pareva avere più o meno la sua età, …e  aveva le ali.**

**Con un grido lei  gli si lanciò incontro, e fece scivolare le dita tra le piume, meravigliata, sommergendolo di domande.  Lui ascoltò paziente, e quindi le disse, “Anch’io desideravo volare, proprio come te.  Ma ascoltami, ti prego.  Credimi, non le vuoi veramente. Non valgono il prezzo che ti troveresti a pagare.”**

 (12:51) Maledizione amico, io voglio che lei abbia le sue ali!

 (12:57 **) Solo per pura cortesia lei chiese quale fosse il prezzo da pagare. Ma in realtà  non le importava affatto. Sarebbe stata disposta a fare qualsiasi sacrificio.**

**“E’ da molto tempo  che non vedo la mia famiglia, e mi manca,” disse lui. “Ma non mi è permesso di lasciare  questa torre, se non al tramonto. Non ricordo più i visi delle persone che amavo. E non amerò più nessuno, perché a nessuno è concesso di venire a trovarmi. E’ un luogo solitario. Pochissimi sono disposti a pagare un prezzo così alto.  Io sono l’ultimo.”**

**La ragazzina, che ricordava solo che i suoi genitori non le avevano creduto quando lei gli aveva parlato di questo luogo, scrollò le spalle e disse che  invece  lei avrebbe accettato.**

 (1:03) **Il viso del ragazzo si intristì ma lui non volle insistere. Invece la guidò su per un’altra rampa di scale e le porse un libro. Indicando delle parole che apparivano una delle pagine, le chiese di leggerle. Ed ecco che quando lei l’ebbe fatto, dalla sua schiena spuntarono le ali.  La ragazzina era al colmo della felicità. Desiderando  disperatamente di poter volare, si avvicinò alle finestre, ma queste erano tutte sbarrate. E il ragazzo le disse, “Il vecchio  le  apre al tramonto. Se non sarai di ritorno entro il sorgere del giorno,  lui le richiuderà, e le tue ali bruceranno sotto il sole del mezzogiorno e tu morirai.”**

(1:08) **Ma la ragazzina non si lasciò abbattere. Il tramonto era vicino. Lei si mise ad esplorare il luogo che la circondava, e divenne ancor più irrequieta quando non ci fù più alcun angolo da scoprire. Fortunatamente, il sole tramontò e le finestre furono aperte prima che lei avesse il tempo di pensare a quanti giorni in futuro avrebbe  passato in quel modo. Ripensando  agli uccelli che aveva  osservato a lungo, si lanciò dal davanzale ed allargò le sue ali. Stava davvero volando ed era  fantastico.  Il più bel momento della sua vita.**  

 (1:09) Grazie a dio. Se lo meritava 

 (1:17) **Le settimane passavano e il suo volo notturno era l’unica parte della sua vita che  le piaceva. Proprio come le aveva predetto il ragazzo, le mancava la sua famiglia,  e le mancava il mondo esterno. In fondo, aveva  sempre avuto una natura avventurosa. Solo che non aveva capito che era questo che la spingeva a voler volare. Quando fu passato un anno,  si ritrovò infelice,  perché nessun altro volo era stato  meraviglioso come il primo. Qualcosa doveva cambiare.  Così una notte, non ritornò, e lasciò che le finestre le venissero sbarrate.  Aveva immaginato che volare al sorgere del sole sarebbe stato meraviglioso come la prima volta che l’aveva fatto, e questo era tutto quello che voleva. E lo fù.**

 (1:18) Hai appena ucciso la ragazzina?

 (1:19) **Si, è così.**  

 (1:20) Io…è sconvolgente 

 (1:21) Grazie, comunque. E’ stato incredibile

 (1:22) **Il desiderio irrefrenabile di scrivere alla tua ex è passato?**  

 (1:23) Miracolosamente, si

 (1:24) **Bene.**

 (1:25) Ho bisogno di elaborare tutto questo 

 (1:25) Ti scrivo più tardi

 (1:26) Posso? 

 (1:27) **Scrivimi quando vuoi.**  

 (1:28) Laurent 

 (1:29) Grazie 

 (1:30) **E’ stato un piacere, Damen. Credimi o no,  non mi è dispiaciuto  affatto.**

 

 

 

 

 (1:30) EHI, AMICO 

 (1:34) DOVE CAZZO SEI QUANDO MI SERVI?! 

 (1:35) **_Oh Signore, rilassati! Sono qua. Che c’è? Per favore, dimmi che non hai scritto a Jokaste_**

 (1:36) Abbiamo un problema ben più grave… 

 (1:37) _**Abbiamo? Non credo proprio che…**_

(1:38) Si, invece. Penso che dovrò incontrarlo prima o poi perchè credo di esserne già un po’ innamorato. E’ possibilissimo che mi passi,  anche perché è uno stronzo per la maggior parte del tempo, e non so assolutamente nulla di lui, ma in questo preciso istante,  sarà da ridere, lo ammiro da togliere il fiato.

 (1:40) _**Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo. Che diamine ha fatto?**_

 (1:41) Mi ha raccontato una storia, Nik. Come,  una favola, qualcosa del genere. Ed è stato fantastico. Se l’è inventata sul momento…capisci, e io penso che lo dovrei sposare.   

 (1:42) Sono totalmente sicuro che se me lo chiede, qualunque sia la ragione, io direi di sì. Sono pronto a scambiare le promesse di matrimonio anche via sms. 

 (1:43) Stavo per scrivere a Jokaste, e lui mi ha distolto da farlo raccontandomi una storia.  

 (1:44) Io….

 (1:44) _**Lo sai vero che sei assolutamente ridicolo? C’è bisogno che ti faccia l’elenco dei motivi?**_

 (1:45) No, lo so, lo so. E’ che…ci si può innamorare di qualcuno anche solo scambiandosi dei messaggi?

 Può davvero succedere?  E mi innamoro di lui? Che cazzo faccio poi? 

 (1:46) **_Questo problema lo affronteremo quando sarà il momento_**

 (1:47) Ok, buona idea

 (1:48) Mi ha appena raccontato una stramaledetta storia, Nik

 (1:48) _**Sono sicuro che è molto più eccitante di quel che sembra**_

 (1:50) Aspetta, ti mando le schermate dei messaggi 

 (1:57) [Immagini inviate] 

 (2:10) _**Porco mondo, ‘sto tipo mi piace un casino!**_

 

 

Sabato sera 

 (7:10) E allora, tu scrivi?…

 (7:20) **Ci provo, ogni tanto.**  

 (7:21) **Ma no, non proprio.**  

 (7:22) Okay, beh, non odiarmi, ma ho fatto vedere la storia che mi hai scritto praticamente a tutti quelli che conosco e tutti sono pazzi di te. Dovresti prendere in considerazione l’idea di cambiar lavoro 

 (7:23) **Sarebbe una pessima idea. Non ho intenzione di lasciare un lavoro che mi piace  per mettermi a scrivere, considerando che come scrittore sono piuttosto mediocre.**

(7:24 **)** Che lavoro fai?

 (7:24) **Che lavoro fai?**

(7:25) Sono chef in un ristorante. Cioè adesso, per lo meno. Perché se non mi do una regolata finiranno col licenziarmi. 

 (7:26) **Beh, allora rimettiti in riga.**  

 (7:26) Seeh, se fosse così semplice 

 (7:28) **No, non lo è, lo so. Ma credimi, perdere il lavoro non aiuterebbe affatto. Anzi,  peggiorerebbe ancor più le cose.**  

 (7:29)  Ne sai qualcosa, voglio dire quando la vita ti crolla addosso?

 (7:30) **Puoi ben dirlo.**  

 (7:30) **Ho una galleria d’arte.**  

 (7:31) Porca puttana questo è davvero strafico. Ma perché tu sei immancabilmente più fico di me in ogni cosa? 

 (7:32)  **Beh, c’è una un’unica semplice risposta a questa domanda.**

 (7:32) Cioè che sei più fico di me? 

 (7:33) **Ding ding ding, risposta esatta!**  

 (7:34) Dici? Sei capace di guardarti tutta un’intera stagione di Parks and Rec *****  in un solo giorno? E riuscirei a non fare il bucato per tre settimane? 

*https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parks_and_Recreation

 

 (7:35) **Magari questo ti sorprenderà, dato che sei un idiota, ma nessuna di queste due cose ti rende minimamente “fico” .**  

 (7:36) Hai appena messo tra virgolette la parola fico??? 

 (7:37) **Esatto. Non è una parola che uso abitualmente.**

 (7:37) Troppo plebea per te?

 (7:38)  A volte mi chiedo se sei davvero uno stronzo o se è tutta un messa in scena 

 (7:38) O se questo è il tuo modo di mostrare affetto. Anche questo potrebbe essere possibile

 (7:39) **E questa è una di quelle volte?**  

 (7:40) Si 

 (7:41) **E a che conclusione sei giunto?**  

 (7:42) Non so se sia tutta una messa in scena o se effettivamente è il tuo modo di mostrare affetto, ma sicuramente o è l’una o è l’altra.  In fondo ti sei tradito quando mi hai raccontato quella storia 

 (7:46) **Che posso dire? Ho giocato sleale…facendo appello al mio lato più generoso.**

 (7:47) Lo sapevo!

 (7:49) Hai alzato gli occhi al cielo, vero? Mi sembri il tipo che lo fa 

 (7:50) **E tu sei proprio il tipo che mi fa alzare gli occhi al cielo.**

 (7:51) Francamente, lo prendo come un complimento

 (7:52) **Affascinante.**

 (7:53) Questo è un segno di affetto

 (7:54) **Dal mio punto di vista per provare affetto dovrei conoscere qualche elemento in più oltre  alle tue pene d’amore e al fatto che, incredibile ma vero,  possiedi un paio di Panda-ciabatte.**

(7:55)  Lascerai mai perdere ‘sta cosa delle ciabatte Panda?

 (7:57) **No. Ma dove mai hai trovato qualcosa di così orripilante?**  

 (7:58) Nel  negozio di souvernirs di uno zoo 

 (8:00) **Ovvio, tu sei il tipo che compra nei negozi di souvernirs.**

 (8:01)  E ti pareva che non avessi qualcosa contro i negozi di souvernirs….

 (8:02) **Sono carissimi, vendono solo paccottaglia, i logo degli zoo sono sempre messi nei punti più assurdi, e te lo assicuro, puoi trovare le stesse identiche  cose in vari siti online.**

(8:03) Laurent, lo scopo è quello di avere un ricordo 

 (8:03) **Sentimentale.**

 (8:05)  Beh,  potremmo porre rimedio al fatto che non sappiamo nulla l’uno dell’altro 

 (8:06) **E adesso  mi suggerirai il gioco delle 20 domande**. 

 (8:06) Sembra che tu legga nella mente

 (8:07) **Affatto. Si chiama usare il cervello. Considerando che sei capace di scrivere e di costruire frasi, probabilmente ne hai uno anche tu, anche se mi  chiedo se venga usato abbastanza spesso.**

 ( (8:10) La tua capacità di insultare è veramente impressionante 

 (8:11) **Ehi, grazie.**  

 (8:11) Allooora….le venti domande? 

 (8:12) **D’accordo.**  

 (8:12) Non sentirti obbligato a rispondere 

 (8:13) **Non costringermi ad ignorarti.**

 (8:14)  Come se fosse possible ;) 

 (8:24) Suppongo di essermela cercata 

 

 

 (10:02) **Cosa preferiresti, essere messo al rogo o  essere impiccato, affogato e squartato?**  

 (10:05) Lo sapevo che non potevi starmi lontano 

 (10:15) Porca miseria 

 (10:16) Inoltre, dovevo saperlo che avresti fatto una domanda del genere. Mi sembrano due modi comunque orribili di morire. L’impiccagione può spezzarti il  collo, no? Vada per questa…e speriamo di avere fortuna...

 (11:20) **Oh, non credo che ti si spezzerebbe il collo. Non se ti impiccano, ti affogano e ti squartano. Devono tenerti in vita per poi castrarti ed eviscerarti.  Solo allora quindi ti tagliano la testa e ti smembrano in quattro parti.**  

 (11:21) Ho la sensazione che tu ne sappia in questo campo più di quanto dovresti 

 (11:22) **Nel tempo libero mi diletto a documentarmi sulle varie forme di  torture.**

 (11:23) Non riesco  a capire se è uno scherzo

 (11:24) **Damen, corso di livello 300 in storia Europea.**  

 (11:25) Oh Dio ti ringrazio. Fai già abbastanza paura per come usi parole difficili e virgole seriali 

 (11:26)  **Adesso che hai tutte le informazioni, la tua risposta cambia?**

 (11:26) Seriamente? 

 (11:27) Non mi viene niente in cambio per il fatto che so cos’è una  virgola seriale? 

 (11:27) **No.**  

 (11:28) **Ripensandoci, direi di si. Tu per esempio non sapevi che la manta è una tipologia di pesce.**

 (11:28) Gesù, non dimentichi mai nulla, eh? 

 (11:31) **Hai intenzione di rispondere alla mia domanda?**  

 (11:31) Oh, uh…

 (11:35) Odio questa domanda 

 (11:36) Ritengo che la mia risposta non sarà diversa. Direi che  in uno scenario di questo tipo  la mia morte sarebbe anche più rapida...

 (11:37) **Ma è diverso se finisci  in un incendio, per esempio, di una casa, o se vieni messo al rogo. In una casa che va a fuoco, come prima cosa sarebbe il  fumo ad ucciderti. E molto più velocemente.**

 (11:38) Avevo capito che venivo messo al rogo. E nel pacchetto c’erano anche l’essere affogato e squartato 

 (11:39) Perchè ti piace leggere? 

 (11:45) **E’ un modo di evadere. Che mi mantiene sano di mente. Questa è la risposta semplice.**  

 (11:46) E quella complicata? 

 (11:49) **Il fatto è che sono piuttosto ossessionato dal potere che possono avere le parole. Soprattutto considerando che sono simboli arbitrari su una pagina che formano parole arbitrarie, con suoni arbitrari e definizioni arbitrarie. Ed è  incredibile che nonostante questo abbiano un tale potere di trasformare e convogliare significati.**

 (11:50)  Certo che prendi sul serio ogni domanda, eh? 

 (11:51) **Problemi?**

 (11:54)  No 

 (11:55) Per niente 

 (11:56) **Perchè la tua ex si è scopata tuo fratello?**  

 (11:57) Fuori dai denti, eh?

 (11:57)  **Si.**  

 (11:58) Okay

 (12:02) Non lo so. Davvero. Non è che si siano messi insieme o altro 

 (12:03) **Com’ è lei?**

 (12:07) Bellissima. Intelligente e divertente. Un po’ come te, a dire il vero 

 (12:10) **Mi lusinghi.**  

 (12:13) No, volevo dire che anche lei non è una persona che da subito confidenza. C’è voluto del tempo perché si aprisse con me e adesso mi chiedo se l’ha mai fatto  davvero. E’ piuttosto manipolatrice, per cui può essere che a volte  mi abbia mentito. Potrebbe avermi mentito su qualsiasi cosa. E questo è uno schifo, perché io, vedi, non sono così  

 (12:14) Porco m…non volevo dire che tu non sei intelligente o divertente, perchè lo sei, altroché 

 (12:15) E sono certo che sei anche bello. Probabilmente. Okay,  non è una cosa di cui posso essere sicuro, ma mi piace pensarlo 

 (12:16) **Damen, rilassati.**

(12:16) **Che cosa intendi quando dici “io non sono così”?**  

 (12:18) Sono un tipo fiducioso e non mi ci vuole molto per aprirmi 

 (12:19) E quando mi innamoro ci casco come una pera cotta. Ogni volta. Senza freni 

 (12:19) Per mia sfortuna 

 (12:23) **Non è sfortuna. E’ coraggio.**

 (12:24) Questo sì che  lo prendo come un complimento 

 (12:25) **Come vuoi.**  

 (12:25) **Bene, adesso andrei a dormire.**  

 (12:26)  Stai scappando perchè mi hai dato del coraggioso? 

 (12:28) **No. Guarda che è mezzanotte e mezza. Io preferisco andare a dormire più o meno alla stessa ora, così mi risulta meno pesante alzarmi alla mattina  se devo andare al lavoro.**

 (12:30) Cazzo, sono le 12:30. Non me ne ero nemmeno accorto 

 (12:35) **Buonanotte**

 (12:35) Buonanotte Laurent  :)

  

 

 

 (12:36) **Nicaise.**  

 (12:37) _Non hai intenzione di farmi il culo perchè sono sveglio, eh?_

 (12:37) **E’ Sabato**  

 (12:38) _Fantastico. Che succede?_

 (12:39) **Non si è nemmeno accorto di che ore erano. Stava parlando con me  e non  se n’è reso conto.**

 (12:40) _Immagino tu stia parlando di Damen._

 (12:41) _Si chiama “farsi degli amici”_ _._

 (12:41) **Non far finta di saperne più di me.**  

 (12:42) **Prima di chiudere mi ha inviato una faccina sorridente. Gli piace davvero parlare con me.**  

 (12:44) _Sembri un ragazzino che ha una cotta._

 (12:45) **No, non voglio dire questo. E’ solo che mi ha sorpreso, credo. Non ci sono molte persone a cui piace parlare con me**. 

 (12:46) _Forse perchè non ti ha ancora incontrato._

 (12:49) _Guarda che era uno scherzo, Laurent. Di cattivo gusto, forse, ma comunque solo uno scherzo._

 (12:53) _Per amor di dio, adesso vengo lì. Preparati._

 

 

 

Domenica pomeriggio

 (12:06) **Mi è stato detto che nei weekends non dovrei disturbarti almeno fin dopo mezzogiorno.**   

 (2:05) Nicaise è un tipo sveglio. O un ragazzino sveglio? Comunque, insomma, è sveglio 

 (2:06) Mi spiace, ero occupato 

 (2:15) **Non devi scusarti semplicemente  perchè stavi vivendo la tua vita. Anzi, questo è qualcosa che dovresti proprio fare.**  

 (2:16) Invece che parlare con te, vuoi dire? 

 (2:16) **Si, infatti.**  

 (2:18) Ascolta. Lo so che ci conosciamo solo da una settimana, ma tu per me sei un amico. Il che significa che fai parte della mia vita 

 (2:21)  **Che cos’eri occupato a fare?**  

 (2:22) Pulizie. Terribile. Non lo faro mai più 

 (2:23) **Oh. Che orrore.**  

 (2:24) Sei un bastardo sarcastico 

 (2:24) **Penso che lo prenderò come un complimento.**  

 (2:26) Ti posso fare una domanda strana? 

 (2:27)  **L’hai appena fatto.**  

 (2:28) Ti fai mai una risata? Voglio dire, leggendo i nostri messaggi. Perché io lo faccio di continuo e mi chiedevo se magari è una cosa  che ci accomuna. O ti  scappa un sorriso? Perché, beh, anche questo lo faccio di continuo 

 (2:29) **Sono umano. Penso tu te ne renda conto, vero?**

 (2:30) E’ il tuo modo per dire sì?

 (2:32)  **Sì.**  

 (2:34) Wow, grande 

 (2:35) **Già.**  

 (2:35) Ehi, scusa, ecco qua il re delle domande stupide 

 (2:36) Ma ti va bene se ci sentiamo tutti i giorni? Voglio dire, sei d’accordo ? O forse dovrei smetterla di pensarci così tanto e lasciare che le cose vadano come  vadano.  Meglio l’ultima, vero? 

 (2:37) **Forse dovrei  trovare quella vite che ti s’è allentata e riavvitarla stretta**. 

 (2:38) Okay, va bene… 

 (2:39)  **Damen…**

 (2:50) **Io.. mi spiace se ho dato l’impressione di essere uno stronzo senza sentimenti. Tendo a farlo spesso. Puoi scrivermi quando vuoi. Davvero, dico sul  serio. E anche se sarà tutti I giorni, va bene. Non c’è problema. Non prometto però che ti risponderò  sempre, ma sappi che se non lo faro non avrà nulla a  che fare con te.**  

 (2:53) No, scusami tu. Ultimamente sono stato melodrammatico e depresso, e odio esserlo

 (2:54) perché io non sono affatto melodrammatico o depresso 

 (2:54) Quello è una prerogativa di Nik

 (2:55) **Allora, le venti domande. A che numero eravamo?**  

 (2:57) :) 

 (2:57) Alla numero 4. Toccava a me 

 (2:58) Sei mai stato all’estero? 

 (3:00) **Una volta. Quando ero al college. Ho passato tre mesi in Francia.**

 (3:04) Parli Francese? 

 (3:059 **Si. I miei genitori erano entrambi Francesi. L’ho imparato crescendo. Perché al college avevo scelto due corsi di laurea e questo comportava  aver  fatto almeno  due anni di una lingua straniera, così ho pensato di ripescare la lingua che conoscevo meglio.**     

 (3:06) Erano? 

 (3:08) **Si. Sono morti. In un incidente d’auto. Molto tempo fà.**

 (3:09) E’ terribile, veramente terribile 

 (3:10) **Perchè vuoi fare il cuoco?**

 (3:12) Perchè vengo da una dannatissima famiglia Greca e il cibo per noi  è fondamentale per dimostrare affetto  e per trovare occasioni per stare insieme.  Praticamente sono cresciuto in una cucina. Tutta la mia famiglia  mi ha insegnato a cucinare ed è una cosa che mi piace tantissimo, così ho deciso di farne un  vero e proprio lavoro 

 (3:13)  Qual’è la cosa che rimpiangi di più? 

 (3:14) **Accettare di giocare alle venti domande con te.**

 (3:14) Ha ha 

 (3:17) **Preferirei non rispondere. Non è  che…no, è un’insieme di varie cose. E  alcune di queste cose preferirei non dirtele.**

 (3:18) Okay. Un altra domanda, allora 

 (3:18) Qual’è il gusto del gelato che preferisci 

 (3:20) **Menta con scaglie con cioccolato**  

 (3:20) Buono! Ma non è il migliore 

 (3:21) **E,  di grazia,  quale sarebbe il migliore?**

 (3:22) Impasto per biscotti. Ti becchi gelato e biscotti. Dannazione, ci può mai essere qualcosa di meglio? 

 (3:23) **Troppo dolce.**  

 (3:23) Sacrilegio! 

 (3:34) **Sei ridicolo.**

 (3:35) **Devo andare  al negozio e poi cucinare,  ma più tardi sarò qui, se ti va.**  

 (3:36) E’ questo che facciamo ora? 

 (3:36)  Ci avvisiamo l’un l’altro quando e perché dobbiamo assentarci? 

 (3:40) **Tu mi fai pentire del 90 percento di quello che ti dico.**  

 (3:41) A più tardi 

**(3:42)  A più tardi.**

 

 

 (3:45) Lui parla Francese…. 

 (3:45) NIK, LUI  PARLA FRANCESE!!! 

_(3:47) **Porca stramaletta puttana!!!!**_

 

 (Conversazione terminata)

 

 

 


	3. Terzo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paio di note....
> 
> Il dipinto di cui parla Laurent è basato sulle illustrazioni di Lee White, e in particolare su questa:  
> https://www.leewhiteillustration.com/work/butterflies-card-11x14-16x20
> 
> E il gatto di Laurent assomiglia a questo https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/articles/1227/large/beautiful-blue-eyed-cats-528e06fd9df44.jpg

 

Damen: carattere normale

**Laurent: grassetto**

_**Nikandros: grassetto corsivo** _

_Nicaise: corsivo_

_ Jokaste: corsivo sottolineato _

 

 

 

Giovedì mattina

 

(10:20) Basta, col lavoro ho chiuso. Non ci tornerò mai, mai più.

 

(12:01) **Damen, è passata meno di una settimana. Ce la puoi fare.**

 

(12:02) Negativo. Non esiste.

 

(12:02) **E’successo qualcos’altro?**

 

(12:04) Certo che si. La mia dannatissima ex si è presentata al ristorante e non solo, si è anche fermata a pranzare.

 

(12:04) La cucina dà sulla sala, Laurent, è tutto aperto. I nostri sguardi si sono incrociati mentre avevo una padella in mano, e mi è caduto del cibo bollente sul piede.

 

(12:05) **Santo dio, quanto sei drammatico.**

 

(12:06) Aspetta, adesso viene il peggio. Lei ha detto alla cameriera di riferirmi che mi voleva parlare.

 

(12:06) E Nik mi ha ordinato di parlarle. Dice che mi può essere d’aiuto. Però faccio davvero fatica a crederci.

 

(12:07) **Che cosa vuoi che ti dica?**

 

(12:08) Qualcosa tipo “Non ascoltare il tuo migliore amico”?

 

(12:08) **O non parlare con lei. Si è scopata tuo fratello. Chi se ne frega di cosa vuole?**

 

(12:10 Vedi…il problema è proprio questo. Cioè, che a me un po’ importa. Non è che io voglia stare con lei, ma era anche un’ottima amica, e questo mi manca. Anzi, mi manca proprio lei.

 

(12:11) **Non ho la forza per questo genere di cose.**

 

(12:12) Non sei per niente di aiuto

 

(12:12) **Questo potevo dirtelo anch’io. Vuol dire che in futuro mi risparmierai conversazioni di questo tipo?**

 

(12:13) No. Assolutamente no

 

(12:14) Allora, provi a distrarmi?

 

(12:16) **Lo sai vero che sto cercando di pranzare? Non vado in pausa pranzo con lo scopo di scriverti.**

 

(12:17) Ma Martedì lo hai fatto.

 

(12:17) **No, non è vero…**

 

(12:19) Altroché se l’hai fatto. La tua pausa è durata venti minuti in più del solito e il motivo era, sicuro al cento per cento, che mi dovevi parlare del Signore degli Anelli

 

(12:20) **Ti stavo educando. Non sapevi neppure chi fossero i Dúnedain, e pensare che Aragorn è il tuo personaggio preferito, perché sei senza vergogna e non leggi i libri prima di andar a vedere i film da cui sono tratti.**

 

(12:21) Ma sono dei tomi enormiiiii

 

(12:21) **Non sono così enormi.**

 

(12:22) Sono noiosi?

 

(12:23) **E tu sei estenuante.**

 

(12:23) Ehi, quella è la mia battuta

 

(12:24) **Si, ma qui ci stava bene.**

 

(12:25) Qual’è il tuo libro preferito?

 

(12:26) **Se tu leggessi, sapresti che non posso rispondere ad una domanda come questa.**

 

(12:27) Va bene. Se dovessi scegliere un libro che tu vuoi che io legga, quale sceglieresti?

 

(12:28) **La Compagnia dell’Anello.**

 

(12:30) Ti odio

 

(12:33) **L’Oceano in fondo al sentiero di Neil Gaiman.**

 

(12:33) **Tutti dovrebbero leggerlo almeno una volta nella vita, e penso che sia abbastanza corto per te.**

 

(12:34) Ho la sensazione che dovrei sentirmi offeso, ma onestamente, invece lo apprezzo

 

(12:35) Lo comprerò prima di andare al lavoro

 

(12:35) **Intendi leggerlo per davvero?**

 

(12:36) Si. Voglio scoprire che cosa ti piace

 

(12:36) Soprattutto considerando che praticamente non mi racconti molto della tua vita

 

(12:37) **Devo tornare al lavoro.**

 

(12:39) Lo immaginavo

 

(12:40) Ci sentiamo più tardi 

 

 

 

 

 

(12:23) _**Mandale un messaggio**_

 

(12:42) Laurent sostiene che dovrei ignorarti

 

(12:43) _**Non per essere stronzo, ma mi pare che lui non sappia assolutamente niente di te. Sono io il tuo migliore amico e so che questo ti aiuterebbe**_

 

(12:50) _**Maledizione, stasera vengo lì, ti frego il telefono e lo faccio io**_

 

 

 

 

(12:45) _Posso avere il numero del tuo migliore amico? Nik, o qualcosa del genere, vero?_

 

(12:46) Uhhhh

 

(12:46) Perché?

 

(12:47) _Perché voglio parlargli. Per quale altro fottuto motivo potrei volerlo?_

 

(12:48) Riusciremo mai ad avere una conversazione normale noi due?

 

(12:49) _No, se posso evitarlo._

 

(12:50) Sei fortunato che ce l’abbia con lui in questo momento

 

(12:51) [Contatto condiviso]

 

(12:52) _Ottimo._

 

(12:53) Immagino di si. Però ho l’impressione che dovrei aver paura.

 

(12:53) _Vedi di farti crescere un po’ di spina dorsale._

 

 

 

 

 

(12:54) _Ehi. Sono il nipote di Laurent. Penso tu abbia sentito parlare di me._

 

(12:55) _**Oh fantastico. Adesso mi scrive anche il ragazzino.**_

 

(12:55) _**N**_ _ **on ci posso credere… Damen ti ha davvero dato il mio numero**_

 

(12:56) _Pare che al momento ce l’abbia con te._

 

(12:57) _**Che cazzo vuoi, moccioso?**_

 

(12:58) _Guarda che il mio nome è_ _Nicaise_

 

(1:00) _**Grande. Come vuoi. Rispondi alla mia dannata domanda**_

 

(1:01) _Sei piuttosto sgarbato. Non mi pari il tipo di persona che Damen sceglierebbe come amico._

 

(1:02) _**E invece lo sono, perciò non so che dirti**_

 

(1:02) _**Ti spiace dirmi che cosa vuoi così poi torno al mio lavoro?**_

 

(1:04) _Niente. Sto solo verificando se Damen conosce veramente un tizio di nome Nik, che poi sarebbe il suo miglior amico._

 

(1:05) _**Non sei uno che si fida molto, eh?**_

 

(1:06) _No, per niente._

 

(1:08) _**Ebbene sì, io sono il miglior amico di Damen e mi chiamo Nikandros. In effetti Damen esiste, io esisto, ed è proprio Damen quello che scrive i messaggi.**_

 

(1:08) _**E Laurent, esiste davvero?**_

 

(1:09) _C_ _he domanda stupida._

 

(1:10) _**Dici?**_

 

(1:11) _Va bene, ho capito, hai ragione. Ho lezione adesso._

 

(1:13) _**Signore ti ringrazio**_

 

 

 

  

 

Giovedì sera

 

(10:23) Devo ammetterlo, mi piaceva di più quando non lavoravo

 

(10:27) **L’hai già detto. Stamattina, per inciso.**

 

(10:28) No, cioè, tu probabilmente stai per andare a dormire ed oggi abbiamo a malapena parlato

 

(10:28) Fa super schifo

 

(10:30) Mi manca quella settimana che potevo scriverti ogni volta che mi andava

 

(10:36) **Ti piace così tanto scrivermi?**

 

(10:37) Pensavo che fosse ovvio

 

(10:38) Com’è andata al lavoro?

 

(10:40) **Bene. In questo periodo sto cercando degli artisti per un’esposizione che vorrei fare tra circa un mese e oggi ne ho trovato uno.**

 

(10:41) **Questo artista fa degli acquarelli particolari, un po’ strani. Ce n’era uno nel suo portfolio con una ragazza in pigiama, seduta su una sedia molto grande che leggeva un libro. E dalle pagine svolazzavano delle farfalle.**

 

(10:42) Sembra qualcosa che ti potrebbe piacerti

 

(10:44) **Ho fotografato quello che mi è piaciuto di più.**

 

**(10:45) [Inviata immagine]**

 

(10:49) Wow, spettacolare!

 

(10:50) Mi piacciono tutte quelle lampada di varie forme e dimensioni. Non sono proprio sicuro di come la bici riesca a portarle tutte, ma…

 

(10:51) **Però questo non ha importanza, vero? Questo è uno dei motivi per cui amo il suoi lavori. Riesce a far ignorare le incongruenze di un fermo immagine, il che non è facile.**

 

(10:52) Che altro ti piace di lui?

 

(10:53) **Mi piace tutto del suo stile, quella linea sottile e malferma, l’aspetto sostanzialmente a due dimensioni del paesaggio, tutto questo mi richiama alla mente l’infanzia, e tutto questo coincide perfettamente con quello che disegna. E mi piacciono molto gli adulti che propendono all’eccentricità.**

 

(10:54) A quanto pare, mi basta solo farti parlare d’arte

 

(10:55) A che domanda siamo ora?

 

(10:58) **Alla numero 10. E tocca a me.**

 

(11:01) **Che cosa ti piace fare, voglio dire a parte giocare ai video games, guardare maratone di programmi tv e indossare pantofole orrende?**

 

(11:02) Giocare a calcio e a tennis. Stare con gli amici. Uhhh, dormire?

 

(11:03) **Elettrizzante.**

 

(11:04) Beh, tu cosa fai di così eccitante?

 

(11:05) **Leggo, talvolta anche scrivo, suono il piano, mi piace preparare torte o altro al forno e in passato ho tirato anche di scherma e andavo a cavallo.**

 

(11:07) Oh. Mio.Dio.

 

(11:08) Sei un dannato uomo del Rinascimento. Impressionante. Come fai?

 

(11:09) **Tu sei costantemente attorniato da gente, vero?**

 

(11:10) Abbastanza, si. In effetti, proprio adesso ci sono qui Nik e Jord.

 

(11:10) **Invece io no.**

 

(11:11) Oh

 

(11:12) Si tratta di…dio, odio dire questo….è il fatto che non hai amici? O è che proprio ti piace stare da solo?

 

(11:14) **Preferisco stare da solo.**

 

(11:15) Questo però non significa che a volte non vorrei avere quello che hai tu

 

(11:15) **Comunque, non compatirmi. Ho anch’io dei conoscenti, e poi ho Nicaise, e il più delle volte questo mi basta.**

 

(11:16) Ma non ti stavo compatendo. E’ che vorrei che anche altre persone vedessero quanto sei eccezionale.

 

(11:17) **Tu pensi che io sia sfibrante al telefono? Beh, di persona lo sono il doppio…**

 

(11:18) Beh, comunque vale la pena conoscerti

 

(11:25) **Perché?**

 

(11:27) Non penserai davvero che io mi sia dimenticato di quella storia che mi hai raccontato. Ce l’ho ancora in mente, altroché

 

(11:28) E comunque, a volte, non sei affatto sfibrante, anzi sei l’esatto contrario. E in quei casi, ho come la sensazione di aver ricevuto qualcosa di davvero speciale.

 

(11:29) O almeno credo. Davvero non lo so. E’ difficile da descrivere.

 

(11:30) **Sei un idiota.**

 

(11:31) Lo so 

 

(11:32) Raccontami un ricordo felice della tua infanzia

 

(11:33) **Questa è la tua domanda?**

 

(11:33) Si

 

(11:34) **Sei pessimo nel seguire le regole.**

 

(11:35) Le regole sono sopravvalutate

 

(11:39) Dai, raccontami un ricordo felice che hai della tua infanzia?

 

(11:40) **Non puoi cambiarmi una frase che suona come una pretesa solo appioppandoci un punto di domanda e credere che mi possa bastare.**

 

(11:41) ;)

 

(11:41) Per favoreee

 

(11:50) **Un giorno, quando avevo 11 anni, arrivai a casa e trovai mio fratello che mi aspettava proprio davanti alla porta (lui finiva scuola più o meno una mezz’ora prima di me), e teneva tra le mani una pistola ad acqua e un biglietto. E c’era anche una pistola per me. I nostri genitori erano dentro, pronti per un’imboscata con le loro pistole ad acqua. Io ed Auguste elaborammo un piano d’attacco ed entrammo, facendoci strada cautamente attraverso le stanze. Auguste insisteva nell’entrare per primo, per farmi scudo. Quando oltrepassammo le scale, loro ci attaccarono di sorpresa dal pianerottolo. Ovviamente, finimmo con l’inzupparci tutti. Avevo avuto una pessima giornata a scuola, una presentazione di gruppo, e i miei sapevano che non sarei tornato a casa di buon umore, perciò…**

 

(11:51) Hai un fratello?

 

(11:56) **Lo avevo.**

 

(11:57) Nella tua famiglia sembrano esserci un sacco di morti

 

(11:58) **Perspicace.**

 

(11:59) Scusa. Non volevo sembrare uno che ti compatisce, anche se mi spiace così tanto per te

 

(12:01) **Tutto a posto, Damen.**

 

(12:02) Buonanotte, Laurent

 

(12:03) **Ti ho forse detto che andavo a dormire?**

 

(12:03) No. Ma so che è così

 

(12:04) **Buonanotte.**

 

 

 

Venerdì mattina

 

(7:30) Buon Anniversario! Sono già due settimane

 

(7:31) **Sei già sveglio.**

 

(7:33) Volevo attaccarti prima che tu andassi al lavoro

 

(7:33) Porca puttana, beccarti. Scusa, sono proprio stanco. Dannato correttore automatico.

 

(7:34) **Imprechi un sacco quando sei stanco**.

 

(7:35) La cosa non mi sorprende.

 

(7:37) **Volevi riuscire a beccarmi solo per annunciarmi che sono due settimane che ci stiamo scrivendo?**

 

(7:38) Quello e che dopo il lavoro sarò fuori, per cui stasera non ci sentiamo. E anche che oggi pranzo con Lazar, pertanto non ci sentiremo neppure per la tua pausa.

 

(7:39) **Sono sicuro che riusciremo a sopravvivere anche se non parliamo per un giorno. Torna a dormire, Damen.**

 

(7:40) Se proprio insisti

 

(7:45) Anch’io sono sicuro che riusciremo a sopravvivere, ma preferisco così

 

(7:50) Passa una buona giornata

 

(7:51) **Anche tu.**

 

  

 

 

Venerdì sera

 

(11:52) **Se mi mandi altri messaggi da ubriaco, riuscirò a trovare il modo di farti del male.**

**Questa è una promessa.**

 

(11:52) **Spero che tu ti stia divertendo. Buonanotte.**

 

 

 

Sabato pomeriggio

 

(12:45) Spero che non abbia impegni per oggi, perchè parleremo per tutto il giorno.

 

(12:50) **Oh, ma davvero?**

 

(12:51) Esatto. Sono incazzato con i miei amici, ma non ce la faccio a stare da solo, pertanto, siamo io e te, dolcezza

 

(12:53) **Hanno invitato anche Jokaste, è così?**

 

(12:54) Già

 

(12:55) **Le hai parlato?**

 

(12:57) Ma per chi mi prendi? Un equilibrato adulto di 25 anni? Perché questo è quello che pensavano i miei amici, e si sbagliavano di grosso

 

(12:58) **Per cui tu sei scappato.**

 

(1:00) Sono andato per locali con Lazar. In uno dei posti in cui siamo stati c’era questo DJ, un ragazzo di nome Pallas, e mentre io ero al bar, Lazar ha passato tutto il tempo a lamentarsi con tutti quelli che aveva intorno di quanto gli seccasse di non essere là invece, a sbavare dietro al tipo. E allora, via di nuovo

 

(1:03) **Un comportamento molto maturo.**

 

(1:04) Si, non è stato uno dei miei momenti migliori. Penso che dovrò chiamarla per trovarci da qualche parte, giusto per levarmi di dosso Nik

 

(1:05) **Probabilmente non sarà così orribile come pensi.**

 

(1:06) Lo so

 

(1:10) **Grazie per non avermi svegliato alle 3 del mattino. Te ne sono grato.**

 

(1:11) Oh Signore, morivo dalla voglia di scriverti quando sono arrivato a casa. E questo mi fa ricordare una cosa…lo sai vero che il tuo telefono ha la modalità vibrazione, vero? E anche quella silenziosa.

 

(1:12) **Certo che lo so, ma io mi punto la sveglia sul telefono. Mi piace sentire quando parte l’allarme, e a volte non è abbastanza forte da svegliarmi se il telefono è in modalità silenziosa.**

 

(1:13) Anche di sabato mattina? Ma che c’è di sbagliato in te?

 

(1:15) **Mi piace fare jogging. D’estate vado prima che cominci a fare caldo e in inverno appena** **spunta il sole.**

 

(1:16) Scusami, ti piace correre? Cioè, ti piace?

 

(1:17) **Si.**

 

(1:19) Io cerco di andare a correre ogni giorno, ma lo odio. Non mi sognerei mai di descriverlo come qualcosa che mi piace. Mai e poi mai.

 

(1:20) **A me piace la routine che instaura. Inoltre, mi distrae dai miei pensieri, il che non è affatto male.**

 

(1:20) Un posto pericoloso, i tuoi pensieri?

 

(1:22) **Talvolta possono esserlo, si.**

 

(1:23) **Domanda numero 12: se potessi andare in qualsiasi posto nel mondo, dove andresti?**

 

(1:29) A casa. Beh, non proprio a casa, ma…

 

(1:30) E’ strano, no? C’è la città in cui vivo coi miei amici ed è come casa, ma c’è anche la città in cui vivono i miei genitori, che è anch’essa casa, ma in modo diverso.

 

(1:31) **Niente genitori, ricordi?**

 

(1:32) Giusto. Perdonami. Comunque, andrei dai miei genitori. Loro vivono a Sacramento, e mi mancano. Non è lontanissimo, ma non ho comunque i soldi per il biglietto dell’aereo e Nik è l’unico che ha l’auto, così alla fine praticamente è come se vivessero in Nuova Zelanda

 

(1:34) **Ma tu non vivi con Nik, giusto?**

 

(1:35) Giusto. Io abito da solo in un appartamentino….Abbiamo coabitato per un po’, ma poi lui è andato a vivere col suo ragazzo

 

(1:37) [Inviata immagine]

 

(1:38) Eccolo qua

 

(1:40) **E’ orrendo**

 

(1:41) Non è così male

 

(1:41) **I muri sono completamente spogli.**

 

(1:42) Ma non il pavimento! ;)

 

(1:43) **Sei veramente disordinato all’ennesima potenza. C’è questa camicia rossa nell’angolo della seconda foto che ha l’aria di essere lì da mesi. Giuro che si vede della polvere sopra.**

 

(1:44) E’ probabile che sia lì da mesi, dato che do una pulita ogni sei mesi

 

(1:45) **E’ disgustoso.**

 

(1:46) Peccato che tu non possa pulire anche per me.

 

(1:46) **Ehi, non sono il tuo dannato domestico. Al massimo potrei abbassarmi a guardarti pulire, evidenziando i punti che tralasci, mentre mangio il tuo cibo.**

 

(1:47) Cavolo, per me va bene. Ti avrei qui comunque, no?

 

(2:01) Troppo per te? Scusami. Non è che voglia disperatamente incontrarti, e abbia intenzione di stalkerarti in rete, e poi magari comprare un biglietto d’aereo e…adesso la cosa mi sta sfuggendo di mano….trovarti? in un modo o nell’altro? E’ solo che non mi dispiacerebbe poterti parlare di persona

 

(2:02) **Che sollievo.**

 

(2:03) Quello che abbiamo ora è più che sufficiente, Laurent. Te lo assicuro.

 

(2:05) **Ottimo. Perché preferisco di gran lunga che ci sentiamo in questo modo.**

 

(2:06) Problemi a socializzare?

 

(2:07) **No. Anzi, me la cavo benissimo nei rapporti interpersonali, ma scrivere è più facile.**

 

(2:08) Beh, in ogni caso probabilmente noi non viviamo vicini, perciò, che problema c’è?

 

(2:10) **Verissimo.**

 

(2:11) **Lo so che avevi in programma di parlare tutto il giorno e che sembra che io stia scappando, ma è che devo fare delle telefonate. Ci sentiamo stasera.**

 

(2:12) Telefonate?

 

(2:13) **Si. Devo sentire un paio di artisti che vorrei incontrare lunedì.**

 

(2:14) A stasera, allora.

 

 

 

 

(2:13) Dove sei?

 

(2:15) _Sto andando ad un 7/11. Avevo voglia di una granita._

 

(2:16) **Lui abita** **abbastanza vicino a** **Sacramento.**

 

(2:17) _E allora?_

 

(2:17) **Anche noi abitiamo** **abbastanza vicino** **a Sacramento.**

 

(2:18) _Continuo a non capire che cosa c’entra._

 

(2:18) _A meno che tu non metta in conto di incontrarlo prima o poi._

 

(2:23) _OH CRISTO, VUOI INCONTRARLO!_

 

(2:23) _Questo cambia tutto._

 

(2:24) **Non vedo come. Sono passate solo due settimane, Nicaise. La mia è semplicemente un’osservazione che per metà nasce dal panico.**

 

(2:35) _Non ha importanza da quanto sta andando avanti questa cosa. Importa quello che senti, e Damen ti piace. E a proposito, questo va bene. Penso sia normale voler incontrare un amico._

 

(2:36) **Perché diamine ho pensato che poteva essere una buona idea dirtelo?**

 

(2:37) _Perché sono l’unico amico che hai. Beh, a parte Damen, adesso._

 

(2:38) **Io e lui parliamo e basta.**

 

(2:39) _Ma è quello che fanno gli amici, Laurent. Gesù!_

 

(2:40) _D’altro canto hai appena ammesso che potresti volerlo incontrare un giorno o l’altro._

 

(2:41) **Prendimi una granita quando sei lì. Le pago entrambe io.**

 

(2:42) _Okay._

 

(2:43) _Sappi che ho appena fatto un grosso sospiro a causa tua._

 

 

 

 

 

(2:18) Nikkkk

 

(2:19) _**Pensavo ce l’avessi con me**_

 

(2:20) Porco mondo, me ne ero dimenticato

 

(2:21) Lasciamo perdere

 

(2:21) _**Beh, non darti pensiero per me, eh…Che succede? Immagino che abbia a che a fare con Laurent**_

 

(2:22) Non ho idea di che aspetto abbia

 

(2:23) O che voce abbia

 

(2:23) E questo all’improvviso mi disturba parecchio

 

(2:24) Voglio dire, non è così importante, ma sono comunque cose che fanno parte di lui e io vorrei sapere tutto di lui

 

(2:25) _**Oh Signur….**_

 

(2:26) _**Oh, finalmente ci arrivi? Mi sorprende che tu ci abbia impiegato così tanto. Ti ricordi quando mi hai urlato addosso perché parlava Francese?**_

 

(2:27) Perchè faccio queste cose? Perchè non mi prendo delle cotte per persone più adatte a me? Perché non mi prendo una cotta colossale per te, per esempio?

 

(2:28) E perché succede così velocemente? Perché non ci metto un’eternità a sentirmi così, tipo “Wow! Questa persona mi piace da morire”?

 

(2:30) _**Sei quello che sei, amico. Non si può cambiare. E io non ti vorrei diverso. E nemmeno tu dovresti voler essere diverso. Tutto questo è in buona parte quello che fa ti te quello che sei veramente**_

 

(2:31) E adesso che faccio?

 

(2:32) _E che puoi fare?_

 

(2:33) Beh, certo che è deprimente

 

(2:34) _**M**_ _ **i spiace dirtelo, ma questa è la vita**_

 

(2:34) Sembri proprio mio padre

 

(2:35) _**Non**_ _ **mi dire mai più una cosa del genere**_

 

(2:35) _**Non voglio pensare al fatto che**_ _ **ogni**_ _ **anno che passa divento più vecchio**_

 

(2:37) Guarda, non dirmelo

 

 

 

 

(3:45) Ciao

 

(3:50) _Ciao. Grazie di avermi scritto._

 

(3:52) Nessun problema. Probabilmente dovremmo parlare. Mi spiace di essermi dileguato ieri sera

 

(3:53) _Voglio che tu sappia che non avevo idea che ci saresti stato anche tu. Altrimenti non sarei venuta._

 

(3:54) Buono a sapersi. Che ne dici di un caffè?

 

(3:55) _Se facciamo domani ti può andar bene? Oggi sono un po’ incasinata._

 

(3:56) Domani va benissimo

 

(3:56) Jokaste?

 

(3:57) _Si_ _?_

 

(4:03) Perchè ci sei andata a letto?

 

(4:05) _Non lo so, Damen. Cercherò di trovare una risposta stanotte._

 

(4:06) Okay. A domani

 

(4:07) _A che ora, Damen?_

 

(4:08) Oh, giusto. Fai tu

 

(4:09) _Alle_ _10 va bene?_

 

(4:09) Va bene. Solito posto

 

 

 

Sabato sera

 

(8:01) Ho scritto a Jokaste. Ci vediamo domani.

 

(10:03) Ehi, tutto a posto?

 

 

 

 

 

(10:34) Come sta?

 

(10:35) _Non lo so. Non l’ho visto di recente. Non ti risponde?_

 

(10:36) Direi che mi sembra più drammatico di così, ma si, in effetti…

 

(10:36) Probabilmente non dovrei preoccuparmi

 

(10:37) _Vado a controllare._

 

(10:38) Grande, grazie mille

 

(10:50) _Non sono il tipo che indora la pillola, per cui…no, non sta proprio alla grande. Ma non devi preoccuparti. Entro domani di sicuro starà meglio. O comunque abbastanza meglio da scriverti._

 

(10:51) Eh, sono uno specialista nel non preoccuparmi

 

(10:52) _Guarda che questo non suona affatto convincente, e io non ho nemmeno l’allerta messaggi da disabilitare._

 

(10:53) Posso fare qualcosa?

 

(10:53) _No._

 

(10:55) _Sono cose che capitano, Damen. Non è la prima volta, e non sarà l’ultima. Abbi fiducia in lui, vedrai che si rimette in sesto._

 

(10:56) E tu ci credi che si rimetterà in sesto?

 

(10:58) _Mi appello al quinto emendamento._

 

(11:00) Non sei di aiuto

 

(11:01) _Santo cielo, non sono il tuo babysitter. Sei un adulto. Comportati da adulto e smettila di preoccuparti per Laurent. Lo conosci appena._

 

(11:03) E questo mi da un sacco fastidio. Ma voglio che tu sappia che sono preoccupato e che lui mi sta a cuore. Se dovesse improvvisamente sparire o altro, la mia vita non sarebbe più la stessa

 

(11:05) _Se lo dici tu._

 

 

 

 

Domenica mattina

 

(8:13) **Nicaise mi ha detto che eri preoccupato. Mi spiace. Non era mia intenzione farti preoccupare.**

 

(11:30) Stai bene?

 

(11:31) **Si.**

 

(11:31) Okay. Bene

 

(11:32) Guarda che se hai bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, io sono qua. Ma puoi anche ignorarmi del tutto

 

(11:36) Mi sono appena visto con Jokaste. Abbiamo preso un caffè insieme

 

(11:35) **Com’è andata?**

 

(11:38) Non lo so. Sto ancora elaborando il tutto.

 

(11:39) Comunque, non fa così male come pensavo

 

(11:39) Ero convinto che quando l’avrei vista, mi sarei reso conto che ero ancora pazzo di lei e incasinato, o qualcosa del genere

 

(11:40) E invece no. Evidentemente non reagisco bene ai tradimenti

 

(11:41) **E probabilmente il fatto che si è trattato di tuo fratello non ha aiutato.**

 

(11:42) Probabilmente no

 

(11:42) Credo che anche tu sia stato di aiuto. Di recente mi sono sentito meno depresso proprio perché c’eri tu

 

(11:45) **Contraccambio**

 

(11:50) Davvero?

 

(11:51) **Si. Proprio ieri qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che ormai ti considero un amico.**

 

(11:53) Dovrei essere più carino con Nicaise. Sembra stia lavorando bene lì.

 

(11:54) **Non incoraggiarlo.**

 

(11:54) Però dà dei risultati

 

(11:55) **Hai proprio bisogno che te lo confermi? Ci sentiamo spesso, no? Questo è palesemente ovvio.**

 

(11:56) Parli di me con Nicaise?

 

(11:57) **E tu parli di me con Nikandros?**

 

(11:58) Tutto il dannato tempo, dolcezza

 

(12:01) **A volte.**

 

(12:03) Domanda numero 13: preferisci i gatti o i cani?

 

(12:04) **I gatti. Infatti, ne ho uno.**

 

(12:05) Oh mio Dio! Com’è che scopro solo adesso che hai un gatto?! PERCHE’ NON ME L’ HAI DETTO SUBITO?!!

 

(12:06) **E pensare che ero così sicuro che ti piacessero di più i cani.**

 

(12:07) Perché?

 

(12:08) **Perché tu, antropologicamente parlando, sei praticamente un cane**.

 

(12:08) In effetti, me lo hanno già detto. Anche se però non hanno usato quel parolone raffinato. Questo è proprio da te

 

(12:09) Mi piacciono entrambi. A dire il vero io adoro gli animali. Però a loro non sembra che io piaccia più di tanto.

 

(12:10) **Gli animali mi adorano.**

 

(12:11) Ehi, non tirartela tanto

 

(12:11) **Come fai a sapere che tu non gli piaci?**

 

(12:13) Tu vuoi che ti racconti qualche storia buffa per ridere alle mie spalle. Guarda che ormai ti conosco

 

(12:14) **Beccato.**

 

(12:14) **Dai, raccontami qualcosa.**

 

(12:15) Sei fortunato che ho un debole per te

 

(12:17) Allora, vediamo…hai mai visto “Lasciami entrare”? la versione svedese, preferibilmente, perché io non ho visto quella americana e non so se la scena a cui mi riferisco c’é anche in quella versione

 

(12:18) **Si, l’ho visto.**

 

(12:18) **Il che vuol dire che so che cosa stai per dire e sono davvero stupefatto.**

 

(12:19) Siiiiiii!!!

 

(12:19) I miei avevano tre gatti quando io e Kastor siamo andati a vivere per conto nostro, e la prima volta che sono tornato a trovare i miei genitori, mi hanno soffiato contro e ti giuro mi sono saltati contro, proprio come in quella scena nel film

 

(12:20) **Beh, conosci già la risposta, no?**

 

(12:21) Se stai per dirmi che è stato perchè sono un vampiro, guarda che mollo

 

(12:22) **Meglio lasciar perdere allora.**

 

(12:23) Come si chiama il tuo gatto?

 

(12:24) **Charlie**.

 

(12:25) **Auguste avrebbe desiderato tanto un gatto quando eravamo piccoli, ma non l’abbiamo mai avuto. Lui diceva sempre che quello era il nome che usava quando immaginava di averne uno.**

 

(12:26) Quanti anni aveva più di te? Mi pare di capire che Nicaise sia un ragazzino.

 

(12:29) **Si. Auguste aveva** **nove** **anni più di me.**

 

(12:30) Però andavate molto d’accordo?

 

(12:31) **Era il mio migliore amico.**

 

(12:32) Credo che tu mi abbia appena detto qualcosa di te senza che abbia dovuto tirartela fuori dai denti

 

(12:33) **Dev’essere perchè mi piaci.**

 

(12:34 # Che fortuna!

 

(12:35) **Non usare gli hashtag in mia presenza.**

 

(12:35) Perchè mai? #non ti piacciono gli hashtag

 

(12:37) **Stavo per inviarti le foto del mio gatto…**

 

(12:38) La smetto subito

 

(12:43) **[Inviata immagine]**

 

(12:45) djagehewi

 

(12:46) **Cos’è questo?**

 

(12:46) Scusa, mi è caduto il telefono in faccia ed successo un macello

 

(12:48) Questo è gatto più carino che abbia mai visto. E ha gli occhi blu. Io…

 

(12:50) **Anch’io ho gli occhi blu.**

 

(12:51) Davvero?

 

(12:52) **Non ho idea del perché te l’ho detto. Scusami, adesso devo andare a buttarmi da una rupe.**

 

(12:53) Ma no! E’ fantastico. Gli occhi blu sono bellissimi.

 

(12:54) **Va bene.**

 

(12:55) Beh, questo è stato davvero strano. O almeno, per me lo è stato

 

(12:55) **Solo un pochino. E comunque è stata solo colpa mia.**

 

(12:56) Inaspettato, come dire … di punto in blu…

 

(12:57) UNA BATTUTA!!!

 

(12:57) Non era intenzionale, ma comunque, o.k. ne prendo il merito

 

(12:58) In ogni caso, non è stato all’altezza dei tuoi soliti standard di conversazione, se devo essere onesto

 

(1:00) **Ti odio.**

 

(1:01) Non fare così, tesoro

 

(1:10) E dai! E’ proibito anche flirtare? Questo potrebbe essere un problema serio, perché io flirto tutto il tempo. Chiedilo a Nik. Flirto con lui di continuo, povero Nik

 

 

 

 

 

 

(12:10) _Ho una teoria. Okay, più l’idea di una teoria, a dire il vero._

 

(12:13) _**Era inteso che non volevo più sentirti. Perché invece sto di nuovo ricevendo messaggi da te?**_

 

(12:14) _Sai leggere?_

 

(12:14) _**Hai una teoria**_

 

(12:15) _Si. Però ho bisogno che tu risponda ad una domanda, prima. Beh, due in realtà, ma sono connesse._

 

(12:16) _**Spara**_

 

(12:17) _Sei con Damen in questo momento?_

 

(12:17) _**Si. Ho pensato che era meglio se stavo nei paraggi, nel caso l’incontro con Jokaste fosse stato un disastro**_

 

(12:18) _E come sta andando?_

 

(12:20) _**Se devo essere onesto, uno schifo. Sta messaggiando con Laurent e ridacchia di continuo**_

 

(12:22) _**Oppure scoppia a ridere. Cristo, non me lo merito proprio questo**_

 

(12:23) _E’ quello che pensavo. Circa mezz’ora fà Laurent è arrossito. Davvero arrossito._

 

(12:23) _Guarda che non puoi dirlo a Damen, perchè Laurent non mi parlerebbe più, ma sappi che anche noi viviamo nel circondario di Sacramento. E non chiedermi perché mi sono sentito in dovere di dirtelo._

 

(12:24) _Dove abitate?_

 

(12:25) _**E perché dovrei dirtelo?**_

 

(12:26) _Perché vorrei strapparmi gli occhi e le orecchie e sono sicuro che anche tu sei nelle stesse condizioni. Penso che avrò bisogno di un gruppo di supporto._

 

(12:27) _**Esattamente per cosa?**_

 

(12:28) _Smettila di fare il finto tonto. Nell’eventualità che mio zio a forza di messaggiare faccia qualcosa di così stupido come innamorarsi e poi sfinirsi nel far finta che non sia così._

 

(12:45) _**Portland, Oregon. Sono anche disponibile a farmi in macchina una considerevole distanza**_

 

(12:46) _Non ce n’è bisogno. Viviamo lì anche noi._

 

(12:47) _**Oh Cristo**_

 

(12:48) _**Adesso come faccio a tener nascosta una cosa simile a Damen?**_

 

(12:48) _**Sarebbe pronto ad uccidere qualcuno**_ _ **per un’informazione del genere**_

 

(12:49) _**Devo essere onesto con te, moccioso, Damen è già un po’ innamorato. Laurent è moderatamente sano di mente? Almeno ha i denti abbastanza dritti?**_

 

(12:50) _Si. Stai pensando quello che sto pensando io?_

 

(12:50) _**G**_ _ **uarda che è fottutamente impossibile**_

 

(12:51) _Io voglio provarci. Voglio che Laurent sia felice._

 

(12:52) _**D’accordo. Io non riesco a muovermi fino al prossimo weekend, ma in ogni caso dovremmo incontrarci e buttar giù un piano**_

 

(12:52) _Ti mando un messaggio_ _qualche giorno prima._

 

(12:53) _**D’accordo**_

 

(12:54) _Non hai intenzione di ammazzarmi, vero?_

 

(12:55) _**Io non ci proverò, se non ci provi tu per primo**_

 

(12:55) _C_ _orrerò il rischio._

 

 

(Conversazione terminata)

 

 


	4. Quarto Capitolo

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros: **_grassetto corsivo_**

****

 

 

 

Lunedì mattina

 

(7:15) **[Immagine inviata]**

 

(10:11) Ti avviso, se non stai attento, comincerò a pretendere che mi mandi immagini tutte le mattine.

 

(10:11) E’ meraviglioso. Sei sicuro che i gatti non si possano spedire via posta?

 

(10:12) Uhm, e poi, perché la tua cucina è così strafiga? Hai solo 23 anni!

 

(12:10) **Si chiama “possedere una galleria di successo”. E anche avere dei genitori ricchi che ti hanno lasciato una consistente eredità.**

 

(12:11) **Ma anche se si potessero spedire, non ti spedirei certo il mio gatto. La mia gatta, per la precisione.**

(12:12) La mamma non ti ha insegnato a condividere?

 

(12:13) **Giù le zampe dal mio gatto.**

 

(12:13) OH MIO DIO

 

(12:14) Hai appena fatto una battuta. Per me. Era per me, vero?

 

(12:14) **Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.**

(12:15) Okaaayyy

 

(12:15) **Sono piuttosto affezionato a questa battuta.**

 

(12:24) Che ne pensi dei ragni?

 

(12:25) **I ragni sono ragni.  Non gli do importanza, dato che non mi fanno né caldo né freddo.**

 

(12:26) Okay, bene

 

(12:26) Perché invece a me importa, eccome.

 

(12:27) E li odio profondamente

 

(12:28) **C’è un motivo preciso per cui stiamo parlando di ragni?**

 

(12:30) Ce n’è uno sul soffitto. E si sta muovendo

 

(12:31) **Di sicuro é più piccolo perfino del polpastrello del tuo pollice, Damen.**

 

(12:32) Se mai ci incontreremo e per qualche orribile ragione ci dovesse essere un ragno, toccherà a te ucciderlo

 

(12:33) **Oppure potrei intrappolarlo sotto una tazza e poi liberarlo all’aperto, dato che non sono un barbaro.**

 

(12:35) Non merita di vivere. Laurent, mi sta torturando. Per l’amor di dio, i ragni hanno otto zampe e otto occhi.  OTTO!

 

(12:35) **Severo**

 

(12:36) O. MIO. DIO.

 

(12:37) **Tutto bene?**

 

(12:37) **Dio, non posso credere di averlo appena chiesto.**

 

(12:43) E’ SUL PAVIMENTO

 

(12:43) E NON SO DOVE!!!

 

(12:45) MORIRO’ SU QUESTO DIVANO PERCHE’ NON OSO MUOVERMI

 

(12:45) E’ stato bello conoscerti, Laurent

 

(12:46) **E’ la cosa più patetica che mi sia mai capitato di leggere.**

(12:47) Allora che cosa mi suggerisci di fare?

 

(12:47) **E’ solo un ragno. Smettila di preoccuparti. Salterà fuori o forse no.**

 

(12:48) Non è di conforto

 

(12:49) **Temo non ci sia altro che posso fare per te.**

 

(12:50) Che cosa faresti se tu fossi qui?

 

(12:51) **Questo mi suona come l’inizio di una sessione, molto cliché, di sesso al telefono.**

       

(12:52) Io ci sto, se tu ci stai

 

(12:54) Okay, pessima battuta

 

(12:58) Immagino che tu sia tornato al lavoro. Grazie per essere rimasto al telefono un po’ più del solito. Adesso posso morire.

 

 

 

 Lunedì sera

 

(7:13) **Io avrei riso di te. Sonoramente. E probabilmente, puntandoti col dito.**

(10:50) Ma è terribile!

 

(10:51) Ero legittimamente traumatizzato

 

(10:57) **Mi sembra comunque che tu sia riuscito ad andare al lavoro senza troppi danni.**

(10:57) Se vogliamo metterla così

 

(10:58) Sono corso in giro per l’appartamento a raccogliere le cose che mi servivano, e poi mi sono preparato  fuori, in corridoio. Un sacco di gente mi ha guardato strano.

 

(11:04) **Perché questa cosa mi fa tenerezza?**

 

(11:05) Davvero ti fa tenerezza? Oh, allora ho un sacco di storie che potrei raccontarti

 

(11:07) Una volta, ero da Nik, e lui era nella doccia, ed ecco che compare un ragno proprio sul soffitto

 

(11:07) Lo giuro su dio, sembrano venir fuori dal niente

 

(11:08) Allora, prendo una scopa, riesco a far salire il ragno sul manico e mi avvio verso il balcone, ma quella bestia comincia a strisciare verso di me, e allora io ho lanciato giù dal balcone lui e anche la scopa

 

(11:10) Un’altra volta, volevo intrappolare un ragno in un bicchiere, ma era sul soffitto. Ed è saltato giù, verso di me. Veramente, porco mondo, mi si è lanciato addosso!

 

(11:11) Per cui, in conclusione, ne ho abbastanza di provare a salvarli. Mai più

 

(11:14) **Sei ridicolo.**

 

(11:15) Però scommetto che ti ho fatto ridere

 

(11:15) **L’arroganza non ti si addice.**

 

(11:17) Ti ho fatto ridere?

 

(11:17) E dai!?

 

(11:18) Guarda che continuo a spammarti finché non mi rispondi

 

(11:20) **Si, mi hai fatto ridere.**

 

(11:20) Successo!

 

(11:21) **Soddisfatto?**

 

(11:22) Altroché!

 

(11:22) Sono contento di renderti felice

 

(11:23) **Ti piace rendere felici gli altri? Questo sembra qualcosa che potrebbe piacerti.**

 

(11:25) No

 

 (11:25) So che può sembrare strano, perciò non spaventarti

 

(11:26) **Sembra interessante.**

 

(11:27) Beh, sono un tipo alla mano, per cui si, certo, mi piace rendere felici gli altri. Soprattutto perché mi stanno a cuore. Se li vedo infelici, probabilmente mi sento infelice anch’io 

 

(11:28) Ma sono particolarmente interessato a rendere te felice

 

(11:32) **Perché?**

 

(11:32) Perché tu mi rendi tremendamente felice. Mi sembra più che giusto che io faccia lo stesso per te

 

(11:34) **Non so come dovrei risponderti.**

 

(11:34) Non devi dire nulla

 

(11:35) Fammi una domanda invece. Siamo alla numero 14

 

(11:37) **Come sei, cioè che aspetto hai?**

 

(11:38) Vuoi una mia foto?

 

(11:40) **No. Descriviti.**

 

(11:41) Una foto sarebbe infinitamente più semplice

 

(11:41) **Credo di essere io quello che ha fatto la domanda.**

(11:42) Oh, d’accordo

 

(11:45) Ho gli occhi marroni, capelli castani, ricci, carnagione un po’ olivastra

 

(11:46) **Congratulazioni. Hai appena descritto una grossa fetta di popolazione mondiale.**

(11:47) Vaffa ….

 

(11:50) [Inviata immagine]

 

(11:51) **Hai infranto le regole.**

 

(11:51) Lo faccio di continuo, ricordi?

 

(11:52) **Non ho intenzione di ricambiare.**

 

(11:53) Non te l’ho chiesto

 

(11:54) **Sei strano.**

 

(11:55) Non penso di essere così strano

 

(11:58) **No, volevo dire che tu sei strano. La tua personalità è strana, non che hai un aspetto strano.**

 

(12:00) Davvero?

 

(12:01) **No.**

 

 (12:02) ;)

(12:04) **Non indossi neppure una maglietta. Sei uno di quei tipi da “mi faccio le foto a torso nudo”?**

 

(12:05) Perché, hai un problema con quel genere di tipi?

 

(12:06) **Decisamente.**

 

(12:07) Va bene

 

(12:07) No, non sono uno di quei tipi.  E’ che ero a letto, e di solito dormo nudo.

 

(12:08) Wow, qua mi sto davvero scavando la fossa

 

(12:09) **Ti sei scattato la foto adesso?**

 

(12:10) Si!

 

(12:14) Problemi?

 

(12:15) **No, certo che no.**

 

(12:17) Ti senti le farfalle nello stomaco?

 

(12:18) **Sei proprio uno che flirta senza ritegno.**

 

(12:19) Assolutamente

 

(12:20) Però eri tu quello che voleva sapere che aspetto ho. C’erano fin troppe opportunità di flirtare

 

(12:21) **Ero semplicemente curioso. Generalmente non parlo con persone che non ho mai incontrato nella vita reale, e questo è un po’ bizzarro.**

 

(12:22) Quanto a questo non posso darti torto

 

(12:23) **Adesso vado a dormire.**

(12:24) D’accordo. Notte, Laurent :)

 

(12:24) **Buonanotte, Damen.**

 

 

  

 

(12:23) Gli ho inviato una mia foto

 

(12:24) **_E …?_**

(12:25) Nessuna reazione. Almeno, non mi pare. E’ molto bravo ad evitare certi argomenti. Okay, non che io gli abbia chiesto espressamente se mi trovava attraente. Sarebbe suonato piuttosto imbarazzante.

 

(12:26) **_Che peccato, amico. Meglio che continui ad affascinarlo con la tua personalità_**

****

(12:27) Secondo ho un aspetto strano?

 

(12:27) [Inviata immagine]

 

(12:29) **_Sei molto attraente. Come sempre. Adesso va a dormire e smettila di preoccuparti della tua faccia_**

(12:30) Ma io non mi preoccupo mai della mia faccia. E’ lui che mi fa venire l’ansia al riguardo

 

(12:31) Non so neppure che aspetto abbia o se riusciremo mai ad incontrarci, o se gli piaccio … e sono qua che do di matto a causa della mia faccia

 

(12:31) **_Va a dormire_**

(12:32) Si, mamma

 

 

 

 

(12:32) **_Compito numero uno: Damen gli ha inviato una sua foto. Vedi di scoprire che cosa ne pensa Laurent_**

(12:33) _Consideralo fatto._

Martedì mattina

 

(6:59) _Si è salvato la foto sul cellulare. Il che è così imbarazzante. Dovrò escogitare il modo di vederla “per caso”, così poi posso prenderlo in giro._

(7:02) **_Bel lavoro, moccioso. Benissimo, anche questo sarà di aiuto. Perché sarà di aiuto, vero?_**

****

(7:03) _Certo che si. Damen dovrebbe essere veramente grato ai suoi ottimi geni._

(7:04) **_Già, dovrebbe proprio_**

****

(7:05) **_Comunque, riusciresti a convincere Laurent ad inviargli una foto?_**

(7:06) _Comincio a sospettare che a me spetti il lavoro più duro._

(7:06) _Ci lavorerò su._

(7:07) _Potrebbero volerci anni._

(7:08) **_Dio mio, speriamo di no_**

****

(7:10) _Amen._

Martedì pomeriggio

 

(1:04) **Oggi un tipo è stato due ore qui alla galleria e non ha smesso un attimo di fare domande. Domande idiote.  Era chiaro che non sapeva una cippa sull’arte e tanto meno cosa stesse cercando. Sento che potrei davvero uccidere qualcuno. C’è qualcuno che odi in modo totale? Perché se mi dai il suo nome, potrei ucciderlo per te.**

 

(1:07) Certo è un’ottima offerta, ma sono decisamente contrario all’omicidio

 

(1:08) **La cosa non mi sorprende. Chi dovrei uccidere, comunque?**

 

(1:10) E’ per questo che ci sono i giochi con le armi finte

 

(1:10) **Io non ho la più pallida idea di come si gioca. L’unica volta che Nicaise mi ha costretto a giocarci, premevo i bottoni a caso, e nello spazio di un minuto ero morto.**

(1:11) Un giorno o l’altro dovrò insegnartelo

 

(1:12) O meglio, mi piacerebbe insegnartelo un giorno o l’altro

 

(1:12) **Certo, io adoro così tanto fare figuracce.**

 

(1:13) Avverto del sarcasmo

 

(1:13) **Ma va? Affascinante.**

 

(1:14) Serve un sacco di energia per essere come te?

 

(1:15) **Buffo, mi chiedevo la stessa cosa di te.**

(1:17) Wow

 

(1:18) Molto educativo.  Non ti ho mai visto di cattivo umore prima d’ora

 

(1:19) **Oh si, dai. Trattami come un animale da zoo.**

(1:21) Ieri sera ho cominciato il libro che mi hai consigliato. Quello dell’oceano

 

(1:21) **L’Oceano in fondo al sentiero.**

(1:22) Si, proprio quello

 

(1:27) **Veramente?**

 

(1:28) Certo. E’ piuttosto bizzarro ma non mi dispiace. Trovo che l’autore scriva bene. Non che io sia un ottimo giudice in questo campo

 

(1:28) E mi piace Lettie

 

(1:30) Però mette un po’ a disagio. C’è già stato un suicidio, santo dio. E al ragazzino gli è finita una moneta in gola. E che diamine!!!

 

(1:31) **Benvenuto nel mondo della fantasia surreale**. 

 

(1:32) **Non ci posso credere che lo stai davvero leggendo.**

 

(1:33) I miei amici godono di privilegi

 

(1:34) **Allora, sono felice di esserlo.**

 

(1:34) Anch’io sono felice che tu lo sia. Molto felice. Non hai idea quanto

 

(1:35) **Sembri un disco rotto.**

 

(1:36) E pensare che ero convinto di averti migliorato l’umore

 

(1:37) **L’hai fatto.**

 

(1:38) **Ci sentiamo dopo il lavoro.**

 

(1:40) A più tardi Laurent

 

 

 

 Martedì sera

 

(10:43) Ciao

 

(10:45) Oggi il lavoro è stato lungo e orribile e sono così stanco che potrei addormentarmi in dieci secondi, ma volevo inviarti un messaggio perché non ti preoccupassi. Sai, nel caso che tu potessi preoccuparti

 

(10:50) **Probabilmente no.**

 

(10:51) Beh, almeno sei onesto

 

(10:51) Buonanotte Laurent. Dormi bene

 

(10:53) **Buonanotte, Damen.**

 

(11:01) **Dormi bene.**

 

   

 

 

(11:23) _Vuoi sapere cosa ho notato stasera?_

(11:24) **No.**

 

(11:25) _Peccato._

(11:25) _Perché ho intenzione di dirtelo comunque._

(11:26) **Lo immaginavo.**

 

(11:27) _Qualcuno stava guardando una certa foto sul suo cellulare oggi. Non sono riuscito a vederla per capire cosa fosse, ma sono quasi sicuro che fosse la foto di una persona. E di certo non eri tu._

(11:30) **E con questo?**

 

(11:31) _E’ Damen, vero? Anche lui ha una tua foto?_

(11:32) **Sai una cosa?  dovresti parlarmi di persona, perché sei due stanze più in là, per cui posso tranquillamente ignorarti ed è precisamente quello che ho intenzione di fare.**

 

(11:33) _È attraente?_

(11:40) _Scommetto che lo é._

(11:43) _Guarda che più mi ignori più mi convinco che ti piace._

 

Mercoledì mattina

 

(11:23) Il ragno è di nuovo qui. Adesso è in camera mia. Cazzo, mi sono svegliato con un ragno che praticamente mi sta fissando

 

(11:24) Ecco perché non dovrei vivere da solo

 

 

  

 

Mercoledì sera

 

(7:45) **Scusa, ma ero a cena con un artista, per vedere il suo portfolio.**

 

(7:47) **E per quel che riguarda il ragno, non stava fissando te. Non stava macchinando chissà quali misfatti. E non stava per mangiarti. E’ un ragno. Probabilmente sta solo cercando un posto in cui stare fino a quando morirà, cioè tipo tra quattro giorni. Dovresti averne pietà. La sua vita è quasi conclusa.**

 

 

 

Mercoledì, notte fonda

 

(2:30) **Lo so che stai dormendo, ma sinceramente spero che questo ti svegli.**

 

(2:35) Ehi

 

(2:35) Dammi un attimo

 

(2:36) **E’ bello sapere che sei vivo.**

 

(2:37) Mi si è rotto il caricabatteria. E il telefono mi si è spento. Poi dovevo lavorare, ma me ne sono fatto portare uno da Nik. Apparentemente mi sono addormentato lì, da qualche parte

 

(2:38) La chiamata di prima mattina era per questo? Eri preoccupato?

 

(2:38) Perché se lo eri, mi sento super lusingato e inoltre questo rende il tutto meno doloroso

 

(2:40) **Ricordi quando avevi bisogno che ti raccontassi una storia?**

 

(2:41) Certo che si

 

(2:41) **Adesso avrei bisogno che me ne raccontassi una tu.**

(2:43) Uhhhh

 

(2:43) Ti rendi conto che il mio cervello non è ancora in funzione a quest’ora? E che è come se avessi carta vetrata negli occhi? E in più, adesso che sono sveglio, sono anche un po’ preoccupato che ci sia di nuovo il ragno che mi fissa

 

(2:45) **Va bene. Niente storia.  Va benissimo anche se parli a vanvera.**

 

(2:45) Vorrei farti notare che, dato che sono le 2:45 del mattino, questo non è proprio parlare a vanvera …

 

(2:46) Cavolo, mi meraviglio di me stesso.

 

(2:47) Cioè, alle superiori dovevamo alzarci dannatamente presto, credo che le lezioni iniziassero tipo alle 7:30, e per le prime due ore io praticamente non riuscivo nemmeno a parlare. Tutti i miei amici sapevano che non dovevano rivolgermi la parola, perché il massimo delle mie risposte sarebbero stati gemiti e grugniti 

 

(2:48)  **Qual’era la tua materia preferita?**

 

(2:50) Avevamo un corso molto fico di psicologia, ma credo che fosse solo merito dell’insegnante

 

(2:51) Onestamente, probabilmente scienze. Avevamo un corso di oceanografia, e mi piaceva davvero

 

(2:52) **Ti piace l’oceano?**

 

(2:53) Sicuro. A chi cazzo non piace l’oceano?

 

(2:54) **Ottimo punto.**

 

(2:56) **Auguste adorava l’oceano. Ogni anno per il suo compleanno andavamo sulla costa. Passava ore in acqua, anche se era ghiacciata. Ma, raramente giocava in acqua. Quello lo lasciava fare a me, mentre lui restava vigile come un falco a controllare che non affogassi o non venissi trascinato via dalla corrente.**

 

(2:57) Mi da l’idea di un fratello fantastico

 

(2:58)  **La mia opinione, molto poco obiettiva, è che era il migliore.**

 

(3:00) Di sicuro migliore del mio

 

(3:01) **Non un livello molto alto.**

 

(3:02) Per niente

 

(3:05) È lui il motivo per cui hai bisogno di chiacchiere senza senso?

 

(3:07) **Stasera si.**

 

(3:07) C’è qualcos’altro che ti tiene sveglio la notte?

 

(3:08) **Si.**

 

(3:10) Mi spiace

 

(3:11) A dire il vero ero nel bel mezzo di un sogno quando mi hai svegliato, ed era tutto piuttosto strano

 

(3:14) Non ricordo assolutamente niente, ma sono sicuro che c’era un gatto parlante. E, per qualche ragione, io stavo cercando di scovare un piano che ero convinto di saper suonare,  anche se non ho mai toccato un piano in vita mia. E c’era anche Nik. Che faceva lo stronzo. Dovrei dargli una strigliata per questo

 

(3:15) **Per come si comportava nel sogno?**

 

(3:17) Si. Lo apprezzerebbe. Sono sicuro che potremmo tirarci fuori un sacco di battute

 

(3:18) **Dovrei cercare di dormire.**

 

(3:19) Pensi di riuscirci?

 

(3:19) **Non lo so. Probabilmente no. Non è poi così strano.**

 

(3:21) Posso restare

 

(3:22) **Non essere ridicolo. Se riesci a prender sonno, devi dormire.**

 

(3:23) Domani posso restare a letto fino a tardi. Se hai bisogno di me, posso restare

 

(3:24) **Sto bene.**

 

(3:25) Sicuro?

 

(3:27) **Si.**

 

(3:28) D’accordo, ma terrò alto il volume del cellulare. Così se mi scrivi, mi sveglio

 

(3:30) Guarda che non è un problema. Davvero

 

(3:31) **Grazie, Damen.**

 

(3:32) Quando vuoi

 

(3:32) Te lo posso assicurare fino alla nausea 

 

(3:37) **Dormi bene.**

 

(3:38) Quanti messaggi hai cancellato prima di inviare questo?

 

(3:40) **Santo dio, per favore lasciami perdere.**

 

(3:41) Buona notte, Laurent :)

 

 

 

 

Giovedì mattina

 

(11:32) Così ieri è stato uno schifo. E poi, non posso credere che mi hai chiesto di aver pietà di un ragno

 

(12:02) **Potevi ignorarmi.**

 

(12:03) No, non intendevo ieri notte. Mi riferivo al resto della giornata, quando mi è morto il telefono e tu eri a pranzo con un artista, e così non ho potuto parlarti per tutto il giorno

 

(12:04) Mi ha sorpreso quanto mi ha dato fastidio questa cosa

 

(12:06) **Sei onesto in un modo terrificante.**

(12:07) Ti sono mancato? :)

 

(12:08) **Per niente.  :/**

 

(12:10) Oh mio dio! Hai usato un emoji. Non pensavo che sarebbe mai successo

 

(12:11) **Ritenevo che rappresentasse accuratamente il mio totale disinteresse nel flirtare con te.**

(12:12) Sgarbato

 

(12:12) Sappi che flirtare con me è super divertente

 

(12:13) **Ne sono sicuro.**

(12:14) Ti invito a provarci, quando vuoi

 

(12:15) **Come fai a sapere che non stavo flirtando con te per tutto il tempo?**

 

(12:15) Beh, ma …. tu hai appena detto che …

 

(12:16) **Ognuno di noi flirta in modo diverso.**

(12:18) Stavi davvero flirtando con me?

 

(12:19) **Figurati se te lo dico.**

 

(12:21) Allora ci penserò su per tutto il giorno. O magari per sempre

 

(12:22) **Perché?**

 

(12:25) Perché mi va così

 

(12:26) **È una risposta assurda.**

 

(12:26) Temo sia il meglio che posso fare

 

(12:27) **No, non è vero, ma va bene, lasciamo stare.**

 

(12:28) Ma guarda?! Che cosa starei pensando?

 

(12:30) **Che non ti dispiacerebbe affatto se per tutto il tempo avessi flirtato con te.**

 

(12:31) O.k. bingo, questo è al cento per cento quello che stavo pensando

 

(12:32) Flirtare è divertente. Messaggiare è divertente. Perché non unire le due cose?

 

(12:33) **Lo sapevo che non poteva aver niente a che fare con me.**

 

(12:34) Però potrebbe aver qualcosa a che fare con te

 

(12:35) Nessun rischio, considerando che probabilmente non mi incontrerai mai, vero?

 

(12:35) Laurent

 

(12:40) Maledizione!

 

(12:41) Non credo sia del tutto innocuo

 

(12:41) Cioè, si lo è. Lo è davvero, nel senso che non voglio ferirti, e che spero veramente che il mio flirtare non ti crei problemi, altrimenti vorrebbe dire che sono proprio una frana

 

(12:42) E inoltre o.k. , si è vero, io flirto con chiunque

 

(12:42) Wow, non riesco proprio a spiegarmi

 

(12:44) Ma, vedi, non è che io flirto per il puro gusto di farlo. Assolutamente no

 

  

 

(12:45) Nik. Aiuto

 

(12:45) **_Ho ancora cinque minuti di pausa. Spara_**

(12:46) Praticamente ho appena confessato a Laurent che ho una fottuta, colossale cotta per lui. Okay, non è vero che gliel’ho detto, ma lui è abbastanza sveglio da capirlo da solo

 

(12:47) **_Cristo! Questo lo farà andar fuori di testa_**

(12:47) Ovvio!

 

(12:48) Il fatto è che stranamente lui tutto di colpo si è messo sulla difensiva, e io dovevo pur dire qualcosa

 

(12:49) **_Devo tornare al lavoro, ma possiamo analizzare più a fondo la cosa stasera. Io porto da bere_**

(12:50) Grazie, Nik

 

 

 

(12:50) **_Sono al lavoro, per cui devo aggiornarti molto velocemente. Non ho idea di cosa Damen abbia detto, ma lui sembra  convinto di essersi lasciato sfuggire con Laurent che praticamente ha una cotta per lui.  Tu mi dicevi che ti sembra che anche Laurent abbia una cotta, per cui, porca puttana, fa in modo che faccia qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Lo so che non possiamo dirgli che abitano vicini abbastanza da potersi incontrare, perché questo suona quasi sbagliato, ma dobbiamo almeno riuscire a portarli al punto in cui cominciano a chiederselo, cazzo!_**

(12:54) _E ti pareva che il compito più difficile non toccasse a me._

Venerdì pomeriggio

 

(1:05) Nikkkkk, non mi ha rispostoooo

 

(1:06) **_Cristo, finirò col farmi licenziare_**

****

(1:07) **_Hai provato a scrivergli?_**

****

(1:08) No, preferisco andare nel panico

 

(1:10) **_Sc_** ** _rivi a lui, non a me. Santo Dio!_**

****

(1:11) Ma è al lavoro, e dopo ci sarò io al lavoro, e così andiamo alle 11 di stasera, e lui potrebbe fingere di essere già addormentato o qualcos’altro …

 

(1:12) **_SCRIVIGLI!_**

****

****

****

****

Venerdì sera

 

(6:45) _Gli hai scritto?_

(6:48) **Ma lui non mi ha mandato nessun messaggio.**

(6:48) _Sembri un bambino di 5 anni._

(6:50) **E’ pur sempre meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa, onestamente.**

(6:51) _Santo Dio! Che rottura. Non me lo merito **.**_

(6:52) **Non era nei piani che io gli piacessi in quel senso. Cioè, non sono nemmeno sicuro che sia così, però lui in un certo qual modo mi ha fatto capire che potrebbe essere così.**

(6:53) _Beh, non credo sia colpa sua …_

(6:55) _In fin dei conti vi siete limitati a messaggiarvi. Vi conoscete appena da tre settimane. Per l’amor di dio, non è che devi comprare dei biglietti d’aereo e fuggire con lui, che so, in Spagna. Devi solo parlargli, e comportarti quasi normalmente. Non devi nemmeno menzionare la questione del flirtare o che so io. Sono sicuro che nemmeno lui desidera farlo._

(6:56) **Però potrebbe.**

 

(6:57) _Va bene! Se dovesse farlo, tu cambi argomento. Di solito sei piuttosto bravo in questo._

(6:58) **Ma non sono sicuro di volerlo fare.**

(7:00) **L’unica cosa di cui sono strasicuro in questo momento, è che al cento per cento non so cosa fare e che al cento per cento non voglio complicare le cose.**

 

(7:01) **Non era previsto che lui mi piacesse.**

(7:02) **E’ stata quella dannata foto. Io nemmeno la volevo. E invece lui me l’ha spedita comunque e salta fuori che, guarda caso, lui è molto attraente.**

(7:03) _Non è solo per la foto._

(7:04) _Guarda che sono stato molto attento, nel caso volessi la lista di tutti i sorrisi, le risate e tutte le volte che sei arrossito nelle ultime due settimane._

(7:05) **Ugh. Sarebbe molto più semplice far finta che tutta questa storia non sia mai successa.**

 

(7:06) _Allora, vediamo di riformulare la domanda … val davvero la pena lasciar perdere?_

(7:07) _Ti ricordo che è rimasto con te per un’ora alle due e mezza di mattina._

(7:10) **Va bene.**

 

(7:11) **Ehi.**

 

 

 

(7:12) _Gli hai scritto?_

(7:12) **Si.**

 

(7:14) _Che cosa gli hai scritto?_

(7:15) **Ehi.**

 

(7:16) _Ma perché me la prendo tanto a cuore?_

 

(11:01) Questo è il meglio che sai fare? "Ehi"???

 

(11:01) **Nemmeno tu mi hai scritto.**

 

(11:03) Ma non sono io quello che ha scritto qualcosa di strano e poi è sparito

 

(11:04) **Mi spiace.**

 

(11:06) Sei fortunato che mi sei mancato.  Perché non solo ti sei perso il mio eroico duello col ragno, ma anche  il fatto che un cliente mi ha rispedito indietro il suo piatto, due volte, lamentandosi che il pollo era comunque sempre troppo asciutto

 

(11:07) A) … ma chi è che si prende la briga di rimandare indietro un piatto? Per del pollo un po’ secco, poi …. B) … o.k. si è vero, forse era un po’ secco, ma di certo non la seconda volta

 

(11:09) **Anche tu mi sei mancato.**

 

(11:10) DAVVERO?

 

(11:11) Giuro che ho appena ridacchiato 

 

(11:13) **Chiedimi che aspetto ho. Sei alla domanda numero 15, no?**

 

(11:14) E pensare che ero convinto che non mi avresti più parlato

 

(11:15) Allora, domanda numero 15: che aspetto hai? Le foto sono ben accette

 

(11:16) **Ti odio.**

 

(11:17) Naaah, non credo proprio

 

(11:20) **[Immagine inviata]**

 

(11:24) Carino

 

(11:24) **Carino?**

 

(11:25) Mi spiace, il mio cervello è andato in corto circuito. Riprova più tardi. Lo stanno riparando

 

(11:26) **Beh, comunque ho del lavoro da fare.**

 

(11:27) Aspetta, non voglio davvero che te ne vai

 

(11:28) Sei appena tornato

 

(11:28) È solo che devo … dammi un minuto, ma non andartene

 

(11:29) **Appiccicoso.**

 

(11:30) Va bene, questo posso accettarlo

 

(11:30) **Ulteriore conferma che sei un cane gigante.**

 

 

(11:29) [Immagine inviata]

 

(11:34) **_Ma quello … è …?_**

(11:34)  Siiiiiii

 

(11:36) **_Oh Cristo, sei fottuto_**

(11:37) NON POSSO INNAMORARMI DI QUALCUNO CHE FORSE NON INCONTRERO’ MAI, NIK

 

(11:37) **_Sembra inevitabile_**

(11:38) Cazzo, quante probabilità c’erano? QUANTE??!!

 

(11:40) **_Tutta questa faccenda è po’ ridicola_**

(11:41) **_Pensi di dirgli che lui incarna perfettamente il tuo “tipo”?_**

****

(11:43) NON SO CHE FARE

 

(11:43) Tutto quello che sono riuscito a tirar fuori è stato “carino”

 

 (11:44) E di sicuro lui merita molto di più. Ma se mi lascio sfuggire qualcosa di più, ne verrà fuori, letteralmente “SEI FOTTUTAMENTE BELLISSIMO. VOGLIO DEI FIGLI DA TE”

 

(11:46) **_Guarda che non può darti dei figli_**

****

(11:47) Non è questo il punto

 

(11:47) **_Lui non ha fatto commenti sulla tua foto, no? E allora, lascia stare_**

****

(11:48) Certo, ok, va bene

 

(11:49) Adesso torno da lui

 

(11:50) **_Buona fortuna_**

(11:43) **_Buone notizie, Laurent è esattamente il tipo di Damen. Cioè, se tu cercassi la definizione di “bellissimo” in un dizionario fatto da Damen, ci troveresti la foto di Laurent_**

(11:44) _Sarà meglio che questo ci renda più facile farli mettere insieme._

(11:45) **_Dovrebbe_**

(11:46) _Tu non conosci Laurent._

(11:46) _A proposito, quando vuoi che ci vediamo questo weekend?_

(11:47) **_Ti va bene domani? Io sono libero in mattinata o nel primo pomeriggio_**

****

(11:48) _Primo pomeriggio, allora. All’una allo Starbucks che c’è nella  Pioneer Courthouse Square?_

(11:49) _D’accordo_

(11:50) Sai, i cani sono animali fantastici. Non c’è niente di sbagliato nell’essere come uno di loro

 

(11:51) **Cervello riparato?**

 

(11:51) In massima parte

 

(11:52) **Cosa ha provocato il corto circuito, esattamente?**

 

(11:53) Non potresti lasciar perdere?

 

(11:53) **No, proprio non posso. Trovo tutto questo molto divertente.**

(11:54) Scommetto che deve essere fantastico essere così belli, e sapere che effetto si ha sulle persone

 

(11:55) **Così sarei molto bello, eh?**

 

(11:56) Ma vaffanculo

 

(11:56) Comunque … si

 

(11:57) **Ehi, giurami che non ti masturberai pensando a me. O, se lo farai, non devi dirmelo mai. Non voglio saperlo.**

(11:59) Io non lo farò se non lo fai tu

 

(12:01) **Come siamo audaci.**

 

(12:02) E’ risaputo che sia già successo

 

(12:03) **Per me va bene.**

 

(12:04) Ti rendi conto che stai flirtando, vero?

 

(12:05) **Certo. In fin dei conti, mi hai appena detto che mi trovi bello.**

 

(12:05) Per amor di dio, giurami che tra poco torni a rifiutarti di flirtare. Altrimenti il mio cuore potrebbe non farcela

 

(12:06) **Si, è probabile.**

 

(12:08) Stavo per dire grazie al cielo, ma …

 

(12:10) Mi piaci, Laurent. Molto.

 

(12:11) C’è una benché minima possibilità che tu mi dica dove vivi?

 

(12:12) **No.**

 

(12:13) O.k... lo capisco

 

(12:14) Penso che adesso andrò a masturbarmi con la tua foto

 

(12:15) **Sei disgustoso.**

 

(12:15) ;)

 

 

 

 

(1:57) Ehi, rieccomi. Spero di non averti svegliato. Volevo solo accertarmi che non pensassi davvero che userei la tua foto per masturbarmi. Non farei mai una cosa del genere. Probabilmente

 

(2:00) **Scaricati word filter e vedi di applicarlo alla tua vita.**

(2:00) **Perché diamine sei sveglio?**

 

(2:01) Perché diavolo sei sveglio?

 

(2:03) **Sto pensando.**

(2:04) Anch’io

 

(2:05) **Va a dormire. Smettila di disturbare i miei pensieri.**

 

(2:05) Credo che tu abbia bisogno di dormire più di me

 

(2:06) **Damen.**

(2:07) Sto andando

 

 

  

 

(4:23) Sei di una bellezza portentosa

 

(4:34) Dio, levatemi il telefono

 

 

(Conversazione terminata)

 

 

 


	5. Quinto Capitolo

 

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros: _**grassetto corsivo**_

 

 

 

Sabato pomeriggio

 

(12:35) _Sono da Starbucks. Comunque fai con pure calma. Io sono dovuto uscire prima che Laurent cominciasse a sospettare qualcosa._

 

(12:36) _**Posso essere lì tra dieci minuti. Devo solo liberarmi di una testa di cazzo super gasata che mi ha svegliato stamane alle 6**_

 

(12:37) _Laurent invece è andato in panico. Che diavolo è successo ieri notte?_

 

(12:37) _**Te lo dico appena arrivo**_

 

(12:38) _**Sta cominciando ad insospettirsi, devo andare. A dopo**_

 

(12:40) _Sono seduto ad un tavolo nell’angolo. Capelli castani, occhi blu. Indosso una felpa grigia._

 

 

 

(1:32) **Non so cosa dire.**

 

(1:36) Beh, “grazie” non sarebbe male

 

(1:37) **Perché sei rimasto alzato fino a quell’ora?**

 

(1:38) Ti giuro che me ne sto pentendo amaramente

 

(1:38) **Ti sei buttato giù dal letto,** **almeno?**

 

(1:40) Certo che no. E non ci penso nemmeno. C’è il sole, fuori dalla mia stanza, e già mi fanno male gli occhi e la testa. E poi, ti dirò, un sonnellino non suona affatto male.

 

(1:41) Però oggi devo andare al lavoro. Sighhhhh

 

(1:42) **Forse avresti dovuto dormire.**

 

(1:42) Non ci riuscivo

 

(1:43) **C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?**

 

(1:44) Probabilmente no

 

(1:45) **Pensavi a me?**

 

(1:46) Cosa te lo fa credere?

 

(1:47) **Bellezza portentosa, uhm? Non avevo idea che avessi un vocabolario così ampio.**

 

(1:48) Dio, quanto a flirtare fai proprio schifo

 

(1:49) **E lo dice lui, quello che di sicuro ha tutto un arsenale di frasi da rimorchio una più scadente dell’altra.**

 

(1:50) Certo che no

 

(1:51) **Non ci credo.**

 

(1:51) Forse non hai tutti i torti

 

(1:52) Sono così dannatamente stanco che mi strapperei gli occhi con le unghie. Come cazzo faccio ad andare al lavoro stasera?

 

(1:53) **Potrebbe essere divertente. Peccato che non sia lì a guardarti.**

 

(1:54) Ha ha

 

(1:55) Caffè. Ho bisogno di caffè

 

(1:55) A te piace il caffè?

 

(1:56) **Di solito preferisco il the, ma mi è capitato di berlo qualche volta. E se mi va di berlo, mi piace zuccherato e con molta schiuma.**

 

(1:57) Buono a sapersi

 

(1:57) Per fortuna a me piace nero, il che vuol dire che posso prepararmelo da solo

 

(1:58) **Pensavo che avessi deciso di non uscire dal letto.**

 

(2:00) Cazzo, hai ragione

 

(2:00) E questo è il motivo numero 325 per cui non dovrei vivere da solo

 

(2:01) **Sinceramente mi auguro che la persona, chiunque essa sia, con cui ti ritroverai a vivere avrà abbastanza spina dorsale da rifiutarsi di portarti il caffè, dato che sei perfettamente in grado di farcela da solo.**

 

(2:02) Ehi, si presume, in teoria, che questa persona sia innamorata di me

 

(2:03) **Rimango della mia opinione.**

 

(2:03) Crudele!

 

(2:04) Io ti porterei il caffè. Non sono nemmeno innamorato di te e comunque te lo porterei

 

(2:05) **Certo, perché tu sei quello senza spina dorsale**

 

(2:05) Sono troppo stanco per battibeccare con te

 

82:06) Non ce la faccio

 

(2:06) **Davvero non ti piace vivere da solo?**

 

(2:07) Ad essere onesti, per niente

 

(2:08) Forse è solo questione di abitudine. D’altro canto, questa è la prima volta in vita mia che sto da solo

 

(2:08) Il fatto è che mi piace avere gente intorno

 

(2:09) **Per cui ne deduco che hai coabitato anche con Jokaste?**

 

(2:10) Si. Per un paio di mesi

 

(2:10) Anche se lei non c’era quasi mai, a dir il vero

 

(2:11) Perché era occupata a far carriera in una ditta di software, e lavorava un sacco

 

(2:11) O forse perché era occupata a scoparsi Kastor, presumo

 

(2:12) **Ti ha detto perché l’ha fatto? Quando vi siete visti per un caffè?**

 

(2:13) Dice che era spaventata. Perché sapeva che volevo sposarla

 

(2:15) **Lo volevi?**

 

(2:16) Non lo so. Forse? Però di solito ha ragione, per cui … è possibile

 

(2:17) **Piuttosto introspettiva**

 

(2:18) Già, non come me. Di solito mi ci vogliono secoli per rendermi conto di qualcosa, e grandi disastri

 

(2:18) Però non capisco di cosa avesse paura …

 

(2:19) **Matrimonio ed impegno non fanno per tutti.**

 

(2:23) Tu ti sposeresti?

 

(2:24) **Sfortunatamente per te, corteggiarmi via telefono non ti porterà da nessuna parte.**

 

(2:25) Laurentttttt

 

(2:25) Abbi pietà. Sono stremato

 

(2:27) **Se mi innamorassi della persona giusta ... penso di si.**

 

(2:28) Anch’io

 

(2:29) O.k.  devo prepararmi per il lavoro. Ma ci sentiamo più tardi

 

(2:30) **Non sto nella pelle.**

 

(2:31) :D

 

 

 

 

(3:23) _Giovedì sarà al lavoro?_

 

(3:26) _**Certo**_

 

(3:27) _D’accordo. Allora cercherò di fare in modo che succeda giovedì. Dovrei riuscire a convincere Laurent a portarmi fuori._

 

(3:27) _**In bocca al lupo, camerata**_

 

(3:28) _Nik?_

 

(3:29) _**Che c’è moccioso?**_

 

(3:30) _Sei un tipo in gamba. Se Damen è anche solo un po’ come te … credo che funzionerà._

 

(3:31) _**Allora funzionerà di sicuro**_

 

(3:31) _**Perché, vedi, Damen è molto meglio di me**_

 

(3:32) _Meglio che ‘sto cazzo di piano funzioni._

 

(3:33) _In ogni caso, penso che dovremmo incontrarci di nuovo per un caffè la prossima settimana._

 

(3:35) _**Dobbiamo proprio? Mi pare che abbiamo un piano piuttosto solido**_

 

(3:36) _Smettila di fare il cretino._

 

(3:36) _**Va bene, va bene**_

 

(3:37) _**Vada per la prossima settimana**_

 

(3:38) _**Nicaise?**_

 

(3:40) _Cosa?_

 

(3:41) _**Sei un moccioso in gamba**_

 

 

 

Sabato Sera

 

(11:04) Una curiosità: quando sono stanco cucino da schifo

 

(11:07) **Lo terrò a mente se mai dovessi cucinare per me. Assicurarsi che Damen abbia dormito almeno sette ore prima di lasciargli toccare un qualsiasi utensile da cucina**.

 

(11:08) Mi piace il fatto che tu inserisca la formula “se mai dovessimo incontrarci” nei tuoi messaggi, ora. Mi fa ben sperare …

 

(11:09) **Damen** …

 

(11:10) Lo so, scusa

 

(11:10) Com’è stata la tua giornata?

 

(11:12) **Perfetta. Ho letto per tutto il giorno.**

 

(11:13) Mi piace un sacco che questa sia il tuo ideale di giornata perfetta

 

(11:15) **Perché, qual’é il tuo, invece? Non credo che possa esser meglio di così.**

 

(11:17) E’ una giornata di sole, sono con i miei amici e la mia famiglia, sono leggermente ma piacevolmente sbronzo, e siamo vicini a qualche posto in cui ci sia l’acqua, così posso nuotare. Niente rotture, niente drammi, solo risate ed allegria

 

(11:18) **Io invece non lo sopporterei**

 

(11:19) Che cosa? La gente, l’alcool, il nuotare o il sole?

 

(11:20) **La gente. L’alcool. Di sicuro il sole. Soprattutto il sole se devo essere sincero. Mi scotto con molta facilità.**

 

(11:21) Avevo notato che hai una pelle molto chiara

 

(11:22) **A quanto pare la cosa ti piace.**

 

(11:23) Oh signore

 

(11:23) Perché sei così?

 

(11:24) **Scombussolato?**

 

(11:25) So che dovrei negare questa eventualità, ma … già … un po’ lo sono …

 

(11:25) **Mi piace scombussolare le persone**

 

(11:26) Vendicativo

 

(11:27) **Non sei la prima persona che mi descrive così.**

 

(11:28) Beh, chiunque sia stato, è un coglione

 

(11:28) **Cioè, puoi dirlo solo tu?**

 

(11:30) E’ accettabile solo se detto per scherzo. Qualcosa mi dice invece che quella persona non stava scherzando

 

(11:31) Allora, che cos’hai contro l’alcool?

 

(11:34) **Preferisco avere il controllo di me stesso. E probabilmente “preferisco” non rende neppure l’idea. Devo avere il controllo di me stesso. L’alcool non è l’ideale per mantenere il controllo. Specialmente dato che non lo tollero affatto.**

 

(11:35) Afferrato. Ha senso.

 

(11:35) Da dove viene questa cosa?

 

(11:39) **C’è stato un periodo nella mia vita in cui ero totalmente inerme. Non voglio ritrovarmi in una situazione del genere di nuovo. Mai più.**

 

(11:40) Mi dispiace

 

(11:41) **Tu non c’entri nulla**

 

(11:42) Lo so. Ma nella nostra lingua non ci sono molti altri modi di dire per esprimere simpatia. E dire “simpatizzo con te” suona piuttosto strano

 

(11:47) **Sono contento che tu abbia inviato quel messaggio al numero sbagliato, Damen.**

 

(11:48) Anch’io. Non hai idea quanto.

 

(11:50) **Credo di cominciare a capirlo.**

 

(11:51) Pensi di conoscermi già così bene, eh?

 

(11:52) **No. E’ solo che credo di sentire la stessa cosa**

 

(11:54) Aspett …

 

(11:54) Vuoi dire che …

 

(11:55) **No, volevo solo dire che …**

 

(11:57) **O.k. Forse ….**

 

(12:00) Oh mio dio!!!

 

(12:01) E comunque non vuoi dirmi dove abiti?

 

(12:02) Allora ti dico dove vivo io

 

(12:03) **No. Per favore, non farlo.**

 

(12:06) **Damen, non so come spiegartelo, ma ho bisogno che questa cosa resti quello che è, e non diventi qualcos’altro. E, lo so che è da egoisti, ma al tempo stesso vorrei che tutto restasse così, ma anche poter fingere che viviamo abbastanza vicini da pensare che un giorno … chissà … insomma, non voglio perdere le speranze.**

 

(12:07) Ma non è detto che le perderesti

 

(12:07) **Quante probabilità ci sono?**

 

(12:08) Giusto

 

(12:09) D’accordo. Per me va bene qualsiasi cosa

 

(12:10) O.k., aspetta … almeno, posso controllare una cosa?

 

(12:10) **Si.**

 

(12:11) **So già che mi pentirò di aver detto di si.**

 

(12:12) Siamo entrambi giunti alla conclusione che tutti e due proviamo qualcosa l’uno per altro?

 

(12:13) **Tu sei il tipo di persona con cui accetterei di uscire.**

 

(12:14) Okayyy

 

(12:14) Che dolce …

 

(12:15) Se mai ci incontreremo, te lo chiederò.

 

(12:18) **Ed io ti dirò di si.**

 

(12:19) **Vado a dormire.**

 

(12:20) Buonanotte, Laurent <3

 

(12:21) **Niente cuoricini. Te lo proibisco.**

 

(12:22) Peccato che non puoi impedirmelo

 

(12:22) <3<3<3<3<3<3

 

(12:23) Siii, bravo, ignorami pure

 

(12:23) **Buonanotte, Damen.**

 

 

 

 

(12:23) **Gli ho scritto che mi piace. Perché faccio queste cose?**

 

(12:24) _Ci deve essere qualcosa in lui che…._

 

(12:24) **Attento a quello che dici, perché rischi di saltare la colazione.**

 

(12:25) _Non oseresti privarmi del brunch della domenica._

 

(12:26) **Sai benissimo che sarei capace di farlo.**

 

(12:26) **Che diamine sto facendo, Nicaise? Ha rotto con la sua ragazza appena due mesi fa.**

 

(12:27) **E di lui so solo quello che mi ha scritto nei suoi messaggi, il che potrebbe anche significare che potrei non incontrarlo mai.**

 

(12:28) _Tu ti preoccupi troppo._

 

(12:30) **Nicaise, scrivere messaggi è facile. E’ fin troppo facile buttar lì tutte le parole che vuoi.**

 

(12:31) _Perché, sei davvero convinto che Damen ti stia mentendo?_

 

(12:32) **No, non credo. Ma c’è pur sempre anche una minima possibilità che sia così.**

 

_(12:34) Laurent, so bene che cos’è che ti preoccupa, e probabilmente farei la stessa cosa anch’io, ma mi devi promettere che, se lui dovesse diventare davvero importante per te, gli permetterai di contare davvero nella tua vita._

 

(12:35) _Perché io credo che questa cosa, questo legame, sia qualcosa di reale, e che se lo lasci andare,_ _potresti davvero perderti qualcosa di fantastico._

 

(12:35) _Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel provarci._

 

 

 

 

(12:34) NIK

 

(12:38) _**Porco mondo!**_ _ **Che c’è adesso?!**_

 

(12:39) GLI PIACCIO

 

(12:40) E’ IL PIU’ BEL, SARCASTICO STRONZO CHE ABBIA MAI INCONTRATO … E GLI PIACCIO!

 

(12:41) _**Oh Signore! ...**_

 

(12:42) _**Avete anche parlato della possibilità di incontrarvi?**_

 

(12:43) _**Cioè, dell’eventuale possibilità di incontravi, ovviamente. Potrebbe anche darsi che abitiate in due città diverse, o che ne so, che ci siano altri ostacoli. Duh …**_

 

(12:45) No. Credo sia un po’ spaventato. Qualcosa del genere. Non so dirti perché, ma non vuole incontrarmi

 

(12:46) _**Non hai intenzione di farti ferire da questo, vero?**_

 

(12:46) Beh, non troppo almeno. Non ha del tutto torto

 

(12:47) _**Ma questa cosa non è da tanto che sta andando avanti. Sono sicuro che finirà col cambiare idea**_

 

(12:48) Grazie Nik, per essere sempre al mio fianco

 

(12:48) _**Sempre, amico. Ti voglio bene**_

 

(12:49) Anch’io ti voglio bene

 

 

 

Domenica mattina

 

(10:11) Buongiorno dolcezza :)

 

(10:17) **Santo dio!**

 

(10:17) Non è esattamente la reazione che avrei voluto ottenere, ma non mi lascerò scoraggiare da questo particolare

 

(10:18) **Buongiorno, Damen.**

 

(10:19) Ecco, va già un po’meglio. Come stai?

 

(10:23) **Bene.**

 

(10:24) Allora .... siamo di malumore, eh?

 

(10:25) **Scusami. E’ che non so bene cosa dirti.**

 

(10:27) Tranquillo, sii te stesso. A me va benissimo così.

 

(10:28) **Va bene, allora. Siamo alla domanda numero 16?**

 

(10:29) Non ne ho idea. Però si, credo che potrebbe essere …

 

(10:32) **Se avessi la possibilità di invitarmi fuori, dove mi porteresti?**

 

(10:36) Maledizione! Ma almeno avvisami prima!

 

(10:37) **Beh, potevi anche aspettartelo che saremmo andati a parare in quella direzione.**

 

(10:38) No, proprio per niente. Ero più che sicuro che avremmo fatto finta che non fosse successo nulla, a dire il vero

 

(10:38) **Non mi interessa fingere.**

 

(10:39) Grande, nemmeno a me

 

(10:45) Allora, vorrei che fosse una cosa rilassante, e che ti mettesse a tuo agio. Perciò, una libreria? Del caffè? No, del the nel tuo caso, certo. Poi ti porterei da me, a meno che non sia io ad essere stato invitato a casa tua, naturalmente, e cucinerei per te. E ti preparerei qualcosa che ti piace molto, in teoria. Qual è il tuo piatto preferito?

 

(10:47) **Qualsiasi cosa che abbia la pasta. Anche le insalate vanno benissimo.**

 

(10:48) **Comunque, non sono contrario a provare nuovi piatti e non posso dire di aver mai assaggiato piatti della cucina Greca tradizionale, che tu sicuramente sai preparare nel modo giusto.**

 

(10:50) Si, certo. Dolmades, moussaka, baklava, gyro … penso di saper cucinare qualsiasi piatto greco ti venga in mente. Questi erano anche i piatti che preparava la mia bisnonna, e lei da ragazza aveva vissuto davvero in Grecia.

 

(10:51) **Sei mai stato in Grecia?**

 

(10:52) No. Non ho più parenti laggiù. Cioè, o.k., probabilmente ne ho, ma non li conosco, e poi non ho mai trovato né il tempo né i soldi necessari per andarci

 

(10:53) **Vorresti andarci?**

 

(10:54) Certo. Mi piacerebbe viaggiare, un giorno

 

(10:55) **Anch’io. Forse potrò farlo, quando Nicaise sarà al college.**

 

(10:57) Com’è che sei il suo tutore?

 

(10:58) **E’ una lunga storia.**

 

(11:00) Ho tutto il tempo

 

(11:01) **E’ troppo complicata per poter essere raccontata via sms. E non è qualcosa di cui parlo volentieri.**

 

(11:03) Nessun problema

 

(11:05) Però, visto che eravamo in argomento … più o meno …

 

(11:05) Domanda numero 17: posso chiamarti qualche volta?

 

(11:06) O sarebbe troppo strambo?

 

(11:12) Laurent?

 

(11:13) **No, è … puoi farlo.**

 

(11:14) E stasera, ti andrebbe bene?

 

(11:15) **Si, va bene**

 

(11:15) Perfetto

 

(11:20) Ti ho mandato nel panico, vero?

 

(11:21) Guarda, che non devi sentirti obbligato a farlo. Non è poi così importante.

 

(11:22) **No, me lo aspettavo, è solo che …**

 

(11:24) **Damen, sai, è giusto che ci siano delle cose che per te sono importanti, anche se possono dar fastidio a qualcun altro. Non è che devi sempre compiacere tutti.**

 

(11:25) Mi sembri Nik

 

(11:25) **Ha ragione.**

 

(11:27) E’ solo che mi piacerebbe associare una voce alla persona

 

(11:29) Il fatto è che ci scriviamo tutti i giorni e a volte mi sembra quasi che ci conosciamo da parecchio tempo. E poi, di colpo, mi suona davvero strano, perché invece non so nemmeno che voce hai, e allora ho come la sensazione che dovrei saperlo, capisci?

 

(11:30) **Si, lo capisco. E capisco anche che per te è importante.**

 

(11:32) Si, forse lo è

 

(11:33) **Allora, sarò felice di chiamarti.**

 

(11:34) Felice?

 

(11:34) **Certo. Se è importante per te, diventa importante anche per me.**

 

(11:34) Tu non sei affatto uno stronzo, vero?

 

(11:37) Probabilmente, sei proprio l’opposto

 

(11:39) **Non dirlo a nessuno. Ho una reputazione da salvaguardare.**

 

(11:40) Non lo farò. Mi piace l’idea di essere una delle pochissime persone che lo sa

 

(11:41) **Sei un ridicolo, colossale scemo. E’ disgustoso.**

 

(11:42) Ma ti piace

 

(11:44) **Ho promesso a Nicaise che oggi l’avrei aiutato con una tesina, ma più tardi possiamo sentirci**

.

(11:45) Mi piace quando lo dici. Mi fa battere il cuore

 

(11:49) **Se mai ti dovessi incontrare, potrei doverti uccidere anche solo per le stronzate che dici.**

 

(11:50) Sarà un piacere essere ucciso da te

 

(11:51) *** alza gli occhi al cielo ***

 

 

 

Domenica sera

 

(6:54) **E’ saltato fuori che si trattava di una tesina su Romeo e Giulietta. Mi piacerebbe farla a pezzi, quell’opera, e questo, venendo da me, la dice lunga, considerando che l’idea di distruggere un libro generalmente mi sconvolge.**

 

(7:30) Non sei un fan di Romeo e Giulietta?

 

(7:35) **A dir poco. A scuola è sopravvalutato, e non è certo l’opera migliore di Shakespeare.**

 

(7:35) Ma … per qual motivo sei tu, Romeo?

 

(7:37) **E’ l’unico verso che conosci?**

 

(7:38) Esatto

 

(7:40) **Per qual motivo significa perché, lo sai vero?**

 

(7:41) Mi stai prendendo per il culo? Chiaramente ho ricevuto un’educazione schifosa

 

(7:42) Allora, qual’é l’opera migliore di Shakespeare?

 

(7:44) **Io ho un debole per il Racconto d’Inverno. Ma probabilmente l’opera migliore penso sia l’Amleto. Che non è affatto sopravvalutato.**

 

(7:44) Buono a sapersi allora, nel caso sentissi improvvisamente l’impellente bisogno di leggere Shakespeare

 

(7:46) **E quante probabilità ci sono che questo accada?**

 

(7:46) Praticamente zero

 

(7:47) A proposito di libri da leggere. Mi mancano venti pagine alla fine del libro dell’oceano

 

(7:47) **L’Oceano in fondo al sentiero.**

 

(7:48) Ma è un titolo stralungo! ... non mi va di digitarlo tutto

 

(7:48) Non mi avevi detto però che era fottutamente pauroso

 

(7:50) **Temevo potesse essere un deterrente. Non avevo idea di come reagissi alle storie paurose.**

 

(7:51) Amico, a me fanno paura i ragni. Non riesco a guardare i film horror. Non posso fare nulla di pauroso. Non sono più riuscito a concentrarmi dopo che quei dannati uccelli hanno fatto fuori quell’inquietante babysitter

 

(7:52) **Cioè non ti è piaciuto …**

 

(7:52) **ah, dimenticavo … “amico”…**

 

(7:53) L’ho adorato. Sto solo dicendo che è totalmente inaccettabile che tu non mi abbia avvisato prima

 

(7:53) Si, poi … “amico”… lo so. Suonava già strano quando l’ho scritto. Non ho idea di cosa stessi pensando

 

(7:54) **Allora la prossima volta anziché Neil Gaiman ti segnalerò qualcos’altro da leggere. Sempre che tu voglia che ti raccomandi qualcosa, naturalmente.**

 

(7:54) Certo che lo voglio

 

(7:55) **Sai cosa ti incasinerebbe ben bene?**

 

(7:56) NO

 

(7:57) Guarda che questo non è un requisito di cui ho strettamente bisogno. MI PIACCIONO LE COMMEDIE ROMANTICHE, HAI PRESENTE?

 

(7:58) Casa di Foglie 

 

(8:00) Non ho intenzione di toccare quel libro. Qualunque cosa sia

 

(8:01) **No, in effetti non è il caso. Bisogna davvero amare molto i libri per apprezzarlo. E bisogna lavorarci su.**

 

(8:02) Oh, grazie a dio. Perché se me l’avessi chiesto l’avrei letto davvero

 

(8:03) **Ma certo che l’avresti fatto.**

 

(8:04) **Quando hai finito il libro di Neil Gaiman leggiti invece Aristotile e Dante scoprono i Segreti dell' Universo. Ti piacerà.**

 

 

(8:05) Ma cos’è, a te invece piacciono i libri coi titoli chilometrici?

 

(8:05) **Ti assicuro che mi piacciono anche i libri che hanno titoli di lunghezza normale.**

 

(8:06) **L’Ultimo Cavaliere, per esempio. Un altro libro che dovresti leggere.**

 

(8:07) Ehi, non farti prendere la mano però

 

(8:08) Inoltre credo che per ogni libro che leggo io, tu dovresti guardarti una delle mie merdosissime commedie romantiche

 

(8:09) **Questa è un’idea davvero orrenda. Che diamine ne ricaverei?**

 

(8:09) La conferma che ho un gusto davvero pessimo?

 

(8:10) **Quale guardo per prima?**

 

(8:10) Bravo ragazzo!

 

(8:11) 10 cose che odio di te

 

(8:12) **D’accordo. Costringerò Nicaise a soffrire con me.**

 

(8:14) <3

 

(8:24) Ormai dovrei saperlo che quando minacci di fare qualcosa dici sul serio

 

(8:24) Sai, mi piace davvero mettere i cuoricini

 

 

 

(9:14) **Quando vuoi che ci sentiamo?**

 

(9:15) Hai aspettato esattamente un’ora di proposito per rispondermi?

 

(9:16) **Si. Mi è parsa una punizione adeguata.**

 

(9:16) Perché quest’informazione mi fa sorridere?

 

(9:17) **Perché sei ovviamente un illuso.**

 

(9:18) Non saprei. Tu quando vuoi che ci sentiamo?

 

(9:19) **Alle dieci? Devo prima fare i piatti. E correggere la stesura finale della tesina di Nicaise.**

 

(9:20) Sembri proprio un papà

 

(9:20) **Lo sono, in un certo qual senso.**

 

(9:24) Dio!

 

(9:24) **Cosa?**

 

(9:25) Non lo so. E’ che suona piuttosto sexy. Anzi, un casino sexy 

 

(9:27) **Ah, certo, proprio lo scopo della mia vita. E’ per questo che mi sono ritrovato a fare da tutore ad un ragazzino, sai. In fondo avere una persona che dipende da te non è niente di che, no?**

 

(9:28) Laurent, rilassati

 

(9:28) **Scusami. Non avevo idea di come rispondere.**

 

(9:30) Va tutto bene

 

(9:31) Vai a fare i piatti. Ci sentiamo quando hai finito

 

(9:32) Ti stai arrotolando le maniche?

 

(9:32) **Certo che si. Non voglio bagnarmi la camicia. Che razza di domanda è?**

 

(9:33) Scusa. Volevo solo esserne sicuro

 

(9:33) **Non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere**

 

(9:35) Stavo solo cercando di immaginarmi la scena

 

(9:35) **Pervertito**

 

(9:36) E dai! Non andiamoci giù pesanti con gli insulti solo perché non sappiamo come flirtare

 

(9:37) **Ah, ma guarda che io so flirtare**

 

(9:38) Dimostralo

 

(9:39) **Ma mi hai appena ordinato di andare a fare i piatti**

 

(9:40) Ho mentito. Questo mi sembra molto più divertente

 

(9:41) **Troppo tardi, dolcezza**

 

(9:42) Non ci posso credere …. mi lasci qui dopo avermi chiamato dolcezza. Non si è mai sentito di una punizione così crudele

 

 

 

 

(9:43) Stiamo per parlarci. Al telefono. Cioè, proprio parlarci, direttamente, non tramite messaggi

 

(9:45) _**Guarda che l’avevo capito. Probabilmente non c’era bisogno di specificare che vi parlerete al telefono direttamente. Come ti senti?**_

 

(9:45) Okay. Un po’ nel panico. E se non mi viene in mente niente da dire?

 

(9:47) _**Andiamo, tu non sei mai a corto di argomenti. Solo che a volte dici delle scemenze**_

 

(9:48) Beh, stavolta non posso dire scemenze. Lui è straintelligente

 

(9:49) E’ stata una pessima idea

 

(9:50) _**No, non è vero. Ce la puoi fare. Magari all’inizio sarai impacciato, ma tu te la cavi benissimo anche quando sei impacciato. E’ sempre stato così**_

 

(9:51) Hai ragione. Stiamo parlando di Laurent, no?

 

(9:52) _**Esatto**_

 

(9:53) Solo un tipo che mi piace un casino. Niente di cui preoccuparsi, giusto?

 

(9:53) _**Damen …**_

 

(9:54) Giusto. Ce la posso fare

 

(9:55) _**CE LA PUOI FARE. Avanti dillo**_

 

(9:55) Ce la posso fare

 

(9:56) _**Più forte**_

 

(9:56) CE LA POSSO FARE, CAZZO!

 

 

 

 

(10:07) **Adesso chiamo Damen. Vorrei raccomandarti nuovamente di non origliare.**

 

(10:08) _O.k. Buona fortuna._

 

(10:10) **Dici che non lo spaventerò?**

 

(10:11) _No._

 

(10:11) **Grazie.**

 

 

 

 

 

(10:20) **Adesso? E’ un buon momento?**

 

(10:21) Ceeerto

 

(10:22) **Okay.**

 

 

 

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

“Ehi”

 

“ **Ciao** ”

 

“Credo che mi ci voglia una frase un pelino più lunga di così.”

 

“ **Per cosa?** ”

 

“Per assaporare bene la tua voce.”

 

“ **Allora mi devi dare una frase su cui lavorare.”**

 

“Hmm … potresti provare con “Damen è la persona più straordinaria che io abbia mai conosciuto, ed è pure uno strafigo della madonna.”

 

“ **Ma perché perdo tempo?** ”

 

“Ancora non ci siamo. Non è abbastanza lunga.”

 

“ **Se lo dici ancora, vedo di scoprire dove abiti e poi ingaggio una che si travesta da fantasma e ti perseguiti per tutto il tempo. Ti va bene così?”**

 

“Si … la tua voce non è come me l’aspettavo.”

 

“ **E cosa ti aspettavi?** ”

 

“Forse era più una speranza che una vera e propria aspettativa. In un certo qual senso speravo che tu avessi una voce flebile e stridula, in modo da controbilanciare il fatto che sei assurdamente bellissimo, ma naturalmente, figurarsi se non era vellutata e armoniosa, come burro fuso o roba del genere.”

 

“ **La tua voce invece è esattamente come me l’ero immaginata.”**

 

“Davvero?”

 

“ **Si, veramente. Hai una voce sensuale … profonda.”**

 

“Ahhh... Stai dicendo che sono sensuale?”

 

“ **Ho detto così?** ”

 

“No, credo di no … ecco, adesso non so già più cos’altro dire … per cui, questo potrebbe essere il segnale che ora tocca a te dire qualcosa.”

 

“ **Si, suppongo che sia così. Tutto questo è … davvero strano.”**

 

“Però prima, per un attimo, ce la stavamo cavando benissimo.”

 

“ **Mi spiace. Non ci so proprio fare in queste cose.”**

 

“Ma no, non sei tu … è che la situazione è piuttosto bizzarra.”

 

“ **Mm**.”

 

“E va bene, allora adesso cerco di farti ridere. Voglio dire, qualcosa di più di queste risatine quasi senza fiato che stai facendo. Guarda che sono adorabili, ma vorrei anche capire com’è una vera risata.”

 

“ **E questo è importante per te?** ”

 

“Assolutamente. Appena sarò riuscito a farti ridere, possiamo chiudere.”

 

“ **Oddio. Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a dover chiudere.”**

 

“Laurent, è la nostra prima vera conversazione al telefono. Tranquillo.”

 

“ **Dillo di nuovo.** ”

 

“Tranquillo?”

 

“ **No. Il mio nome.** ”

 

“Cazzo, come vorrei incontrarti. Penso che ritrovarmi nella stessa stanza con te sarebbe così surreale. E meraviglioso.”

 

“ **Non stai ripetendo il mio nome.”**

 

“Quanto sei esigente. Laurent. Laurent, Laurent, Laurent.”

 

“ **Non riesco a capacitarmi che l’hai pronunciato nel modo giusto.** ”

 

“Beh, potrei anche aver controllato su google com’è la pronuncia del tuo nome.”

 

“ **Mossa intelligente. Ti avrei preso in giro per l’eternità.** ”

 

“Ah, eccola finalmente la risata. Ma porco mondo …. nemmeno la risata hai di sgradevole?! ... Forse non avrei dovuto cercare la pronuncia corretta su google. Non mi dispiace affatto quando mi sfotti.”

 

“ **Invece alla maggior parte della gente non piace proprio.** ”

 

“Perché? Questo è il tuo modo di manifestare affetto. Quei bastardi non hanno idea della fortuna che hanno.”

 

“ **Sei un tipo strano.** ”

 

“Ma strano in senso buono, vero?”

 

“ **Si.** ”

 

“Penso che possiamo chiudere ora, se vuoi.”

 

“ **Non vorrei darti l’idea che non vedo l’ora di chiudere, ma, oddio, per favore, possiamo finirla qui?** ”

 

“Assolutamente.”

 

“… **Mi piace la tua risata.** ”

 

“Cristo santo, mi piaci da morire. In modo assurdo. Ho il cuore che da di matto.”

 

“ **Questa specie di orrenda conversazione non cambia nulla, vero?** ”

 

“Ma neanche per sogno.”

 

“… **Ottimo.** ”

 

“La prossima volta sarà più facile.”

 

“ **Se lo dici tu.** ”

 

“Vuol dire che ci sarà una prossima volta?”

 

“ **Si.** ”

 

“Fantastico, perché mi piace sentirti parlare.”

 

“ **Se non la pianti di dire queste cose, ritiro l’offerta di ripetere questa esperienza.** ”

 

“Perché?”

 

“ **Perché non riesco a pensare. O a proferire delle parole.** ”

 

“Oddio.”

 

“ **Adesso riattacco.** ”

 

“O.k.”

 

[ **Chiamata terminata** ]

 

 

 

(10:40) E’ stato incredibile

 

(10:41) **Sono contento che tu lo pensi.**

 

(10:41) Per te non è stato proprio così’ incredibile, vero?

 

“ **No, è stato carino. E’ solo che non riuscivo più a far niente. Dovrò imparare a funzionare in modo corretto.** ” 

 

(10:42) Porca miseria, ti piaccio proprio

 

(10:42) **Ti piace rigirare il coltello nella piaga, eh?**

 

(10:44) Sicuro che non vuoi dirmi dove abiti?

 

(10:45) **Damen.**

 

(10:45) Giusto per essere sicuro.

 

(10:46) **Vado a fare una doccia. E poi a dormire. O almeno cercherò di dormire. Io … mi serve del tempo per elaborare tutto questo.**

 

(10:46) Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve

 

(10:50) **Mi piaci davvero**

 

(10:51) Anche tu mi piaci tantissimo

 

(10:52) **Buonanotte, Damen**

 

(10:53) Buonanotte, Laurent <3

 

(Conversazione terminata)

 

 

 


	6. Sesto Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo Damen compone un sonetto per Laurent...ho cercato di tradurlo mantenendo le rime, pertanto la traduzione non è esattamente fedelissima...ma spero comunque che il risultato vi faccia ridere tanto quanto quello originale ha fatto ridere Laurent :) 
> 
> Due piccole note:  
> \- Jeopardy : è simile al nostro Rischiatutto, ed infatti l'ho tradotto in questo modo per rendere il gioco di parole che usa Laurent poco dopo.  
> \- Il film citato da Laurent (La vita è meravigliosa) è tratto da un racconto di Philip Van Doren Stern “L’uomo mai nato” , successivamente pubblicato con il titolo “The Gratest Gift”

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros: _**grassetto corsivo**_

 

 

Giovedì mattina

 

(7:25) _Via libera, avanti con il_ _piano. Prenotazioni fatte. Tutto pronto._

(7:28) _**Ben fatto. Tienimi informato su come procede**_

(7:29) _Certo._

 

 

 

(10:14) Alloooora

 

(10:15) Quando posso chiamarti di nuovo?

 

(10:15) Perché, è vero che non ne abbiamo più parlato, ma mi piacerebbe un sacco rifarlo

 

(12:08) **Tu puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, Damen.**

 

(12:08) Sicuro che vuoi concedermi un tale potere?

 

(12:10) **Considerando che è improbabile che io prenda l’iniziativa, preferisco lasciare la cosa nelle tue capacissime mani.**

 

(12:11) Cioé, tu preferisci i messaggi

 

(12:12) **Esatto. Ad ogni modo, si. Non inebriarti di cotanto potere.**

 

(12:12) Troppo tardi

 

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“ **Ma sì, tanto non è avessi in programma di mangiare**.”

 

“L’hai detto tu che potevo chiamare quando volevo”

 

“ **Perdonami per essermi illuso che tu potessi gestire in modo ragionevole questa cosa.** ”

 

“Io? Gestire qualcosa in modo ragionevole?”

 

“ **Hai perfettamente ragione. Volevi qualcosa?** ”

 

“Volevo solo sentire la tua voce. Mi è mancata”

 

“ **Proprio non capisco perché io ho la fama di essere quello estenuante, quanto invece mi sembra che sia tu ad esserlo.”**

 

“Mi va benissimo che tu mi definisca estenuante, tesoro, se comunque riesco a sentirti”

 

“ **Suppongo non ci sia nulla che io possa fare per farti smettere di usare questi epiteti sdolcinati.** ”

 

“Potresti dirmi dove abiti”

 

“ **Certo che sei tenace in un modo irritante** ”

 

“Cazzo, scusami. Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Pessima battuta”

 

“ **Non sono arrabbiato**.”

 

“Io credo che tu lo sia, invece. La tua voce è diventata più secca, come distaccata”

 

“ **Sei incredibilmente perspicace per essere un idiota.** ”

 

“Penso che ti lascerò al tuo pranzo”

 

“ **Dio ti ringrazio.** ”

 

“Ciao, Laurent”

 

“… **Damen. Aspetta.** ”

 

“…Cosa?”

 

“ **Non intendevo….maledizione.** ”

 

“Laurent, é…”

 

“ **No. Non lo é. Lo so che stavi solo scherzando. E’ che…non voglio che tu pensi che io odi tutto questo. Che io odi parlarti al telefono. Perché, assolutamente non è così. Anzi, è proprio l’opposto.** ”

 

“Okay.”

 

“ **Stai sorridendo?** ”

 

“Decisamente.”

 

“ **Lo sento dalla tua voce.** ”

 

“Hai bisogno di riposo dopo una giornata di lavoro. Rilassati, e passa una buona serata.”

 

“ **A presto, Damen.** ”

 

[Chiamata disconnessa]

 

 

 

 

Giovedì sera

 

(7:50) _Ci vuole un piano migliore._ _Infinitamente migliore. Perché questi due sono degli stupidi zucconi che non si accorgono di nulla neanche se ce l’hanno sotto il naso._

 

(7:52) _**Non ha funzionato? Mi prendi per il culo? E’ una dannatissima cucina completamente aperta, che da sulla sala**_

 

(7:53) _Eravamo lì da cinque minuti quando un cliente ha chiesto di parlare con Damen per fargli i complimenti per il suo piatto, così lui è uscito in sala. Io l’ho visto ma Laurent era occupato a leggere il menù._

 

(7:54) _E naturalmente,_ _Damen non se n’è accorto ma non posso biasimarlo per questo perché ovviamente stava lavorando, ma giurerei che c’è stato un momento in cui ha fissato proprio Laurent._

 

(7:55) _Ma naturalmente quell’idiota di mio zio ha mandato tutto a puttane. Non ha mai nemmeno lanciato la benché minima occhiata verso la cucina, neppure una volta. Probabilmente non dovrei sorprendermi, a volte_ _é un po’distaccato, ma comunque, santo dio. Mi verrebbe da ucciderlo._

 

(7:56) _**Porco mondo. Va bene. Mi sa che dobbiamo passare al piano b**_

 

(7:57) _Sicuro che non sia troppo invasivo_ _?_

 

(7:58) _**Ehi, onestamente, chissenefrega?**_

 

(8:00) _Beh, Laurent, per esempio._

 

(8:01) _**Cazzo, o.k. Magari riesco a trascinare Damen alla galleria**_

 

(8:02) _P_ _erché, ti pare uno a cui piace l’arte in genere?_

 

(8:03) _**Ughhhhhh**_

 

(8:03) _**Ma perché è così difficile?**_

 

(8:04) _Non ci posso credere, sono rimasti nella stessa stanza per più di un’ora e nessuno dei due ha minimamente notato l’altro._

 

(8:05) _**Magari hanno pensato di aver avuto un’allucinazione o che so io. Che si stavano illudendo, o qualcosa del genere**_

 

(8:06) _Sono comunque degli idioti._

 

(8:08) _**E se dessimo un’aggiustata al piano b?**_

 

(8:09) _Che cosa hai in mente?_

 

(8:10) _**Devo pensarci sù ancora un po’ ma penso che per il weekend potrei avere la risposta. Stesso posto, stessa ora ?**_

 

(8:11) _Direi che va bene._

 

(8:12) _Damen è decisamente alto._

 

(8:13) _**Già, è vero. Più alto di come te lo immaginavi?**_

 

(8:14) _Altroché. E sorride di continuo, e ride anche di continuo._

 

(8:14) _**Si, lui è proprio così**_

 

(8:15) _E’ così…_

 

(8:16) _**Lo so, lo so. E’ pieno di vita. Davvero straordinario**_

 

(8:17) _Non vedo l’ora che_ _quei due si diano una regolata così finalmente potrò ufficialmente incontralo._ _Sono certo che mi piacerà._

 

(8:18) _**Manca poco, moccioso. Speriamo**_

 

 

 

 

(10:57) Oggi al ristorante c’era qualcuno che avrei giurato fossi tu. Per un secondo almeno. Ma poi ho pensato che probabilmente dovevo essere impazzito

 

(10:58) Guarda che effetto mi fai. Ho cominciato ad avere le allucinazioni

 

(11:05) **Quanto tempo hai passato a fissare la foto che ti ho inviato?**

 

(11:06) Davvero tanto. Tanto almeno da sentirmi abbastanza sicuro del fatto che riuscirei a riconoscerti

 

(11:06) **Santo cielo**

 

(11:07) Sai cos’è che non ricevo da un po’?

 

(11:08) **Hmm.**

 

(11:09) Una foto di Charlie

 

(11:14) [Immagine inviata]

 

(11:16) Stai cercando di uccidermi? Voi due insieme in un unico scatto mi sembra un po’ estremo

 

(11:17) **Ho solo pensato che forse volevi qualcosa di nuovo da poter contemplare.**

 

(11:18) Lo apprezzo

 

(11:19) Domanda numero 17: mi racconteresti qualcosa di più di tuo fratello?

 

(11:24) **E’ difficile per me parlarne.**

 

(11:25) Una cosa sola, allora. Quello che vuoi

 

(11:26) **Lasciami pensare.**

 

(11:27) O.k. Ad ogni modo, seriamente, non sentirti obbligato. Sono solo curioso. So quanto era importante per te

 

(11:27) Magari potremmo scambiarci delle informazioni

 

(11:28) Cioè, tipo io ti racconto qualcosa di mio fratello e poi tu mi racconti qualcosa del tuo

 

(11:30) **Questo potrebbe essere d’aiuto.**

 

(11:31) Ottimo

 

(11:31) Comincio io

 

(11:32) Kastor non ha nemmeno provato a chiamarmi una sola volta da quando si è scopato Jokaste.  Come se non fosse nemmeno dispiaciuto per quello che ha fatto

 

(11:33) **Che stronzo.**

 

(11:33) Già. Cerco di non pensarci, per non sentire che mi manca

 

(11:34) **Non è giusto che tu abbia dovuto perdere la tua ragazza e tuo fratello in una sola volta.**

 

(11:35) Ma perdere entrambi i genitori in un solo colpo è anche peggio

 

(11:36) **Vero. Piuttosto spiacevole, a dir poco.**

 

(11:37) **E’ stato Auguste a farmi avvicinare alla scherma. Ed è anche la ragione per cui la pratico ancora, anche se non è qualcosa che mi appaga granché. E’ solo una delle poche cose che ancora me lo fanno ricordare con molta chiarezza.**

 

(11:38) Ed è stato sempre grazie a lui che hai imparato ad andare a cavallo?

 

(11:39) **No. Quella è stata una mia scelta.**

 

(11:39) **Il fatto è che adoro i cavalli. Mi sono sempre piaciuti moltissimo.**

 

(11:40) Hai un cavallo tuo?

 

(11:42) **No. Non avrei il tempo per accudirlo. Richiedono molto lavoro. Ma conosco delle persone che possiedono una fattoria e mi lasciano cavalcare i loro cavalli quando mi va.**

 

(11:43) **E ce n’è uno che è il mio preferito, una femmina. Si chiama Chopin.**

 

(11:44) Mi piace quel nome

 

(11:45) **Questi miei conoscenti danno sempre nomi di compositori ai loro cavalli.**

 

(11:46) Kastor mi ha fatto provare la mia prima bevanda alcolica quando avevo 14 anni

 

(11:46) **Non ne stai tratteggiando un ritratto molto lusinghiero, direi che detta così non lo fa sembrare certo meno stronzo.**

 

(11:47) Penso sia perché sono davvero incazzato con lui

 

(11:49) Ad essere davvero onesto, per la maggior parte del tempo è stato un fratello niente male. O comunque, non così male. Era fantastico quando si trattava di lasciarsi andare e divertirsi, il migliore. E poi, per la maggior parte del tempo era stralunatico, per cui i miei genitori mi adoravano totalmente

 

(11:50) **Anche Auguste era così. Era l’unico che riuscisse a far in modo che io mi lasciassi andare. Non mai riso tanto con nessun altro.**

 

(11:51) E’ proprio uno schifo

 

(11:51) **Si, forse è così.**

 

(11:52) Stai scherzando? Certo che lo é

 

(11:53) Non aver più nemmeno la minima possibilità di farsi un sacco di risate perché l’unica persona con cui potevi farlo è morta? E’ terribile. Ridere è una delle gioie più grandi della vita

 

(11:54) **Magari incontrerò qualcun altro con cui potrò farlo.**

 

(11:54) Sono felice che tu non abbia perso le speranze

 

(11:55) **Pensavo di averle perse.**

 

(11:59) OH MIO DIO

 

(12:01) **E finalmente ci è arrivato, e ha capito cosa stavo cercando di dire.**

 

(12:03) Stai di nuovo insinuando che vuoi incontrarmi, te ne rendi conto, vero?

 

(12:04) **Certo.**

 

(12:06) **Questo perché vorrei davvero incontrarti, Damen. Ma non posso, anche nel caso che tu vivessi abbastanza vicino da renderlo possibile.**

 

(12:06) Perché no?

 

(12:08) **Per parecchie ragioni. Ragioni che preferirei non approfondire.**

 

(12:09) Le cose di cui hai paura, o che ti preoccupano, o altro, forse io potrei fare qualcosa per aiutarti

 

(12:10) **Sono sicuro che potresti farlo ed è anche per questo che preferisco non parlartene.**

 

(12:10) Riuscirò a convincerti ad incontrami un giorno o l’altro

 

(12:11) O comunque a rivelarmi dove abiti. Certo la cosa si farà complicata se vivi lontano

 

(12:12) **Sono contento che tu sia così speranzoso.**

 

(12:13) **Non voglio che tu smetta di parlare con me perché io…**

 

(12:15) Non smetterò mai di parlare con te. A meno che tu non me lo chieda, naturalmente

 

(12:16) O.k.?

 

(12:16) Non lo farò. Né se ci incontriamo, né in caso contrario, per nessun motivo.Tu sei importante

 

(12:18) **Grazie.**

 

(12:19) **Mi sono appena ricordato…ieri sera ho guardato 10 Cose che odio di te con Nicaise.**

 

(12:20) Davvero l’hai guardato? SI!

 

(12:21) Ti è piaciuto?

 

(12:23) **L’ho trovato un po’ troppo etero e il tema era piuttosto grottesco, ma ho apprezzato alcune delle citazioni shakespeariane e inoltre Julia Stiles è piuttosto gradevole.**

 

(12:24) Il tema? Grottesco? In una commedia romantica? Ma di che stai parlando?

 

(12:25) **Perdonami, ma io ho molta meno familiarità con tematiche standard di quanto ne abbia tu.**

 

(12:28) In tutta onestà, io non avrei nessun problema nel fare tutto quello che fa Heath Ledger nel film. Se vuoi che ti canti una serenata davanti a un sacco di gente o vuoi che ti porti ad un incontro di paintball e poi lì ci baciamo sulle balle di fieno, fammelo sapere

 

(12:29) Potrei anche leggerti un sonetto di mia composizione…ma, ti avverto, sarebbe un sonetto davvero terribile

 

(12:30) **Componi un sonetto per me, allora.**

 

(12:31) D’accordo. Dammi tempo fino a domani

 

(12:32) **Bene. Comunque ora dovrei andare a dormire.**

 

(12:33) Noooo restaaaaaaa

 

(12:35) **Come vuoi. Fino all’una però, poi andrò davvero a dormire.**

 

(12:35) Fantastico

 

(12:36) Sto cercando su google come si scrive un sonetto

 

(12:37) **Non ho dubbi.**

 

(12:38) Scuola di cucina, ricordi?

 

(12:39)  **Certo che me lo ricordo. Invece io sono laureato in Lettere, perciò so esattamente come si scrive un sonetto. Quindi mi aspetto una volta.**

 

(12:40) Porco mondo, Laurent, ma per chi mi prendi?

 

(12:41) Se mi spieghi che diamine è una volta, la metterò nel sonetto

 

(12:44)  **Una variazione, un cambiamento.** **Di solito, per quel che concerne il significato. Nel sonetto shakespeariano viene messa proprio prima del’ultimo distico.**

**I sonetti petrarcheschi invece sono diversi, ma mi aspetto che tu mi scriva un sonetto shakespeariano.** **Peccato, comunque. Perché i blasoni m** **i piacciono molto e sono più tipici dei sonetti petrarcheschi, sebbene anche Shakespeare li abbia usati.**

 

(12:45) Non avevo idea che chi si laurea in Lettere studiasse queste cose

 

(12:46) Non ho davvero la più pallida idea di cosa vogliano dire queste parole

 

(12:46) Il che mi stupisce

 

(12:47) **Già. La maggior parte delle persone si sorprende che chi si laurea in Lettere impari davvero qualcosa.**

 

(12:48) Mi pare di ricordare che tu mi abbia detto di avere due lauree. Qual è altra?

 

(12:49) **Economia, con una specializzazione in amministrazione. Sapevo già di volermi aprire una galleria d’arte.**

 

(12:51) Sei incredibile

 

(12:52)  **Vero?**

 

(12:55) Ho riso così tanto che mi son mollato il telefono in faccia. Grazie, eh 

 

(12:56) **Se solo potessi essere lì per baciarti dove ti sei fatto male.**

 

(12:57) Wow, lì qualcuno sta flirtando sul serio

 

(12:58) **Te l’avevo detto che ne ero capace.**

 

(12:59) Se devo essere onesto, sono davvero ultrasorpreso

 

(12:59) E comunque so benissimo che non mi baceresti per mandar via il dolore

 

(1:00) **Verissimo. Molto più probabilmente scoppierei a ridere e ti prenderei in giro.**

 

(1:01) Forse

 

(1:03) **Che cosa vorresti dire, esattamente?**

 

(1:04) Beh, di recente ho scoperto che in realtà sei una persona adorabile

 

(1:05) Almeno, nelle cose che contano. O.k., il che significa che in questo caso, si, probabilmente saresti un vero stronzo

 

(1:06) **Non sono una persona adorabile. E’una definizione che non sopporto. Su molteplici livelli.**

 

(1:06) Lo immaginavo

 

(1:07) E’ l’una passata, Laurent

 

(1:09) **Già.**

 

(1:10) Non te ne eri accorto?

 

(1:10)  **No.**

 

(1:11) Buonanotte<3

 

(1:16) Sono colpito dalla tua dedizione. Però ti avverto, io in ogni caso continuerò ad usare i cuoricini

 

 

 

Venerdì mattina

 

(10:43) O.k. ti ho scritto un sonetto

 

(10:44) Non ti è permesso ridere

 

(10:44) Cioé, certo che puoi, ma non dirmelo perché io non voglio saperlo

 

(10:45) Oh, ho anche scoperto che esiste qualcosa che si chiama pentametro giambico, ma te lo puoi scordare

 

(10:55) Ahem…

 

Troppo blu son gli occhi tuoi per non amarti

come di Cuba l'oceano cristallino

acque turchesi ove anelo portarti

là potremmo nuotare nel fulgore del mattino.

Dell'oro hanno le tue ciocche lo splendore ambrato

ove vorrei immergere le mie dita

per l'eternità, anche quando l'età ti avrà mutato

e di quell'oro la lucentezza sarà assopita.

Ma son il tuo spirito e il tuo ingegno

che sopra ogni cosa mi delizian senza sosta

ancorché improvviso riaffiora il tuo disdegno

e arrogante talvolta mi colpisce la tua mordace risposta.

Parole non ho per dirti quanto prezioso tu sia per me

infinitamente più prezioso d'ogni cosa che al mondo c'é.

 

(11:32) [Immagine inviata]

 

(11:35) _**Amico, ‘sta cosa è davvero imbarazzante**_

 

(11:36) Meglio che mi butti da un palazzo prima che lui vada in pausa?

 

(11:37) _**In tutta onesta? Si. Mi mancherai atrocemente. E farò in modo che tu abbia un gran bel funerale**_

 

(11:37) Mi raccomando, che suonino “Highway to Hell”

 

(11:38) _**Puoi contarci, amico**_

 

 

 

[ **Chiama Damen** ]

 

“Mi sono già pentito di aver preso la chiamata”

 

“ **Mi ha colpito che tu te ne sia uscito con “risposta”.”**

 

“…Esattamente per quanto dovrò sorbirmi le tue risate? …Oh signore…O.k., o.k., abbiamo capito, adesso puoi anche piantarla…Va bene. Questa è l’ultima volta che faccio qualcosa di carino per te.”

 

“ **Scusa, scusa, é che…** ”

 

“E rieccolo”

 

“… **Beh, vedi, ci sei riuscito**.”

 

“Che?”

 

“ **Ho riso così tanto che mi son perfino spuntate le lacrime, Damen**.”

 

“Veramente?”

 

“ **Si.** ”

 

“Oh.”

 

“ **Va meglio?”**

 

“Un po’. Voglio dire, onestamente anche prima era o.k. Adoro la tua risata. Anche quando mi ridi dietro”

 

“… **Grazie.** ”

 

“Ti ho messo in agitazione, vero? Me ne sono accorto. Sei arrossito?”

 

“ **No.** ”

 

“Non sono proprio sicuro se devo crederti”

 

“ **Purtroppo per te non c’é alcun modo in cui tu possa provarlo.** ”

 

“ Questa è una delle cose che odio dei messaggi. Non riuscire a capire quando sei turbato. Non ero nemmeno sicuro che tu potessi esserlo.”

 

“ **Apparentemente, sembra invece che sia così. Grazie per il sonetto, Damen. Non so esattamente quanto si possa definire shakespeariano, ma lo apprezzo comunque.** ”

 

“Il piacere è stato mio. Mi spiace che fosse così orrendo”

 

“ **Era davvero orrendo.** ”

 

“E tu stai ridendo di nuovo. Grande.”

 

“ **Beh, non ti dispiace, vero? Tu adori la mia risata.**.”

 

“Vaffan…..”

 

“ **Che razza di linguaggio.** ”

 

“Com’é andata oggi al lavoro?”

 

“ **Tranquillo. Decisamente più tranquillo del solito. Il che vuol dire che ho avuto tempo per leggere, cosa che francamente mi ha fatto davvero piacere.** ”

 

“Non così male, allora.”

 

“ **Esatto.** ”

 

“Ti sei accorto di quanto è stata normale questa conversazione? E che stiamo parlando? Ce l’abbiamo fatta, Laurent.”

 

“ **Sembra di sì. E’ bello sapere che ce la possiamo fare.** ”

 

“Proprio così.”

 

“ **Dovrei rientrare.”**

 

“Avverto un po’ di riluttanza.”

 

“ **Può darsi.** ”

 

“Ci sentiamo stasera, non preoccuparti.”

 

“ **Si, lo so. Hai ragione, naturalmente. Ci sentiamo stasera.** ”

 

“E Laurent?”

 

“ **Si**?”

 

“E’ il primo mese-anniversario. Auguri.”

 

“… **Già un mese, davvero?** ”

 

“Altroché.”

 

“ **Buon mese anniversario, allora.** ”

 

“E’ stato un ottimo mese.”

 

“ **Si, è vero.** ”

 

“A più tardi.”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

 

 

 

(12:20) [ **Immagini inviate** ]

 

(12:30) _Oh mio dio, mi fanno male gli occhi. Ma l’ha scritto Damen?_

 

(12:31) **Si. Non riesco a smettere di ridere.**

 

(12:32) _Quello che mi stupisce di più comunque è quanto accidenti è straperso per te._

 

(12:33) **Già. E non so cosa farci.**

 

(12:34) _Dice quello che l’ha stalkerato per un’ora filata ieri su Facebook._

 

(12:34) **Non ci sono stato un’ora.**

**.**

(12:35) _Come no._

 

(12:36) **Beh, le foto risalivano indietro fino alle superiori.**

 

(12:37) _Avanti, chiedigli dove_ _abita._

 

(12:38) **Nicaise…**

 

(12:40) _Che c’é? Scommetto che te lo direbbe. E scommetto che non ti chiederebbe nemmeno di contraccambiare, così poi potresti pensarci sù, nel caso fosse fattibile._

 

(12:41) **Devo tornare al lavoro.**

 

(12:41) _Pensaci._

 

 

 

 

(12:41) _Penso che Laurent potrebbe anche chiedere a Damen dove abita. Però non credo sia disposto a dirgli dove abitiamo noi. Ci sono possibilità che funzioni comunque?_

 

(12:45) _**Altroché. Damen è fin troppo disponibile.**_

 

(12:45) _Potrebbe essere d’aiuto._

 

(12:46) _**Speriamo, moccioso. Ottimo lavoro.**_

 

(12:47) _Ci vediamo domani._

 

 

 

 

Venerdì sera

 

(9:45) Confesso che ho un po’ imbrogliato

 

(9:50) **Cioé?**

 

(9:51) Ho finito prima. E sto uscendo. Il che significa che stasera non avremo occasione di parlare

 

(9:52) **Divertiti allora.**

 

(9:52) Si, grazie. Mi spiace che non ci sentiamo più tardi

 

(9:53) **Tranquillo, Damen. Vai a vivere la tua vita.**

 

(9:54) Smettila di dirlo come se tu non ne facessi in qualche modo parte

 

(9:56) Cercherò di non inviarti messaggi da ubriaco

 

(9:57) **Molto saggio da parte tua.**

 

 

 

 

Sabato, prime ore del mattino

 

(1:45) tesssoooro ti sei perso una serata davvero fantastica

 

(1:45) ma proprio da sballo, eh

 

(1:46) Beh, per quasi tutto il tempo non smesso di pensare che se tu fossi stato lì la serata sarebbe stata perfino più perfetta, peeeerché davvero sarebbe stato grande, non so come, ma sono sicuro che tu sapresti accendere una serata come nessun altro, veramente

 

(1:49) **No.**

 

(1:50) scuuuusaaaa

 

(1:50) Dormi bene, angelo

 

(3:32) Vorrei davvero, davvero incontrarti, non hai idea di quanto. Fa perfino male da quanto lo vorrei

 

(3:33) E mentre ti scrivo questo, qui seduto in bagno, mi viene in mente che non dovrei proprio inviarti messaggi

 

 

 

Sabato mattina

 

(10:05) **La tua propensione all’alcool mi preoccupa un po’. Sei consapevole che non è necessario che ti ubriachi ogni volta che esci a bere qualcosa, vero?**

 

(11:32) Il fatto è che Nikè piuttosto convincente. Ma si, lo so.

 

(11:32) Comunque, se può in qualche modo essere d’aiuto, non è che usciamo tanto spesso

 

(11:33) **Beh, si forse marginalmente questo aiuta. Almeno ti sei divertito. Parecchio, si direbbe.**

 

(11:34) Decisamente. Eravamo io, Nik, Jord, e Lazar, e abbiamo ballato per tutto il tempo. Un sacco.

 

(11:35) **Sono contento che almeno te lo ricordi.**

 

(11:35) Già, anch’io. E’ stata una serata che vorrei davvero ricordare

 

(11:36) E comunque sono convinto che se ci fossi stato anche tu sarebbe stata anche migliore

 

(11:37) **Non credo proprio. Io non ballo. E non bevo.**

 

(11:38) Naaahh, probabilmente non ti saresti divertito. Hai ragione

 

(11:43) **Domanda numero 18: dove abiti?**

 

(11:44) Me lo chiedi perché ieri notte ti ho detto che avrei voluto incontrarti, così tanto che faceva male? Guarda, mi spiace di averlo detto. No, cioè, è vero, lo so, ma non avrei dovuto dirtelo in quel modo, o in quel momento. Non preoccuparti, non è un problema

 

(11:45) **Il fatto è che vorrei davvero saperlo. Non ho intenzione di ricambiare, però, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo. Perciò se non vuoi rispondere, non sentirti obbligato a farlo. Ovviamente.**

 

(11:50) Portland, Oregon

 

(11:51) Se vuoi ti disegno anche una dannatissima mappa per arrivare al mio appartamento. Ti lascerò anche la porta aperta. Se per caso tu fossi davvero un omicida, potrei essere in assoluto il tuo bersaglio più facile

 

(11:51) **Non sarà necessario. Tu sei una delle poche persone che non desidero uccidere.**

 

(11:52) Questo si che é un complimento

 

(11:52) Adesso vado a disintossicarmi per un po’. Ti scrivo più tardi, o.k.?

 

(11:53) **O.k.**

 

(11:53) **Tutto a posto?**

 

(11:54) Tutto a posto, Laurent

 

 

 

 

(11:54) **Nicaise, lui vive a Portland.**

 

(11:54) **Il che non aiuta affatto. Anzi, rende le cose più complicate.**

 

(11:55) **Perché significa che potrei davvero incontrarlo. E’ più che fattibile, direi. Probabilmente non vive a più di venti minuti da qui.**

 

(12:00) _E allora vai ad incontralo._

 

(12:01) **No.**

 

(12:02) _Ma perché no, maledizione?_

 

(12:08) **Perché non ho idea di cosa lui si aspetti o cosa vorrebbe. E’ ovvio che lui in futuro vorrebbe una relazione romantica, ed io non ho idea di come gestire la cosa. Dovrei aprirmi, parlargli di persona. Non so cosa potrei fare in tali circostanze, e lui potrebbe dimostrarsi una persona completamente diversa da quello che sembra essere ora.**

 

(12:09) **Ci sono troppe incognite. Quando abbiamo iniziato a scriverci, era praticamente scontato che forse non ci saremmo mai incontrati, che essenzialmente era come comunicare con un robot, che miracolosamente mi dava proprio le risposte che volevo sentire.**

 

(12:10) _Perciò mi stai dicendo che sei spaventato._

 

(12:11) **Certo che lo sono.**

 

(12:11) _Scommetto che anche lui è spaventato, ma nonostante questo non esiterebbe nemmeno un attimo ad incontrarti._

 

(12:12) **Non ho problemi ad ammettere che sono un codardo.**

 

(12:13) _No, Laurent, non sei un codardo. E’solo che hai dovuto affrontare qualche situazione di merda._

 

(12:14) _Dico solo che potresti essere piacevolmente sorpreso._

 

(12:15) **Non posso farlo. Non ora.**

 

(12:15) _Più avanti, allora. Può andar bene comunque._

 

(12:16) **Ma perché te la prendi tanto a cuore?**

 

(12:17) _Perché ti lui rende dannatamente felice._

 

(12:17) **Oh. Per quello.**

 

(12:18) _Già. Per quello._

 

 

 

 

(12:19) _Damen l’ha detto a Laurent. E Laurent sta facendo un sacco di storie._

 

(12:20) _**Ne parliamo appena arrivo allo Starbucks**_

 

(12:21) _**Mi viene da pensare che forse dovremmo tenere in standby il piano b per un po’, comunque.**_ _ **Vediamo che cosa fanno**_

 

(12:22)  _Sono d’accordo._

 

(12:23) _**Vuoi che ci vediamo comunque?**_

 

(12:24) _Certo, cretino. Ho bisogno di un dannatissimo amico._

 

(12:24) _**Forse però dovresti cercarlo nella tua fascia d’età**_

 

(12:25) Vaffan…

 

(12:26) _**Messaggio ricevuto. A più tardi**_

 

 

 

 

Sabato sera

 

(7:01) **Come va il doposbornia?**

 

(7:08) Meglio. Sia lode all’Advil e alle patatine unte

 

(7:08) Scusa se non ti ho scritto prima. Stavo per farlo

 

(7:09)  **Non c’è problema.**

 

(7:10) Però la cosa ti ha innervosito, vero?

 

(7:11) **Non è qualcosa che deve preoccuparti.**

 

(7:11) Lo so

 

(7:12) Ma dato che mi stai a cuore è comunque qualcosa che mi preoccupa

 

(7:13) Guarda che non ce l’ho con te. Non ti avrei detto dove abito se pensassi che questo potrebbe darmi fastidio

 

(7:14)  **Mi spiace.**

 

(7:15) Non c’è motivo. Parliamo di qualcos’altro

 

(7:15) Per esempio di quando vado pazzo per Rischiatutto

 

(7:16) E’ tutto il giorno che lo sto guardando

 

(7:17)  **Imbarazzante.**

 

(7:17) Scommetto che piace anche a te

 

(7:18) … **Forse. Mi piace avere ragione. Perciò spesso corro dei rischi**

 

(7:19) Lo sapevo. Non mi freghi

 

(7:19) Come fai di cognome?

 

(7:20) **deVere.**

 

(7:21) Non mi freghi, de Vere

 

(7:22)  **Mm.**

 

(7:24) Oh, eccolo. Di malumore? Vuoi che ti lasci in pace?

 

(7:24)  **No.**

 

(7:25) Come vuoi

 

(7:26) Usava il blasone ottenuto dal padre nel 1596; vi appare un’arma lunga e appuntita, che è anche gioco di parole sul nome di famiglia

 

(7:27) Qualche idea?

 

(7:28)  **Shakespeare, idiota.**

 

(7:29) Mi sa che mi sta perseguitando da quando ho scritto quell’orrendo sonetto

 

(7:29)  **Niente male come teoria.**

 

(7:30) Stavo andando su di giri perchè sembrava che nessuno dei concorrenti lo sapesse, e stavo anche per dirtelo, e invece niente, lo sanno eccome. Sigh 

 

(7:31) **Ma veramente hai messo in pausa per farmi una domanda?**

 

(7:31) Si, pensavo che magari ti avrebbe messo un po’ più di buonumore

 

(7:33)  **Fammene un’altra.**

 

(7:35) Okay….categoria anagrammi

 

(7:35) Dalla Francia: Member Act

 

(7:37)  **Camembert.**

 

(7:38) **E allora, vuoi pescarne una difficile?**

 

(7:38) Beh, non tutti parliamo Francese

 

(7:39) **E’ un tipo di formaggio, Damen.**

 

(7:40) Guarda che lo so

 

(7:42) Adesso una domanda tra le prime venti: film del 1946 tratto da una novella intitolata “L’uomo mai nato” 

 

(7:45) **Penso che sia “La vita è meravigliosa”.**

 

(7:45) Ma porco mondo, com’è che sai sempre tutto?

 

(7:46) **Non è vero. C’è anche una categoria per lo sport?**

 

(7:47) No, non ancora

 

(7:48) **Beh, se appare una domanda sullo sport, prova a farmi quella, e vedrai che in quel caso non avrò la risposta. Molto probabilmente.**

 

(7:48) **Oppure una domanda di storia. Stessa cosa, sicuramente.**

 

(7:49) Vedrò di ricordarmelo

 

(7:50) Domanda n. 19: che cosa posso fare per a) assicurarti che sto bene e b) farti sentir meglio?

 

(7:54)  **Chiamami.**

 

(7:55) A dire il vero, c’è Nik qui. Se non ti da fastidio che senta anche lui, posso chiamarti

 

(7:56) Anzi…aspetta un attimo

 

(7:56) **No. Stai con Nik. E’ tutto o.k.**

 

(7:57) Chiudi il becco

 

(7:59) Se mi metto a flirtare è d’aiuto o peggioro le cose?

 

(8:01) **Damen, falla finita, chiamami e basta.**

 

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“Allora, tesoro, come te la passi in bella serata?

 

“ **Non male”**

 

“Meraviglioso. Di cosa vuoi parlare?”

 

“ **Non saprei.** ”

 

“Okay.”

 

“… **in effetti, forse avrei dovuto pensarci quando ti ho chiesto di chiamare.** ”

 

“Non c’è problema. Che ne dici se io finisco il tuo libro dell’oceano e tu intanto leggi qualcosa e nel frattempo restiamo al telefono.”

 

“ **E lo scopo di tutto ciò, sarebbe?”**

 

“Se riesco a cogliere una tua esclamazione, anche sottovoce, ne è valsa la pena. Senza contare che non mi dispiace nemmeno sentirti anche solo respirare.”

 

“ **Guarda, mi sembra…e Nikandros?** ”

 

“A lui va bene. Adesso sta giocando a un videogame, e c’è anche Jord in arrivo. Loro due praticamente vivono qui, perciò non è uno scenario così inusuale.”

 

“ **Okay.”**

 

“Grande.”

 

(33 minuti più tardi)

 

“Quel libro mi è piaciuto tantissimo. Tutti i libri di Neil Gaiman sono così buoni?”

 

“ **Hmm?”**

 

“Anche gli altri libri di Neil Gaiman sono buoni come quello là?”

 

“… **Si. Scusa, stavo finendo una pagina.** ”

 

“Un paio di volte ti è scappato da ridere.”

 

“ **Anche a te.** ”

 

“Va meglio?”

 

“ **Sto…Damen…** ”

 

“Ti capita spesso di non trovare le parole per dire qualcosa?”

 

“ **No. E’ davvero irritante, a essere onesto. Non che questo basti, ma comunque, grazie. Va meglio. Ed è solo merito tuo.** ”

 

“Ti piace sentirmi respirare?”

 

“ **Apparentemente, si.** ”

 

“Sono felice di poter essere d’aiuto.”

 

“ **E’ molto più di questo, Damen.”**

 

“Davvero?”

 

“ **Si. Siamo un po’ senza fiato laggiù?** ”

 

“Giusto un po’ di nausea, niente di grave. E credo anche che il mio cuore per un secondo si sia scordato di battere.”

 

“ **E si è già ripreso? Evidentemente non sto facendo un buon lavoro.** ”

 

“Eccolo, si è fermato di nuovo…Ti sento piuttosto tranquillo lì.”

 

“ **Non riesco a smettere di** **sorridere.** “

 

“Neppure io.”

 

“… **Ti rivelo dove abito se mi prometti una cosa.** ”

 

“Qualsiasi cosa.”

 

“ **Non farmi in alcun modo pressioni per incontrarti. E non metterti a cercarmi di proposito. Se trovo un luogo in cui potrei sentirmi a mio agio per un incontro, te lo dirò e poi vedremo cosa fare.** “

 

“C’è la possibilità che ci incontriamo?”

 

“ **Damen.”**

 

“Lo giuro. Incredibilmente, se mi ci metto, riesco a non essere del tutto idiota.”

 

“ **Anch’io vivo a Portland.** “

 

“Cazz…Oh mio dio, o.k. Ho bisogno di….porco mondo, non ci posso credere. Tu abiti a Portland. Questo è….prima o poi riuscirò a capire tutto questo.”

 

“ **Lo so.** ”

 

“Io…lo so che potremmo non incontrarci a breve, ma in ogni caso questo è comunque il più bel giorno della mia vita. Vuol dire che almeno c’è una possibilità, no?”

 

“ **Si, è vero. Vorrei davvero sapere come fare per non andare nel panico appena mi metto a pensare ad incontrarci.** “

 

“Sto andando in panico anch’io.”

 

“ **Veramente?** “

 

“Completamente. Se pensi che la cosa non mi spaventi a morte, sei pazzo.”

 

“ **E’ solo che…** “

 

“Laurent, ci penseremo quando sarà il momento. Niente panico. Mi sembra già fantastico pensare che almeno c’è una possibilità.”

 

“ **Lo penso anch’io. Almeno credo.** “

 

“Ho bisogno di andare ad urlare a Nik riguardo a questo. Ma più tardi ci sentiamo per la buonanotte.”

 

“ **Grazie ancora, Damen.** “

 

“Ma certo. Mi sorprende enormemente di poter essere di aiuto.”

 

“ **Si, anch’io sono sorpreso.** “

 

“Wow, grazie tante.”

 

“ **No, volevo dire che sono pochissimi quelli che ci riescono.** ”

 

“Questo… suona già meglio.”

 

“ **Ci sentiamo dopo.** ”

 

“Certo. A più tardi, Laurent.”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

 

 

(8:59) NIK

 

(9:03) _**Amico, sono nel tuo soggiorno.**_ _ **Porta il culo quà.**_

 

(9:04) Sono troppo scioccato per muovermi. Lui abita a Portland.

 

(9:05) _**Maine?**_

 

(9:05) Non fare lo stronzo

 

(9:06) Potrei anche incontralo

 

(9:07) _**Io e Jord stiamo venendo lì. Tieni duro. Porto il popcorn?**_

 

(9:08) Certo che sì

 

 

 

 

(10:05) _**Laurent glielo ha detto. Non so come hai fatto, ragazzino, ma sei stato grande. Adesso vedi se riesci a fargli superare questa para di “straniero=pericolo”…o quel che cazzo è**_

 

(10:06)  _Glielo ha detto?_

 

(10:07) _**Affermativo**_

 

(10:08) _Cazzo, o.k._

 

(10:09) _**Da come lo dici sembra una cosa negativa, è così?**_

 

(10:10)  _Non preoccuparti._

 

(10:10) _**Mi sto preoccupando, invece**_

 

(10:11) _Il fatto è che non mi ha ancora inviato nessun messaggio e non mi ha chiamato. Non mi suona bene. Per niente._

 

(10:11) _**Oh. Spero che stia bene**_

 

(10:12)  _Anch’io._

 

 

 

(10:13) _Dove sei? Stasera non ci siamo ancora visti._

 

(10:17)  **In camera mia.**

 

(10:18) _Tutto a posto?_

 

(10:19) **Molto di più.**

 

(10:19)  _Davvero?_

 

(10:20) **Perché sei così sorpreso?**

 

(10:21) _Di solito non ti nascondi in camera tua._

 

(10:22) **Damen. Lui è…ma perché doveva essere proprio lui che mi mandato quel messaggio?**

 

(10:22) _Destino, immagino._

 

(10:23) **Sai benissimo che non credo nel destino.**

 

(10:23) _Scommetto che invece Damen ci crede._

 

(10:24) **Sono certo che è così. Si, è da lui.**

 

(10:25) _Allora, va tutto bene, ma diventi esistenzialista quando ti metti a pensare a Damen._

 

(10:28) **Gli ho rivelato dove vivo. Non intendiamo incontrarci, ma...io lo vorrei, Nicaise. Lo vorrei tantissimo. Ma non sono sicuro di poterlo fare. E so con assoluta certezza che non voglio volerlo.**

 

(10:28) _Hai ancora tempo._

 

(10:29) **E se lo perdo perchè non riesco a darmi una regolata?**

 

(10:30) _Pensi davvero che ti lascerebbe?_

 

(10:31)  **No. Non lo so. Potrebbe. Non ho intenzione di…andarci a letto, o quant’altro.**

 

(10:32) _Laurent, non conosco affatto Damen, ma dai, devi dargli almeno un po’ di credito._

 

(10:33)  **Lo so. Hai ragione.**

 

(10:34) **Come ho fatto a tirar sù un tredicenne così maturo?**

 

(10:35) _Pura fottuta fortuna, vecchio mio._

 

(10:36) **Vieni qui. Dai che ci guardiamo qualcosa.**

 

(10:37)  _Posso portare il popcorn?_

 

(10:37) **Non esiste che ti metti a mangiare nel mio letto.**

 

(10:38)  _Per faaaavoreee._

 

(10:39)  **D’accordo. Solo stavolta, però.**

 

 

 

 

(11:49) Ehi

 

(11:53)  **Ehi.**

 

(11:54) **Domanda numero 20: tu credi nel destino?**

 

(11:55) Si, ci credo. E tu?

 

(11:56)  **No.**

 

(11:56)  **Forse.**

 

(11:58) Quel “forse” ha qualcosa a che fare con me?

 

(11:59) **Ha tutto a che fare con te.**

 

(12:00)  **Buonanotte, Damen.**

 

(12:01) Buonanotte, Laurent <3

 

 

(Conversazione terminata)

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


	7. Settimo Capitolo

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros:  _**grassetto corsivo** _

Jokaste:  _ corsivo sottolineato _

 

 

 

Domenica mattina

 

(8:54) [Inviata immagine]

 

(8:55) Esco di casa per qualcosa che non sia andare al lavoro o al bar, per la prima volta dopo…cosa…una settimana?...e un uccello pensa bene di mollarla sulla mia spalla

 

(9:02) **Forse è un segno.**

 

(9:03) L’ho pensato anch’io. Basta, non devo più uscire di casa. Peccato che il cibo mi serva

 

(9:03) **Riconosco quell’edificio.**

 

(9:04) Ovvio, viviamo nella stessa città

 

(9:05) **Sei andato a fare la spesa?**

 

(9:05) Si certo, e allora?

 

(9:07) **Eri a dieci minuti da casa mia.**

 

(9:07) LAURENT

 

(9:08) Non puoi dirmi queste cose. Mi verrà un attacco di cuore o qualcosa del genere

 

(9:09)  **Però è piuttosto divertente.**

 

(9:10) Ti odio

 

(9:10) **Guarda che non ci crede nessuno.**

 

(9:11) Eh, lo so

 

(9:12) **Comunque, cacca d’uccello a parte, sei molto attraente. Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli.**

 

(9:15) LAURENT

 

(9:15)  **Cosa?**

 

(9:17) Finirò col farmi male sul serio per colpa tua. Per poco non vado a sbattere contro un albero. Sono finito addosso ad una vecchietta tutta elegante, che aveva con sé qualcosa come 500 borse, e che mi ha lanciato un’occhiataccia come se stesse prendendo in considerazione la possibilità di prima ammazzarmi e poi ficcarmi dentro una delle sue borse

 

(9:17) **Voglio che tu sappia che ti sto ridendo dietro.**

 

(9:18) Ti piacciono i miei capelli?

 

(9:19)  **Mm.**

 

(9:19) **Mi piacciono i riccioli. Penso che potrei passare ore a pettinarteli con le dita.**

 

(9:20) Gesù!!!

 

(9:21) Che diamine ti è preso stamattina?

 

(9:23)  **Oggi mi gira bene.**

 

(9:23)  **E tu perchè sei già alzato così presto di domenica? Anche le domeniche servono per dormire fino a tardi, no?**

 

(9:24) Certo che si. Ma non riuscivo a dormire, poi mi è venuta fame e mi sono reso conto che non avevo niente in casa, così eccomi qua

 

(9:25) **Non riuscivi a dormire?**

 

(9:26) Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te, bastardo

 

(9:26)  **Che dolce.**

 

(9:27) E tu perchè sei così di buon umore?

 

(9:28)  **Touché.**

 

(9:30) O.k., il fatto è che volevo solo aggiornarti, poi chissà come questa cosa è andata avanti, per cui ora metto via la spesa, mi preparo la colazione e vedo di combinare qualcosa

 

(9:31) Ci sentiamo più tardi, tesoro

 

(9:31) **A più tardi.**

 

 

 

 

 

Domenica pomeriggio

 

(1:03) Mi sono appena reso conto che abbiamo esaurito il nostro gioco delle venti domande. Mi sento triste

 

(1:04) **Come? Non mi pare siamo ancora arrivati alle domande sulle preferenze sessuali, no?**

 

(1:04) Certo che oggi sei proprio sù di giri

 

(1:05) **Te l'ho detto, sono di buon umore.**

 

(1:06) In un modo terrificante, a quanto pare

 

(1:06) A essere onesto, stavo solo pensando al passare del tempo

 

(1:07) **Beh, non c’è nulla che vieti di ricominciare con un’altra sessione di domande.**

 

(1:08) Nah. Quando vorrò chiederti se preferisci che ti baci sul collo o che giochi coi tuoi capezzoli, te lo chiederò senza tanti giri di parole

 

(1:08) **Baci sul collo, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo.**

 

(1:09) Non riesco a starti dietro quando sei di questo umore. Adesso vado a farmi una doccia,e cercherò di non pensare ai baci che vorrei darti sul collo

 

(1:10) **Una lunga doccia, allora.**

 

(1:11) Vaff…no, non ho intenzione di masturbarmi nella doccia

 

(1:12)  **Come vuoi, Damen.**

 

 

 

(2:45) **Guarda che so perché mi stai ignorando.**

 

(2:46) Ma non ti stavo ignorando

 

(2:46) **Prima hai passato tutta la notte a pensare a me, quindi sei andato a farti una doccia, più di un’ora fa.** **Certo che mi stai ignorando.**

 

(2:47) E perchè ti starei ignorando, Signor So-Tutto-Io?

 

(2:48)  **Perchè ti sei masturbato nella doccia. Pensando a me, ovviamente. Proprio come sapevo che avresti fatto.**

 

(2:49) Qualche esperienza personale in questo campo?

 

(2:50)  **Sei tornato dalla doccia di nuovo al meglio**

 

(2:51) Bello sapere che la doccia è servita a qualcosa

 

(2:52) **Oltre ad un orgasmo, cioé.**

 

(2:52) Porco mondo, sei incredibile

 

(2:53) E la cosa mi piace un sacco

 

(2:54)  **Bene.**

 

(2:55) Com’è andata la tua giornata?

 

(2:56) **Beh, vediamo. Sono stato alla galleria per un po’ e ho iniziato a buttar giù l’allestimento ufficiale per la mostra. C’era anche Nicaise con me. Poi abbiamo deciso di prendere qualcosa per pranzo e un caffè e di sederci sul lungofiume per mangiare. Fuori si comincia a sentire la primavera.**

 

(2:57) Si, lo so. Grazie a dio. Ho bisogno che torni il sole.

 

(2:58) **Sembra proprio che qualcuno qui sia nato e cresciuto in California.**

 

(2:59) Vero, ma non ci tornerei definitivamente. Effettivamente qui mi piace. Mi piace avere delle stagioni ben distinte.

 

(2:59)  **Si, anche a me.**

 

(3:01) Quand’è la mostra?

 

**(** 3:01) **Fra due settimane e un giorno.**

 

(3:02) Posso venirci?

 

(3:06)  **Si.**

 

(3:06) VERAMENTE?

 

(3:07) **Si. Damen, è tutto il giorno che ci penso, al fatto di incontrarti. E non sono neppure del tutto sicuro se riuscirò a resistere fino ad allora.**

 

(3:08) Eh, lo so, sono irresistibile

 

(3:09) **Persistente. Irritante. E ti piace troppo messaggiare.**

 

(3:09) Sei davvero fortunato che mi piaci parecchio perché altrimenti mi sentirei offeso

 

(3:10) **Se qualcuno dei difetti citati sopra dovesse variare te lo faro sapere. In effetti, potrebbe. Meglio che ti tieni pronto.**

 

(3:11) Lo faro, promesso.

 

(3:12) Su una scala da uno a dieci quant’è disgustoso farsi fuori un’intera scatola di doritos?

 

(3:12) **Decisamente un otto pieno.**

 

(3:13) Che sfortuna

 

(3:13) Tanto quanto questa schifezza al formaggio sul mio telefono

 

(3:14)  **Sei disgustoso.**

 

(3:15) L’hai già detto. E in ogni caso ti piaccio comunque

 

(3:16) **Un vero mistero.**

 

(3:16) Ohhh devo…cazzo, devo andare. Perché il mondo intero cospira nel tenermi lontano da te?

 

(3:17) **Sono piuttosto sicuro che il mondo non ti ha forzato prima nella doccia…**

 

(3:18) Sto fissando il cellulare a bocca aperta, scuotendo la testa

 

(3:19) **Perché devi andare? Non sembra così urgente.**

 

(3:20) Mi ha cercato Jokaste. E adesso mi sta chiamando di nuovo

 

(3:21) **Oh. Hai intenzione di richiamarla?**

 

(3:22) Penso di sì

 

(3:24)  **Capisco.**

 

(3:24) SEI GELOSO???

 

(3:25)  **No.**

 

(3:25) Non sono certo se devo crederti

 

(3:26) Voglio chiamarla perché so che adesso posso farlo. E sai perché ne sono sicuro? Perché sono fottutamente preso da te

 

(3:27) Credo che potremmo almeno essere amici e vorrei provarci

 

(3:27) A dire la verità, non sono nemmeno più incazzato. E questo perché ora ho qualcosa di infinitamente migliore

 

(3:28) **Ma se non ci siamo ancora nemmeno incontrati.**

 

(3:29) Questo non cambia nulla

 

(3:30) **Sei un idiota.**

 

(3:30) Grazie, tesoro ;)

 

 

 

 

 

[Chiama Jokaste]

 

“ _Damen! Non mi aspettavo che mi richiamassi. Soprattutto non dopo che hai ignorato le mie due_ _chiamate._ _”_

 

“Scusami, ero piuttosto occupato. Che c’è, Jokaste?” 

 

“ _Volevo…solo dirti una cosa e non ero certa di riuscire a convincerti ad incontraci di nuovo per un caffè._ _Preferirei vederti di persona. Mi manchi._ ”

 

“Anche tu mi manchi. Il caffè mi pare una buona idea.”

 

“ _Davvero?_ _”_

 

“Davvero.”

 

“ _Sei straordinariamente calmo. Felice, direi. Com’eri prima. E’ un’ottima cosa._ _”_

 

“Già. Certo non grazie a te….cazzo, scusa. Non voglio continuare a tirar fuori questa storia e accusarti ancora. Sai benissimo quello che hai fatto.” 

 

“ _Si, lo so e ti assicuro che qualora tu volessi delle scuse per come mi sono comportata, ti prego di dirmelo. Continuerò a ripeterti che mi dispiace ogni singolo giorno fino a quando mi crederai. Perché mi spiace, davvero. Avrei dovuto trovare altri modi meno egoistici per farti capire che non ero pronta per quelle stesse cose per cui eri pronto tu._ ”

 

“Si, sicuramente c’erano altri modi. Ad ogni modo, ora va meglio.”

 

“ _Davvero?_ _”_

 

“Si. Ad essere onesti quando ho scoperto che andavi a letto con Kastor, è andato tutto a puttane. Non ho mai preso in considerazione l’idea di tornare insieme. No, questo no. Volevo solo che restassimo amici. E lo voglio ancora, perciò…proviamoci…”

 

“ _Ero convinta che saresti rimasto arrabbiato per molto più tempo. Deve essere successo qualcosa. Mi sbaglio di rado su di te. O su qualsiasi altra cosa, se è per questo._ _”_

 

“Ne parliamo quando ci vediamo per il caffè.”

 

“ _D’accordo. Oggi può andar bene per te? Lo so che è un preavviso piuttosto breve, ma lavoriamo tutti e due durante la settimana, e io preferirei parlarti il prima possibile._ _”_

 

“Certo. Possiamo incontraci al solito posto tra circa un quarto d’ora.”

 

“ _Perfetto. A dopo, allora._ _”_

 

 

 

 

Domenica sera

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“Kastor le ha chiesto di uscire con lui, cioé ufficialmente. E lei vuole veramente uscire con lui.”

 

“… **Perché stai ridendo**?”

 

“Le ci vorrà una settimana per rendersi conto che non lo può sopportare. E’ fottutamente divertente. Però, non credo che lui sia il tipo che si impegna sul serio, perciò chissà che ne verrà fuori.”

 

“ **Damen, stai ancora ridendo. Piuttosto istericamente, tra l’altro.** ”

 

“Beh, se voglio continuare a frequentarla, come amica, e lei sta con mio fratello, significa che dovrò frequentare anche lui. E questo potrebbe essere un problema.” 

 

“ **Diversamente non lo frequenteresti proprio?** ”

 

“No. Cioé, o.k., probabilmente lo vedrei a Natale, dato che entrambi saremo a casa per passare un po’ di tempo con i nostri genitori. Però stavo considerando l’idea di non andare a casa per il Giorno del Ringraziamento quest’anno, così non dovrò incontralo.”

 

“ **Scommetto che** **i** **tuoi vorranno vedervi entrambi.** **Insieme.** ”

 

“Certo che si, ovvio. Lo so. Mi preoccupa solo l’eventualità che potremmo finire col litigare e prenderci a pugni, o qualcosa del genere.”

 

“ **Estramente maturo, come atteggiamento.** “

 

“Quella non è una definizione che userei per descrivermi quando sono incazzato. E al momento sono straincazzato con lui.”

 

“ **Ma non con Jokaste.** “

 

“Lei si è scusata. Ed inoltre lei ha più capacità sociali.”

 

“ **Immagino che questo aiuti.** ”

 

“Le ho parlato di te.”

 

“ **Oh Signore.** ”

 

“Ma lo sanno tutti ormai. Che differenza fa?”

 

“ **Esattamente che cosa le hai detto?** “

 

“Che ho incontrato qualcuno, quindi ho parlato a lungo di te. Sono piuttosto certo di averla messa a disagio. E’ stato fantastico. Una sorta di vendetta, se vogliamo metterla così. “

 

“ **Non mi hai incontrato**.“

 

“Smettila di sottolineare questo dettaglio come se fosse una cosa di cui dovrei preoccuparmi.”

 

“ **Sono dell’idea che probabilmente dovresti farlo. Damen, il mondo non funziona esattamente come nelle storie che leggi nei libri. Ci sono un bel po’ di cose che potrebbero andare storte, e ci sono un sacco di situazioni nelle quali potresti scoprire che non vuoi nemmeno stare nella stessa stanza con me.** ”

 

“Libero di pensare quello che vuoi, Laurent, e io faro lo stesso.”

 

“ **Mi conosci appena.** ”

 

“Certo, non so tutto quello che c’è da sapere su di te. Ma mi piace comunque pensare che ti _conosco_. Perché sono convinto di conoscerti.”

 

“ **Sei convinto, eh?** ”

 

“Altroché. Tu stesso mi hai detto che ho intuito. E ti ho pensato parecchio. Cioè…davvero parecchio.”

 

“ **Vedremo.** ”

 

“Si, esatto. Il che mi fa venire in mente, non per metterti sotto pressione, perché lo so che questa è una telefonata, ma mi pare che tu abbia detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che non eri del tutto sicuro che avresti resistito per incontrami fino alla fine delle due settimane che mancano alla tua mostra. Vuoi che ci vediamo prima? …Non voglio una risposta subito, solo pensaci sopra.”

 

“ **Non sento attacchi di panico laggiù.”**

 

“Laurent, sono pronto. Più che pronto.”

 

“ **Ci penserò.** ”

 

“Perfetto. Oh, indovina?” 

 

“ **Cosa?** ”

 

“Ehi, non fare lo scontroso. Dopo che mi sono visto con Jokaste per un caffè sono passato davanti ad un negozio di giocattoli e indovina che cosa avevano?

 

“ **Non farmi ripetere “cosa” nuovamente. Sputa fuori il rospo.** ”

 

”Avevano le panda ciabatte.”

 

“N **on avrai osato…** ”

 

“E invece si.”

 

“ **Se le porti con te la prima volta che ci incontriamo, non mi vedrai mai più.** ”

 

“E invece la seconda volta?”

 

“… **D’accordo. Damen, perchè diamine mi hai preso un paio di panda ciabatte?** **Perché? Non le metterò mai.** ”

 

“Quando le ho viste ho capito che dovevo prenderle. Sono un sentimentale, ricordi? E le panda ciabatte in un certo qual senso hanno contribuito allo sbocciare della nostra relazione.”

 

[Chiamata  terminata ]

 

 

 

(5:45) Sgarbato

 

(5:46) **‘Sbocciare della relazione’? E’ come mi avessi letteralmente supplicato di attaccarti il telefono in faccia.**

 

(5:47) Assolutamente no

 

(5:48) **Dobbiamo metterci d’accordo sul fatto che non possiamo essere sempre d’accordo.**

 

(5:489 Odio quell’espressione

 

(5:49)  **Naturalmente.**

 

(5:50) Vuoi vedere le tue panda ciabatte?

 

(5:51) **No.**

 

(5:54) [Inviata immagine]

 

(6:03) Suppongo avrei dovuto aspettarmelo

 

(8:03) Troppo? Mi spiaceeee

 

 

 

 

(8:09) Gli ho preso le panda ciabatte. E glielo ho detto. E adesso lui mi sta ignorando alla grande. Ho esagerato? Non avrei dovuto prendergli un regalo? Immagino sia come insinuare che sono totalmente sicuro del fatto che ci incontreremo, il che potrebbe sembrare un po’ presuntuoso da parte mai

 

(8:14) _**Rilassati, Damen. Se si è incazzato per le panda ciabatte, è un suo problema**_

 

(8:15) _**Comunque, hai preso in esame la possibilità che sia semplicemente occupato a fare qualcosa?**_

 

(8:16) No. Potrebbe essere un ottima spiegazione

 

(8:16) Ecco perché ti ho scritto. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi ricordi di essere ragionevole

 

(8:17) _**Andrà tutto bene. Comunque, come sta andando l’idea che vi incontriate ?**_

 

(8:17) Mi ha detto che potrei andare alla sua mostra che è prevista tra due settimane

 

(8:18) Sempre che non ritiri l’invito

 

(8:19)  _**Beh, è già qualcosa** _

 

(8:19) Potrebbe essere anche disposto ad incontrarmi prima di allora

 

(8:20) _**Vedi? Sembra che stia andando tutto bene. Sei eccitato all’idea di incontrarlo?**_

 

(8:21) Amico, non riesco a concludere un cazzo di niente. Non so come faro a resistere due settimane, se alla fine si tratterà proprio di aspettare fino a quel momento

 

(8:22) _**Ce la puoi fare. Ne sono sicuro**_

 

(8:22) Grazie, amico

 

(8:23) Mi sono visto con Jokaste per un caffè oggi pomeriggio

 

(8:24) _**E?**_

 

(8:24) Si è messa con Kastor

 

(8:25) _**Non esiste…oh mio dio. Devo chiamarla per prenderla in giro**_

 

(8:25) Vero? E’ proprio fuori di testa

 

(8:26) _**Dovrebbe sapere che non lo può reggere? Giusto? Bisogna che qualcuno glielo dica**_

 

(8:27) Sono d’accordo. Scoppio a ridere ogni volta che ci penso

 

(8:27) _**Dall’altro lato, tuo fratello continua ad essere il solito idiota**_

 

(8:28) Ma va!

 

(8:29)  _**C’è una possibilità che tu mi permetta prima o poi di dargli una lezione?** _

 

(8:30) Assolutamente no

 

(8:31)  _**Eh, me lo immaginavo** _

 

(8:32) _**A proposito, alle nove dovrebbe esserci Planet Earth. E’ una replica, anche se non so esattamente di quale puntata**_

 

(8:32) Dettaglio trascurabile

 

(8:34)  _**Vengo lì?** _

 

(8:34) Planet Earth partyyyyy

 

(8:34)  _**Sto arrivando** _

 

 

 

 

 

(9:02) _Gli hai già scritto?_

 

(9:03) **No. Non saprei che scrivergli.**

 

(9:03) _E allora che cazzo hai fatto per un’ora?_

 

(9:04) **Non penso proprio di poter inviare quello che avevamo deciso.**

 

(9:04) _Guarda che se non fai tu lo faccio io._

 

(9:05)  **No, che non lo fai.**

 

(9:05)  _Ugh, d’accordo._

 

(9:06) _Avanti Laurent, invialo. Non succederà nulla….probabilmente._

 

(9:07) **Non apprezzo il “probabilmente”. Anzi, “probabilmente” è una delle parole che detesto maggiormente.**

 

(9:08) _Nel peggiore dei casi, potrebbe essere uno stronzo che vuole solo darti una ripassata. E in quel caso gli dai un calcio in culo e lo mandi a mangiar la polvere._

 

(9:09) **Ma il fatto è che mi piace, Nicaise. Davvero. E se dovessi scoprire che è uno stronzo, non ho idea di cosa potrei fare.**

 

(9:10) _Non credi di aver il diritto di scoprirlo?_

 

(9:13) **Martedì non ho impegni per pranzo, e quello é l’unico giorno che sarò libero per le prossime due settimane. Che ne dici se prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare in giro e poi pranziamo da qualche parte sul lungofiume? Le previsioni danno un tempo splendido.**

 

(9:34) **Nicaise, non mi risponde.**

 

(9:35)  _Forse ha da fare.._

 

(9:36) **Da quando lui ha da fare?**

 

(9:37) _O.k., magari è sotto shock e sta cercando di riprendersi._

 

(9:37) _Vengo lì ad aspettare con te._

 

 

 

 

(10:02) C’era Planet Earth in tv, così mi sono dato ad una festa in tema. Gran programma

 

(10:04) **Già. Anche a me piace molto Planet Earth.**

 

(10:05) I pippistrelli necessitavano della mia incondizionata attenzione

 

(10:05)  **Non ne dubito.**

 

(10:06) Guarda, sono carinissimi. Cioé, i pipistrelli. Proprio non capisco perché diamine ce l’abbiano con loro

 

(10:07) Invece Nik continuava a menarla sul fatto che gli fanno schifo

 

(10:07)  **Damen.**

 

(10:08) Scusa, stavo cercando di non sembrare troppo entusiasta o cose simili

 

(10:09) SIII! Martedì è perfetto anche per me. Più che perfetto. Anzi, il martedì è diventato ufficialmente il mio nuovo giorno preferito della settimana, da ora e per sempre. Guarda, se non fossi interessato ad uscire con te, uscirei con il martedì

 

(10:10) Adoro il lungofiume. Vuoi che faccia un salto alla galleria verso mezzogiorno e ti passo a prendere? Potremmo andare a piedi, dato che ci sarà bel tempo…naturalmente, se la tua galleria è vicina al lungofiume

 

(10:11) **Si, è vicinissima al lungofiume. Direi che può andar bene.**

 

(10:12) O.k., grande. Davvero grande

 

(10:12)  **Lotus Gallery**

 

(10:13) Mi piace quell nome

 

(10:14) **E’ terribilmente banale, ma dovevo trovare un nome piuttosto in fretta e la cosa mi ha tenuto sveglio per più di qualche notte, così l’ho fatto scegliere a Nicaise. E lui se ne è uscito con questo.**

 

(10:15) Posso entrare e dare un’occhiata in giro?

 

(10:16) **Non vedo perché no. E’ un’attività commerciale. Tecnicamente potresti entrare quando vuoi.** **Però, per favore, non farlo.**

 

(10:16) No, certo che no. Ci tengo a non abusare della tua fiducia

 

(10:17) **Saggio da parte tua.**

 

(10:17) Grazie

 

(10:-18)  **Non c’è di che.**

 

(10:19) Devo ammetterlo, per la prima volta in assoluto, ho esaurito gli argomenti interessanti di cui parlare. Devo avere il cervello in corto. Probabilmente perché mi sono alzato dannatamente troppo presto. Mai più

 

(10:19) **Ma non ti diverte pensare a me?**

 

(10:20) Assolutamente. Ottimo argomento

 

(10:21) Ti immagini mai che ci incontriamo? Come potrebbe andare?

 

(10:21) **Si**

 

(10:22) Ti va di parlarmene?

 

(10:23) **Lo farei, ma mi sono immaginato vari scenari, tutti decisamente diversi e non saprei dirti quale sia il più probabile o….**

 

(10:24) Qual’é quello che ti piace di più?

 

(10:24) **E a te, quale piace di più?**

 

(10:28) Io ho un’immaginazione piuttosto scarsa, o giù di lì, per cui non credo di sapermi esprimere molto bene, comunque…c’è luce che filtra dall’esterno, e tu sei lì, bello da far male e io ti guardo, ti fisso come se il tempo non esistesse più, perché letteralmente non riesco a farmi venire in mente niente da dire. E poi, tu sorridi. 

 

(10:28) E finisce qui, perché non ho assolutamente idea di cosa faresti tu. Ma mi basta quel sorriso

 

(10:30) **Non…mi dispiace questo scenario.**

 

(10:31) **In quelli che immagino io siamo sempre tremendamente goffi e imbarazzati, ma ci sono anche quelli migliori, e lì ci vedo che superiamo quella fase per poi metterci a parlare per ore. Ma ad essere onesto, non ho idea di cosa accadrà o di cosa farò io. E questo mi terrorizza.**

 

(10:32) Perché conosci già i risultati?

 

(10:32) **Più di quanto tu non immagini.**

 

(10:33) Grazie, allora. Perchè sei davvero coraggioso. Lo apprezzo

 

810:34) **Aspetta a ringraziarmi.**

 

(10:35) Come siamo seri

 

(10:35) **Cerco di tenere basse le tue aspettative.**

 

(10:36) Lo vedo

 

(10:37) Lo so che suona patetico, ma penso che andrò a dormire. Quando dormo poco sono uno straccio

 

(10:37) **Nessun problema, Damen.**

 

(10:38) O.k., ci sentiamo domani

 

(10:45) **Damen?**

 

(10:50) Ehi? Scusa, mi stavo lavando i denti

 

(10:51) **Posso chiamarti?**

 

(10:52) Se ti va

 

 

[Chiama Damen]

 

 

“Ehi. Che succede?”

 

“ **Volevo solo augurarti la buona notte.”**

 

“Ti piace sentire la mia voce?”

 

“ **Qualcosa del genere.** ”

 

“Buonanotte, Laurent.”

 

“ **Buonanotte, Damen.** ”

 

 

[ **Chiamata** **terminata** ]

 

 

 

 

(10:58) <3

 

(10:59)  **Ti odio.**

 

(11:00) Si! Questa volta non mi hai ignorato

 

(11:01)  **Vaffan…Vai a dormire.**

 

(11:02) Si, tesoro

 

 

 

 

 

Lunedì pomeriggio

 

(12:02) **Uno dei miei dannati artisti non abbastanza pezzi pronti. Adesso dovrò cercare di contattare uno di quelli che tenevo di scorta e sperare che lui ne abbia.**

 

(12:06) Ce la puoi fare, amore

 

**Se insistessi, smetteresti di usare vezzeggiativi, vero?**

 

(12:07) Si 

 

(12:08)  **Va bene**

 

(12:09) Noto però che non mi hai chiesto di smettere

 

(12:09) **Chiudi il becco.**

 

(12:10) E il suo piano gli si ritorce contro

 

812:11) **Ma perchè diavolo parlo con te?**

 

(12:12) Perché sono divertente e fascinoso

 

(12:12) **Ah, ecco. Deve’essere per questo.**

 

(12:13) Indovina cosa ho fatto stamattina?

 

(12:14)  **Che cosa?**

 

(12:14) Non provi nemmeno ad indovinare?

 

(12:15) **Detesto dover indovinare. Anzi, lo odio proprio.**

 

(12:15) Buono a sapersi

 

(12:16) Sono andato da Powell e ho preso il libro sui segreti dell’universo

 

(12:16) E ne ho già letto qualcosa come quaranta pagine. Mi piace un sacco

 

(12:17) **Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto**

 

(12:18) **E’ per questo che non credo a chi mi dice che non ama leggere. Non è vero. Semplicemente non ha ancora trovato il libro giusto.**

 

(12:19) Qual’è il libro che ti ha spinto a diventare un lettore?

 

(12:20) **Harry Potter. Come il novanta per cento di chi è nato negli anni Novanta.**

 

(12:21) Io ho visto i films

 

(12:21) **Non hai letto I libri? E’ questo che mi stai dicendo?**

 

(12:22) Guarda che i libri sono sette. E sono lunghi. I films non sono male, perciò…

 

(12:23) **Damen, devi leggerli. Non posso farmi vedere in giro con qualcuno che non li ha letti.**

 

(12:23) Ci lavorerò sù. Però prima mi devi lasciar finire questo libro

 

(12:24)  **Molto bene.**

 

(12:25) **Forse…potrei leggerteli io ad alta voce, se ti va l’idea. A me piace leggerli ad alta voce e avere un pubblico renderebbe la cosa un po’ meno patetica.**

 

(12:25) Sarebbe super fantastico

 

(12:26)  **Davvero?**

 

(12:27) Assolutamente. Potrei andare avanti ad ascoltare la tua voce per ore e ore. E non sto scherzando. E’ bellissima.

 

(12:28) **Grazie.**

 

(12:29) Il piacere è tutto mio

 

(12:30) Hai qualche valido artista di scorta?

 

**Credo di si. Spero che riesca ad essere pronto con un preavviso così breve o ci ritroveremo con metà parete vuota**

 

(12:31) Penso che qualcuno ci riuscirà

 

(12:32) **Tu sai sempre cosa dire, vero?**

 

(12:33) Beh, è quello che io vorrei sentirmi dire

 

(12:33) **Sei molto più bravo di me nel rassicurare le persone.**

 

(12:34) Per niente. Ti sei scordato la storia che mi avevi inviato? Perché io di sicuro non me la dimenticherò mai

 

(12:35) **Quello? Ma non era nulla.**

 

(12:35) Cazzate

 

(12:36) **Dovrei tornare al lavoro.**

 

((12:36) Di già?

 

(12:37) **Ho una montagna di cose da fare. Soprattutto a causa di questo dannato artista che mi ha dato buca.**

 

(12:37) Immagino che non si sia presentato all’appuntamento che avevate per pranzo

 

(12:38) **Certo che sì. Per lo spazio di cinque minuti. Solo per dirmi che non era pronto. Perché c’erano alcuni pezzi che non erano proprio all’altezza del suo solito standard.**

 

(12:39) Beh, almeno hai potuto parlare con me

 

(12:39) **Vero. Ci sentiamo stasera.**

 

(12:40) Ci conto

 

 

 

 

Lunedì Sera

 

(8:03) **Nicaise ha appena rovesciato un bicchiere d’acqua e non vuole saperne di pulire. Non farti mai carico di un adolescente. E’ dannatamente faticoso.**

 

(10:45) Però Nicaise mi sembra un ragazzino a posto

 

(10:46) **Si, lo é. Alla fine ha asciugato l’acqua. Però ho dovuto minacciarlo che l’avrei svegliato domattina e costretto a venire a correre con me.**

 

(10:47) Quella sì che è una minaccia

 

(10:47) **Andiamo, non è poi così male.**

 

(10:48) Questo lo dici tu, pazzoide mattiniero

 

(10:49) **Guarda che concludo più io nelle prime tre ore del mattino che non tu in tutto il giorno.**

 

(10:50) Ci credo e comunque non me ne importa nulla. Svegliarsi è comunque orribile

 

(10:51) **Tu e Nicaise andreste d’accordo.**

 

(10:52) E il motivo è che il mio io più profondo è ancora un tredicenne

 

(10:52) **Stesso livello di maturità inoltre.**

 

(10:53) Ouch

 

(10:53) **Mi spiace, ma te la sei proprio cercata.**

 

(10:54) Non vuol dire che dovevi proprio approfittarne, no, pasticcino?

 

(10:54) **Immagino di no, fiorellino.**

 

(10:55) Com’è andata la serata, polpettina?

 

(10:56) **Ho letto un po’. Ma soprattutto ho guardato Nicaise che giocava a un video game, zucchina.**

 

(10:56) Scommettiamo che conosco più vezzeggiativi di quanti ne conosci tu, tesoro

 

(10:57) **Non credo proprio, bambolotto, se sei già arrivato a “tesoro”.**

 

(10:58) Che diamine sei, la moglie di un prete battista del sud, bellezza?

 

(10:59)  **In che cazzo di mondo vivi? Bellezza? Veramente, rubacuori?**

 

(11:00) Confettino

 

(11:00) **Cioccolatino.**

 

(11:01) Romeo

 

(11:01) **Amorino**

 

(11:02) Fustacchione

 

(11:02)  **Zuccherino.**

 

(11:03) Pupattolino

 

(11:03)  **Splendore**

 

(11:04) Come cazzo fai ad essere così bravo coi vezzeggiativi?

 

(11:05)  **Ti arrendi? Magnifico.**

 

(11:05) Perché diavolo ci sono così tanti vezzeggiativi legati al cibo?

 

(11:06) **Una domanda dannatamente interessante. Personalmente, li trovo orripilanti.**

 

(11:07) Allora, non mi sentirò mai chiamare “cioccolatino”, eh?

 

(11:07)  **No.**

 

(11:08) Ottimo. Penso che mi spaventerei se tu lo facessi

 

(11:09) **Certo è il modo più sicuro per accertarsi che non sono me stesso. Semmai gli alieni dovessero invadere la terra e impossessarsi del mio corpo, per averne la prova dovrai solo provare a chiedergli di chiamarti “cioccolatino”.**

 

(11:10) Sono sicurissimo che mi sarà molto utile

 

(11:11) **Non credi negli alieni?**

 

(11:12) Certo che ci credo. Solo che non sono particolarmente preoccupato dal fatto che potrebbero invaderci

 

(11:12)  **No, nemmeno io.**

 

(11:13) Oggi al lavoro è andata piuttosto bene. Non ho fatto casini e più di qualche cliente si è anche complimentato con me

 

(11:14)  **Bene**

 

(11:14) E’ saltato fuori qualche artista di scorta?

 

(11:15) **Si, per fortuna. D’altro canto è per questo che ne tengo qualcuno di scorta, presumo. Raramente mi capita di ritrovarmi in situazioni veramente disperate. Il vantaggio della pianificazione.**

 

(11:16) Già. Io invece sono il tipo che finisce regolarmente in situazioni davvero disperate e all’ultimo minuto se ne tira fuori con idea geniale

 

(11:17)  **Non mi sorprende.**

 

(11:18) Questo riassume i miei anni alle superiori. Avevo cose più importanti da fare che studiare

 

(11:18)  **Tipo?**

 

(11:19) Andarmene in giro coi miei amici, andare alle feste e mangiare tonnellate di fast food

 

(11:20) **Uno stile di vita molto salutare.**

 

(11:20) No, per niente. Ma era uno spasso

 

(11:21) Comunque, non credo che potrei farlo ancora. Sarebbe troppo stancante adesso

 

(11:22) **Io mi sentirei già stanco il momento stesso che mett** **erei** **piede ad una festa.**

 

(11:23) Lo so

 

(11:26) Abbiamo cercato di non parlarne, ma…o.k. per domani?

 

(11:27)  **Al momento, si.**

 

(11:28) O.k. Ottimo

 

(11:29) Devo essere sincero, se ci penso mi viene una nausea fottuta

 

(11:30) **Io sto tentando in tutti i modi di non pensarci, il che non è proprio nel mio stile. Normalmente invece mi piace riflettere su ogni cosa. Parecchio.**

 

(11:31) Andrà tutto bene

 

(11:32) **Non sei mai stato così poco convincente**

 

(11:33) Lo so, sto andando in panico

 

(11:34) E non so davvero perché. Tu sei straordinario, io sono straordinario…dai, cos’è che potrebbe andar storto?

 

(11:34) **Suona un po’ troppo semplice.**

 

(11:38) Tu sei deciso, no? E’ solo questo che conta veramente

 

(11:38) **Si.**

 

(11:39) Tutto a posto, allora

 

(11:40)  **Penso che andrò a dormire. Ho bisogno di… ho solo bisogno di stare un po’ da solo, niente messaggi**

 

(11:41) D’accordo

 

(11:41) Mi chiami tu?

 

 

 

[ **Chiama Damen** ]

 

“Ci vediamo domani. Voglio dire, ufficialmente.”

 

“ **Così non sei di aiuto.** ”

 

“Però mi piace un casino dirlo. Provaci.”

 

“ **Ci vediamo domani.** ”

 

“Come suona?”

 

“ **Terrificante.** ”

 

“Giusto. Buonanotte, Laurent. Dormi bene, amore…Scusa. Mi è scappato. Lo giuro.”

 

“ **Tutto….a posto. Buonanotte, Damen.** “

 

 

[ **Chiamata** **terminata** ]

 

 

(11:46) Quando dici tutto a posto….cioé posso chiamarti amore?

 

(11:47)  **Da solo.** **Coi miei pensieri.**

 

(11:48) Ouch. Scusa 

 

 

 

 

Martedì Mattina

 

(11:34) **Sei già per strada?**

 

(11:35) No, non ancora. Vuoi che parta adesso? Pensavo di uscire appena ne avevo abbastanza di fissarmi allo specchio e andare in panico

 

(11:36) **Non venire.**

 

(11:39) O.k.

 

(11:40) **Maledizione, mi spiace, questo è veramente da stronzi. E’ che….non ce la faccio.**

 

(11:41) **Non ci riesco. E la cosa mi manda fuori di testa, ma proprio non ce la faccio.**

 

(11:41) O.k.

 

(11:42) **Damen…**

 

(11:43) E’ tutto a posto

 

(11:43) **Mi dispiace tantissimo.**

 

 

 

 

(11:47) **Ho fatto un cazzata.**

 

(11:48) _Ti sei fatto prendere dal_ _panico, vero? Hai bisogno di me?_

 

(11:49) **Nicaise, sei a scuola.**

 

(11:50) _Posso sempre bigiare_

 

(11:51) **Non è una cosa che approvo.**

 

(11:51) **Perché non posso essere fottutamente normale come tutti?**

 

(11:52) _Damen ti perdonerà di sicuro._

 

(11:53) **Lo so. Ma forse non me lo merito.**

 

(11:54) **Nicaise, e se non ci riuscissi mai?**

 

(11:55)  _Certo che ci riuscirai, o.k.? Dopo la scuola ti raggiungo alla galleria. Tu resta lì, e aspettami._

 

(11:59) **Ti voglio bene.**

 

(11:59) _Ti voglio bene anch’io, Laurent._

 

 

 

 

(12.20) Pensi che mi licenzieranno se oggi non mi presento al lavoro?

 

(12:21)  _**Questo lo puoi sapere solo tu** _

 

(12:21) _**Ti ha dato buca?**_

 

(12:22) Si, in un certo qual modo

 

(12:23) _**Amico, mi spiace. Che schifo**_

 

(12:24) Si, proprio uno schifo

 

((12:24) Ero super pronto

 

(12:25) A quest’ora potrei essere lì con lui

 

(12:26) _**Mollo il lavoro. Arrivo tra poco**_

 

(12:27) O.k.

 

(12:28) _**Amico, vedrai che ci ripensa. Ne sono sicuro**_

 

(12:28) Io no invece

 

(12:30) _**Ma perché adesso sei depresso**_

 

(12:31) Ti voglio bene, Nik

 

(12:32) _**Ti voglio bene anch’io, Damen.**_ _ **Aspettami che arrivo**_

 

 

 

 

(12:29) _**Piano b. Adesso. Di corsa. Hai qualche idea? Abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di grosso**_

 

(12:30) _Ho già iniziato a cercare. Appena trovo qualcosa ti avviso._

 

(12:31) _**Sono contento che siamo dalla stessa parte, ragazzino**_

 

(12:32) _Certo che si. Tutto questo è fottutamente ridicolo._

 

(12:33) _**E’ il tuo dannato zio**_

 

(12:34)  _Lo so. Come sta Damen?_

 

(12:35) _**Ancora non lo so. Ci sto andando adesso**_

 

(12:36) _Lo so che chiederlo adesso è davvero troppo, ma per favore digli di non ignorare Laurent. Non per molto, almeno. L_ _ui_ _non la prenderebbe bene._

 

(12:37) _**O.k. glielo dirò**_

 

 

(Conversazione terminata)

  
  


  
  


 


	8. Ottavo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rullo di tamburi!!!....preparatevi, perché in questo capitolo, grazie ai nostri due partners in crime Nik & Nicaise, avrete una deliziosa ed inaspettata sorpresa... ;)

 

Mercoledì mattina

 

(7:32) Ehi

 

(7:38) **Sei sveglio già di mattina presto.**

 

(7:39) Mi sentivo un po’ uno schifo per averti ignorato

 

(7:39) **Non devi.**

 

(7:40) Tu mi avevi messo sull’avviso, Laurent

 

(7:41) **Mi dispiace moltissimo, Damen.**

 

(7:44) Posso chiamarti?

 

(7:45) **Sto per andare al lavoro.**

 

(7:45) Per favore?

 

(7:48) **D’accordo.**

 

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“Ehi”

 

“ **Ehi.** “

 

“ Hai una bella voce. Mi è un po’ mancata la nostra solita buonanotte ieri sera.”

 

“ … **Mi spiace così tanto, Damen. Stavo bene. E invece poi appena c’è stata un po’di calma al lavoro ho iniziato a pensarci, e mi sono reso conto che non ti avevo raccontato tutto quello che avrei dovuto dirti. E arrivato a quel punto, è andato tutto a puttane. Il cervello mi si é…cazzo, non so nemmeno come spiegarlo. Sono orribile con le persone. Dovresti veramente…** “

 

“Wow, ehi, è tutto o.k., Laurent. Te lo assicuro.”

 

“ **Non lo so perché mi comporto così. Non lo so perché non riesco neppure a…** “

 

“Laurent, ascoltami. Mi stai ascoltando?”

 

“ **Si.** “

 

“Lo so. Ti capisco. Questa è una cosa che spaventa, una cosa da fuori di testa, e ti assicuro che un sacco di gente su questo pianeta ti darebbero del matto anche solo per aver pensato di incontrami di persona. Non c’è bisogno che tu mi spieghi perché è così difficile, perché guarda lo so benissimo, è quello che provo anch’io. L’unica differenza è che io sono più il tipo che si butta e dice “Fanculo, vediamo che succede.”

 

“ **E se non ce la facessi ad incontrarti?** ”

 

“Vorrà dire che non puoi farlo. Va bene comunque.”

 

“ **Non va bene comunque, Damen.** ”

 

“Me ne faro una ragione. In ogni modo preferisco parlarti che non il contrario.”

 

“ **O.k.** ”

 

“O.k., bene. Come stai?”

 

“ **Non benissimo, a dire il vero.** ”

 

“Io sto un po’ meglio adesso. Grazie a te.”

 

“ **Dio, come vorrei…** ”

 

“Lo so, Laurent.”

 

“ **Devo andare”**

 

“O.k.”

 

“ **Mi dispiace.”**

 

“Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi.”

 

“ **Damen…qual’è il tuo cognome?** ”

 

“deAkielos.”

 

“ **Damen deAkielos, non sono mai stato così felice di aver conosciuto qualcuno in tutta la mia vita.** ”

 

“Ehi, così mi fai arrossire.”

 

“ **Ma vaffan…** ”

 

“Eccolo lì.”

 

“ **Ci sentiamo stasera.** ”

 

“Ottimo.”

 

[ **Conversazione conclusa** ]

 

 

 

Mercoledì pomeriggio

 

(12:36) _Domani nel parco del museo dell’Arte ci sarà una di quelle performance shakespeariane in cui gli attori recitano quasi praticamente ubriachi. Vedi di trascinarci Damen, con qualsiasi dannato mezzo possibile._

 

(12:37) _**Ma ti rendi conto di quanto sarà difficile, vero?**_

 

(12:37) _Beh, adesso tocca a te sorbirti qualche compito difficile._

 

(12.38) _**Ce lo porterò. Sei fortunato, perché domani non lavora.**_ _ **A che ora?**_

 

(12:39) _7:30._

 

(12:40) _**O.k. E i biglietti?** _

 

(12:41) _E’più sul genere che chi prima arriva prima si siede. Lo allestiscono degli studenti in bolletta…alla fine ci sarà sicuramente una colletta, ma non ci sono biglietti da comprare._ _Cerca solo di arrivare lì abbastanza presto._

 

(12:41) _**Consideralo fatto** _

 

(12:42) _Oh, a proposito non lasciarti sfuggire con Damen che ci andrete.Lo so che questo non facilità le cose, ma il fatto è che se_ _dovessero parlare degli impegni hanno per la serata ed entrambi sapessero di questo spettacolo, la situazione si farebbe fottutamente_ _complicata._

 

(12:43) _**Ugh. D’accordo. Ti va liscia solo perché Damen mi sta a cuore e tu non mi dispiaci**_

 

 

 

 

Mercoledì sera

 

(9:36) **Quanto vorrei che tu non dovessi lavorare.**

 

(10:50) Anch’io. Sfortunatamente, ieri non ci sono andato, perciò devo per forza andarci oggi. E di sicuro ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita.

 

(10:51) **Mi dispiace.**

 

(10:52) Avrei dovuto muovere il culo e piantarla di piagnucolare. Non è certo colpa tua

 

(10:53) **Com’è andata al lavoro?**

 

(10:55) Il capo mi ha quasi urlato dietro perché ultimamente sono mancato un sacco, il ché è davvero una rottura. Ma quando ho cominciato a raccontargli che cosa mi è successo, dato che ormai mi aspettavo che mi licenziasse comunque, è saltato fuori che anche lui era stato mollato dalla sua ragazza un paio di mesi fa, e così invece ho avuto di botto tutta la sua comprensione. Che fortuna

 

(10:56) **Grazie a dio.**

 

(10:56) Decisamente

 

(10:57) E la tua giornata com’è andata?

 

(10:58) **Meglio di ieri. Il lavoro è stato piuttosto produttivo e Nicaise mi ha anche preparato la cena.**

 

(10:59) Che ragazzino in gamba

 

(11:01) **Parliamo di qualcos’altro.**

 

(11:02) Hai bisogno di qualcosa per tornare di buon umore? Vuoi che mi metta a flirtare?

 

(11:03) **Sei sfibrante. Parlami dei tuoi genitori.**

 

(11:04) Va bene

 

(11:08) Mia madre lavora presso un’agenzia che gestisce piani pensionistici, e si occupa dei calcoli per i fondi pensione di chi investe con lo scopo di avere un gruzzolo al momento di lasciare il lavoro. Mio padre invece è sempre rimasto a casa con noi, perfino ora. Non ho idea che cosa faccia adesso che non ha più nessuno di cui prendersi cura. Ovviamente cucina e pulisce la casa, ma a parte questo, secondo me si limita a pasticciare con le sue auto

 

(11:10) Si sono sposati tardi perché mio padre era già stato sposato prima di conoscere mia madre. Infatti Kastor è il mio fratellastro. Pensa che, di tutti i posti possibili, si sono conosciuti in un supermercato

 

(11.11) **Com’è tua madre?**

 

(11:12) Premurosa, le piace usare quei motti stereotipati che a volte trovi ricamati sui cuscini, piuttosto spirituale. Decisamente stramba, a dir il vero

 

(11:13) **E tuo padre?**

 

(11:15) Burbero, ma dal cuore tenero. A meno che non si tradisca la sua fiducia…il che può succedere piuttosto facilmente e anche per motivi bizzarri…allora diventa super critico. E si entusiasma per qualsiasi cosa

 

(11:16) **Tipo?**

 

(11:19) Tipo quella volta che che gli si era posata una coccinella sulla gamba mentre stava camminando. Si è fermato di colpo a fissarla, poi ha iniziato a strepitare eccitatissimo e a chiamare me e Kastor e ci ha raccontato un sacco di cose sulle coccinelle che non avrei mai pensato lui potesse sapere

 

(11:20) **Interessante.**

 

(11:21) Già, sono entrambi un po’particolari, ma li adoro

 

(11:229 Hai ancora qualche ricordo piuttosto vivido dei tuoi?

 

(11:23) **Si. Però non saprei cosa raccontarti. Mia madre era bellissima. Malata, ma bellissima. E mio padre la amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.**

 

(11:24) Malata?

 

(11:25) **Cancro.**

 

(11:27) **E’ stato a causa di questo che si sono schiantati. Guidava lei e le è successo qualcosa, dal punto di vista medico intendo.** **Non ricordo esattamente cosa.**

 

(11:28) Cristo

 

(11:29) **Già.**

 

(11:30) C’era qualcuno per te quando è successo?

 

(11:31) **No.**

 

(11:32) E’ terribile

 

(11:33) Sei andato in affidamento o qualcosa del genere?

 

(11:34) **No. Sono andato a vivere con mio zio. Ma non era…non era una persona perbene.**

 

(11:34) Non so cosa sia peggio

 

(11:35) **Nemmeno io.**

 

(11:36) Ehi, questo non un argomento leggero e piacevole

 

(11.36) Cos’è andato storto?

 

(11:37) **Ritengo che sia dovuto al fatto che mi hai chiesto dei miei genitori, ben sapendo che erano morti.**

 

(11:38) Ah, giusto

 

(11.38) Colpa mia

 

(11:40) **Assolutamente.**

 

(11:41) Oh, a proposito…ho finito il libro sull’universo ieri sera

 

(11:42) **Di già?**

 

(11:43) Quei ragazzi sono dannatamente carini

 

(11:43) E la crisi di Ari circa la sua identità sessuale è dannatamente reale

 

(11:45) **E’ successo anche a te?**

 

(11:46) A te no?

 

(11.47) **Gay, Damen, molto gay.**

 

(11:48) Io ho avuto una crisi del genere alle superiori. Mi son preso una cotta colossale per un ragazzo della mia squadra di calcio e non riuscivo a capire cosa mi stesse succedendo perché ero convinto di essere etero

 

(11:49) Ero un ragazzino tristemente disinformato

 

(11:50) **Beh, e dove avremmo potuto informarci? I corsi di educazione alla salute dovrebbero davvero essere fatti meglio in questo paese.**

 

(11:51) Difficile sostenere il contrario

 

(11.52) A proposito, Harry Potter è il prossimo sulla lista

 

(11.52) E questo mi fa venire in mente…guardati La Leggenda di un amore

 

((11:53) **Va bene, va bene, lo guarderò. Appena possibile. Probabilmente dovrò rimandare a dopo la mostra.**

 

(11:54) Non c’è problema

 

(11.54) Posso almeno venire a quella?

 

(11.55) **Non lo so.**

 

(11.55) O.k.

 

(11:56) Sto per addormentarmi. Ti chiamo

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

 

 

“Volevo solo augurarti la buonanotte.”

 

“ **Buonanotte Damen.** ”

 

“Mi fai una risata…solo per me?”

 

“ **Temo di non poter ridere a comando.** ”

 

“Porco mondo…ahhhh, eccola. Scusa, non volevo urlare.”

 

“ **Tutto a posto. Notte.** “

 

“Notte, amore.”

 

“ **Ti ho forse dato il permesso?** ”

 

“No, non me lo hai dato.”

 

“ **Oh Signore. Va bene, come vuoi.** ”

 

“…guarda che non riattacco per primo.”

 

 

[ **Chiamata conclusa** ]

 

 

 

 

Giovedì mattina

 

(11:32) _**Ehi, hai ancora la giornata libera oggi?**_

 

(11:33) Eccome. Probabilmente non me lo merito, ma vabbé. Che succede?

 

(11:34) _**Jord mi vuole trascinare a questo orrendo spettacolo, pertanto sono dell’opinione che dovresti venire a darmi un supporto morale e soffrire con me**_

 

(11:35) Quale orrendo spettacolo?

 

(11:36) _**Non ne ho idea.** _ _**Una specie di performance/rappresentazione artistica** _

 

(11:36) _**Per favoreeeee** _

 

(11:37) Certo, va bene. Ci sarò

 

(11:38) _**Sei il miglior amico che esista**_

 

(11:38) Lo so

 

 

 

 

Gioved’ pomeriggio

 

(12:04) Nik vuole che vada con lui a vedere una certa cosa artistica stasera, e non sa nemmeno veramente di cosa si tratti. Certo che avere un migliore amico comporta un sacco di lavoro

 

(12:08) **Sono sicuro che ti divertirai. Un po’ di cultura ti farà bene.**

 

(12:08) Non avevo dubbi che la tua opinione sarebbe stata questa

 

(12:11) **Le arti sono important, Damen. Alcuni filosofi, ed io concordo con loro, sostengono che le arti ci insegnano che cosa vuol dire vivere e ci indirizzano verso le risposte che la scienza non riesce a darci. Certo, non risposte basate meramente sui fatti, ma risposte cariche di significati importanti per ogniuno di noi**

 

(12:12) Adoro quando mi fai la predica

 

(12:13) **Non riesco a capire se fai del sarcasmo o se dici sul serio.**

 

(12:13) No, dico sul serio. Davvero. Sei adorabile quando ti lasci travolgere dalla passione

 

(12:14) **Certo. Mi lascio travolgere dalla passione proprio per far colpo su di te.**

 

(12:15) Vedi, lo so che questo è sarcasmo, ma non è poi così male. Il fatto che tu voglia far colpo su di me, voglio dire.

 

(12:16) **E perché lo farei? Cercare di far colpo su di te? Tu sei già pazzo di me.**

 

(12:17) Effettivamente, hai ragione

 

(12:17) **Ovvio.**

 

(12:18) Ti sei ripreso in fretta

 

(12:19) **Sono piuttosto bravo a rimettermi in piedi quando so che è venuto il momento di farlo**

 

(12:20) Ne sono sicuro

 

(12:21) Però non c’è bisogno che ti senta obbligato a farlo anche per quel che riguarda me

 

(12:21) Voglio che tu lo sappia

 

(12:22) Soprattutto se non ti viene facile, o ti crea problemi

 

(12:23) Non ti giudicherò male per questo, nemmeno per un secondo

 

(12:24) **Grazie, Damen.**

 

(12:25) **Mi verrebbe da dire che tutto questo vale anche per te, ma ritengo che la cosa fosse piuttosto palese già dopo una settimana, anzi meno,** **che avevamo iniziato a sentirci.**

 

(12:26) Fidarsi, ricordi?

 

(12:27) **Devo tornare al lavoro. Hai avuto fortuna, perché oggi c’era molta calma, altrimenti non avremmo avuto occasione di sentirci, perché** **ho un pranzo di lavoro all’una.**

 

(12:28) A presto, Laurent. Ci sentiremo per la buona notte quando sarò di ritorno da questa cosa, questo spettacolo o quel che diamine è

 

(12.29) **A presto, Damen**

 

 

 

 

(3:05) _Stasera danno una di quelle rappresentazioni shakespeariane “ubriache” , precisamente “Sogno di una notte di mezza estate”, nel parco vicino al Museo dell’Arte, credo. Vuoi venire?_

 

(3:10) **Ah, hai trovato il mio punto debole.**

 

(3:11) _Vuol dire che verrai?_

 

(3:12) **Certamente.**

 

 

 

 

“Shakespeare,” a Damen sfuggì un gemito,quando vide le indicazioni scritte a mano e disseminate lungo il percorso che portava al parco.

“Mi sta proprio perseguitando.”

“Cosa?” gli chiese Jord, che per evitare una persona che veniva in senso contrario si era leggermente spostato sulla sinistra, andando quasi a sbattere contro la sua spalla.

“Oh, il fatto è che ho composto un sonetto shakespeariano per Laurent, un vero pasticcio, e da qual momento mi ritrovo Shakespeare dappertutto. Penso che il suo fantasma abbia veramente detestato il mio sonetto.” Jord lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Nikandros, poi scrollò le spalle e rispose. “Si tratta di uno sviluppo piuttosto recente. In ogni modo, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, se è ”ubriaca” dev’essere uno spasso.”

“Suppongo di sì.” rispose Damen. E probabilmente lo sarebbe stato. Ma lui avrebbe preferito starsene a casa, seduto sul divano a messaggiare con Laurent, invece che essere qui.

Decisamente Nikandros avrebbe potuto andarci per conto proprio, stavolta. Perché ogni volta Damen dovesse accettare ogni suo singolo capriccio proprio non lo capiva.

 

Nel parco erano state disposte delle sedie di plastica e delle panchine tutt’intorno ad uno spiazzo d’erba. Quando loro arrivarono, c'erano già degli spettatori che si stavano disponendo a prender posto, conversando tra loro mentre camminavano o si sedevano. Gli attori si erano messi al centro, e si stavano passando una bottiglia di vodka dentro ad un sacchetto di carta, ogniuno prendendo un sorso, così liscio, senza berci dietro succhi di frutta o birre ….Anche Damen l’aveva fatto in passato. Adesso, solo l’idea di bere in quel modo gli faceva venire la nausea ….

“Siamo sicuri che riusciranno a recitare?” chiese, sospettoso.

“Amico, rilassati,” gli disse Nik mentre trafficava col cellulare. Quando poi alzò gli occhi, invece di fissare Damen, gettò uno sguardo alla folla di spettatori che intanto si era radunata.

“Guarda che io sono rilassato,” mugugnò l’altro. “Non dovremmo sederci?”

“Si, buona idea” si intromise Jord. “Nik, vieni?”

“Si, arrivo” rispose Nik distrattamente, mentre li seguiva, con l’aria mesta di un cucciolo che si è perso.

“Che diavolo ha?”

“Non lo so” rispose Jord, torcendo un po’ la bocca. “E’ tutta la sera che è così.”

“Non è rassicurante.”

Damen, Nik e Jord presero posto su una delle panchine di plastica che era ancora libera. Damen aveva estratto il cellulare con l’intenzione di mandare un messaggio a Laurent, poi aveva realizzato che non ci sarebbe stato il tempo di iniziare una vera e propria conversazione, così lo ripose nuovamente in tasca. Invece, appoggiò le mani tra le gambe e prese a guardarsi attorno, osservando gli spettatori. Notò che la maggior parte di loro erano un po’ più giovani di lui, sicuramente più nella fascia d’età degli studenti del college. Probabilmente molti di loro erano amici degli attori stessi.

Stava per chiedere a Nikandros con chi stesse messaggiando, ma questi in quel mentre chiuse il telefono e posò la mano sulla coscia di Jord, sorridendogli teneramente. Poi si volse verso Damen e gli chiese “Conosci _A Midsummer Night’s Dream?”_

“E perché dovrei?”

“Non so. Magari Laurent te ne ha parlato. Lui mi sembra il tipo che sa tutto di Shakespeare.”

“Assolutamente no. Non è quello in cui c’è la pozione d’amore?”

“Figurati se lo so.”

Jord also gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. “Ma voi due non siete stati alle superiori?”

“Io non l’ho letto alle superiori” controbatté Nikandros.

“Si, è proprio quello della pozione d’amore. La vicenda si svolge in una foresta. Ci sono le fate. C' è un idiota che per un po’ viene trasformato in asino. Vi ricorda qualcosa?”

“A me no” rispose Damen.

“Allora nessuno di voi due ci capirà una mazza. Non che la cosa vi preoccupi, ovviamente” disse Jord.

Per un po’ rimasero a guardare gli attori che bevevano, poi Nikandros cominciò a raccontare vecche storie di quand’erano al college e Damen, prontamente, gli diede man forte, felice di poter contribuire ai ricordi. Jord rideva ascoltandoli, poi ci si mise anche lui, aggiungendovi un paio di suoi aneddoti, e così ingannarono il tempo finchè una delle attrici si staccò dal gruppo per annunciare che lo spettacolo stava per avere inizio, accompagnata dagli applausi dei suoi compagni. E senza ulteriore indugio, ecco apparire sulla scena due attori che parlavano del loro imminente matrimonio.

Non era affatto male. Anche se il tutto era estremamente informale, si capiva che attori comunque conoscevano bene il testo, e anche da ubriachi, riuscivano a recitare le battute in modo piuttosto comprensibile. A cambiare pian piano furono le improvvise risate degli altri attori dietro le quinte, un’enfasi crescente delle battute a sfondo sessuale, e l’ovvio ingarbugliarsi di qualche battuta, ma senza che nessuno se ne preoccupasse particolarmente. Semplicemente, gli attori continuavano a recitare. I momenti migliori si verificarono quando qualcuno scordava la sua battuta e allora qualcun altro si lanciava a dirla, oppure si andava avanti come se fosse stata detta. Non ci si stava prendendo sul serio e Damen, guardando lo spettacolo, cominciò a chiedersi se Shakespeare andava davvero preso sul serio, dato che recitato così non era affatto male.

 

Si era ormai a metà della commedia, al punto in cui la regina delle fate amoreggiava con il tipo dalla testa d’asino, quando Damen spostò lo sguardo dallo spettacolo davanti a sé. Si stava giusto chiedendo quanto sarebbe durato ancora, e quando l’uomo trasformato in asino non sarebbe più stato tale, ed ecco che i suoi occhi catturarono dall’altra parte dello spiazzo erboso l’immagine repentina di una chioma bionda che si illuminò per un breve attimo alla luce del sole che stava tramontando. Senza nessuna ragione, il cuore prese a battergli forte e lui pensò a Laurent. Il che era ridicolo, ovviamente, di sicuro Laurent non poteva essere lì. Ma Damen non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, perché i capelli che vedeva erano della lunghezza giusta, e quella persona teneva le gambe incrociate, un particolare che non lo avrebbe stupito affatto se avesse visto anche Laurent farlo. In quel momento il capo della persona che stava guardando si spostò leggermente, per seguire i movimenti degli attori e a Damen mancò il respiro.

Era lui. Damen ne era sicuro al novanta per cento. Quello era un tipo di avvenimento a cui Laurent non sarebbe mancato.

“Oh mio dio” sussurrò, incerto sul da farsi, e di quello che stava provando. Jord, che aveva seguito il suo sguardo, lo osservava con un’espressione interrogativa. Con la coda dell’occhio, Damen vide Jord toccare la mano di Nikandros e fargli cenno con la testa, indicando lui.

Nikandros schioccò appena le dita, per attirare la sua attenzione, e mosse la bocca, senza parlare, per chiedergli “Che c’è?”

“E’ lui” rispose Damen a bassa voce, mentre il suo sguardo tornava su Laurent. Non voleva staccarsene. Anche se era difficile capirlo in quella poca luce, Damen era già consapevole che le poche foto che Laurent gli aveva inviato non gli rendevano affatto giustizia.

“E’ Laurent. E’ proprio là, Nik. Siamo a meno di trenta metri l’uno dall’altro.”

“Mandagli un messaggio” gli sussurrò Nikandros di rimando.

“Non controllerebbe il cellulare adesso” rispose Damen, sapendo che questo era assolutamente vero. Certo non nel bel mezzo di una rappresentazione.

“Oddio, è bellissimo.”

“Chiaramente non si può fare nulla finchè lo spettacolo non è finito” ammise Nikandros. “Tanto vale che continuiamo a guardare.”

Ma Damen lo ignorò. Laurent era infinitamente più interessante di qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo sul palcoscenico.

In certi momenti vide che cambiava posizione sulla sedia, o incrociava le gambe, e ogni suo movimento era elegante, risoluto, perfetto. In altri momenti lo vide chinare il capo verso la persona che gli sedeva accanto, sicuramente Nicaise, per mormorargli qualcosa, senza che i suoi occhi si distogliessero dallo spettacolo. In altri momenti, pochi meravigliosi attimi, lo vide ridere, e un sorriso gentile gli illuminò il viso. Era assolutamente estasiante. E inusuale. Era inusuale osservare i movimenti e le piccole eccentricità di una persona che conosceva solo tramite i messaggi che si erano scambiati. Il suo portamento, il modo in cui si muoveva, non erano affatto come Damen se li era immaginati, ma era assolutamente perfetti. Molto meglio di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare la sua immaginazione.

Al suo fianco, Jord lo informò a bassa voce che stava per iniziare l’ultimo atto. E fu allora che l’impensabile, bizzarro sogno ad occhi aperti di Damen si avverò. Per pochi istanti, gli occhi di Laurent vagarono sul pubblico e si posarono proprio su di lui. Damen pensò che avrebbe dovuto sorridergli o fargli un cenno, ma non riuscì a muoversi. Ma quello stato in cui si era sentito come paralizzato durò pochissimo, in quanto Laurent distolse lo sguardo quasi immediatamente, di colpo immobile sulla sedia come una statua. Nicaise alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, poi lo spostò, verso Damen e sospirò, con le spalle che si alzarono ed abbassarono in modo molto più enfatico che non per un semplice respiro. Anche Nikandros si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, quasi di risposta, cosa che a Damen sembrò alquanto strana. Laurent non si era più girato verso di lui, e ancor prima che Damen se ne rendesse conto lo spettacolo si era concluso, con scroscianti applausi e grida gioiose che piovevano dal pubblico e gente che si affollavava attorno agli attori, abbracciandoli o alzandoseli sulle spalle. Damen invece non si mosse.

“Dovresti andare a salutarlo,” gli suggerì Nikandros, che si era scambiato di posto con Jord, dandogli un colpetto d’incoraggiamento col gomito.

“Non credo che lui lo voglia,” ribatté Damen. “Il che va benissimo.”

“No, non va per niente bene, amico.”

“Lo so, è piuttosto ridicolo,” concordò Damen. “Ma questa volta non spetta a me fare la prima mossa. Laurent lo sa come la penso.”

Nikandros estrasse il cellulare e riprese a buttar giù un messaggio, e stavolta Damen si insospettì e gli chiese, “A chi stai scrivendo?”

Ci fù un attimo di pausa e poi Nikandros, con un sospiro, ammise “Nicaise”. “Ti ricordi quella volta che gli hai dato il mio numero? Beh da allora abbiamo continuato a scriverci, complottando per farvi incontrare.”

“Nik” piagnucolò Damen.

“Insomma, con voi due che vi comportate come due idioti, è ovvio che dovevamo pur fare qualcosa.”

“Non posso credere che hai trascinato Jord e me qui a ‘sto cavolo di Shakespeare. Scommetto che lui nemmeno ci voleva venire.”

“Verissimo, io non volevo venirci” ribatté pronto Jord, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Nikandros. “Beh, è così! A me Shakespeare non piace proprio. Però siccome sono un fantastico boyfriend…e inoltre, Damen, voglio vederti felice, e penso che Nik abbia davvero ragione riguardo a Laurent. Ti renderebbe felice.”

“Si, lo so che è così.” rispose Damen, il cui sguardo si era nuovamente posato su Laurent, che non era si era ancora mosso dal suo posto ma sembrava stesse quasi litigando con Nicaise. E quest’ultimo aveva un’aria esasperata, come se fosse pronto ad uccidere suo zio nell’arco di cinque secondi. “Penso dovremmo andarcene.” concluse Damen.

“Damen…” Nik cercò di fermarlo.

“Forza. Ce ne andiamo.”

Nikandros ebbe un altro sospiro, ma alla fine annuì. Tutti e tre si alzarono e presero a dirigersi verso l’uscita del parco. Ma ecco, che appena furono fuori, a un passo dal marciapiede, nell’aria risuonò un richiamo, e la voce era, inconfondibilmente, quella di Laurent. Damen si bloccò immediatamente, e sorrise. Non si voltò, ma lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Nikandros, che gli sorrise a sua volta. “Posso dedurne che te ne tornerai a casa per conto tuo?”

“Credo proprio di sì” gli confermò Damen. Poi, portandosi una mano alla bocca, continuò “Oh dio, mi sento male. Ho le mani che tremano. E se non gli piaccio? Se non mi viene in mente una sola dannata cosa da dirgli? E se faccio qualcosa di stupido, tipo tentare di baciarlo e mi becco uno schiaffo, e poi lui non rivolgerà mai più la parola? Non ho la più pallida idea di come dovremmo comportarci se ci incontriamo. Oddio, non c’è da meravigliarsi che lui fosse terrorizzato. Tutto questo è davvero terrificante.”

Nikandros gli prese il viso tra le mani, e lo fissò finchè anche Damen non incontrò i suoi occhi, e serio gli disse “Non ti odierà. Sono certo che ti verrà in mente qualcosa da dire, e inoltre non sei così stupido da tentare di baciarlo. Ora ti volti, e gli parli, perché lui è proprio a due passi da te, pronto più che mai a scappar via.” Quindi si staccò, e fece un cenno di saluto, chiamando “Ehi, Nicaise!”. Ci fu un saluto di rimando, e allora Jord e Nikandros si allontanarono, tenendosi per mano e ridacchiando tra sé.

Con un profondo respiro, Damen lentamente si volse, e i suoi occhi si posarono su Laurent, che lo stava fissava, l’aria cauta, incerta.

Nicaise, i cui occhi erano dello stesso blu di quelli di Laurent, disse con aria divertita “Vado a vedere se riesco a sgraffignare un po’ di alcohol dagli attori.”

“Non ci pensare nemmeno” ribatté Laurent, girandosi a guardarlo.

“Allora, vuoi che mi levi di torno o no?”

“Io…” Laurent tornò a fissare Damen, e quest’ultimo pensò che evidentemente la sua espressione doveva esser piuttosto rassicurante, anche se inconsapevolmente, almeno abbastanza da far sì che Laurent vincesse le sue paure, dato che annuì a Nicaise, e quest’ultimo si allontanò senza dire altro.

“Ehi” scappò detto a Damen, mentre nel contempo arrossiva, impacciato al punto di non saper più cosa fare con le sue mani - o qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo, in verità.

La bocca di Laurent si increspò impercettibilmente in quel che pareva un sorriso. “Ehi” rispose, composto e con un che di risoluto negli occhi. Appariva straordinariamente calmo, e Damen provò una fitta profonda d’invidia nel vederlo così.

“Non so cosa…posso abbracciarti?”

“Certo”

Damen si morse un labbro, ma non si fece avanti. Quella risposta non gli ispirava affatto fiducia. Le labbra di Laurent si incresparono nuovamente, e lui annuì. “Si, va bene.”

Damen lasciò andare il respiro che stava trattenendo e si lanciò in avanti, per non pensare a quello che stava facendo, avvolgendo Laurent con le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, e attirandolo a sé. Ci volle un bel po’ prima che Laurent ricambiasse l’abbraccio, ma alla fine ci riuscì, posando le mani proprio in mezzo alla schiena di Damen. E tutto quello che quest'ultimo in quel momento riuscì a pensare fu che Laurent aveva addosso un odore fantastico.

Poi, Damen si ritrasse, allontanandosi di un paio di passi, si passò le mani tra i capelli e scoppiò a ridere. “Certo che ‘sta cosa è proprio strana.”

“Molto strana” concesse Laurent.

“ E alquanto goffa”

“Molto goffa”

A Damen scappò un sorriso, mentre si fissava i piedi con aria timida. “Ti è piaciuta la rappresentazione?”

“A te è piaciuta?”

“Si, però avresti dovuto vedermi quanto ho scoperto che andavamo a vedere Shakespeare. Ancora mi perseguita per quel sonetto.”

“Beh, era davvero orribile.” Rispose Laurent, questa volta sorridendo davvero. “Troppo blu son gli occhi tuoi…” oddio, suonava quasi poetico mentre lo recitava.

“Lo penso veramente” sussurrò Damen, e Laurent stavolta arrossì violentemente. Questo era il cedimento nella sua calma apparenza che Damen stava aspettando. Avanzò di un passo sorridendo, in attesa che Laurent alzasse gli occhi per fissarlo. Porgendogli la mano, Damen esordì “Sono molto felice di incontrarti, Laurent. Sei proprio incantevole come mi aspettavo.”

Laurent prese la mano dell’altro e rispose “E tu sei proprio uno che flirta senza vergogna alcuna, esattamente come mi aspettavo.”

“Ovvio, quando ci si trova davanti una tale bellezza…”

La mano di Laurent strinse la sua, facendogli quasi male, e Damen si bloccò, riuscendo solo ad emettere una breve risata. Entrambi lasciarono la presa e rimasero in silenzio. Di nuovo Damen era rimasto senza parole. Ma anche Laurent pareva rimasto a corto di argomenti e a Damen sembrava incredibile che avessero avuto conversazioni che duravano ore quando messaggiavano ed invece nella vita reale questo era quanto riuscivano a fare.

Con una risata sommessa, Laurent si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli appena, e già le ciocche tornavano a posto, e gli rispose “Dovrei andare. Meglio non lasciare Nicaise da solo troppo a lungo con quegli attori. Sono sicuro che ha già causato un bel po’ di scompiglio.”

“Ah, non ne dubito.”

“Non ti sto rendendo le cose facili, vero?”

“No, non proprio” rispose Damen ridendo. Poi, prima di pensarci troppo e decidere di lasciar perdere, se ne uscì con “Esci con me. Non dico adesso, ma presto. Prima della mostra. Ti prego. Così ci sentiremo meno in imbarazzo, te lo assicuro.”

“Beh, se me lo assicuri…”

“E’ un sì?”

Laurent gli rivolse un sorriso “Si. Mandami un messaggio.”

Damen scoppiò a ridere ed annuì. Nessuno dei due accennò a muoversi. “Suona un po’strano andarsene adesso” concluse Damen.

“Assolutamente” ammise Laurent. Quindi si avvicinò, posando entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell’altro ed alzandosi in punta di piedi. Il bacio che Laurent posò sulla guancia di Damen fu poco più che un tocco appena, ma sufficiente a scatenare un’ondata di calore in entrambi.

Damen si toccò la guancia dove Laurent l’aveva baciato, sorrise a fior di labbra, ed ammise “Altrochè se sono preso da te. Del tutto, direi.”

Il sorriso di Laurent si allargò mentre abbassava lo sguardo “ A presto.” Lo salutò.

I loro occhi si incontrarono e Laurent fece un passo indietro, muovendosi con una grazia squisita. Un altro sorriso, poi si volse e chiamò Nicaise, che accorse subito, tempestandolo di domande. Damen rimase a guardarli mentre Laurent attirava a sé Nicase mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo. Qualcosa sicuramente si erano detti, perché Nicaise aveva smesso di fare domande, ma ora si limitava a sorridere con un’aria furba.

 

 

Giovedì Sera

 

(10:32) E così sembra che Nicaise e Nikandros si conoscano già

 

(10:34) **Infatti. Si vedevano nei weekends già da un paio di settimane, a quanto pare.**

 

(10:34) Avrei dovuto immaginarmelo che avrebbero escogitato qualcosa del genere

 

(10:35) **Sono ….preoccupati per la nostra felicità.**

 

(10:35) Proprio

 

(10:39) Sei dannatamente bellissimo

 

(10:39) Le foto che mi hai inviato non ti rendono davvero giustizia

 

(10:40) **Tu sei alto. Decisamente alto.**

 

(10:41) Direi poco più di… più di te

 

(10:42) **Molto muscoloso, anche.**

 

(10:43) Ti piace? ;)

 

(10:44) **Mm.**

 

(10:45) **Sei molto attraente.**

 

(10:46) Pensi che riusciresti a dirmelo di persona?

 

(10:46) **Mi stai sfidando a farlo?**

 

(10:47) Forse

 

(10:48) **A pranzo. Domani.** **Te lo dirò di persona.**

 

(10:49) Non avevi già un impegno?

 

(10:49) **L’ho appena cancellato. Non era importante.**

 

(10:50) **E comunque preferirei pranzare con te.**

 

(10:51) E quanto al panico che provavi all’idea di incontrarmi?

 

(10:54) **Ti ho già incontrato.**

 

(10:54) **E tu non riuscivi a non arrossire. E’più facile sentirsi in preda all’ansia se anche tu vai in panico.**

 

(10:55) Confermo che anch’io ero in preda al panico

 

(10:56) Tu invece eri così calmo

 

(10:57) **No, non è vero. E’ solo che sono un bravo attore.**

 

(10:58) **C’è però qualcosa che dovresti sapere, prima che ci vediamo domani.** **Avrei già dovuto dirtelo. Forse sarei riuscito ad incontrarti se l’avessi fatto.**

 

(10:59) Spara

 

(11:02) **Tu mi piaci davvero ma questo non significa che io sappia esattamente cosa voglio da questa cosa. E’ piuttosto difficile parlarne con me o tentare di farmi aprire, di persona, e questo è qualcosa a cui dovrai abituarti. E inoltre, preferirei che tu non mi toccassi senza chiedermelo prima…il Laurent che conosci dai messaggi non è molto diverso da quello che incontrerai domani, ma è meglio che tu sia consapevole che comunque qualche differenza c’è.**

 

(11:04) Nessun problema, Laurent. Non farò nulla di fuori di testa.

 

(11:04) Pensi che riusciremo prima o poi a parlarci così normalmente di persona?

 

(11:05) **Temo di non saperlo.**

 

(11:06) D’accordo

 

(11:07) **Il tuo sorriso mi piace davvero tanto.**

 

(11:11) E io adoro il tuo. Garantito che ci penserò tutta la notte

 

(11:12) **Damen, mi piaci veramente moltissimo. Grazie per non essere un idiota. Non ancora, almeno.**

 

(11:14) Anche tu mi piaci veramente moltissimo. E non sarò mai un idiota. Te lo prometto

 

(11:15) **Devo staccare e rilassarmi se voglio riuscire a chiudere occhio stanotte.**

 

(11:15) **A domani.**

 

(11:16) Non mi chiami?

 

(11:16) **Questa cosa ormai ti ha preso ben bene, vero?**

 

(11:17) La routine non mi dispiace. Specialmente questa routine

 

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

“ **Stai ridacchiando.** ”

 

“Non ho smesso un attimo di ridacchiare da quando ci siamo incontrati.”

 

“ **Imbarazzante.** ”

 

“Te dico subito, ti conviene farci l'abitudine.”

 

“ **Buonanotte, Damen.** ”

 

“Vorrei baciarti, un giorno. Credi che potresti essere d'accordo?”

 

“ **Vai a dormire.** ”

 

“Va bene. Notte, amore....Giusto per ricordartelo, guarda che non attacco per primo.”

 

“ **...Potrei essere d'accordo.** ”

 

“Oddio.”

 

**[Chiamata conclusa]**

 

 

 

(11:30) Ma non puoi lasciarmi così!

 

(11:31) **L'ho appena fatto. Dormi bene.**

 

(11:32) <3

 

(11:45) **< 3**

 

(11:47) COSI' DI CERTO NON MI AIUTI DORMIRE

 

(11:48) Sei un bastardo

 

(11:50) **Lo so.**

 

(11:51) Va a dormire

 

(11:52) **Tutto questo è dannatamente ridicolo.**

 

(11:53) **Perché non riesco ad ignorarti?**

 

(11:54) Perché ti piacciooooo

 

(12:00) **Vorrei che tu fossi qui.**

 

(12:01) Porco mondo!!!

 

(12:01) E cosa faremmo se io fossi lì?

 

(12:02) **Non lo so. A questo non ci sono ancora arrivato.**

 

(12:04) Sei a letto?

 

(12:05) **Fantastico. Adesso mi hai dato proprio quello che mi serviva per ignorarti.**

 

(12:05) Sempre al tuo servizio ;)

 

 

 

(Conversazione conclusa)

 

 

 


	9. Nono Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono stata assente per un po' e me ne scuso...il caldo e il troppo lavoro (ovviamente ci si ritrova sommersi di lavoro sempre quando già si sta boccheggiando per l'afa) mi hanno sopraffatto e finire questo capitolo è stata una tortura...adesso mi concederò un po' di riposo, finalmente parto anch'io per le vacanze :) e ci rivediamo verso metà settembre, più determinata che mai a finire questa deliziosa avventura, spero!

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent: **grassetto**

Nicaise: _corsivo_

Nikandros: _**grassetto corsivo** _

 

 

Venerdì mattina 

 

(7:20) Buongiorno, tesoro :D

 

(7:22) **Non è che la mancanza di sonno ti sta mandando un po’ fuori di testa, eh?**

 

(7:23) Non c’è nulla, nemmeno la mancanza di sonno, che possa rovinare una giornata così perfetta

 

(7:23) **Sappi che sto strabuzzando gli occhi.**

 

(7:24) Non ti senti fortificato? Io sono così su di giri che potrei partecipare a quella manifestazione coi tori che fanno in Spagna

 

(7:25) **La corsa dei tori.**

 

(7:25) Ecco quella

 

(7:26) Non mi pare di sentire un grande entusiasmo da parte tua

 

(7:26) **Beh, ci siamo incontrati ieri.**

 

(7:27) E allora?

 

(7:27) **Ugh.**

 

(7:28) **Certo, Damen. Sono entusiasta. Guarda, non so nemmeno come farò a lavorare stamane.**

 

(7:29) Ecco, così va molto meglio

 

(7:30) **Adesso devo andare.**

 

(7:31) O.k. Ci sentiamo!!!!

 

(7:32) **Ehi, non mi piacciono i punti esclamativi. Di sicuro non così tanti.** **Non farlo mai più.**

 

(7:33) !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

(7:34) **Ho un disperato bisogno di cavarmi gli occhi. Mi fai l’onore di farlo tu?**

 

(7:35) Non potrei mai cavarti gli occhi, dolcezza

 

(7:40) Maglietta della salute o canotta da muratore?

 

(7:41) Dio mio, che nomi orrendi. Ma a chi cazzo hanno dato il compito di catalogare le camicie e le magliette maschili, perché chiunque l’abbia fatto, di sicuro ha fatto un pessimo lavoro

 

(10:32) **Canotta da muratore.**

 

(10.35) Aggiudicato ;)

 

 

C’era un bel po’ di strada dall’appartamento di Damen alla Galleria Lotus, ma la giornata era splendida e Nikandros era al lavoro, il che rendeva l’auto un’opzione decisamente impraticabile. Naturalmente, c’erano anche i trasporti pubblici, ma Damen di solito li evitava quando il tempo era bello. Camminare era un ottimo esercizio.

Quando arrivò in vista dell’insegna, un grazioso fiore di un tenue rosa all’angolo dell’ingresso, mancavano dieci minuti a mezzogiorno. Era ancora presto, ma nel caso che Laurent fosse stato occupato, Damen sarebbe stato più che felice di curiosare in giro. Quando aprì la porta a vetri dell’ingresso, facendo suonare le campanelle che c’erano sopra, Damen fu accolto da un ampio open space, inondato dalla luce del sole. L’effetto era quello di un ambiente accogliente e assolutamente armonioso. I pezzi in esposizione erano stati disposti tutt’intorno, in modo molto raffinato, con le targhette dei prezzi alla base. Al centro dell’open space c’erano perfino delle statue e altri manufatti di arte moderna, un po’più difficili da definire. Qualcuno si prendeva davvero molta cura di quel posto. I pavimenti erano impeccabili e le teche di vetro che racchiudevano le opere d’arte non mostravano segni di ditate o di sporco. Tutto era incredibilmente perfetto e sebbene Damen già sospettasse da tempo che Laurent fosse un perfezionista, ora per la prima volta ne aveva davvero la riprova.

“Maledizione, sono proprio fottuto” mormorò.

La galleria era già piuttosto affollata; le persone si muovevano lentamente, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, esaminando le opere esposte, con espressioni che andavano dalla noia più totale alla meraviglia più assoluta. Damen per un attimo valutò se seguire il loro esempio, ma si ritrovò a cercare con lo sguardo Laurent, ancor prima di aver posato gli occhi su uno qualsiasi dei pezzi della galleria.

Lo individuò nell'angolo più lontano della sala, intento a parlare con una giovane coppia asiatica che gli stava indicando un grande dipinto astratto ricco di colori intensi. Era chiaro che volevano acquistarlo. Non volendo disturbare la trattativa d’affari, Damen si spostò dalla parte opposta e rimase a guardarli in silenzio, incredibilmente curioso di vedere com'era Laurent nel suo ambiente di lavoro. 

Teneva la schiena eretta, la testa ben alta e la sua voce, per quello che Damen riusciva a sentire, suonava cortese e professionale. Era palese che era orgoglioso di ciò che aveva realizzato lì. E cosa ancor più importante, indossava una maglietta azzurra e aveva un aspetto semplicemente adorabile.

Una delle due persone che stavano parlando con Laurent lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Damen, e lui colse quell ’opportunità per guardarsi attorno, esaminando i pezzi esposti, non volendo essere accusato di starsene lì a fissarli. Anche se, ad essere onesti, in effetti lo aveva fatto. E d’altro canto, come non farlo? Laurent appariva così a proprio agio, e così incredibilmente attraente. Damen si disse che la bellezza di Laurent era qualcosa a cui non si sarebbe mai abituato. Era dannatamente angelica.

La sommessa conversazione tra Laurent e la giovane coppia continuò, poi Damen sentì la sua voce levarsi più forte, riempire lo spazio. E questo senza bisogno di strillare. “So che forse non è il momento più opportuno” stava dicendo,”ma ho un impegno che non posso spostare. Se volete tornare, la galleria riaprirà tra un’ora. Ci sono dei biglietti da visita sulla mia scrivania, nel caso vogliate averne uno. Potete chiamarmi per avere chiarimenti o consigli, ed io cercherò di rispondervi al meglio delle mie capacità. Grazie per essere passati.”

Quindi, le persone cominciarono ad uscire, qualcuno facendo cenno a Laurent, che rispose a sua volta con un sorriso e un cenno della mano. Damen era rimasto nel suo angolo, ad osservare una serie di foto che ritraevano una giovane donna distesa in sequenza su vari oggetti, e gli abiti in vari stadi di disordine. Non che fossero particolarmente originali, ma c’era comunque qualcosa di affascinante nella donna, anche se Damen non riusciva a capire cosa fosse esattamente.

“Ti piacciono?” gli chiese Laurent, dietro di lui.

Damen avvertì che stava iniziando a sorridere. “Si” rispose. “Non so perché, ma mi piacciono. La donna, lei é…”

“Si. Lo so” mormorò Laurent. “E’ stata vittima di abusi sessuali. Questo è il suo progetto, a dire il vero. Un tentativo di riappropriarsi di tutto ciò che le ricorda quell’esperienza. Per questo in molte di queste foto ha un’espressione così visceralmente intensa…. Immagino che soffra terribilmente. Mi è stato detto che fa parte della terapia di guarigione. Da parte mia lo trovo piuttosto insano, ma….”

“Non tutti guariamo allo stesso modo.”

“Esattamente” affermò Laurent. “Andiamo?”

Damen si voltò e Laurent era appena a un passo da lui. “Ehi” disse Damen, senza un motivo particolare.

“”Ehi” rispose l’altro, con un sorriso.

Non sapendo cosa rispondere, Damen rimase lì, immobile, a fissarlo, poi scosse la testa e disse “Si, o.k. andiamo. Hai già deciso dove?”

“Avrei qualche idea al riguardo” gli rispose Laurent, dirigendosi verso la scrivania che si trovava nell’angolo di fronte a loro.

Dietro di essa si intravedeva una piccola apertura, che doveva condurre ad una stanza sul retro, e Laurent vi si infilò, sparendo per pochi attimi, e tornando subito dopo con un mazzo di chiavi che tintinnavano tra le sue dita. Senza ben sapere cosa fare o dire, Damen si limitò a seguirlo, uscendo in strada sul marciapiede, e a guardarlo mentre chiudeva la galleria.

“Abbiamo solo un’ora” gli spiegò Laurent, avviandosi. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un po' più di tempo, ma ho promesso ad alcuni clienti che sarei stato di ritorno al massimo tra un’ora. Avevo pensato di portarti in questo fantastico posto in cui fanno i sandwich, poco lontano da qui, ma a quest’ora sarà sicuramente pieno di gente, per cui che ne dici se saltiamo il pranzo e ci prendiamo un gelato invece.”

“Non male come idea.”

“Ottimo,” rispose Laurent, voltandosi a guardarlo e rallentando il passo, in modo che Damen gli si affiancasse.

“Sei di fretta?” gli chiese Damen.

“No. Comunque, in questo momento il fatto di passare da un compito all’altro è l’unica cosa che mi permette di non andar fuori di testa.”

“Sono io, quello di sempre.”

“Lo so” affermò Laurent a bassa voce. “ma è diverso averti qui, grande e grosso e pieno di muscoli. Mi fa incazzare che mi faccia questo effetto, ma è così.”

“Grande e grosso e pieno di muscoli? Domandò Damen, cercando di non ridere.

Laurent gli lanciò un’occhiataccia ed entrò nella gelateria senza alcun preavviso, e Damen che aveva continuato a camminare dovette tornare indietro. Ma Laurent lo aveva aspettato, tenendogli la porta aperta.

Era un posticino delizioso che apparentemente serviva un solo tipo di porzione, ed era una porzione dannatamente enorme. Questo spiegava benissimo perché Laurent avesse deciso di saltare il pranzo e prendere un gelato invece. Damen lo seguì alla cassa, sorridendo alla simpatica, giovane donna con le labbra dipinte di un vivace rossetto color gomma da masticare che li accolse.

“Vorremmo una coppa di menta con scaglie di cioccolato e una di impasto di biscotti, grazie. Da portar via, per favore” ordinò Laurent.

“In arrivo, tesoro” gli rispose lei, prendendo due coppe, grandi tanto quanto la mano di Damen, e riempendole di gelato.

Damen la fissava, a bocca aperta. Non era tanto il fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare una porzione così abbondante, quanto il perché qualcuno avrebbe voluto farlo. La cassiera appoggiò le due coppe sulla cassa, e Laurent le porse una tessera, poi firmò una ricevuta e un attimo dopo erano di nuovo fuori sul marciapiede, con il gelato in mano e due cucchiaini di plastica verde infilati sulla sommità. 

“Grazie per il gelato” disse Damen, prendendone una cucchiaiata.

Era dolce e cremoso, e i pezzetti di impasto di biscotti non avevano il minimo sapore di plastica. Quello era tutto quello di cui Damen aveva bisogno.

“Prego” rispose Laurent, dandogli un leggero colpetto con la spalla. “Ti va di andare sul lungofiume?”

“Certo.”

Camminarono in silenzio. Non c’era alcun imbarazzo, ma nell’aria pesava la consapevolezza di non aver ancora raggiunto il punto in cui sentirsi di nuovo se stessi, di avere di nuovo quel rapporto che erano riusciti a creare con i loro continui messaggi.

Una volta arrivati sul lungofiume, trovarono una zona erbosa vicino ad un albero, che dava sulla Willamette. Damen posò il suo gelato e si sedette con le braccia dietro la schiena per sostenersi, ad ammirare l’acqua che scintillava alla luce del sole. Laurent, seduto al suo fianco, mangiava il suo gelato in silenzio. Con un sorriso, non potendo resistere, Damen, prese una cucchiata dal suo gelato e gliela mise davanti al volto. “Ne vuoi un po?” offrì.

Laurent gli lanciò un’occhiata, e quando lo vide sorridere gli rispose a sua volta con un sorriso. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, chiuse le labbra attorno al cucchiaino e si lasciò scivolare il gelato in bocca. Poi, un volta inghiottito, scrollò le spalle.

“Troppo dolce.”

“Quando sei rompi...”

“Non è vero.”

“Altroché se lo sei. Guarda che solo uno a cui piacciono da matti i dolci potrebbe suggerire gelato per pranzo.” asserì Damen.

“Touché.” Ammise Laurent, mordendosi il labbro.

“Che bella giornata.”

“Oh, parliamo del tempo, allora?”

“Beh, tu non stai parlando e io non ho una gran riserva di argomenti” ribatté Damen.

“Guarda che eri tu quello che sosteneva che tutto questo sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante. Avresti dovuto preparati degli argomenti nell’inevitabile prospettiva che io andassi in panico e mi chiudessi a riccio.”

“E’ già molto meno imbarazzante” sostenne Damen. “Invece, è stato così piacevole. Anche solo guardarti, alla galleria, era sufficiente per me.”

“Attraente?” gli chiese Laurent, inghiottendo un po’ di gelato. I suoi occhi stavano chiaramente contemplando il fiume. Era l’unica cosa che tradiva la sua insicurezza nel porre quella domanda.

Totalmente interessato ad incoraggiare qualsiasi possibilità di flirtare, Damen si sporse verso di lui, aspettando pazientemente che Laurent si voltasse verso di lui e incrociasse il suo sguardo. Aveva già le guance un po’ accese e quando Damen gli rispose, “Molto” , con tono caldo, il rossore si fece ancor più intenso.

“Oh. Che carino.”

“Spudorato. Ecco cosa sei.”

“ E felice di esserlo. Allora, mi dai un po’ del tuo gelato?”

Laurent ci pensò su un attimo. “Non mi dispiacerebbe rovesciartelo in testa.” 

“E tu sei uno spasso.”

“Lo so.”

Damen scoppiò a ridere, e mandò giù il resto del suo gelato più in fretta che poteva, quindi si distese sull’erba a fissare il cielo. Dopo un paio di minuti gli sfuggì un gemito “Cazzo! Mi si è congelato il cervello.”

“Non l’hai nemmeno assaporato.”

“La cosa ti offende?”

“Completamente” rispose Laurent. Posò la sua coppa e si sporse verso Damen, mentre i suoi occhi passavano in rassegna il viso di quest’ultimo.

Con cautela, le dita un po’ tremanti, tracciò una linea lungo la gota di Damen. “Sei molto attraente.” Poi fece scivolare un dito sotto la spallina della canotta di Damen. “ Mi piace questa canotta.”

“Ho il cuore che si è scordato come si fa a battere” sussurrò Damen, che si sentiva come se stesse avendo un’esperienza extra corporea. Sentiva le dita di Laurent sulla sua gota, così lievi e gentili che gli parve di essere sul punto di esplodere in milioni di piccoli pezzi.

“ E adesso? Se ne è ricordato?”

“No, per niente.”

E già Damen avvertiva l'assenza delle sue dita sul proprio viso. “Come sta Charlie?” gli chiese, mentre osservava le nubi sottili che veleggiavano nel cielo. 

“Come al solito.” Laurent estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e dopo averlo sbloccato glielo passò. “Qui ci sono un bel po' di foto, se vuoi vederle.”

 

Erano quasi tutte foto di Charlie. Ce n'erano anche un paio di Laurent e Nicaise, e poi c'erano due immagini di Damen, i due scatti che lui stesso aveva inviato a Laurent.

“Oh, sono stato collocato nientemeno che tra i gatti e Nicaise, eh?”

Laurent sbuffò, imbarazzato, “Mi ero scordato di averle salvate.”

“Non mi dire...”

“Beh, di sicuro in quei cinque secondi in cui ho deciso di lasciarti il mio telefono” rispose Laurent.

“Considerando che io ho ammesso di contemplare la tua foto di continuo, questo avrebbe potuto risultare molto più imbarazzante.”

“Certo, ma sei tu quello ridicolo, non io.”

Girandosi su un fianco, Damen rimase ad osservare il profilo di Laurent, il naso diritto ed affilato, la mascella ben definita, le labbra, che ora sembravano un linea sottile, ma che assumevano tutt'altro aspetto quando lui era rilassato e disteso o sorrideva.

“Ti posso chiedere una cosa?” Damen gli posò il telefono sullo stomaco, facendo ben attenzione a non toccarlo, e Laurent lo ripose nuovamente nella tasca, poi si girò sul fianco, inarcando un soppraciglio.

“Accidenti! Come riesci a farlo?”

“Perché tu non ci riesci?”

“Per niente. Che invidia! Anche Nik riesce a farlo, ed è la cosa in assoluto più ingiusta al mondo.”

“Comunque, presumo che non fosse questo che volevi chiedermi” osservò Laurent.

“Lo so che tutto questo è piuttosto bizzarro, ma è tutto a posto... no? Cioè, io sono o.k.? voglio dire, a un certo punto potresti anche accorgerti che tutto questo non ti spaventa più, vero?” chiese Damen.

“Tutta una serie di domande una più insulsa dell'altra.”

“Beh, il re delle domande stupide, eccolo qua.”

“Damen, è tutto a posto... veramente. Più che a posto.”

“Per fortuna” sospirò Damen, lasciandosi cadere sulla schiena, “Perché anche per me è più che a posto e mi si spezzerebbe il cuore se tu non provassi la stessa cosa.”

Laurent sorrise, ma non replicò. Così rimasero lì, distesi a contemplare il cielo, e proprio quando Damen stava per osservare che la situazione cominciava a farsi un po' imbarazzante, Laurent gli indicò una nuvola e gli chiese che cosa gli ricordasse. Damen rispose, e continuarono a fare quel gioco per un po', fino a quando Laurent cominciò a prenderlo in giro per i paragoni insulsi e banali con cui se ne usciva, dato che lui invece possedeva molta più immaginazione, e tutto tra loro iniziò a diventare più semplice e rilassato.

“Una bottiglietta d'acqua? Sul serio? E' la cosa più noiosa che abbia mai sentito.”

“E allora, che diamine ti sembra?”

“Il muso di un cavallo, direi.”

“Certo che sei fastidioso” ribattè Damen, con un sorriso divertito.

“Ammettilo, ci ho azzeccato molto di più.”

“Quanto spesso ti danno del bastardo arrogante?”

“Ogni giorno” rispose Laurent. “E' l'insulto preferito di Nicaise.”

“Sento che mi piacerà davvero.”

“Anche lui vuole conoscerti, effettivamente.” disse Laurent, voltando la testa così da poterlo fissare in viso.

Damen aveva già distolto lo sguardo dal cielo quando avevano iniziato a parlare. Una volta osservata quella nuvola e dato il suo parere, non c'era più alcun bisogno di guardare qualcos'altro al di fuori di Laurent.

“Nikandros gli piace davvero e sembra dell'idea che tu sia altrettanto simpatico.”

“Ma tu preferisci me, vero?”

Laurent si strinse nelle spalle. “Conosco appena Nikandros.”

Damen ebbe un moto di sorpresa scioccata e l'altro scoppiò a ridere. E mentre si univa alla sua risata, Damen avvertì un ondata di affetto per il ragazzo che gli stava a fianco, felice che la giornata non si fosse risolta in un totale disastro. Certo, erano ancora insicuri, impacciati, ma probabilmente era più da imputare a tutta quella serie di emozioni e sentimenti irrisolti tra di loro che ad una vera e propria incapacità di passare del tempo insieme.

“Mi piacerebbe conoscere Nicaise.” rispose Damen, riprendendo il filo della loro conversazione.

“Veramente? Lo sai che ha tredici anni, vero?”

“Certo che lo so, ma mi piacerebbe comunque. Probabilmente ha in serbo un sacco di storie imbarazzanti.”

“Qualcuna, forse. Ma non così tante come pensi.”

Damen non si sorprese, in fondo Nicaise era molto giovane. “In realtà, vorrei conoscerlo soprattutto perché ti è caro. Direi che è un'ottima motivazione, a mio parere.”

“E come fai ad esserne così sicuro? Magari è solo senso del dovere.”

“Se così fosse non credo che avrebbe cercato tanto accanitamente di farci incontrare. Ci vuole parecchio per guadagnarsi un simile affetto da un teenager” ribattè Damen.

“Allora lo vedrai in occasione della mostra d'arte.”

“Il che vuol dire che sono invitato?”

“Non vedo perché no” rispose Laurent, e il tono della sua voce risuonò appena più freddo di quanto non fosse stato fino a quel momento.

Già in precedenti occasioni Damen aveva intuito che sia Nicaise sia le circostanze che avevano portato Laurent a diventarne il tutore fossero un argomeno piuttosto delicato, ma ora ne ebbe la certezza. Forse era meglio lasciar perdere. E ovviamente adesso, preoccupato com'era a speculare sul perché la questione fosse così spinosa, si rese conto di non saper più cosa dire.

 “Damen?” lo chiamò Laurent, a bassa voce.

“Cosa?”

“Io...temo di dover tornare al lavoro.”

“O.k.” Damen si alzò. “Ti accompagno alla galleria.”

“Sei proprio un gentiluomo.”

“Esatto, è quello che sono.”

E nell'alzarsi Damen gli offrì la mano. Laurent ebbe solo una brevissima esitazione, lo spazio di un secondo in cui rimase a fissarla, quindi la prese e dopo essersi alzato la lasciò andare, per darsi una spazzolata. Non si era però accorto di avere ancora un filo d'erba addosso, in alto, sulla schiena. Damen allora lo raccolse e lo lasciò cadere a terra.

“Scusami. Avevi ancora un po' d'erba addosso.” osservò, quando Laurent si girò a fissarlo.

“Non devi scusarti.”

“Forse, ma mi avevi detto di non toccarti senza avvisarti prima.”

E Laurent gli sorrise, mentre incontrava i suoi occhi. “Sono felice di non essermi sbagliato su di te” ammise.

E Damen pensò che per quanto non fosse del tutto sicuro di cosa Laurent intedesse con quella frase, lui non avrebbe certo rifutato quel complimento.

Sulla strada del ritorno, ormai prossimi alla galleria, mentre camminavano le loro mani continuavano a sfiorarsi, e Damen non aveva più dubbi che questo prima o poi l'avrebbe mandato fuori di testa. In qualsiasi altra circostanza quella vicinanza gli sarebbe parsa un incoraggiamento a prendere l'altro per mano. Ma con Laurent tutto era differente. E lui non voleva mandare tutto all'aria con una mossa avventata o troppo ardita. Eppure era anche vero che Laurent non si era tirato indietro quando lDamen aveva cercato di flirtare con lui.

Forse, in fondo, valeva la pena chiederglielo.

“Ho il permesso di tenerti la mano?”

Laurent sembrò esitare, per un attimo, poi si riprese così velocemente che Damen si chiese se era veramente successo. “Si, certo che hai il mio permesso.”

“Ti diverti un modo a dirlo, vero?”

Con un sorriso un po' beffardo Laurent annuì. “Se però ti chiedo di lasciarmi andare, devi farlo.”

“D'accordo” rispose Damen, afferrandogli la mano ed intrecciando le dita con quelle di Laurent, mentre una scintilla acuta ed improvvisa gli attraversava il braccio. La mano di Laurent ebbe un sussulto, ma si rilassò quasi subito, e la sua stretta si fece più forte. Damen azzardò un'occhiata, e vide che l'altro sorrideva, gli occhi bassi. Semplicemente adorabile in un modo assurdo. Certo Damen non si sarebbe mai azzardato a dirglielo. Magari via sms, forse. Si, ecco così sarebbe stato molto più consigliabile.

Invece, gli disse “La tua mano è fredda.”

“Le mie mani sono sempre fredde. Il mio medico sostiene che ho la pressione di un morto. Tu invece hai la pelle piuttosto calda.”

“Già”

“Mi piace” sussurrò Laurent.

Il cuore di Damen mancò un battito e lui si rese conto che tenere per mano qualcuno per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva veramente un significato speciale. Con altre persone era qualcosa che faceva senza pensarci, quasi inconsapevolmente. E non gli era chiaro se con Laurent a fare la differenza fosse il fatto che si trattava proprio di lui o del fatto che il loro rapporto era cresciuto giorno dopo giorno coi loro messaggi, ma senza dubbio tutto era differente. Decisamente. E non in modo negativo, anzi, proprio il contrario.

Nel frattempo erano arrivati alla galleria, fin troppo in fretta. Damen considerò l'idea di fermarsi ancora, ma sapeva che Laurent avrebbe preferito che non lo facesse.

D'altro canto, considerando il tempo impiegato per tornare alla galleria e il tragitto in tram che lo aspettava, sarebbe arrivato al lavoro giusto in tempo.

Lasciò andare la mano di Laurent, per aprirgli la porta e attese che questi entrasse. Laurent, invece, si fermò sulla soglia, e si volse verso di lui.

“Mi piacerebbe rifarlo.”

“Anche a me.”

“Vedrò cosa posso fare, ma è anche possibile che non riesca più avere un po' di tregua fino alla mostra. Se dovesse succedere, voglio che tu sappia che non ha nulla a che fare con te, e che sicuramente preferirei di gran lunga stare con te. “

“Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione, Laurent” rispose Damen. “Ho resistito un mese quando ci sentivamo solo per telefono. Penso di poter sopravvivere.”

“Ma ora che ci siamo incontrati sarà più difficile”

“E riecco la sua arroganza.”

“E' solo la verità.”

“Troveremo un modo” rispose Damen sorridendo. “Mi piaci veramente, perciò...”

“Anche tu mi piaci, molto.”

Poi scese il silenzio e Laurent rimase a fissarlo negli occhi, e a quel punto Damen ebbe la netta sensazione che se si fosse chinato a baciarlo, Laurent l'avrebbe lasciato fare. Ma non gli riusciva di trovare le parole per esprimere quello che sentiva in quel momento, e non intendeva buttarsi alla cieca, per cui, invece, gli disse:

“Ti chiamo stasera.”

Laurent si morse le labbra, come per celare un sorriso. “Non ho dubbi che lo farai.”

Mentre si allontanava, Damen si chiese se non si fosse lasciato sfuggire un'occasione importante e si diede dell'idiota. Ma forse, in fondo, avrebbe potuto essere decisamente prematuro. Sapeva di avere emozioni e sensazioni molto più forti della maggior parte delle persone, e che questo avrebbe potuto complicare le cose con Laurent, per quello che lui provava e pensava. E ciò nonostante, dio, come avrebbe voluto farlo. Sorridendo tra sè, mentre tornava a casa Damen per tutto il tempo non smise un attimo di pensare a Laurent, cercando di non ridacchiare come uno scemo, per non spaventare i passanti.

 

 

Venerdì pomeriggio

 

[Chiama Nikandros]

 

“ _Finirò col farmi licenziare._ ”

 

“ Dici così tutte le volte che ti chiamo.”

 

“ _E ogni volta dico la verità. Sembri felice._ ”

 

“Nik, lui è così bello. Intelligente, adorabile e arrosisce di continuo. E gli anche tenuto la mano.”

 

“ _Amico, sul serio, devo lavorare._ ”

 

“Non mi sembri adeguatamente elettrizzato.”

 

“ _Tenergli la mano è stato qualcosa di unico?_ “

 

“Ma vaff...”

 

“ _Ti voglio bene anch'io, amico. Ascolta, ne parliamo più tardi, d'accordo? E ti prometto che avrai tutta la mia attenzione._ ”

 

“O.k., va bene. A dopo.”

 

“ _Ci sentiamo._ ”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

 

(1:50) E' perfetto.

 

(1:51) _Si, immagino che lo sia._

 

 

Venerdì sera

 

(10:48) Avevi ragione. Mi manchi già

 

(10:50) **Io ho sempre ragione, Damen. Te ne accorgerai molto presto.**

 

(10:51) **Com'è andato il lavoro?**

 

(10:52) Bene. A dire il vero, il tempo mi è volato

 

(10:53) **Perchè avevi qualcosa di carino a cui pensare?**

 

(10:54) Mm

 

(10:55) Oggi è stato davvero fantastico, Laurent. Una delle giornate migliori della mia vita

 

(10:56) **Ma avrebbe potuto essere anche migliore.**

 

(10:57) Davvero?

 

(10:57) E come?

 

(10:58) **Avresti potuto baciarmi. Lo so che avresti voluto farlo.**

 

(11:03) Cazz...

 

(11:05) **Magari un'altra volta.**

 

(11:08) Porco mondo

 

(11:08) Cioè...

 

(11:09) **Guarda che lo sento che ci stai rimuginando su intensamente**

 

(11:10) Adesso ti chiamo. Preparati

 

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“ **Perchè mi stai chiamando?** ”

 

“Perchè ho bisogno di parlarti, ma non penso sia il caso di farlo via sms.”

 

“ **E io non sicuro di volerne parlare, invece.** “

 

“Peccato, ma non credo ci sia alternativa”

 

“ **...E non è mai una buona idea forzarmi a fare qualcosa che non voglio.** ”

 

“D'accordo, ma ascolta, ti prometto che non voglio creare problemi. E che non intendo forzarti a far qualcosa che non ti va. Non sei affatto obbligato a rispondermi. A dire il vero, non sei nemmeno obbligato ad ascoltare.” 

 

“ **O.k.** ”

 

“O.k. Allora, questo è quello che penso. E cioè che si, oggi avrei voluto davvero baciarti e a giudicare dal tuo commento, anche tu probabilmente avresti voluto che ti baciassi. Non credo che quello che c'è tra noi per ora ci possa portare da qualche parte, non subito almeno...non ti sto chiedendo di diventare il mio ragazzo, anche se confesso che non avrei nulla in contrario. Vorrei solo sapere che cos'è tutto questo per te. Veramente. Cioè, penso di saperlo, ma vedi...per me è davvero importante che tu me lo dica. Mi piacerebbe baciarti, sul serio, e vorrei farlo tutte le volte che posso, e per parecchio tempo. E vorrei essere il solo a poterlo fare, non so se mi spiego. Come ti sembra, detto così?”

 

“ **Praticamente quello che hai appena descritto è “stare con il proprio ragazzo.** ”

 

“Si, lo so, ma non dobbiamo per forza etichettarlo così, se non ti va.”

 

“ **Va bene.** ”

 

“In che senso, va bene?”

 

“ **D'accordo. Sarò il tuo ragazzo. In fondo ti ho già descritto così in varie occasioni pertanto, che diamine, perchè no?** ”

 

“Tu mi hai...?”

 

“ **Gli artisti, i clienti....sono in molti a provarci. E siccome niente sembra farli desistere meglio di come ti descrivo, cioè come il mio ragazzo, beh... allora è così che ti descrivo.** ”

 

“Perciò mi baceresti, voglio dire baceresti solo me?”

 

“ **E chi altro potrei baciare?** ”

 

“A dire il vero la mia domanda era un'altra.”

 

“ **Va bene, si, bacerei solo te. E a proposito, preferirei non tirarla troppo per le lunghe. Perchè, vedi, nel caso tu fossi un pessimo baciatore, dovrei scaricarti, e a quel punto sarebbe meglio che non mi fossi ancora affezionato.”**

 

“Tesoro, ma tu ti sei già affezionato.”

 

“ **Nessun problema. Non puoi essere il mio ragazzo.** ”

 

“Non riesco a capire se scherzi o no.”

 

“ **Sto scherzando. Almeno credo.** ”

 

“Cioè?”

 

“ **Ora preferirei che continuassimo via messaggi.** ”

 

“O.k. D'accordo. Avevo solo bisogno di buttar fuori che quello che avevo dentro. Poi, come scegli di rispondermi non fa differenza per me.“

 

“ **Non fa differenza?** ”

 

“Certo che no. E se vuoi che ci parliamo coi messaggi, a me va bene. Perché è proprio tramite i messaggi che ho cominciato a provare qualcosa per te.”

 

“ **Diamine, perchè non sei uno stronzo come tanti altri?** ”

 

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”

 

“ **Adesso riattacco e ti scrivo.** ”

 

“O.k.”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

 

(11:48) **La parola più adatta per descriverti è proprio “il mio ragazzo”, il che spiega perchè questo termine mi va bene, ma comunque devi capire che al tempo stesso mi spaventa a morte. Ci sono delle cose nella mia vita...cose di cui non ti ho parlato...a causa delle quali faccio molta fatica ad aprirmi, o se vuoi metterla così, a lasciar cadere le mie difese. Quando invece, aprirsi, e lasciarsi andare, dovrebbe venire naturale quando stai con qualcuno, presumo. Non sto dicendo che non voglio farlo, aprirmi e tutto il resto, è solo che ho molte riserve.**  

(11:51) **Inoltre, non sono mai stato con qualcuno prima, perciò non credo che me la caverei molto bene.** **Senza contare che la mia richiesta di non toccarmi senza chiedermelo prima non è solo una semplice eccentricità, buttata lì per caso. E' qualcosa di serio. Non ho idea se e come potrei affrontare i lati più...fisici di una relazione. Anche se, ed è vero, vorrei provarci.**  

(11:54) **Insomma, per farla breve, di solito non mi concedo quasi nulla di quello che vorrei. Specialmente quando si tratta delle persone. Ecco da dove viene la mia battuta di prima; dal fatto che se tu fossi uno stronzo come tanti altri tutto sarebbe stato più semplice, perchè avresti fatto quello che volevi senza curarti se io ero d'accordo o no.**

 

(12:00) O.k.

 

(12:01) **O.k.?**

 

(12:02) Non so bene cosa dire. Non voglio offenderti.

 

(12:03) **Dimmi che vuoi comunque andare avanti.**

 

(12:03) Certo che voglio andare avanti. Assolutamente si

 

(12:04) Però adesso sento che dovrei chiedertelo di persona. Cioè, se vuoi essere il mio ragazzo

 

(12:05) **Sentiti pure libero di farlo.**

 

(12:05) Sta' sicuro che lo farò

 

(12:06) Ma non penso proprio di poter resistere due fottute settimane

 

(12:06) **Lo so.**

 

(12:07) Mi rendo conto che avrei dovuto darti la buonanotte prima, quando ti ho chiamato, perchè adesso vorrei chiamarti ancora

 

(12:08) **Te l'ho già detto che puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi.**

 

(12:08) Ti piace la mia voce?

 

(12:09) **Si.**

 

(12:09) **Moltissimo, a dire il vero.**

 

(12:10) Un giorno o l'altro finirai col farmi morire

 

(12:11) **Non volevi chiamarmi? Perchè io invece vorrei andare a dormire. E' stata una lunga giornata.**

 

(12:11) E' stata una giornata perfetta

 

(12:12) **Si, ne sono consapevole. E' solo che sono stato preda dell'ansia per quasi tutto il tempo.**

 

(12:13) Ma la prossima volta non sarai così in ansia, no?

 

(12:13) **E tu, anche tu sarai meno in ansia?**

 

(12:14) No, non credo. Dovrò chiederti di diventare il mio ragazzo, E baciarti. Il che già mi suscita ansia

 

(12:14) **Probabilmente anch'io sarò altrettanto ansioso.**

 

(12:15) **Anzi, mi viene persino una leggera nausea ogni volta che ti vedo. O che ti penso.**

 

(12:16) Anche a me. Devono essere le famose farfalle nello stomaco

 

(12:16) **Non sono affatto piacevoli.**

 

(12:17) No, non lo sono. Però è meraviglioso quando te le fa venire qualcuno che a sua volta le prova a causa tua

 

(12:18) **Immagino che sia così. A proposito, allora, mi chiami?**

 

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“ **Spero tu ti renda conto di quanto è ridicolo sentirsi al telefono per ben due volte in una sera, eh?** ”

 

“Ehi, non dare tutta la colpa a me. Tu hai risposto.”

 

“ **Il fatto è che mi piace dare tutta la colpa a te.** ”

 

“D'accordo, mi prendo io tutta la colpa, a patto che tu mi ripeta ancora quanto stavo bene con la canotta da muratore.”

 

“ **Ma per quanto io lo ripeta non sarà più come la prima volta che te l'ho detto. E poi, non c'è modo di infilare un dito sotto la spallina.** ”

 

“Cavolo, è vero.”

 

“ **...la canotta da muratore mi è davvero piaciuta.** _ **Molto**_ **.** ”

 

“A me è piaciuta la tua maglietta. Era adorabile.”

 

“ **Adorabile?** ”

 

“Adorabile.”

 

“ **Non apprezzo per niente questa parola.** ”

 

“L'avrei giurato.”

 

“ **Buonanotte, Damen.** ”

 

“Buonanotte, tesoro.”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Decimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccomi qui, riposata, (abbastanza almeno ;) ) e pronta a riprendere il filo di questa deliziosa storia :) E, soprattutto...con un nuovo capitolo :)

 

Damen: carattere normale

 

Laurent: **grassetto**

 

Nicaise: _corsivo_

 

Nikandros: **_grassetto corsivo_**

 

 

 

Sabato Pomeriggio

 

(12:45) ALLA FINE IERI SERA NON ABBIAMO PARLATO

(12:50)  ** _Avresti potuto chiamarmi_**

(12:51) Avevo altro per la testa

(12:51)  ** _Laurent, immagino_**

(12:52) Già

(12:53) Nik, vuole che lo baci

(12:53) E vorrebbe essere il mio ragazzo

(12:54) SENTO CHE MI STO INNAMORANDO DI LUI. DEFINITIVAMENTE, AL CENTO PER CENTO. E’ COSI’ FANTASTICO 

(12:56)  ** _Vacci piano, tigre_**  

(12:56)  ** _L’hai incontrato giusto due volte_**

(12:57) Nikkkkkk

(12:58)  ** _D’accordo, d’accordo._** ** _E così ti stai innamorando di lui. Chissà perché, la cosa non mi sorprende_**

(1:00) Guarda che fai schifo

(1:01)  ** _Come sempre_**  

(1:01) Questo è vero

(1:03)  ** _Lo dirò a Jord e poi ti riferirò la sua risposta_**

(1:03) O.k.

(1:05)  ** _Ha sorriso e ha detto che è super felice per te_**

(1:06) Ecco, questo è molto meglio

(1:06)  ** _Vengo lì stasera?_**

(1:07) Lasciami controllare e poi ti faccio sapere

(1:07)  ** _Ah, é così adesso. Laurent viene prima anche di me_**  

(1:08) Solo stavolta. Comunque, non per sempre, amico. La tua amicizia è altrettanto importante 

(1:09)  ** _Eh, certo._** ** _Ti voglio bene anch’io_**

****

**** ****

****

 

 (1:08) Allooora

(1:09) Dai, non puoi essere super occupato tutto il giorno

(1:15)  **Sono moderatamente occupato.**

(1:16) Sei alla galleria?

(1:17)  **Si. Oggi siamo chiusi, così posso trafficare con le opere per l’esposizione. La maggior parte sono ancora nelle loro scatole nel retro.**

(1:18) Hai bisogno di aiuto per aprire le scatole?

(1:18)  **Pronto a dare una mano, a quanto pare.**

(1:19) Ssssiiiii

(1:20)  **Però saresti una distrazione.**

(1:21) Probabile

(1:22) Ascolta, il fatto di non vederti per qualche giorno non mi creerebbe nessun problema, se non fosse che so che vuoi che io ti baci. Quindi è solo colpa tua. Non avresti dovuto dirmelo. 

(1:26)  **Non puoi venire qui, alla galleria. Devo assolutamente finire questo lavoro oggi. Ma potresti venire da me, quando ho finito, se ti va. E porta qualcosa da mangiare. Tailandese, preferibilmente.**  

(1:27) D’accordo. Mi serve il tuo indirizzo

(1:28)  **5 Hereford Avenue.**

(1:28) Oh cazz.... adesso ho il tuo indirizzo 

(1:30) **Ora torno al lavoro. Dovrei aver finito per le sei. Mandami un messaggio quando sei per strada.**  

(1:31) Incontrerò Nicaise?

(1:31)  **Immagino di sì.**

 

 

Sabato Sera

(6:30) Quando ero al ristorante Thailandese e controllavo il loro menu, mi sono reso conto che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa ti piaccia

(6:34)  **Sorprendimi.**  

(6:35) E se scelgo le cose sbagliate?

(6:36)  **Beh, questa sì che sarebbe una sfortuna. Ah, e per Nicaise, niente di troppo speziato.**

(6:37) Oh, devo prendere qualcosa anche per Nicaise?

(6:37)  **Certo che sì**

(6:40) Confesso che in questo momento ti odio, anche se in modo piuttosto moderato, ma vabbé, come vuoi tu. Mi verrà in mente qualcosa 

(6:41)  **Ottimo. Per che ora pensi di essere qui?**  

(6:43) Che mi venga un accidente se lo so. Appena possibile? Ti scrivo appena torno alla macchina

(6:45)  **D’accordo.**

(6:45)  **A proposito, Nicaise non sta più nella pelle dall’eccitazione. Sta letteralmente rimbalzando come una palla per tutta la casa.**

(6:46) Anch’io!

(6:47)  **< 3**

(6:50) Oddiooo! 

 

(7:13) Sono di nuovo in auto, pronto a partire. Dovrei essere lì tra quindici minuti circa

(7:15)  **A dopo.**

(7:15) !!!!!

(7:16)  **Che cosa avevo detto dei punti esclamativi?**

(7:17) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(7:18)  **Ti odio.**

 

Damen fece un respiro profondo e si guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, per controllare i capelli. Li scompigliò appena, si guardò di nuovo, sospirò e decise che andavano bene comunque. Poi, afferrando la borsa di carta che conteneva il takeaway tailandese, che aveva posato sul sedile a fianco alla guida, uscì dall’auto e si trovò davanti una casa non molto grande, ma ben curata, con uno splendido giardino. Piuttosto sconcertato, con un altro sospiro aggiunse alla lista delle cose che Laurent era in grado di fare anche il giardinaggio. 

Salì i gradini esterni quasi con riverenza, facendo scivolare la mano lungo la ringhiera, poi prese un altro ampio respiro e bussò. Gli arrivò il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano, qualcosa che assomigliava ad una discussione animata, come se fosse in corso una zuffa, e quindi la porta si aprì ed apparve un ragazzino ansante, coi capelli scomposti e gli occhi blu spalancati, che lo salutò vivacemente “Ciao!”.

Laurent era proprio dietro di lui, con un’aria piuttosto contrariata. Costringendosi a spostare lo sguardo da Laurent, che era scalzo e abbigliato in modo informale, all’altro, Damen sorrise a Nicaise e gli porse la mano. “E’ un piacere conoscerti” gli disse.  Nicaise prese la sua mano e gliela strinse, ben due volte, e poi, sempre tenendogli la mano, lo strattonò in casa, e  prima che Damen potesse dire qualcosa, gli strappò la borsa del takeaway dall’altra mano e si diresse verso la cucina, che era proprio davanti a loro, in fondo all’ingresso.

“Non c’è nessun fottuto bisogno che ti scusi per me” urlò a Laurent.

Questi, chiudendo gli occhi un attimo, esasperato, sospirò e poi rise piano “Vorrei poter dire che non ha imparato quel linguaggio da me, ma purtroppo è così.”

 “A me non dispiace. Per niente.” rispose Damen ridendo.

 “Ehi, guardate che mi mangio tutto io se non vi decidete a venire qui e a prendervi la vostra parte”.

Ridendo, Damen si diresse alla cucina e vide che sul bancone erano già stati disposti piatti e posate, le scatole del takeaway erano già state aperte, e in giro c’era già del riso sparso qua e là. Evidentemente Nicaise aveva davvero fame. “Scusate se ci ho messo un po’ per arrivare” disse. 

“Nah, io sono sempre affamato” gli rispose Nicaise, molto candidamente. 

“Già, so cosa vuol dire. Il mio amico Nik…beh, credo che tu già lo conosca, vero?” 

“Yep” annuì Nicaise. “Mangia tanto quanto me. Grande. E inoltre paga lui.”

 “Lo sai, tu gli piaci proprio.”

“Anche lui mi piace, un sacco.” Rispose Nicaise, versandosi altro cibo sul piatto. Quando poi finalmente sembrò soddisfatto, prese il piatto e conficcò una forchetta sulla sommità sulla montagnola di cibo. Quindi fissando Damen gli disse “Non vorrei davvero dirlo, ma sento che devo farlo. Se lo fai soffrire, io ti ammazzo.”

“Ricevuto.”

“Grande” ribatté Nicaise, uscendo dalla cucina.

“Dove sta andando?

“In soggiorno” rispose Laurent. “Lui guarda la tv e io leggo. Di solito. A volte invece anch’io guardo la tv con lui. Che ne dici se noi due mangiamo qui?”

“Va benissimo.”

Laurent sorrise e cominciò a servirsi. Per un po rimasero in silenzio, mentre prendevano il cibo disposto in tavola e si sedevano per mangiare. Poi Laurent si voltò verso Damen, poggiando il gomito sul bancone, una mano sul collo e gli chiese “Hai già parlato ai tuoi di me?”   Damen per la sorpresa inghiottì un boccone troppo in fretta e prese a tossire. Con un’aria un po’ indolente, Laurent gli diede un colpetto sulla schiena e gli passò il suo bicchiere. Damen buttò giù tutta l’acqua, ebbe un altro paio di accessi di tosse e quando si fù ripreso, rispose “No, non ancora. Penso che probabilmente li manderebbe in panico. Un altro po’ d’acqua?” 

“Grazie” assentì Laurent. “Prendila dal frigorifero, non dal rubinetto.”  

 “Fissato con l’acqua depurata?”

 “Ovvio.”

Damen scoppiò a ridere, si alzò, riempì il bicchiere e lo posò davanti a Laurent, che lo fissò con aria inquisitiva per qualche minuto e poi chiese “Li manderebbe in panico?”  

“Internet li spaventa. Cioé, lo so che messaggiare via telefono non è come usare internet, tecnicamente, ma l’idea in fondo è più o meno quella. Li preoccuperebbe più il modo in cui ti ho incontrato che non il fatto che tu mi piaccia davvero tanto. Almeno, per certo periodo.”

“Riformulo la domanda, allora. Intendi parlargliene?”

Quando Laurent ripeté la domanda, Damen stava nuovamente inghiottendo un boccone. Però stavolta riuscì a mandarlo giù senza strangolarsi, anche se ritenne che valeva la pena protestare “Stai cercando di farmi soffocare, vero?”  

“Esatto. E’ così evidente?”

“Lo sapevo.” Ribatté Damen, sogghignando leggermente. Poi considerò la domanda di Laurent e rispose “Vuoi che lo faccia?” 

Laurent si strinse nelle spalle. “Fai come credi. Per me non fa differenza.”

“Questo è quello che mi risponderesti se ci stessimo scrivendo?” 

Laurent arrossì lievemente e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. “Probabilmente no.”

“Il che vuol dire che vuoi che gliene parli.” 

“Potrebbe…” Laurent non finì la frase. Chiaramente non voleva dire quello che stava davvero pensando. Invece prese un boccone e volse lo sguardo verso la finestra, sopra il lavello.

Sorridendo Damen osservò “Renderlo più ufficiale? Farlo sentire più reale, e non come se stessi vivendo qualche strano e assurdo sogno? Sempre che fosse davvero ufficiale, cosa che mi riesce difficile credere.”

Laurent alzò gli occhi al cielo e lanciò una nocciolina all’altro con la forchetta, e lo colpì proprio in mezzo alla fronte. Per un secondo Laurent parve restare serio, come se non fosse successo nulla, ma poi scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. Damen se ne rimase lì, a bocca aperta, a fissarlo, fingendo di essere offeso. “Non ci posso credere…mi hai appena lanciato una nocciolina. Ma cosa sei? Un bambino di cinque anni?”

E questo fece ridere Laurent ancora più forte, e quando smise, si asciugò gli angoli degli occhi e fissò Damen con un sorriso luminoso, dove ancora restava traccia della sua risata.   Un sorriso bellissimo, che colpiva dritto al cuore. Sporgendosi verso di luì, nello spazio ridotto che li separava, Damen spostò con gesto lieve alcune ciocche dalla fronte di Laurent, facendolo arrossire di nuovo, e in quel momento Damen si sentì ancor più totalmente, disperatamente indifeso. A mala pena conscio di sé e del proprio corpo.  E si sentiva così ogniqualvolta che vedeva Laurent. Un ulteriore livello di irrealtà. Ma questa volta era anche peggio, perché ora Laurent lo stava fissando come se si aspettasse di essere baciato e Damen sapeva che era così davvero, che voleva essere baciato, che stavano davvero insieme, lui e questo pazzo, bellissimo ragazzo che arrossiva più spesso di qualsiasi altra persona Damen avesse mai conosciuto. Non era certo di poter sfiorare le labbra dell’altro, anche se si fosse sporto un po’ di più. Si sentiva come staccato dal proprio corpo, come se fosse altrove. Allora, mormorò “Ehi, Laurent.” 

 “Cosa?”

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?”

“Si” rispose l’altro, a bassa voce. “A condizione che tu sappia davvero baciare.”

“Vuoi scoprirlo adesso?” 

C’era un sorrisetto arguto sul viso di Laurent. Si morse il labbro, poi rispose “Non voglio che il cibo si freddi.”

“Mi sembra saggio.” Osservò Damen, anche se per un attimo prese in considerazione l’idea di strangolarlo. Ma il suo era un collo troppo carino, in fondo. Lungo ed elegante come quello di un cigno.

Ripresero a mangiare, e Laurent appariva calmo e composto. Ma Damen era sicuro che anche lui fosse  super agitato. Non era possibile che lui, Damen, fosse così scombussolato e Laurent no.

“Parlerò di te ai miei” dichiarò.

Laurent, che si stava portando la forchetta alla bocca, sembrò esitare per un attimo. Poi, quando ebbe finito di masticare, rispose “Non farlo se non lo vuoi davvero.”

Deciso a vendicarsi per il commento di Laurent sul non voler lasciar freddare il cibo quando si era offerto di baciarlo, Damen estrasse il cellulare, lo aprì e andò alla rubrica dei contatti. E dopo aver selezionato il numero contrassegnato con “Casa”, mise in vivavoce e lo lasciò suonare. Laurent ora aveva l’aria di uno che avrebbe voluto ucciderlo lì e in quell’istante, e Damen si limitò ad inarcare le sopracciglia,  imperturbato.     

“Che succede, ragazzo?”

“Ehi, papà. Sei riuscito a capire come si usa la visualizzazione delle chiamate? 

“No, è solo che ho capacità extrasensoriali” la voce di suo padre gli arrivò piena di crepitii. E nel sottofondo si sentiva qualcun altro parlare, sicuramente sua madre, ed infatti suo padre riprese “Tua madre afferma che se c’è qualcuno in questa famiglia che possiede percezioni extrasensoriali, per la cronaca, quella di sicuro è lei. ”  

“Beh, ero sicuro che non potevi essere tu” scherzo Damen. “Papà, senti, vi ho chiamati perché c’è qualcosa che devo dirvi. Puoi mettere in vivavoce e chiamare anche Mamma?” 

“Certo.” A quel punto si udirono dei rumori stridenti, simili a degli scrocchi. Damen lanciò un’occhiata a Laurent, e vide che era assolutamente immobile, ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di curiosità.   

In quel momento si sentì la voce di sua madre, leggermente attutita, “Theo, non è così che si mette in vivavoce. Santo Cielo! Dammi quà. Avanti. Ma porco …no, non così!” Laurent si coprì la bocca con una mano, per nascondere quello che sembrava un sorriso, gli occhi che si increspavano agli angoli.

“Tuo padre è un idiota” sbottò la madre di Damen. “Ma finalmente ecco, adesso siamo in vivavoce. Che c’è, tesoro?” 

“Ho il ragazzo. Si chiama Laurent.”

“Ohhh” gioì sua madre. Damen se la immaginò, mentre si portava le mani alla bocca e saltava qua e là per la contentezza. “E’ bello? Simpatico? Intelligente?” 

“Si, è tutto questo.”

“Come lo hai conosciuto?”

Sospirando Damen si accinse a spiegare, “O.k., però promettetemi di non dar di matto. Allora, ho preso un nuovo telefono, e ho inviato un messaggio a Nik, o meglio, credevo di averlo inviato a lui perché invece era arrivato a Laurent, così abbiamo cominciato a parlare e poi è saltato fuori che anche lui viveva a Portland.”

“Non è che poi ti ammazza, vero?” risuonò severa la voce di suo padre.

“Hai intenzione di ammazzarmi, Laurent?” chiese Damen, cercando di non ridere quando Laurent lo fulminò con uno sguardo.

“No, certo che no” rispose l’altro.

“Oh, ma è lì!” esclamò la madre di Damen. “Ciao Laurent, come va, tesoro?” 

“Bene” asserì, educatamente, Laurent.

“Timido, eh? Non è un problema, sai. Non ho dubbi che tanto ci pensa Damen a parlare per tutti e due messi insieme. Sono molto felice per voi due. Damen, devi farcelo conoscere.”  

“Mamma, ha un nipote di cui deve prendersi cura.”

“O.k., porta anche il nipote.”

“Amore” ribattè il padre di Damen “Non ci sono abbastanza camera per tutti.”

“Beh, Damen e Laurent possono dormire nella stessa stanza.”

“Ma neanche morto!”

“Theo, benvenuto nell’era moderna…sarebbe ora che ti svegliassi.”    

“O.k., o.k.” si intromise Damen, sicuro che da lì a poco si sarebbero messi a litigare. “Adesso, devo lasciarvi. Penso che abbiamo torturato Laurent abbastanza per oggi. Ci sentiamo tra un paio di giorni.”

“Ci sentiamo, tesoro. Ti voglio bene” lo salutarono i suoi genitori, all’unisono, riprendendo subito il loro battibecco.

“Vi voglio bene anch’io” rispose Damen, chiudendo la chiamata.

Nella cucina scese il silenzio. Poi, dopo pochi minuti, Laurent dichiarò, a bassa voce “Mi piacciono, i tuoi. E’ evidente che ti amano veramente, nel modo che meriti.”

“Si, è vero.”

Laurent riprese a mangiare e Damen ebbe la sensazione che tra loro due si fosse insinuato un certo imbarazzo.

“E’ stato troppo?” 

“No.” rispose Lauren.

“Sicuro?”

“E’ solo che…”

“Scrivilo.”

Laurent lo fissò come se fosse impazzito, ma quando capì che Damen diceva sul serio, prese il cellulare dal bancone e gli inviò un messaggio, con le dita che volavano sullo schermo. Aveva delle dita incredibilmente esili. E ogni singola parte del suo corpo era così incredibilmente elegante, in un modo quasi impossibile. In quel momento il telefono che Damen teneva tra le mani prese a vibrare e lui abbassò lo sguardo a leggere il messaggio che era arrivato.    

(8:03)  **Mi manca quello che hai tu. Mi fa pensare ad Auguste, ai miei genitori…prima che morisse, almeno. Quando penso a loro divento silenzioso. E’ non è a causa tua, credimi.**

“C’è qualcosa che può farti star meglio?” mormorò Damen.

“Non molto” sospirò l’altro, posando la forchetta sul piatto. Chiaramente non aveva più fame, e quando Damen non rispose subito, Laurent si alzò e andò al lavello della cucina, poi risciacquò il suo piatto e lo  ripose nella lavastoviglie.  Ma rimase lì, con le mani sul balcone, a testa bassa. E questo era qualcosa che Damen non sapeva come gestire, ma a giudicare dai messaggi che si erano scambiati in passato, e dal modo in cui Laurent era semplicemente sparito in certi momenti, era chiaro che in situazioni del genere, preferiva restare solo.   Damen decise che era meglio non dire nulla, perciò finì quello che aveva nel piatto, poi ne prese ancora, e alla fine si alzò per lavare il proprio piatto. Quando fù al lavello Laurent gli prese il piatto dalle mani e ci pensò lui, mentre Damen gli restava a fianco, offrendogli un silenzioso conforto. Eppure Laurent non sembrò accorgersene. O forse, semplicemente, non sapeva come accettare quel conforto.  

“Vuoi che vada?” chiese Damen. 

“No. Certo che no.” 

“O.k. Allora vado a guardare la tv con Nicaise.”  Damen si staccò dal lavello, diretto all’uscita della cucina, quando Laurent lo richiamò. Lui allora si volse a guardarlo, con una domanda negli occhi. 

“Mi dispiace. Non era mia intenzione…”

“Non è colpa tua, Laurent, se ti senti come ti senti. Sono qui, se hai bisogno di me. Allo stesso modo in cui ci sarei per te se ci stessimo scrivendo.” 

“Oddio” esalò l’altro, gli occhi fissi su Damen, come incantato. “Com’è possibile che tu sia vero?”

“Beh, i miei genitori hanno fatto sesso e quindi…”

“Non è quello che…”lo interruppe Laurent. Poi, lasciando perdere le parole, attraversò la cucina e lo abbracciò, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e posandogli la testa sul torace. E in quell’attimo un’ intensa ondata di affetto sembrò sommergere Damen, che lo strinse a sé, tenendolo stretto tra le sue braccia.

“Dai degli abbracci notevoli” sussurrò Laurent.

“Gia, me l’hanno già detto.”

E poi, a voce ancor più bassa, Laurent mormorò ancora “Sento il tuo cuore che batte. E batte davvero forte.”

“Si, questo è l’effetto che mi fai.”

“Incredibile.”

Ridendo, Damen lo lasciò andare e attese che l’altro si scostasse un po’. Poi, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, gli disse “Non credo che ora ci sia più ragione di preoccuparsi che il cibo si freddi.”

“No.”

Chinandosi lentamente, per essere certo che Laurent fosse veramente sicuro man mano che lo spazio tra loro si riduceva, Damen posò le sue labbra su quelle di lui, con appena un po’ di esitazione, deliziato immediatamente dalla loro morbidezza e dalla scintilla che improvvisamente gli corse lungo la schiena, dritta alle ginocchia, che parvero cedergli. Un attimo dopo, Laurent rispose al bacio, posando le mani sui polsi di Damen. Quando si scostarono, Damen spostò appena il viso di un paio di centimetri, mentre gli occhi di Laurent restavano chiusi. Poi, lentamente, si aprirono, con un battito di ciglia, e Damen si trovò a fissare un’oceano di blu. Gli occhi di Laurent gli apparvero disorientati, colmi di desiderio. Damen sorrise, e riprese a baciarlo di nuovo, e ancora, e ancora, finchè gli parve di non aver più la forza di stare in piedi.       

“Allora, posso essere il tuo ragazzo” sussurrò, tenendo le loro due fronti appoggiate.

“Assolutamente. Però dovresti usare del burrocacao.”

“Ma guarda.”

“E’ così. Hai le labbra un po’ screpolate. Sai, è proprio per quello che è stato inventato il burrocacao.”

“D’accordo, lo prenderò.”

“Ottimo.”

“Vuoi che stia un po’ con Nicaise?”

 “Buona idea” rispose Laurent sorridendo, posando un bacio veloce all’angolo della bocca di Damen. Poi, gli prese la mano e lo trascinò nel soggiorno. Passarono il resto della serata guardando episodi a caso di “The Office”, teneramente abbracciati, anche se Damen all’inizio era apparso un po’ insicuro, almeno fino a quando Laurent, alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperato, non gli aveva posato la testa sulla spalla.

       

Sabato Sera

 

(11:23) Adoro le tue labbra. E le tue mani. E la tua risata 

(11:24)  **Wow, grazie. Sono davvero meravigliose, vero?**

(11:25) Devo smetterla di farti dei complimenti.

(11:26)  **Come se fosse possibile. Come mi hai chiamato stasera, quando stavi andando via?**

(11:26) Nienteeee

(11:27)  **Mi pare fosse celestiale.** **Mi hai chiamato celestiale.**

(11:27) Probabilmente mi avevi appena baciato

(11:28)  **E questo dovrebbe giustificare il tuo comportamento sdolcinato?**

(11:30) Ti assicuro che non ero in me

(11:30)  **Ti assicuro che nemmeno io lo ero.**

(11:32) Ma per favore….tu sei sempre razionale. Tu sei un cronico iper razionale. Non ho alcun dubbio.

(11:32)  **Damen, non ero in me.**

(11:33)  **Non c’era un solo, dannatissimo pensiero nella mia testa.**

(11:34) Oddio

(11:34) Allora ti piaccio davvero

(11:35)  **Perché, non era già abbastanza evidente?**

(11:36) Si, ma adesso ho una prova inconfutabile

(11:37)  **Cioé, oltre ad una notevole quantità di messaggi prima di questo?**

(11:37) Va bene, dai, fai l’antipatico

(11:38)  **A dire il vero ho controllato il registro dei messaggi dopo che te ne sei andato**

(11:39)  **Vuoi sapere quanti messaggi ci siamo scambiati durante il mese?**

(11:39) Quanti?

(11:40)  **Più di 1000. Di solito non ne invio così tanti, nemmeno in un mese.**

(11:40) Beh, io avevo una cotta per te, per cui ci sta

(11:41)  **Da quanto tempo?**

(11:41) Hmm?

(11:42)  **Damen, questa non è una conversazione verbale. Pertanto non puoi fingere di non aver sentito.**  

(11:43) O.k. Posso appellarmi al quinto emendamento? 

(11:43)  **No.**

(11:44) Ughhhh, d’accordo

(11:45) Tutto è iniziato quando mi hai raccontato quella storia

(11:45)  **Seriamente?**

(11:46) Da morire. Quante volte devo ripeterti che quella storia era dannatamente grandiosa? 

(11:47) E tu?

(11:50)  **Non saprei. Non è stata una cosa immediata.**

(11:51) Vabbé

(11:52) ODDIO!

(11:53)  **Cosa?**

(11:54) HO DIMENTICATO LE TUE PANDA CIABATTE. VOLEVO PORTARTELE E INVECE ME LE SONO SCORDATE. ADESSO SONO QUI’, ABBANDONATE SUL PAVIMENTO, SCONSOLATE PIU’ CHE MAI. 

(11:55)  **Tranquillo, Damen. In effetti, preferirei che tu lasciassi perdere l’intera faccenda.**

(11:55) Ma sfortunatamente per te, questo non accadrà

(11:56) Le porto all’esposizione

(11:56) A meno che, ovviamente, non ci vediamo prima di allora

(11:57)  **Tesoro, sei quasi diabolico.**

(12:00) Di nuovo di buon umore?

(12:01)  **Come fai a dirlo?**

(12:03) Perché io sono assolutamente, dannatamente di buon umore. E mi hai chiamato “tesoro”

(12:03) E continuo a pensare ai nostri baci

(12:04)  **Sono stato così straordinario?**

(12:05) Non baci spesso, vero?

(12:06)  **No.**

(12:07) L’avrei giurato

(12:07) Comunque rimane il fatto che mi sono praticamente sciolto come neve al sole, per cui….

(12:08)  **Ne deduco che sciogliersi in queste circostanze sia un’ottima cosa.**

(12:08) Davvero ottima

(12:09) Il mio nuovo scopo nella vita è di rapirti e baciarti per ore

(12:10)  **Buona fortuna.**

(12:10) Grazie

(12:11)  **Dovrei andare a dormire. Domani mi aspetta una giornata intensa.**

(12:12) Domani è domenica

(12:13)  **Non tutti riposano la domenica.**

(12:13) Beh, dovrò crederti sulla parola

(12:15)  **Esatto.** **Buonanotte, Damen.**

(12:18)  **Anch’io adoro le tue labra.**

(12:18) La prossima volta ti bacerò sul collo, te lo prometto

(12:19) Mi ricordo che cosa ti piace

(12:21) E scommetto che adesso mi stai sbuffando dietro

(12:22) Buonanotte, amore <3

(12:24)  **< 3**

(12:24) Giuro, non mi ci abituerò mai

(12:25)  **Ottimo.**

 

 


	11. Undicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'autrice si è divertita un sacco a scrivere questo capitolo....e vi assicuro che anch'io mi sono divertita un mondo a tradurlo :)  
> Buon divertimento!

 

Damen: carattere normale

 

Laurent: **grassetto**

 

Nicaise: _corsivo_

 

Nikandros: **_grassetto corsivo_**

 

 

 

Sabato pomeriggio

 

(12:31) Aiuto!

 

(12:35) **E' un'emergenza?**

 

(12:36) Beh, ho chiesto aiuto, no?

 

(12:37) **Rispondi alla mia domanda.**

 

(12:37) O.k., non proprio

 

(12:38) Pero...AIUTO!

 

(12:39) **Ti rendi conto che sono occupato, vero?**

 

(12:40) Guarda, non appena mi dai l'aiuto che mi serve ti lascio in pace

 

(12:41) **D'accordo.**

 

(12:43) Allora, ascolta...sono al supermercato e ho chiesto se avevano burrocacao, e il commesso allora mi ha indicato la sezione dove ci sono tutti i prodotti da trucco, ecc., e fin qui o.k., non è questo che mi ha mandato in panico...ma, oddio Laurent, ce ne sono un fottio di marche!

 

(12:44) Che diavolo compro?

 

(12:48) **Quello della Burt's Bees. Io ritengo che la cera d'api di questa marca sia la migliore.**

 

(12:48) Wow, è stato facile

 

(12:49) Allora perché ci hai messo così tanto a rispondere?

 

(12:49) **Perché ti stavo ridendo dietro.**

 

(12:50) Già, lo supponevo

 

(12:51) **Bene** **, è stata un'esperienza affascinante. Ora però ti lascio.**

 

(12:52) Grazie per l'aiuto, tesoro

 

 

(1:06) CAZZO, SE BRUCIA!

 

(2:03) **Vuol dire che** **sta** **funziona** **ndo** **.**

 

(2:04) Dovevo immaginarlo che mi avresti fatto prendere quello che brucia di più

 

(2:05) Sei davvero fortunato che ci tengo così tanto che tu mi baci di nuovo perché 'sta roba è orrenda

 

(2:05) Ho le labbra del tutto intorpidite, non me le sento più

 

(2:06) **Adesso stai esagerando.**

 

(2:07) Solo un po'

 

(2:08) Pensavo fossi occupato

 

(2:09) **E lo sono. Solo che ci tenevo a dirti quanto sei melodrammatico.**

 

(2:09) **Sei melodrammatico.**

 

(2:10) Quanto spesso controlli il cellulare per vedere se ti ho scritto?

 

(2:11) **Questo non lo saprai mai, perché** **da** **questo momento ho ufficialmente intenzione di ignorarti.**

 

(2:12) Vedremo

 

(3:14) Ho appena mangiato una dozzina di quei frutti mandarini. Sono davvero buoni

 

(3:58) Wow, ero strasicuro che mi avresti cazziato per i “frutti mandarini”, dato che tecnicamente si chiamano mandarini e probabilmente non c'è bisogno che io aggiunga “frutti”

 

(4:57) D'accordo, sono davvero impressionato

 

 

Domenica sera

 

(8:02) **Damen.**

 

(8:07) Deduco che sei arrivato a casa, giusto?

 

(8:07) **Che c'è nella scatola?**

 

(8:08) Aprila, così poi lo vedi

 

(8:10) **Per poco non ci inciampo e mi ammazzo.**

 

(8:10) Chi è che fa il melodrammatico, adesso?

 

(8:11) **Non é questo il punto.**

 

(8:12) Laurent, allora la apri quella scatola o no?

 

(8:13) **Ci sto provando. Qualcuno c'é andato pesante con il nastro adesivo.**

 

(8:14) Non volevo rischiare che si aprisse accidentalmente durante il tragitto

 

(8:14) **No guarda, se il tuo obiettivo fosse stato questo non avresti usato nemmeno la metà del nastro che c'é sopra.** **A** **mmettilo, questa è vendetta bella e buona.**

 

(8:15) Ehi, parla quello che mi ha fatto prendere il balsamo per labbra del diavolo

 

(8:16) **Quante volte lo hai messo?**

 

(8:16) ...un bel po', a dire il vero

 

(8:17) **Ci avrei scommesso.**

 

(8:17) Certo che il bruciore è una cosa....

 

(8:18) **Soddisfacente.**

 

(8:19) Già

 

(8:25) **Ehi, qui ci sono... un bel po' di dolciumi.**

 

(8:25) E dimmi, ti piacciono i baci?

 

(8:26) **Ovvio. Sono anch'io un essere umano.**

 

(8:30) **Damen...io...**

 

(8:31) Hai letto il biglietto,vero?

 

(8:31) **Si.**

 

(8:32) Lo so che è un tantino sdolcinato

(8:33) Il fatto é che ero al supermercato, e pensavo che stai lavorando così tanto, ed é vero che inizialmente volevo darti le Pandaciabatte, ma so che tu le odi, e allora ho deciso di prenderti anche qualcos'altro

 

(8:34) Ti ho rallegrato la giornata almeno un po'?

 

(8:36) **Oh sì.**

 

(8:37) **Sono...**

 

(8:37) **Mi fa sentire speciale.**

 

(8:38) **Anche se detto così suona totalmente banale, ora che lo rileggo. Almeno tanto quanto suonava banale mentre lo pensavo.**

 

(8:38) Tu sei speciale

 

 

(8:40) _[I_ _nviata immagine_ _]_

 

(8:41) E' lui che sta leggendo il biglietto?

 

(8:41) _Uhm hmm. Ehi, hai fatto proprio centro._

 

(8:42) _Wow, punteggio alle stelle, a quanto pare._

 

(8:43) Sembra che stia per piangere o qualcosa del genere

 

(8:43) _Non dico balle, probabilmente stava per mettersi a piangere_

 

(8:44) _Non c'è nessuno che faccia qualcosa di carino per lui. Certo, non così comunque._

 

(8:45) Mi sono accorto che non mi stava scrivendo

 

(8:46) _Direi che è un po' ...sopraffatto, al momento. Se fosse una persona normale, probabilmente se ne starebbe steso sul pavimento, a fare ampi respiri per non andare in panico._

 

(8:47) _Ma siccome non lo é, si é messo a fare i piatti._

 

(8:48) Grazie per la foto. Davvero

 

(8:49) La conserverò per sempre con cura

 

(8:50) _Ci credo. Non sono fantastico?_

 

(8:50) _Sappi che te l'ho inviata proprio perché anche tu sei fantastico._

 

(8:51) Grazie

 

(8:51) _Il giorno che hai inviato un messaggio al numero sbagliato è stato un giorno davvero fortunato._

 

(8:52) Nicaise, questo significa molto per me

 

(8:52) _Lo so, lo so._

 

(8:53) _Toglimi una_ _curiosità, che c'era scritto nel biglietto?_

 

(8:53) Ma non saprei...quanto sono felice di averlo incontrato, quanto penso a lui durante il giorno. Cose così

 

(8:54) _Certo qualcosa di molto meglio di quel sonetto._

 

(8:54) NO

 

(8:55) _Eh sì. Me lo ha inviato immediatamente._

 

(8:56) Beh...quello è stato un esperimento un po'...sfortunato

 

(8:57) _Vuoi che ti dica la verità? Sono rimasto impressionato che tu abbia avuto le palle_ _di_ _inviargli una cosa del genere._

 

(8:57) Uhmmm....grazie

 

(8:58) Ma...ha addosso le Pandaciabatte?

 

(8:59) _Ehi, così pare._

 

(9:01) _[I_ _nviata i_ _m_ _m_ _ag_ _in_ _e]_

 

(9:02) _Cazzo...devo scappare, amico. Penso voglia uccidermi._

 

(9:02) Buona fortuna

 

 

(9:07) Le Pandaciabatte ti stanno che è un amore

 

(9:08) Comode, vero?

 

(9:14) **Vorrei odiarti.**

 

(9:15) E ci stai riuscendo?

 

(9:15) **No, non proprio.**

 

(9:16) **Sono ancora....ma non dovevi farlo. Tutto questo, voglio dire.**

 

(9:17) Lo so. E' che volevo farlo. Sono i vantaggi dello stare con me

 

(9:20) **Non mi sono mai sentito così prima d'ora.**

 

(9:21) **Ho come la sensazione che dovrei essere terrorizzato, ma non é così. E questo perché si tratta di te.**

 

(9:21) **Tu...oddio, devo smettere di messaggiare. Non ero pronto a parlarti di nuovo. Peccato che ho finito i piatti da lavare.**

 

(9:22) Nemmeno io mi sono mai sentito così, prima d'ora

 

(9:23) **Damen…**

 

(9:24) No, non in questo modo

 

(9:27) **Oh.**

 

(9:28) Proprio. Oh

 

(9:29) Che stavi per dire quando ti sei fermato di colpo?

 

(9:29) Perché, lo confesso, mi piace davvero da matti quando ti mostri vulnerabile

 

(9:38) **Ti senti** **bene con** **m** **e, al sicuro.**

 

(9:39) Oh

 

(9:43) Anche tu

 

 

 

(9:56) Dov'è andato?

 

(9:57) _Ha lanciato il cellulare sul divano e si è fiondato in camera sua._

 

(9:58) _Penso sia sotto la doccia_

 

(9:59) Sta...bene?

 

(10:01) _Si, assolutamente. Non c'è nulla di cui devi preoccuparti._

 

(10:02) _Almeno credo. Fissava il telefono come se fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere, ma penso tu ne sappia più di me al riguardo._

 

(10:03) O.k. Grazie

 

(10:04) _Nessun problema. Ehi, c'è Nik con te?_

 

(10:05) Sta per arrivare. Perché?

 

(10:05) _Digli di rispondermi._

 

(10:06) Non lo ha fatto?

 

(10:06) _No, non direi._

 

(10:07) Probabilmente ha il telefono scarico. Gli dico di metterlo in carica

 

(10:08) _Perfetto._

 

 

 

(10:33) _**Che c'é?**_

 

 _(10:34)_ _Beh,_ _potresti anche essere un po' meno incazzato._

 

(10:34) _**Scusa**_

 

(10:35) _**Ah**_ _ **e**_ _ **m...che cosa posso fare per il più migliore e meraviglioso ragazzino del mondo?**_

 

(10:36) _Non c'è bisogno di fare il sarcastico._

 

(10:36) _E inoltre, più migliore non esiste._

 

(10:37) _**Oh Signur...che cosa volevi?**_

 

(10:40) _Ci sarebbe una cosa._

 

(10:41) _**Cerca di essere un po' più specifico**_

 

(10:42) _Io suono il violino. E tra un paio di settimane_ _ci sarà un concerto_ _...._

 

(10:43) _E non ci sono molti biglietti per questo concerto._

 

(10:48) _Devo proprio chiedertelo, vero?_

 

(10:48) _**Ho paura di sì**_

 

(10:49) _Va bene. Insomma, mi farebbe piacere se tu venissi._

 

(10:50) _**O.k. Dove trovo i biglietti?**_

 

(10:50) _[_ _Link i_ _nviato_ _]_

 

(11:02) _**Ci sarò. E ci sarà anche Damen**_

 

(11:03)  _Wow. Grande._

 

 

 

(11:01) **Ehi.**

 

(11:02) Sei tornato

 

(11:02) **Si.**

 

(11:03) Com'é stata la doccia?

 

(11:05) **Piacevole. Calda. Nella norma, come di solito succede con le docce.**

 

(11:05) Ottimo

 

(11:06) **Uno di noi due dovrebbe essere** **tutt'altro che strano** **.**

 

(11:07) **E dato che di sicuro, come l'oro, non po** **ss** **o essere io, si suppone che sia tu.**

 

(11:08) O.k.

 

(11:09) Ho appena fatto il culo a Nik a Mariokart

 

(11:10) **Congratulazioni.**

 

(11:10) Grazie

 

(11:11) E hai intenzione di fare lo strano per tutto il resto della serata?

 

(11:12) **Non era mia intenzione dirtelo.**

 

(11:12) **Parlarsi coi messaggi è pericoloso.**

 

(11:13) **Quel dannato biglietto é pericoloso.**

 

(11:14) Insomma, é un sì, vero?

 

(11:14) **Più o meno.**

 

(11:15) **E va bene. Comunque, adesso devo andare a dormire. Domattina devo alzarmi presto.**

 

(11:16) Cioé più presto del solito? Perché già l'orario a cui di solito ti alzi è dannatamente presto

 

(11:16) **Si. Più presto del solito. Guarda che manca meno di una settimana alla mostra.**

 

(11:17) Lo so

 

(11:18) **A dire il vero, dovrei aver già appeso tutte le opere a quest'ora, ma sono stato un po' distratto, per così dire.**

 

(11:18) Mi spiace

 

(11:19) **No, non è colpa tua.**

 

(11:20) Mi chiami?

 

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

 

“Posso dire una cosa?”

 

“ **E non potevi inviarmi un messaggio per dirmela, qualunque cosa sia?”**

 

“Mi piace parlare, ricordi?”

 

“ **Già. Continua.”**

 

“Lo so che per te mostrarti vulnerabile vuol dire molto, e va bene. Cioè, mi va bene. Volevo solo dirti che non ti prenderò mai in giro per questo, né che userò quello che mi dici per ferirti. E che per me significa molto che tu divida certe cose così personali con me. Mi fa capire che ti fidi, e io dò un immenso valore alla tua fiducia.”

 

“ **Grazie.”**

 

“E' così. Ad ogni modo, buonanotte tesoro.”

 

“ **...Mi piace di più quando mi chiami amore.”**

 

“Buonanotte amore.”

 

“ **Buonanotte, Damen.”**

 

**[Chiamata conclusa]**

 

 

 

Lunedì prime ore del mattino

 

(3:27) **Damen.**

 

(3:28) Hm

 

(3:29) **Posso chiamarti?**

 

(3:32) Uh

 

(3:33) Si certo, vai

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

“E' presto.”

 

“ **Acuta osservazione.”**

 

“…Scusa, ma non sono del tutto sveglio.”

 

“ **Non c'è problema. Non mi aspettavo che lo fossi.”**

 

“Avevo in mente una domanda da farti, ma ora mi è sfuggita.”

 

“ **Probabilmente era qualcosa che aveva a che fare col fatto che ti sto chiamando alle tre e mezza del mattino.”**

 

“Ecco. Già, proprio questo.”

 

“ **Ho avuto un incubo. E...um...”**

 

“Cazzo.”

 

“ **Cosa?”**

 

“Dammi un secondo.”

 

“ **O.k.”**

 

“Eccomi. Sono sveglio. L'acqua ghiacciata fa miracoli. Ehi, non ti sento per niente bene. Anzi, mi sembri proprio agitato, e la cosa mi preoccupa. Mi preoccupa parecchio, ad essere sinceri.”

 

 

“ **E' stato un brutto incubo. Non mi succede spesso, non più. Non così. Ma...quando mi succede non so cosa fare e ho pensato che avevo bisogno di...avevo bisogno di te.”**

 

“Va bene. Vuoi parlarmene?”

 

“ **No.”**

 

“D'accordo. Vorrei parlare con te, ma purtroppo pare che l'acqua ghiacciata non sia servita a molto in realtà.”

 

“ **Non c'è bisogno che parliamo.”**

 

“Bene. Allora cercherò di stare sveglio.”

 

“ **Grazie.”**

 

(23 minuti più tardi)

 

“ **Sei ancora sveglio?”**

 

“Più o meno.”

 

“ **Puoi ufficialmente tornare a dormire ora.”**

 

“Confesso che la cosa suona piuttosto piacevole. Ma...tu come stai?”

 

“ **Starò meglio tra poco. Questo mi ha aiutato.”**

 

“Laurent, io posso restare qui. Per tutto il tempo che serve.”

 

“ **Probabilmente ti farei stare alzato tutta la notte.”**

 

“E allora starò in piedi tutta la notte.”

 

“ **No, non devi...”**

 

“Aspetta, ho un'idea. Vengo lì.”

 

“ **Cosa?”**

 

“Vengo a prenderti.”

 

“ **Sono le quattro del mattino.”**

 

“Beh, e allora?”

 

“ **Io...d'accordo.”**

 

“Grande. Ci vediamo tra poco...o...vuoi che resti al telefono con te?”

 

“ **No.”**

 

“O.k. Sarò lì tra un quarto d'ora.”

 

“ **O.k.”**

 

 _[_ _Chiamata conclusa_ _]_

 

 

Mentre guidava l'auto di Nikandros, Damen era estremamente grato del fatto che quando si era fatto tardi Nik avesse deciso di fermarsi da lui a dormire. Considerò anche il fatto che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi al volante in quel momento. Fuori era buio pesto e lui era così esausto che riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti solo per un estremo atto di volontà, mentre le palpebre minacciavano di continuo di chiuderglisi.

Ad ogni modo riuscì ad arrivare da Laurent tutto intero. A quel punto, spenta la macchina, uscì a fatica dall'abitacolo, quasi a carponi, sbadigliando e si avviò con lunghe falcate verso la porta d'ingresso. Il tempo di bussare, e in un paio di secondi Laurent apparve all'uscio. Gli diede una veloce occhiata dall'alto in basso e quindi gli tese la mano. Damen convenne che era totalmente inutile protestare, perciò gli porse le chiavi, si volse per tornare all'auto e salì dal lato del passeggero.

Poi rimase a fissare Laurent mentre questi saliva dalla parte del guidatore e metteva in moto.

Guardandolo l'altro gli chiese “Dove vuoi che andiamo?”

“Conosci Roxy? Sulla Stark?”

“Si.”

“O.k., andiamo lì.”

Annuendo Laurent partì e si mise in strada. Durante il tragitto rimasero in silenzio, ma la cosa non infastidiva Damen. Forse lo avrebbe seccato se non fosse stato così stanco, ma c'era qualcosa di innegabilmente piacevole nel poter fissare Laurent in silenzio, senza dover dire o fare qualcosa.

Sul suo viso c'era una tensione che Damen non aveva mai notato prima. Non così intensa, perlomeno. Il suo viso era sempre attraente e piacevole a guardarsi, ma Damen in quel momento si ritrovò più a preoccuparsi di cosa potesse aver provocato quella tensione che non ad ammirare i lineamenti di Laurent. E notò anche che l'altro era sveglio, molto più sveglio di quanto non lo fosse lui e questo gli parve ancor più inquietante.

Ripensando a cosa gli aveva detto al telefono, Damen si chiese se forse non avesse mal interpretato il significato di “brutto” riguardo all'incubo in quel contesto, quando Laurent gliene aveva parlato. Di qualunque cosa si fosse trattato, di sicuro era qualcosa che Damen stesso non aveva mai sperimentato.

Il solo pensarlo era agghiacciante, qualcosa a cui non avrebbe saputo come opporsi, e Damen si sentì impotente. Questa era una situazione in cui non aveva idea di come comportarsi, cosa fare o dire. Poteva solo sperare di star facendo la cosa giusta, anche se a pensarci bene tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento, alzarsi nel cuore della notte, fiondarsi a prendere il suo ragazzo, per poi guidare fino ad una tavola calda che restava aperta 24 ore su 24, sembrava più da pazzi che altro.

“Ti pare assurdo tutto questo?” le parole di uscirono d'impulso, mentre si sfregava gli occhi.

Le labbra di Laurent si incresparono appena in un minimo accenno di sorriso, e lui scosse la testa.

D'accordo.

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare al Roxy. Laurent eseguì un parcheggio perfetto, aiutato probabilmente anche dal fatto che, a dire il vero, non c'erano molte altre auto.

Insieme entrarono nel locale, una piccola tavola calda illuminata da luci al neon rosa.

Damen c'era stato solo un paio di volte e aveva scordato quanto fosse bizzarro quel posto. E aveva anche scordato che suonavano musica metal a tutto volume. Il rumore lo fece sussultare, e volgendosi verso Laurent propose “Possiamo anche andare altrove. Eventualmente c'è anche un caffè che rimane aperto la notte sulla Powell.”

“No, qui va bene.” rispose Laurent, sedendosi ad un tavolo. C'erano poche altre persone nel locale, che se ne stavano lì, accasciate sul loro caffè, a tirar l'alba.

A Damen sfuggì un altro sbadiglio, gli sembrava di non riuscir proprio a fermarsi, e si lasciò andare con la testa sul tavolo.

Arrivò una cameriera con blocchetto e penna in mano, che chiese loro cosa volessero prendere.

“Caffè,” rispose subito Damen. “Tutto il caffè che avete.”

La cameriera fece una risatina ed annuì. “E per te?” chiese poi a Laurent.

“Caffè anche per me.”

Lei fece un cenno d'assenso e pochi minuti dopo fu di ritorno con due tazze ed una brocca. Le sistemò sul tavolo, sorridendo e se ne tornò verso il bar, dove riprese a chiacchierare affabilmente con un uomo che sedeva lì. L'aroma del caffè riuscì a scuotere Damen e a fargli sollevare la testa. Prendendo la tazza con entrambe le mani,

ne aspirò il profumo, mormorando: “Caffè, ti amo.”

“Guarderai anche me con tanto amore un giorno?”chiese piano Laurent.

Damen sapeva che la sua voleva essere una battuta, tanto per prenderlo in giro, ma non suonò esattamente così. Per niente.

“Penso proprio di sì.”

Laurent abbozzò un altro sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo a contemplare il proprio caffè. Poi, con un sospiro, prese a massaggiarsi le tempie, tracciando piccoli cerchi con le dita. Damen intuì che avrebbe preferito farlo in silenzio, quindi rimase a sorseggiare il suo caffè, buttando giù la prima tazza in tempo record. E se ne versò dell'altro, che continuò a bere a piccoli sorsi. Continuarono così, finché la cameriera non tornò al loro tavolo “Volete mangiare qualcosa?”

“Sorprendimi” fu la risposa di Damen. “E qualsiasi cosa sia, ne voglio un bel po'.”

“Va bene, ci penso io.”

“Niente per me. Sto bene così.” fu la risposta di Laurent.

“Torno subito.” assicurò lei, mentre si allontanava.

“Hai fame?” gli chiese Laurent.

Damen si strinse nelle spalle. “No, non proprio. Ma almeno così mi sveglio. Inoltre, il cibo qui è ottimo. Perciò mi va di mangiare qualcosa.”

“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ti sei alzato così presto?”

“Mai? Non dopo esser andato a dormire, perlomeno. Però sono rimasto alzato fino a quest'ora già in altre occasioni. “

“Grazie.” mormorò Laurent.

Sporgendosi attraverso il tavolo, Damen fece per posare la mano su quella dell'altro, ma si fermò, ricordandosi all'ultimo secondo che non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo senza prima chiederglielo.

Volgendo il palmo all'insù, Laurent prese la mano di Damen e rimase a fissare le loro due mani unite, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro tremulo.

“Laurent, qualsiasi cosa io possa fare” lo rassicurò Damen.

“Continui a...sorprendermi.”

“Tu mi piaci, ricordi?”

“Devo riconoscere che ci metti veramente impegno.”

Damen gli accarezzò le nocche della mano col pollice, fissandolo. “Non credo che per te sarebbe diverso” mormorò.

“Se le nostre parti fossero invertite, tu saresti qui per me”

Laurent si lasciò andare ad una tremula risata, annuendo “Si. Lo farei.”

Damen tornò a sedersi dritto, cercando di sfilare la mano da sotto di quella di Laurent, ma l'altro la afferrò forte, arrossendo appena.

“Questo mi aiuta” sussurrò.

“E' tua, allora”

Laurent allentò la presa e alzando l'altra mano, che teneva appoggiata in grembo, prese a tracciare con le dita le linee delle vene lungo il dorso della mano di Damen.

Non sapendo bene cosa fare, questi rimase a guardarlo, istintivamente sbattendo le ciglia, con movimenti lenti. Sentiva di aver bisogno di cibo, prima di soccombere al sonno. E le dita di Laurent che scivolavano sul dorso della sua mano in un continuo movimento che sembrava quasi ipnotico, non erano affatto d'aiuto.

Poi, con accurata precisione, Laurent chinò il capo, fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro la mano di Damen. E respirando profondamente, così appoggiato, solleticava la punta delle dita della mano di questi. Il gesto fu così inaspettato da destare la curiosità di Damen, che d'improvviso si sorprese a desiderare disperatamente una spiegazione riguardo a quegli incubi, di cosa mai succedesse in essi. Probabilmente i dettagli lo avrebbero inorridito, di questo era sicuro, ma se ci fosse stata anche la benché minima possibilità di alleviare il peso che affliggeva Laurent, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Con un ampio respiro, Damen chiese a voce bassa, “Che cosa succede negli incubi di cui mi hai parlato?”

Laurent sembrò immobilizzarsi, il respiro appena avvertibile.

“Ehi,” continuò l'altro, sporgendosi verso di lui. “Sentivo di dovertelo chiedere, ma tu non sei tenuto a rispondermi. Okay?”

Laurent posò un breve bacio sulla mano di Damen, poi si raddrizzò sulla sedia e lo fissò, il viso spento, assente. Parve che fosse sul punto di prendere una decisione, quando ricomparve la cameriera, che recava tra le mani un ampio vassoio.

Lo posò davanti a Damen, sorridendo e gli disse, “Uova, frittelle di patate, salsicce e tre fette di French toast. Che te ne pare?”

“Perfetto. Grazie!”

Lei annui e si allontanò. Quando Damen rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo a Laurent, questi lo stava ancora fissando. Poi, lasciandogli andare la mano, egli estrasse il telefono dalla tasca e prese a digitare un messaggio. Il suo viso rimase vacuo, come quello di una maschera, per tutto il tempo. E ci volle molto, perché Laurent cancellò e riscrisse il messaggio che stava componendo più di una volta. Alla fine, premette “invio” e volse risoluto lo sguardo verso il bar, restando a guardare le cameriere che andavano avanti e indietro.

 **(4:37) C'è una storia ben precisa dietro tutto questo, ma** **è** **una storia lunga e complicata e non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno. La sola idea di parlarne con qualcuno mi fa star male. Forse un giorno riuscirò a raccontarti tutto.**

**Ti ho detto, tempo fa, che mio zio non è una brava persona. Tutt'altro. E la maggior parte dei miei incubi, i peggiori, riguardano proprio lui. In maniera totale.**

Posando il telefono sul tavolo, Damen prese degli ampi respiri. “E' ancora vivo?” sussurrò.

Laurent annuì. “Appena laureato, ho preso Nicaise e me ne sono andato. Ma, sì, è ancora vivo. Ad ogni modo lui vive lontano da qui. Di questo, almeno, volevo essere sicuro.”

“Bene.”

“Sei infuriato.”

“Un po'” ammise Damen. “Non ha importanza cosa abbia fatto. Lo odio, punto.”

“Anch'io.” concordò Laurent.

Non restava altro da dire, e Damen si rese conto di non aver nessuna voglia di parlare. E nemmeno Laurent, a quanto sembrava. Perciò Damen prese a mangiare, fermandosi ogni tanto a sorridere all'altro, o per offrirgli del cibo. E sebbene Laurent ogni volta avesse rifiutato di assaggiare qualcosa, riuscì almeno a rispondere ai suoi sorrisi. Quando Damen ebbe finito, e una volta pagato il conto, l'altro si alzò e gli tese la mano.

Damen la afferrò, alzandosi a sua volta, ed insieme tornarono all'auto, tenendosi così, per mano. Lì Laurent si staccò, per aprire la portiera, ma Damen lo attirò a sé. Poi, aprì le braccia, alzando le sopracciglia, come per una silenziosa domanda. Dopo essere rimasto qualche secondo a contemplarlo assorto, Laurent si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia, alzandosi in punta di piedi per gettargli a sua volta le braccia al collo. Ricambiando l'abbraccio, Damen appoggiò il viso sulla spalla di Laurent. E in quel momento, realizzò che Laurent si sentiva veramente al sicuro con lui.

“Grazie. Grazie ancora” gli sussurrò Laurent.

“Sei al sicuro. Sono qui, con te.” le parole gli sfuggirono, suo malgrado. Non era del tutto sicuro di cosa avesse voluto dire, con quelle parole. Ma sentiva che era la cosa giusta da dire.

“Penso che...”

“Cosa?” gli chiese Damen.

Ci fù un lungo silenzio, carico d'attesa, quindi Laurent affermò “Penso che mi sto innamorando di te. Credi sia possibile?”

“Oh si” bisbigliò Damen. ”Perché, senza ombra di dubbio, io mi sto innamorando di te.”

“Non l'avrei mai pensato”

“Nemmeno io, ad essere onesto. Nik, invece, l'aveva immaginato.”

“Come faceva a saperlo?” sussurrò Laurent.

“Pare che io mi innamori di chiunque”

Laurent rise piano, e quel suono scivolò giù lungo la spina dorsale di Damen. “Già, è proprio tipico di te.”

“Posso baciarti sul collo? Ti avevo promesso che l'avrei fatto la prossima volta che ti avessi incontrato.”

“Si.”

Con un sorriso Damen volse il capo e si chinò a posare un bacio proprio sotto la mascella di Laurent, soffermandosi un attimo ad assaporare il calore della sua pelle. Sebbene non facesse ancora freddo, quel mattino la temperatura era piuttosto bassa.

Laurent inclinò appena la testa, e Damen allora lo baciò nuovamente, come se con quel gesto l'altro gli avesse dato il tacito permesso di farlo, e questa volta posò le labbra sul punto dove si avvertiva il battito del cuore di Laurent.

“Il tuo cuore batte proprio forte” gli sussurrò.

“E' l'effetto che mi fai” rispose Laurent, riecheggiando le stesse parole di Damen poco prima che si baciassero per la prima volta.

“Incredibile.”

Damen lo sentì ridere. Poi, Laurent disse: “Dovrei tornare a casa.”

“O.k. Ti riporto a casa.”

Laurent guidò anche al ritorno, ma ora appariva meno teso, e il suo viso era più rilassato. A Damen sembrava straordinario esser riuscito in qualche modo a fare la differenza, considerando che non era affatto facile far mutare umore a Laurent solitamente, ostinato e caparbio com'era.

Quando arrivarono alla casa di Laurent erano quasi le cinque e mezza. Lì, rimasero seduti in auto, in silenzio, per un minuto, poi improvvisamente presero a parlare, tutti e due allo stesso tempo.

Ridendo Damen indicò l'altro, dicendo “Io...non importa.”

“Oh, andiamo, ti lascio parlare per primo e tutto quello che ne ricavo è “non importa”?” ribatté Laurent, alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre estraeva il cellulare dalla tasca.

Allora anche Damen prese il suo telefono, con un sorriso un po' beffardo, in attesa del messaggio che Laurent stava componendo.

(5:27) **Voglio tentare di dormire un 'ora o due prima di iniziare la giornata. E penso che se tu resti con me potrebbe essere d'aiuto. Se va bene anche a te.**

“Nessun problema, certo” annuì Damen, cercando di sembrare il più noncurante possibile, come se niente fosse, ma a giudicare dal sorrisetto che affiorò sul viso dell'altro, il tentativo era fallito miseramente. Uscirono dall'auto, e Laurent la chiuse, quasi fosse la sua, poi prendendo le chiavi di casa dalla tasca, aprì il portoncino e fece salire Damen nella sua stanza.

Il letto occupava quasi tutto lo spazio, coperto da un piumone di colore chiaro, quasi crema, adornato di piccoli ricami. In effetti, tutta la stanza appariva ampia, ariosa, perfino nell'oscurità.

E quando Laurent accese la luce, quella sensazione sembrò intensificarsi, al punto che Damen esclamò “Wow! Adoro la tua camera.”

“Beh sai, avere qualche opera d'arte appesa alle pareti aiuta.”

“Eddai!”

“Sono sicuro che farebbe miracoli nel tuo appartamento.”

“Probabilmente hai ragione” convenne Damen. “Dovrai pensarci tu, a scovarmi qualche opera d'arte.”

Laurent abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo.”Penso che potrei farlo.”

Quindi, senza tante cerimonie, si sfilò la camicia e aprì la zip dei jeans.

“Cristo!” esalò Damen, sbattendo le palpebre, con il cervello che non riusciva ad elaborare quello che era appena successo. Quando si fu ripreso abbastanza da lanciare un'altra occhiata a Laurent, quest'ultimo si era già infilato sotto il piumone, cercando molto apertamente di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Dai Casanova, vieni a letto.”

“Beh, se questa non è una frase da rimorchio.”

Laurent inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E così non sei certo d'aiuto” continuò Damen, mentre si toglieva maglietta e jeans, e restando solo con i suoi boxer viola con gli unicorni...che aveva totalmente dimenticato di avere addosso.

Stavolta, Laurent non soffocò la risata, anzi, rise apertamente e senza quasi riuscire più a fermarsi.

“Ha ha” rimbeccò l'altro, muovendosi a gattoni sul letto per mettersi sotto il piumone dall'altra parte, per poi distendersi supino e fissare il soffitto. Gli sembrava un po' strano starsene in una stanza che non era la sua. Non strano in senso negativo, però strano comunque.

“Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, in realtà” disse Laurent. “In fin dei conti, possiedi delle Pandaciabatte.”

“Guarda che anche tu possiedi delle Pandaciabatte.”

“Solo perché costretto.”

Appoggiando la guancia sul cuscino, che era assurdamente soffice, Damen guardò l'altro, estremamente felice di vederlo ancora sorridere.

“Sei incredibilmente bello” gli sussurrò.

Laurent arrossì. “Se ora non ti metti a dormire, io non avrò quelle poche ore di sonno che mi servono.”

“Naturalmente” rispose Damen, mordicchiandosi le labbra per non sorridere come uno scemo alla risposta tipicamente evasiva dell'altro. “Buonanotte, amore.”

“Buonanotte.”

Laurent spese la luce, usando il telecomando. Damen allora chiuse gli occhi e sentì

il sonno arrivare.

Per fortuna, non aveva mai avuto problemi a dormire, e in quel momento, in effetti, ne aveva proprio bisogno.

Era quasi addormentato, quando sentì Laurent girarsi, vicino a lui. Con un sospiro di contentezza, allungò un braccio e attirò l'altro a sé, cingendolo per la vita, e strofinando il naso tra i capelli dell'altro. Qualcosa di remoto, nella sua mente, stava cercando di riaffiorare, ma Damen la ignorò, e cedette al sonno.

 

Lo svegliò un forte spintone nel fianco.

“Ouch” gemette Damen, continuando caparbiamente a tenere gli occhi chiusi. E mentre lentamente cominciava a tornare alla realtà, si rese conto di avere dei capelli in bocca, e di sentire un corpo, e un bel po' di pelle a dire il vero, che si strofinava contro il suo.

Questo spiegava lo spintone. “Scusa” mormorò, girandosi dall'altra parte, e allontanandosi dal calore del corpo di Laurent.

Le lenzuola da quella parte erano fredde, e Damen sentì che anche la sua mente, anche se riluttante, cominciava a risvegliarsi.

Poi arrivò un forte pizzicotto sul fianco.

“Cosa?”

“Certo che svegliarti è proprio un'impresa” osservò Laurent.

“Uh huh.”

“Nikandros avrà bisogno dell'auto.”

“Ore?”

“Sette e mezza.”

“Nah, tutto o.k.” rispose Damen, rigirandosi nel lenzuolo e ricreandosi un angolino di tepore.

Lo shock arrivò quando una mano scivolò lungo la vita, fin sopra il suo petto, mentre un corpo gli premeva dietro sulla schiena. Lo colse un brivido che gli fece aprire gli occhi. La stanza cominciava ad essere inondata dalla luce del mattino, e questo lo costrinse a prender nota che Laurent probabilmente aveva ragione.

C'era ancora tempo, ma Nikandros avrebbe comunque avuto bisogno dell'auto. E presto.

“D'accordo” sospirò. “Mi alzo.”

Ma Laurent non si mosse, continuando a tenerlo abbracciato.

“Ehi” sussurrò Damen. “Vorrei girarmi e guardarti.”

Si sentì un lieve sospiro, poi Laurent sfilò il braccio e si ritrasse un po', lasciando all'altro lo spazio per girarsi. Lasciando cadere la testa di lato sul cuscino, Damen si trovò Laurent a fianco, che accarezzava la federa del cuscino su cui poggiava la sua testa.

“Stai bene?”

Laurent gli lanciò un'occhiata, ma non rispose. Sapendo che difficilmente avrebbe avuto una risposta, Damen allora si mise seduto, sbadigliando, e stiracchiandosi, con le braccia sopra la testa. Ora faceva freddo nella stanza, perciò uscì frettolosamente dal letto e si rinfilò i vestiti il più velocemente possibile, strofinandosi poi le braccia mentre si rimetteva seduto sul bordo del letto. Ora non era più sicuro di sapere se Laurent volesse davvero che egli andasse o no.

Optò per un tono un po' canzonatorio, allora, e rivolto a Laurent, disse “Incredibile, dici a me che svegliarmi é un'impresa, e poi te ne resti a poltrire a letto.”

“Beh, posso capire che...”Laurent si fermò bruscamente, e rotolò via, per poi alzarsi ed avviarsi verso il guardaroba.

“Vuoi che vada?” chiese Damen, cercando di non preoccuparsi. Se solo fosse stato più accorto, avesse fatto più attenzione a che cavolo il suo corpo stava facendo, forse ora non si sarebbero trovati in questa situazione.

“Io...lo faresti?” gli chiese di rimando Laurent.

“Va bene. Però scrivimi, d'accordo?”

“Si, certo.”

Senza un'altra parola, Damen lasciò la stanza, e scese le scale il più silenziosamente possibile, per non svegliare Nicaise, quindi scivolò fuori dalla porta d'ingresso.

 

 

Lunedì mattina

 

(8:07) **Mi dispiace.**

 

Lunedì pomeriggio

 

(1:32) A quanto pare, mi sono addormentato. Va tutto bene, Laurent. Stai bene?

 

Lunedì sera

 

(6:56) **Si.**

 

(7:30) **Tu stai lavorando. Ovviamente.**

 

(11:01) Ehi

 

(11:02) **Ehi.**

 

(11:03) Ti sono mancato?

 

(11:03) **Si. Mi spiace per stamattina.**

 

(11:04) Io invece mi scuso per averti toccato senza chiederti il permesso prima. Più volte. Sono uno piuttosto coccoloso, e quando sono tanto stanco non riesco a controllarmi gran che.

 

(11:05) Tutte scuse, lo so.

 

(11:10) **Non era quello il problema.**

 

(11:11) **Anzi, quello era...ok.**

 

(11:12) O.k.?

 

(11:14) **Più che o.k. E' che io non ho proprio...**

 

(11:14) **Il fatto è che era una sensazione nuova per me, e non mi aspettavo che mi piacesse così tanto.**

 

(11:16) **Mi sono sentito sopraffatto, per così dire.**

 

(11:16) **Avrei voluto che nessuno di noi due si muovesse da lì. Per sempre. E questo...mi ha spaventato, cioé quanto desideravo che tu restassi con me.**

 

(11:17) **E mi spaventa un po' anche ora. Sono a letto, in questo preciso istante, e ...**

 

(11:17) **Vorrei averti qui. Disperatamente.**

 

(11:18) Oh

 

(11:18) Beh, questo sicuramente non mi provoca ansia, cavolo...

 

(11:19) **Non so come gestire l'intensità dei miei....di quello che provo per te.**

 

(11:20) **E detto questo, adesso mi scavo una fossa e mi ci faccio seppellire vivo da Nicaise.**

 

(11:21) Noooo, non farlo. Mi mancheresti un casino

 

(11:21) E poi, non puoi chiedere a quel povero ragazzino di diventare un omicida

 

(11:22) **Sono convinto che gli dispiacerebbe meno di quanto tu non pensi. E' sempre stato un po' morboso. Forse anche un po' insensibile, anche se qui avrebbe qualcosa da ridire.**

 

(11:23) Beh, lo immagino

 

(11:24) Anch'io vorrei essere lì con te

 

(11:27) **Vieni qui.**

 

(11:28) Sfortunatamente non ho l'auto stasera

 

(11:28) **Io potrei...no. Non c'è problema. Sono così assurdo, a volte.**

 

(11:29) E' successo qualcosa nella tua giornata di cui vuoi parlarmi? Se non c'è nulla penso che andrò a dormire, perché sono davvero stanchissimo,

 

(11:30) **No, direi di no. Ho passato la giornata ad appendere opere d'arte. Ho le braccia un po' doloranti.**

 

(11:30) Se fossi lì ti farei un massaggio

 

(11:31) **Sei bravo a fare i massaggi?**

 

(11:32) Beh, in effetti mi è stato detto che ho le mani adatte

 

(11:32) E ti assicuro che ti piacerebbe. Inoltre, tra un massaggio e l'altro, ti bacerei anche il collo, e gratis!

 

(11:34) **Ehi, questa sì che è un'offerta che non si può rifiutare.**

 

(11:40) O.k., wow, sto davvero cadendo dal sonno. Ci sentiamo domani

 

(11:41) Buonanotte, amore <3

 

(11:43) **Buonanotte** **<** **3**

 

(12:01) **Sei ancora sveglio?**

 

(12:02) A fatica, sono sul punto di addormentarmi

 

(12:03) **Vengo lì.**

 

(12:06) !!!!! <3 :D

 

(12:07) **Ti odio**

 

(12:08) #128 SW 12th St. Gentry Apartments

 

 

(Conversazione teminata )

 

 

 


	12. Dodicesimo Capitolo

  

Damen: carattere normale

 

Laurent: **grassetto**

 

Nicaise: _corsivo_

 

Nikandros: **_grassetto corsivo_**

 

 

Martedì Mattina

 

(10:32) Ehi, avresti dovuto svegliarmi

(10:33) Sono straconvinto che non si parte mai per andare al lavoro senza una giusta dose di baci prima

(10:50) **Non volevo svegliarti.**

(10:50) Perché no? ;)

(10:51) **Guarda, non mi degno neppure di risponderti.**

(10:52) Un giorno di questi dobbiamo ritrovarci nello stesso letto, ma in un’occasione quando entrambi non saremo super fottutamente stanchi

(10:52) **Ma lo scopo di trovarsi in un letto non è in fondo quello di dormire?**

(10:53) Oh Laurent

(10:54) Mio dolce, ingenuo tesoro

(11:03) Wow, mi stai ignorando? Crudele!

(11:03) E per inciso, non stavo suggerendo sesso. Solo una lunga, lunghissima sessione di baci

 

Martedì Sera

 

(7:09) **Mi spiace di averti ignorato. E’ che proprio non sapevo cosa dire.**

(10:53) kay, ‘sta faccenda è davvero uno schifo fotonico

(10:54) Ti penso tutto il tempo, vorrei essere lì con te ogni singolo istante della giornata, e il massimo che riesco ad ottenere è giusto un’ora di messaggi prima che uno di noi due vada a dormire

(10:54) Mi fa una rabbia…

(10:55) In questo momento ce l’ho col mondo intero

(10:56) **Ti capisco.**

(10:56) **Anch’io sto dando di matto.**

(10:57) **Non appena questa esposizione sarà finalmente conclusa, avrò decisamente molto più tempo per me stesso.**

(10:58) Stai davvero dando di matto?

(10:58) **Si.**

(11:00) Bene, questo almeno mi fa sentire un po’ meglio

(11:01) Posso tormentarti un po’ col tuo “Ma lo scopo di trovarsi in un letto non è in fondo quello di dormire”?

(11:01) **No.**

(11:03) Beh, allora, com’é stata la tua giornata, tesoro?

(11:07) **Chiamami.**

(11:07) Sempre esigente, eh?

 

**[ Chiama Damen]**

“E sempre impaziente. Stavo per chiamarti io…”

“ **Scusami, é solo che…cerca di capire, non mi sono** _mai_ **sentito così prima, e non sono nemmeno sicuro che mi piaccia particolarmente sentirmi così, ad essere onesti, ma ormai ci sono dentro, in pieno, e ho veramente, dannatamente bisogno di sentire la tua voce.”**

“Te lo dicevo che eri uno zuccherino.”

“ **Ma questo…** _bisogno_ **svanirà prima o poi?**

“Si, un po’ alla volta…diciamo...in un paio di mesi, più o meno.”

“ **Signore, ti ringrazio.”**

“Comunque, torniamo alla mia domanda. Com’è andata oggi?”

“ **Abbastanza bene. Non ho fatto proprio tutto quello che avrei voluto, e…”**

“Perché?”

“ **Beh, erano già le dieci quando sono arrivato alla galleria.”**

“Oh signur! Non dirmi che ti sei addormentato?”

“ **No, non proprio.”**

“E’ perché sei rimasto a guardare me che dormivo.”

“ **Damen, eri così bello. E io stavo così bene, comodamente al calduccio, ad ascoltare il battito del tuo cuore, e …cavolo, che altro devo dire?”**

“Non saprei, ma non smettere…”

“ **Insomma, non volevo andarmene.”**

“Mi hai accarezzato I capelli?”

“ **E’ altamente probabile.”**

“Come vorrei esser stato sveglio per godermi tutto questo.”

“ **Non ti…non ti ho mai chiesto se ti da fastidio. Però avrei dovuto.”**

“No, Laurent, non mi dà affatto fastidio. Tu puoi toccarmi come e quando vuoi.”

“ **Okay. Bene.** **E la tua giornata, com’è stata?”**  

“Lunga, a dire il vero. Non vedevo l’ora di poterti chiamare.”

“… **mi manchi.”**

“Anche tu mi manchi, altroché”

“ **Dimmi qualcosa di te, qualcosa che non so ancora.”**

“Um…quando ero più piccolo, vivevamo in cima ad una collina. Non che fosse particolarmente alta, ma era comunque quel genere di collina su cui si preferisce andare in auto piuttosto che a piedi. Ad ogni modo, io e Kastor stavamo giocando nel vialetto di casa, perché i nostri genitori preferivano che giocassimo fuori. Io avevo sette anni e lui undici, e ce ne stavamo a girare intorno su dei motorini. Poi, a Kastor quel gioco venne a noia, ancora prima che a me, e allora mi sfidò a scendere la collina in motorino senza usare i freni.”

“ **E’ una consolazione sapere che sei sempre stato un idiota.”**

“Immagino di si. Comunque, ad un certo punto verso il fondo della discesa, il motorino beccò un rialzo sul marciapiedi e praticamente si rovesciò, capovolgendosi dal manubrio. Non ti dico con quanti graffi, tagli e sbucciature mi ritrovai. Mamma finì con l’usare qualcosa come una quarantina di cerotti, minimo, e mio padre dovette riportarmi fin sù a casa, in braccio.

“ **Una quarantina di cerotti. Davvero notevole.”**

“E ho anche una cicatrice sul ginocchio. Ha la forma di un chiodo. Quella me la sono fatta cercando di scavalcare un recinto…adesso dimmi tu qualcosa di te che non so.”

“ **Una volta mi sono ubriacato. E’ stato al matrimonio di Auguste, e io non avrei dovuto bere, ma c’era questo scherzo che volevo fare a lui e ai miei genitori, così ho sgraffignato un po’ di bicchieri mezzi vuoti, implorando dei suoi amici che me li passassero…mi ricordo ancora adesso, molto vividamente, quanto ho sproloquiato, mentre tornavamo a casa, su quanto era stato fantastico il matrimonio e su quanto ero felice per mio fratello, il che, perfino in quella circostanza, non è qualcosa che normalmente avrei fatto.”**

“Certo che l’alcohol non reggi proprio…hai anche vomitato?”

“ **No. Per fortuna.”**

“Guarda, non puoi immaginare. Non lo auguro a nessuno. Beh, per lo meno quello che si prova prima…una volta che hai vomitato, va già molto meglio.”

“ **Risparmiami i particolari, ti prego.”**

“Si, immagino che sia meglio che io non scenda nei particolari.”

“ **Dovrei andare a dormire.”**

“No, no, no…non ancora, per favore.”

“ **Damen…”**

“D’accordo. Ti lascio andare a patto che tu risponda ad una domanda.”

“ **E cioé?”**

“Come ti senti all’idea del…sesso?”

“ **E’…”**

“Laurent, non c’è una risposta giusta o sbagliata. Sono solo curioso. E’ qualcosa che mi piace davvero e non ho nulla in contrario a farlo anche all’inizio di una relazione, ma so anche non è così per tutti.”

“ **Il sesso è una questione piuttosto complicata per me.”**

“Va bene, allora vorrà dire che prenderemo le cose come vengono, improvvisando se necessario, ok?”

“ **Mi spieghi come sei riuscito a parlarne senza farlo sembrare imbarazzante?”**

“Un sacco di pratica.”

“ **Suppongo che avrei dovuto immaginarmelo. Bene, adesso vado a dormire.”**

“Aspetta. Non puoi restare in linea ancora per un po’? giusto un paio di minuti. Non c’è bisogno che parliamo, ma…ormai mi sono abituato ad addormentarmi ascoltando il tuo respiro.”

“ **Va bene, resto qui. Buonanotte, Damen.”**

“Buonanotte, amore.”

(38 minuti più tardi)

**[Chiamata conclusa]**

 

 

Mercoledì mattina

 

(11:23) Allora, sei ancora dell’idea che io dorma lì stanotte?

(11:28) **Si.**

(11:29) Meraviglioso :D

 

Mercoledì sera

 

(10:38) Ho appena finito di lavorare. Sono per strada. Sono un po' in ritardo, scusami

(10:40) **Non c'é problema, Damen. Basta che vieni qui.**

 

Damen parcheggio' davanti alla casa di Laurent, uscì dall'auto e si fermò un attimo a controllare la sua uniforme. Non emanava proprio un olezzo incantevole, ma se Laurent lo amava si sarebbe abituato anche a questo. Andò quindi alla porta della casa di Laurent e bussò, tenendo dietro la schiena il mazzo di fiori che aveva acquistato all'ultimo minuto al supermercato vicino al suo posto di lavoro. I fiori erano già un po' appassiti, dopo una giornata senz'acqua, ma in fondo era il gesto che contava, no?                                                                           

Un attimo dopo Laurent aprì la porta. Indossava i pantaloni di una tuta e una maglietta piuttosto ampia, col girocollo che gli scivolava su una spalla. Lo accolse con un “Bentornato a casa, tesoro.”, gli occhi illuminati da un sorriso.

“Cavolo, potrei abituarmici.”

Laurent alzò gli occhi al cielo, “Ah, non ne dubito. E hai un mazzo di fiori dietro la schiena, vero?”

“Esatto”, rispose Damen, estraendoli di scatto e facendo cadere qualche petalo cremisi sulla soglia di casa.

“Rose.”

“Eh, sono davvero sdolcinato, lo so.”

Con un sorrisetto Laurent li prese dalle mani di Damen e si soffermò ad annusarne il profumo. “Sono deliziosi. Grazie. Adesso li metto in un vaso. Intanto, vai, salì su in camera mia.”

“Va bene.”

“Arrivo subito.”

Damen gli sorrise e prese a salire le scale. Poi appena fu nella stanza di Laurent, cominciò a spogliarsi, prima la maglietta, poi i jeans, quindi si infilò nel letto, tirandosi le lenzuola fin sopra le spalle. E rimase ad aspettare, fissando il soffitto, con lo stomaco un po' sottosopra per l'ansia, al punto che avvertiva perfino una leggera nausea. Perché, in fondo, anche se l'avevano già fatto, cioé dormire insieme, Damen non ci si era ancora abituato. Proprio per niente.

In quel mentre Laurent entrò nella stanza con passo leggero, e si lasciò scivolare sotto le coperte. “Spegniamo le luci?” chiese.

“Si, buona idea. Sono stanchissimo.”

“Giornata pesante al lavoro?” domandò Laurent quando furono al buio.

“Direi di sì. E' stata una giornata veramente incasinata e superpiena. Non sono nemmeno riuscito a fare una pausa, e per di più il mio capo insisteva nel voler farmi coprire anche un altro turno di sabato, al che ho dovuto protestare più e più volte e spiegargli che il mio ragazzo aveva in programma un' esposizione e io dovevo esserci.”

A quel punto Damen avvertì un suono appena udibile e decisamente intraducibile, vicino a sè, e di colpo desiderò di aver lasciato acceso la luce, perché avrebbe voluto vedere Laurent in quel momento. Ma, dato che non poteva, e sapendo che l'altro non avrebbe acceso la luce solo perché lui era un sentimentale melenso, gli chiese “Cos'era quel rumore?”

“Gli hai detto che ero il tuo ragazzo.”

“Beh, ma lo sei, no?”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Laurent gli rispose “E' sorprendentemente piacevole sentirselo dire.”,

“Sai cosa penso? Io penso che dovremmo ricreare lo stesso scenario di ieri mattina, con l'unica differenza che io adesso sono sveglio.”

Laurent scoppiò a ridere, poi in un improvviso fruscio di lenzuola, Damen sentì un corpo caldo che gli premeva contro. Delle dita gli scivolarono tra i capelli e nel silenzio della stanza, Laurent prese ad accarezzargli le ciocche, sporgendosi di quando in quando a baciarlo sul viso.

Dopo un po', Damen sussurrò “Ti assicuro che prenderò a pugni chiunque ti dia dello stronzo, perché si sbagliano di grosso.”

“Anche tu mi hai dato dello stronzo.”

“D'accordo, vado a prendere a pugni quel me stesso.”

“Buona fortuna, allora.” rispose Laurent, ironico.

“Grazie. E la tua giornata com'è andata? Tutto bene?”

“Abbastanza. Niente di particolare, solo molto impegnata.”

“Ottimo.”

“Si, davvero ottimo.” concordò Laurent. “Per lo meno non penso di continuo a te. Ho già sprecato un sacco di tempo in quel modo.”

“Ehi, no, pensare a me non è affatto uno spreco.”

“Figurarsi se non lo dicevi.”

Mentre sbadigliava Damen avrebbe voluto fargli notare che a Laurent non dispiaceva affatto quando lui lo pensava, ma le parole gli uscirono in un borbottio confuso e affievolito. E a quel punto, Laurent, dopo avergli dato un piccolo bacio sulla tempia, si lasciò scivolare giù, fino ad appoggiare il capo sul suo petto, col respiro che solleticava proprio l'incavo della gola di Damen, che mormorò assonnato “Pensi di restare lì?”

“Se non ti da fastidio.”

“Assolutamente no.”

“Buonanotte, Damen.”

“Posso avere un bacio?” gli chiese l'altro.

Laurent si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, poi con una mano si avvinghiò al collo di Damen, si tirò sù di nuovo, e posò un bacio lieve e gentile sulle sue labbra. Ricambiando il bacio, Damen avvertì una fitta di desiderio attraversarlo tutto, così forte da far sopraffare del tutto il sonno che l'aveva colto. Muovendosi con cautela, e aggiustando le loro posizioni, in modo che ora Laurent fosse disteso sulla schiena, e lui appena un po' più in alto, Damen si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo, tracciando con una mano il contorno del suo viso, e in quel mentre colse il riverbero del sussulto dell'altro, prima con le labbra, e quasi nello stesso tempo con le dita. C'era qualcosa di ponderato e cauto nel modo di baciare di Laurent, ma quando Damen invece di scostarsi, fece scorrere la lingua lungo il labbro inferiore dell'altro, espirando profondamente con il naso, Laurent intrecciò le braccia intorno al suo collo, e lo attirò più vicino, aprendo di più la bocca.

E in quel momento tutto parve svanire, eccetto il suono soffice ed umido delle loro labbra che si univano, il battito convulso del suo cuore, e il calore del corpo di Laurent. Le loro lingue si intrecciavano languide, pigramente, allo stesso modo delle loro mani, all'unisono con il loro staccarsi per un attimo, per poi tornare subito, inevitabilmente, a riunirsi. Non c'era alcuna fretta, nessun obiettivo da raggiungere, eccetto quello di restare avvolti l'uno nell'altro il più a lungo possibile. A Damen sfuggì un gemito, quando inaspettatamente i denti di Laurent graffiarono appena il suo labbro inferiore. Staccandosi dal bacio, e restando sospeso su di lui, Damen rise piano. E si accorse, all'improvviso, di essere incredibilmente eccitato, ed era bastato solo che Laurent facesse qualcosa di molto semplice, qualcosa di nuovo.

Laurent, a sua volta, parve intuire che particolare momento era finito. Passando una mano tra I capelli di Damen, lo baciò sulla fronte e gli sussurrò “Sono stato io?”

“Cosa?”

“Quel gemito...sono stato io a provocarlo?”

Damen, sorridendo, rispose “Assolutamente. Direi proprio che non è stato nessun altro a provocarlo.”

“Ma non era quello che...non stavo cercando di...”

“Fidati, non ci vuole molto.”

“Mi piace sentire l'effetto che ti fa” asserì Laurent, il suo tono suonava sicuro. Ma Damen sapeva che in realtà non era affatto così, e che quella sicurezza era ben lontana dall'essere reale. Probabilmente, anche il fatto che fossero al buio, era d'aiuto.

“Oh signore” mormorò Damen, ributtandosi giù, sulla schiena.

In silenzio, Laurent posò la testa sul suo petto. “Pensi che riuscirai a dormire? Gli chiese.

“Non subito, di sicuro.”

“Che sfortuna” ribatté l'altro, divertito.

“Scommetto che non rideresti se tenessi sveglio anche te.”

Ridendo, Laurent asserì “Tesoro, ti butterei semplicemente fuori dal letto. C'è un divano di sotto. Ed è piuttosto comodo.”

“Dillo di nuovo.”

“Che cosa?”

“Lo sai cosa” rispose Damen in un sussurro.

“Temo proprio di no, tesoro.”

“Grazie.”

Laurent ebbe un mormorio di assenso, facendo scorrere la mano sul petto di Damen, e dove le sue dita passavano sembravano lasciarsi dietro una traccia ardente sulla pelle dell'altro. Al buio, nel silenzio, Damen rimase ad ascoltare il respiro di Laurent che pian piano rallentava e si faceva più profondo, finché capì, senza alcun dubbio, che si era addormentato. Ora, che non c'era più alcun pericolo, Damen sussurrò “Ti amo”, così, solo per sentire come suonava. E mentre lo diceva, si rese conto che tutto che Nikandros aveva sempre sostenuto riguardo a lui, era del tutto vero. Si innamorava velocemente, e senza esitazioni. Quelle parole suonavano così giuste, e anche dentro di sè le sentiva così vere. “Ti amo, Laurent” ripeté, sapendo che forse ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo ancora prima di poterlo dire di nuovo.

 

Giovedì pomeriggio

 

(2:02) **Sei un buon cuscino.**

(2:03) Non il migliore?

(2:05) **Temo che l'oggetto inanimato in questione ti batta comunque. Ma solo di poco, però.**

(2:05) Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Certo che non posso battere un oggetto inanimato

(2:07) **E adesso devo andare.**

(2:08) Già, anch'io devo andare a lavoro

(2:08) Sono rimasto sopreso che avessi del tempo da dedicarmi

(2:09) **No, a dire il vero non ne avevo. Ma ho deciso di trovarlo comunque.**

(2:10) Grazie, amore

(2:10) **Eh sì, perché è così difficile trovare dieci minuti per il mio ragazzo.**

(2:11) Mi hai chiamato il tuo ragazzo

(2:11) **Beh, ma lo sei, no?**

(2:12) O.k., adesso devo proprio scappare

(2:13) **Ci sentiamo più tardi.**

(2:13) Assolutamente <3

 

Giovedì sera

 

(10:03) **Sento che la mostra è finalmente pronta.**

(11:02) Tutto bene?

(11:03) **Ottimamente.**

(11:04) **Forse un po' stressato. E' solo che voglio che tutto vada alla perfezione.**

(11:05) E sarà così, vedrai. Me l'hai detto tu stesso, raramente ti ritrovi in situazioni disastrose

(11:05) Sono certo che sei pronto, e preparato per qualsiasi evenienza. Probabilmente, fin troppo.

(11:06) **Si, è vero.**

(11:07) **Sono felice che tu venga. Credo che probabilmente con te lì non darò di matto.**

(11:08) Non c'è nulla che potrebbe tenermi lontano

(11:09) O.k., forse se muore qualcuno della mia famiglia. Ma è comunque un forse

(11:09) **Sei un idiota.**

(11:10) Si, me l'hanno già detto

(11:12) **Come stai?**

(11:13) Bene, ma purtroppo non ho nulla di interessante da raccontarti

(11:13) **Nemmeno io.**

(11:14) Sai cosa dovremmo fare?

(11:14 **) Cosa?**

(11:15) Andare alla spiaggia, o qualcosa del genere. Quando la mostra sarò conclusa, intendo

(11:16) **Mi piacerebbe. E anche a Nicaise.**

(11:17) Stai cercando di ricordarmi, con molta nonchalance, che esiste anche lui?

(11:17) **Si.**

(11:18) **Spesso gli altri sembrano scordarsene.**

(11:18) Non preoccuparti, io non me ne scordo. E lui è decisamente invitato a venire con noi

(11:19) Mi piace quel ragazzino

(11:20) **Lo so. Se pensassi che non è così, non staremmo facendo quello che stiamo facendo.**

(11:20) Si, ne sono consapevole

(11:25) **Ti posso chiedere una cosa?**

(11:25) Ma veramente lasci tutto questo in sospeso?

(11:26) E l'hai già fatto

(11:27) E' una domanda stupida

(11:27) Che cosa mi hai detto tu quando ti ho fatto la stessa domanda?

(11:28) **Ho capito, grazie.**

(11:28) **E' che non so come chiedertelo.**

(11:29) Interessante

(11:30) **Damen.**

(11:31) Scusa, scusa

(11:31) Avanti, chiedimi quello che vuoi. Sai che puoi farlo

(11:35) **Cos'è il sesso per te?**

(11:35) **Ha senso? Non sono molto sicuro che abbia senso. Se non ce l'ha, posso cercare di riformularla meglio.**

(11:36) No, tranquillo. Ha senso

(11:37) Posso chiamarti?

(11:37) **No.**

(11:38) **No, preferisco che parliamo di questo con i messaggi.**

(11:38) D'accordo. E' solo che sento che qualsiasi cosa sto per dirti, probabilmente è molto importante

(11:39) **Si, immagino sia così. E voglio che tu sia sincero.**

(11:39) Va bene. Dammi un attimo

(11:40) **Certo.**

(11:41) Molto velocemente...che cos'è che ti ha portato a farmi questa domanda? Credo che avere almeno idea di quale contesto stiamo parlando qui, mi aiuterebbe

(11:43) **La notte scorsa, io...il modo in cui mi baciavi....mi sono chiesto come avrebbe potuto essere con te. Per un momento, almeno. Oggi invece ci ho pensato molto più a lungo.**

(11:43) O.k. Ho afferrato

(11:46) **Ascolta, non penso tu debba rispondere per forza. Credo di avere già avuto una risposta piuttosto chiara.**

(11:46) Huh?

(11:47) **Stai prendendo la cosa davvero sul serio.**

(11:48) Certo che sì. Tu mi hai confessato che il sesso è una faccenda un po' complicata per te. Non voglio che sia una faccenda complicata anche con me, soprattutto dato che non ce n'è bisogno

(11:48) **Non sei curioso di sapere il perché?**

(11:52) Si, ma...

(11:52) Non ho bene idea di quale risposta ti aspetti da me

(11:53) **Nemmeno io. Mi spiace. Non avrei dovuto chiedertelo.**

(11:54) Certo che voglio conoscerne il perché, Laurent. Voglio sapere tutto di te. Ma non voglio che ti senta obbligato a dirmelo se non ti senti pronto

(11:58) E per quanto riguarda l'altra tua domanda...beh, quello é uno dei tanti modi in cui mi piace esprimere il mio amore per una persona. Mi possono piacere varie cose, ovvio, ma fanno tutte comunque parte del mio modo di esprimere amore. E quello che è più importante per me, è che anche il mio partner stia bene con me e sia completamente a suo agio.

(11:59) **Come fai a sapere se qualcosa potrebbe mettere a disagio una persona ancora prima che tu lo faccia?**

(12:00) Fa tutto parte della comunicazione, dolcezza

(12:01) **Ah.**

(12:02) Proprio così. Credo che dovremmo parlare del sesso ancora prima di farlo davvero. Sfortunatamente.

(12:03) Probabilmente sarà super imbarazzante

(12:03) **Che bello.**

(12:04) Ma fortunatamente, sarai tu a decidere il momento opportuno per parlarne

(12:05) **E questo tipo di conversazione ce l'hai ogni volta che vuoi fare sesso con qualcuno?**

(12:06) Altroché

(12:06) Confesso che a volte il risultato non è stato quello che speravo, visto che poi sono andato in bianco

(12:07) Una volta, addirittura, un ragazzo si è talmente offeso per il fatto che gli avevo proposto di parlarne (?) che mi ha lanciato contro una scarpa

(12:08) **Oddio**

(12:09) Se la cosa ti diverte, puoi lanciarmi una scarpa addosso anche tu

(12:10) Ti promesso che farò sesso con te comunque. Con lui, no, di certo non dopo quel gesto

(12:11) **Mi sento onorato.**

(12:11) E fai bene

(12:12) Non è da tutti lanciarmi contro una scarpa e cavarsela così facilmente

(12:13) **Ti giuro che non capisco come fai.**

(12:14) Come faccio cosa?

(12:14) **Fino a poco fà non ero affatto di buon umore. E non dovrei esserlo nemmeno adesso, ad essere onesti. Ed invece lo sono.**

(12:15) Eh, lo so. Sono un grande

(12:16) **Sei meraviglioso.**

(12:17) Awww, amore, così mi fai arrossire

(12:18) **Vado a dormire, adesso.**

(12:18) Sighhh, me lo aspettavo

(12:19) Prima però chiamami

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

“ **Guarda che ti ho chiamato.”**

“Certo, lo so.”

“ **E cos'era quel sospiro allora?**

“Quello era il mio sospiro di felicità. Quando sento la tua voce è come se fossi di nuovo a casa. Oppure...o.k., no, non me lo rimangio questo. Perché è davvero così.

“ **Io non...”**

“Non devi dire nulla.”

“ **Buonanotte, Damen.”**

“Dillo ancora.”

“ **...Buonanotte, tesoro.”**

“Hai idea di quanto sia fantastico sentirti dire quelle parole? Cioé, davvero, ne hai idea? Perché, ti giuro, vorrei registrarti e metterlo come suono per le notifiche dei tuoi messaggi o roba del genere. E' bellissimo.”

“ **Damen.”**

“O.k., scusa. Ho capito, non sei dell'umore “resto più di quanto pensavo inizialmente”.

“ **No, infatti. E' una delle conseguenze dell'essere stressato.”**

“Va bene. Allora, buonanotte, amore.”

**[Chiamata conclusa]**

(12:30) <3 <3 <3

(12:31) **< 3**

 

 

Venerdì mattina

 

(10:20) Mi sono svegliato, ed ero così sicuro che tu fossi qui, nel letto, con me...e invece non ci sei

(10:21) Che cazzo?!

(10:21) Non è un bel modo di iniziare la giornata, lasciamelo dire

 

Venerdì sera

 

(10:50) Tutto bene?

(10:54) Sto uscendo, ma se hai bisogno di me, per favore dimmelo, perché in tal caso lascio perdere qualsiasi cosa

(10:54) Qualsiasi cosa, Laurent, veramente

 

(10:53) Sta bene? Mi basta solo un sì o un no

(10:57) _Non proprio, ma me ne sto occupando io._

(10:58) _Glielo avevo detto di dirtelo, ma ovviamente non l'ha fatto._

(10:59) Dirmi cosa?

(11:00) _Oggi è l'anniversario della morte di Auguste._

(11:01) Oh

(11:02) Ed era previsto che tu me lo dicessi?

(11:02) _Non lo so. Mi spiace, mi rendo conto che questo non affatto d'aiuto._

(11:03) Non preoccuparti, Nicaise.

(11:04) Grazie per avermelo fatto sapere

(11:04) _O.k.._

 

(12:45) **Non voglio rovinarti la serata, ma se hai tempo, mi piacerebbe se mi chiamassi.**  

[Chiama Laurent]

“Ehi, mi cercavi?”

“ **Cos'è questo rumore?”**

“I rumori tipici di un bar. Io vorrei andarmene, ma purtroppo sono quello che guida stasera, per cui devo portare a casa questi stronzi. Lo facciamo a turno, capisci, e io non vorrei essere lasciato a piedi se mi ubriaco.”

“ **Sei nel bar?”**

“No. Proprio appena fuori.”

“ **Dovresti...”**

“Certo che no. Mi hai chiesto di chiamarti, così l'ho fatto. Vuoi che venga via? Perché posso anche fare due passi, se vuoi che mi allontani dal bar.”

“ **No, no. E' tutto a posto.”**

“O.k...oggi ho sentito una canzone, e mi sei venuto in mente. Avrei voluto parlartene, ma tu mi hai ignorato.”

“ **Sono...”**

“Oh merda, scusami, mi è venuto fuori davvero male. Non volevo dirlo in quel modo, non è quello che intendevo. Ma mi piacerebbe che tu sentissi la canzone.”

“ **Che canzone è?”**

“ 'Such Great Heights'. Però devi ascoltare la versione degli Iron and Wine.”

“ **Va bene. Lo farò.”**

“Poi mi dici che ne pensi...come stai?”

“ **Nicaise te l'ha detto, vero?”**

“Si.”

“ **Non sono proprio al massimo.”**

“Lo immagino. C'è nulla che io posso fare?”

“ **Questo è già molto.”**

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“ **Si.”**

“Non mi prenderai in giro?”

“ **Ho imparato la lezione al riguardo ieri.”**

“Perché diamine hai programmato una mostra d'arte proprio il giorno dopo l'anniversario della morte di tuo fratello?”

“ **Pensavo mi avrebbe aiutato a non pensarci.”**

“Oh, o.k. Immagino di poter capire il perché allora. Vuoi...vuoi parlarne?”

“ **Non è chiaro a cosa ti riferisci quando dici “parlarne”.”**

“Certo che lo è.”

“ **D'accordo. No, non voglio.”**

“Io...non so bene cosa vorresti che dicessi.”

“ **Solo che....dimmi che ti manco.”**

“Certo che mi manchi. Tantissimo. Quanto è passato? Due giorni, può essere?

“ **No, non proprio.”**

“Beh, sia come sia. E' troppo tempo comunque. Ma almeno domani ti vedo.”

“ **Dovresti arrivare presto alla galleria domattina. Non avrò più molto tempo una volta che la mostra inizia.”**

“Va bene, lo farò.”

“ **...era Nikandros, quello?”**

“Uh...già. Probabilmente dovrei andare. Mi sta praticamente sbavando addosso.”

“ **Chiedendoti di piantarla di parlare con il tuo ragazzo.”**

“Si, anche quello. Ti mando un messaggio appena sono a casa, o.k.?”

“ **Okay.”**

“Ascolta quella canzone. Ti dirà tutto quello che avrei voluto dirti oggi.”

“ **Okay.”**

“Mi è parso di cogliere un sorriso qui.”

“ **Damen.”**

“O.k. o.k., vado. Ci sentiamo dopo, amore.”

**[Chiamata conclusa]**

 

(1:00)  **Damen.**

(1:34) Laurent.

(1:35) **Ho ascoltato quella canzone.**

(1:35) Ah

(1:36) Che ne pensi?

(1:37) **Perché sei così....**

(1:37) **E' bellissima.**

**(1:38) E tu sei un romantico senza speranza.**

(1:39) Questo te l'avevo detto io stesso, già all'inizio

(1:39) **Si, è vero.**

(1:40) E' stata d'aiuto?

(1:41) **Un po', si. Grazie.**

(1:42) Bene

(1:42) **E non mi chiedi neppure se anch'io mi sento così?**

(1:43) Vuoi che lo faccia?

(1:43) **Non lo so. Non riesco a capire come faccia tu a non...non ti senti mai insicuro?**

(1:44) Certo che sì

(1:44) E quando mi succede, vengo da te, e allora tocca a te rassicurami

(1:45) **D'accordo.**

(1:48) Ti senti così? Cioé, anche tu ti senti così?

(1:49) **Si. Senza alcun dubbio.**

(1:50) <3

(1:51) **< 3**

(1:53) Sono super esausto, amore, ma domani ci sarò. Sono sicuro che la mostra sarà fantastica

(1:53) **Lo spero bene, cazzo.**

(1:54) **Buonanotte, Damen.**

(1:54) Buonanotte, Laurent

(1:55) **Avrei giurato che avresti insistito perché ci sentissimo al telefono.**

(1:59) Lo pensavo anch'io, ma poi ho realizzato che sentire la tua voce mi avrebbe fatto sentire ancor più la tua mancanza, e stanotte vorrei davvero dormire

 

(2:00) **[Inviato Audio clip]**

(2:00) **Per le notifiche dei messaggi.**

(2:01) Guarda che non è d'aiuto

(2:01) **Lo so.**

(2:05) Vuoi che rimanga al telefono con te?

(2:05) **No. Va a dormire, Damen. Buonanotte, e che I tuoi sogni possano essere migliori dei miei.**

(2:06) Laurent…

(2:07) **Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi.**

(2:07) Ho fiducia in te

(2:08) **Ed io mi prenderò cura della tua fiducia.**

(2:10) Va bene, allora. Buonanotte <3

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All'inizio c'è un punto in cui Damen si rivolge a Laurent dicendogli "My sweet, summer child", che io ho tradotto con "Mio dolce, ingenuo tesoro"...  
> Avete riconosciuto la citazione? ;)


	13. Tredicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il mio regalo di Natale, anche se un po' in ritardo lo ammetto, alla comunità CaPri italiana :) Buone Feste a tutti voi!

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent:  **grassetto**

Nicaise:  _corsivo_

Nikandros:  _ **grassetto corsivo**_

 

 

Sabato Mattina

 

(10:02) Houston, abbiamo un problema

 

(10:05)  ** _Seriamente? Perché, vedi, il mio ragazzo è appena uscito dalla doccia ed è veramente uno schianto_**

 

(10:05) Seriamente, è un problema vero

 

(10:06)  ** _Cazzo!_** ** _D’accordo, sentiamo_**

 

(10:07) Temo di essermi beccato un’influenza intestinale

 

(10:07) E se non è quello, allora è un’intossicazione alimentare

 

(10:09)  ** _L’hai già detto a Laurent?_**

 

(10:09) No

 

(10:10) Ecco, è quello il problema

 

(10:10)  ** _Capisco. O.k., cosa vuoi che faccia?_**

 

(10:11) Ho bisogno che mi procuri del ginger ale, crackers salati e banane, in gran quantità

 

(10:12)  ** _Ricevuto_**

 

(10:12)  ** _E cosa pensi di dire a Laurent?_**

 

(10:13) Ci sto ancora lavorando

 

(10:14) Al momento, a dire il vero, sono ancora fermo al punto “Non dirgli proprio niente”

 

(10:14)  ** _Mi sembra un’idiozia_**

 

(10:15) Perchè? Ho intenzione di andare a quella dannatissima mostra a qualsiasi costo

 

(10:15)  ** _E se invece non ce la fai proprio?_**

 

(10:16) Ci vado comunque

 

(10:16)  ** _E io sono così fesso da darti una mano in tutto questo…non ci posso credere_**

****

(10:18)  ** _Sarò lì tra mezz’ora, con tutto il necessario._** ** _Resisti_**

 

(10:19) Grazie, Nik

 

(10:20)  ** _Qualsiasi cosa per amico, lo sai_**

 

 

 

(11:23)  **Sei sempre dell’idea di arrivare qui presto, vero?**

 

(11:23) Uhhhhhhh

 

(11:25)  **Beh, questo sì che è un incoraggiamento notevole.**

 

(11:25) Si?

 

(11:26)  **Allora, mi pare di capire che non arriverai prima che la mostra inizi. Posso sapere perché?**

 

(11:27) No, no, certo che arriverò prima

 

(11:27) Sarò lì il prima possibile

 

(11:28)  **Damen, non è che devi arrivare presto per forza. Non è un problema. Anzi, ad essere del tutto onesto, non devi proprio venire per forza alla mostra, assolutamente.**

 

(11:29) O.K….a) certo che sì, invece, perché si tratta della tua mostra e io voglio essere lì per te e b) sarò lì prima degli altri. A che ora vuoi che io sa lì?

 

(11:29)  **Ce la fai ad essere qui per le cinque?**

 

(11:30)  **Avrò bisogno d’aiuto coi tavoli**

 

(11:31) Ma la mostra ufficialmente non inizia alle otto?

 

(11:32)  **E inoltre avrò bisogno di qualcuno che mi rassicuri che tutto andrà bene**

 

(11:32) Ho capito

 

(11:34) Alle cinque. Certo, ce la posso fare

 

(11:35)  **Perfetto. Devo tornare alla galleria.** **Ci vediamo là.**

 

(11:36) Assolutamente

 

(11:36) <3

 

(11:39)  **< 3**

 

 

Sabato Pomeriggio

 

(3:45) Dovrei essere alla galleria alle cinque

 

(3:46) E sto ancora vomitando

 

(3:46) NIK, FA QUALCOSA!

 

(3:48)  ** _Amico, non c’è assolutamente niente che io possa fare ancora_**

 

(3:48)  ** _A questo punto devi avvisarlo_**

 

(3:49) Ma gli si spezzerà il cuore

 

(3:50)  ** _Figurati, stiamo parlando di L_** ** _aurent._** ** _Starà benissimo_**

 

(3:51)  ** _D’altro canto, sei lì che stai vomitando. Andiamo, non può odiarti per questo_**

 

(3:53) Ha bisogno che qualcuno sia lì con lui per rassicuralo che tutto andrà bene

 

(3:53)  ** _Porco mondo_**

 

(3:54)  ** _E’ adulto e vaccinato._** ** _Ce la farà_**

 

(3:55) Ma a me non importa se può o non può farcela

 

(3:55) Io voglio che lui sia felice

 

(3:56)  ** _Diglielo!_**

 

(3:57)  ** _E digli anche che se ha bisogno d’aiuto, gli darò una mano io. O.K.?_**

 

(3:58) D’accordo, lo terrò presente

 

(3:59) Dovrai abbracciarlo per me

 

(4:01)  ** _Eh figurati, non ci penso nemmeno_**

 

(4:01)  ** _Ti pare che accetterebbe di farsi abbracciare da me?_**

 

(4:02) No, in effetti non credo proprio

 

 

(4:30) Tesoro, abbiamo un problema

 

(4:32)  **Me lo immaginavo**

 

(4:33) Sto’ un po’…vomitando

 

(4:34)  **Cazzo!**

 

(4:34) Eh

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

**“Cos’è successo?”**

“Non lo so. O mi sono beccato un virus intestinale o si tratta di un’intossicazione alimentare…”

 

**“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”**

 

“No, no, ho tutto quello che mi serve, non preoccuparti. Ci ha pensato Nik.”

 

**“Sicuro?”**

 

“Certo che si.”

 

**“O.k. Se però lo dici solo perchè pensi che io sia occupato, sappi che non ce n’è bisogno. Mancano ancora parecchie ore, e sono pronto a mollare tutto su due piedi se hai bisogno di me.”**

 

“Laurent…”

 

**“…E quello cos’era?”**

 

“Che vuoi dire?”

 

**“La tua voce.”**

 

“Oh. E cos’ha?”

 

**“Era così….non ho mai sentito la tua voce così prima.”**

 

“Cioé come?”

 

**“Come se il mio nome fosse la cosa più bella che è uscita dalla tua bocca.”**

 

“Forse perché lo è.”

 

**“…Beh, era davvero disgustoso.”**

 

“Scusa. Ho cercato di tenere il cellulare il più lontano possibile. Peccato però, perché la faccenda si stava facendo interessante.”

 

**“Dici? A me non pareva proprio. Io ricordo solo che tu stavi facendo il melenso…”**

 

“Ma anche tu eri piuttosto sdolcinato.”

 

**“No, io stavo solo facendo delle osservazi** **oni.”**

 

“Può darsi, ma la tua voce ad un tratto è diventata tenera e schiva.” 

 

**“Devo smetterla di chiamarti.”**

 

“Perchè mi hai chiamato?”

 

**“Dimmi che andrà tutto bene.”**

 

“Certo che andrà tutto bene. La mostra sarà un successo strepitoso.”

 

**“Vorrei tanto che tu ci fossi.”**

 

“Ci sarò.”

 

**“No, assolutamente no. Perché, nel tuo stato, sarebbe fottutamente da idioti.”**

 

“Altrochè se ci sarò.”

 

**[Chiamata conclusa]**

 

(4:47) Ehi, non me lo merito questo

 

(4:48)  **E invece si! Non posso incoraggiare la tua idiozia**

 

(4:50) Nik mi ha detto di avvisarti che se ti serve aiuto lui è disponibile a venire lì

 

(4:51)  **Sarebbe veramente fantastico.**

 

(4:51) Allora glielo dico

 

(4:53)  **Cerca di star meglio, tesoro.**

 

(4:53)  **Ci sentiamo più tardi.**

 

(4:54) Ci vediamo più tardi.

 

(4:55)  **Assolutamente no, accidenti!**

 

(4:56) Ha bisogno di aiuto

 

(4:59)  ** _D’accordo, allora vado_**

 

(5:01) Ti adoro

 

 

 

Sabato Sera

 

(7:20) Sei ancora lì con Laurent?

 

(7:23)  ** _Negativo. Mi ha mandato a casa un’ora fà_**

****

 

(7:23)  ** _Letteralmente mandato via, eh.  Ho avuto l’impressione che fosse di pessimo umore_**

 

(7:24)  ** _A meno che non sia così tutto il tempo, ma allora comincerei a chiedermi perchè ti piace_**

 

(7:24) Perchè lo amo

 

(7:25)  ** _O.k.  Ecco, appunto.  Dann_** ** _azione_**

 

(7:25)  ** _Che succede?_**

 

(7:26) Dovresti venirmi a prendere

 

(7:27)  ** _Mi ha fatto giurare che non sarei passato a prenderti_**

 

(7:27) D’accordo

 

(7:28)  ** _Spiacente amico, ma penso che probabilmente abbia ragione. Devi aver cura di te stesso_**

 

(7:29) Uh huh 

 

(7:30) Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto

 

(7:35)  _Di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, Damen, devi solo chiedere. Veramente._

 

(7:35) Vieni a prendermi subito

 

(7:36)  _Sono lì tra dieci minuti._

 

(7:45)  _Sono arrivata._

 

 

Damen con estrema cautela entrò nell’auto di Jokaste, lasciandosi poi crollare sul    sedile con un gemito flebile. Probabilmente ormai era poco probabile che arrivassero altri conati di vomito, ma ciò nonostante avvertiva ancora una nausea fortissima e la situazione non poteva certo dirsi piacevole.  Girandosi verso Jokaste, perfettamente truccata come sempre, vide che lei lo stava osservando preoccupata. “Ho la sensazione che nello stato in cui ti trovi ora forse dovresti startene a casa, e non in giro.”

“In effetti, forse è così. Portami alla Galleria Lotus.”

Per un attimo sembrò che Jokaste fosse sul punto di protestare, le labbra leggermente contratte, poi si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato e prese il cellulare per cercare su Google Maps le indicazioni per arrivare alla galleria.

Durante il tragitto rimasero in silenzio. In altre circostanze, solitamente Damen avrebbe chiaccherato per tutto il tempo, poco incline ai silenzi colmi d’imbarazzo, ma il moto dell’auto sembrava aver peggiorato la sua nausea, perciò ritenne che forse era preferibile tenere la bocca chiusa.

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare a destinazione. Quindi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Damen cercò di trovare la forza per aprire la portiera ed uscire dall’auto. “Damen”, esordì Jokaste, “penso che sarebbe meglio riportarti a casa.”

“Non torno a casa.”

“Allora che facciamo?”

“Laurent ha una mostra stasera” rispose Damen.

A Jokaste sfuggì un sommesso “Oh”. Poi ebbe un sorriso, ed infine scoppiò a ridere. “E va bene. Vediamo di tirarti fuori da quest’auto.” 

“Ce la faccio, tranquilla” borbottò Damen, aprendo pian piano la portiera. “Grazie Jokaste.”

“Di nulla.”

“Non eri occupata, vero?”

“A dire il vero stavo litigando con tuo fratello.” Gli rispose lei.

Damen ebbe una risata, ed annuì. “Ci avrei scommesso.” Poi, lasciandosi scivolare fuori dall’auto, mentre si aggrappava alla portiera per tenersi in piedi, si volse verso di lei e a mo’ di commiato le disse “Ci sentiamo più tardi.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo, siamo ancora amici, ricordi?”

Lei sorrise. “Si, è così. Passa una buona serata e divertiti.”

“Poco probabile, grazie comunque.”

Damen si allontanò dall’auto e rimase a guardare Jokaste mentre lei ripartiva, poi si diresse all’entrata della galleria. L’interno era inondato di luci, ed in fondo, all’altra estremità della sala, erano stati allineati dei tavoli pieni di cibo e bevande. 

Tutte le altre pareti erano coperte di opera d’arte, con sgabelli posizionati davanti ad ogni sezione, dove già c’erano delle persone sedute. Probabilmente, gli artisti stessi. Non sembravano esserci ancora dei visitatori, ma d’altro canto mancavano ancora un paio di minuti alle otto.  

Al centro della sala c’era Nicaise, intento ad osservare l’insieme delle opere e tutto il resto, e fu anche il primo a scorgere Damen. Gli fece un cenno, sorridendo, poi si arrestò di colpo, rabbuiandosi. “Laurent” chiamò, “meglio che porti subito un’altra sedia.”

“Sto bene” ribattè Damen, andando verso di lui. “Ehi, questo posto è fantastico.”

“Vero?”

“Ma perchè dovrei aver bisogno di un’altra…”le parole si spensero di colpo, e Damen alzando lo sguardo incrociò quello di Laurent che lo stava fissando, le braccia conserte sul petto.  “Tu non dovresti essere qui” osservò l’altro.

“Beh, ormai ci sono, perciò…”

Pur alzando gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, Laurent parve ammorbidirsi, mentre il suo viso si rilassava, poi si avvicinò a Damen, fissandolo perplesso. “Non stai per vomitare, vero? Perché se invece è così, meglio che esca subito. Non posso permettere a nessuno di vomitare sulle mie esposizioni.”

“No, non credo.”

Laurent sembrò valutare la risposta di Damen, con un sommesso mormorio, poi dichiarò, deciso “Mi spiace, ma non sei per niente convincente.”

“Hai intenzione di buttarmi fuori?” protestò l’altro, piagnucolando.

“Convincimi allora.”

Cercando di ignorare i crampi allo stomaco, Damen sorrise mentre con la mano accarezzava la guancia di Laurent, lasciando poi scivolare le dita lungo la sua mascella, con gentilezza. “Non posso” rispose. “Ti prego, non farmi andar via. Voglio restare qui per te.” 

Le labbra dell’altro ebbero un lieve fremito, e in quell’attimo gli occhi di Damen si posarono sulla bocca di Laurent, e lì rimasero, colmi del disperato desiderio di baciarlo. Era passato troppo tempo ormai. Ma lui aveva continuato a vomitare per tutto il giorno, e di sicuro Laurent non avrebbe apprezzato un suo bacio ora come ora. Poi, con uno schiocco improvviso di dita Laurent fece risollevare lo sguardo di Damen ai suoi occhi. “Ti ha portato Nikandros?”

“No. Lui ha mantenuto la sua promessa. Ho chiamato Jokaste.”

“Incredibile.”

“Ero davvero disperato.”

Laurent scosse la testa e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato. “D’accordo. Puoi restare. Però, se senti che stai per vomitare, esci in strada. Non voglio che diventi un mio problema.”

“Sissignore.”

“Non chiamarmi così.”

“Tutto quello che vuoi, tesoro” rispose l’altro, con un gran sorriso, scordandosi per un breve attimo la nausea con cui stava lottando.

“Porco mondo, voi due fate davvero schifo” si intromise Nicaise, il viso contorto in una smorfia colossale. “E’ così che vi messaggiate tutto il tempo?”

“No, i messaggi sono anche peggio” ribattè Damen

“No, non credo sia possibile!”

Damen mosse su e giù le sopracciglia con fare allusivo e il viso di Nicaise si contorse ancor di più. “Spero veramente che non significhi quello che credo che significhi” borbottò poi tra sé, dileguandosi frettolosamente verso uno degli artisti e mettendosi poi a parlare con quest’ultimo. Di qualunque cosa stessero parlando, sembrava comunque comportare un sacco di attenzione alle opere dell’artista stesso.

Anche Laurent era rimasto ad osservare Nicaise. Quindi commentò, con un sospiro “Spero che Nicaise non si metta ad insultare la sua arte. Ho già dovuto gestire le insicurezze di così tanta gente che sono convinto mi basterà per una vita intera.”

 “Beh, so lo facesse, vedrò di correre ai ripari.”

“E come? Vomitando addosso a tutti i miei artisti?”

Inaspettatamente, Damen scoppiò a ridere. Questo era un lato di Laurent che non vedeva da un po’, e certamente non dal vivo. Era di sicuro un commento che avrebbe dovuto farlo catalogare come “un’incredibile stronzo”, ma Damen si rese conto che non gli importava affatto. In realtà lo faceva sorridere, anche se la battura era diretta a lui. “Spero proprio di no. Non credo che sarebbe molto d’aiuto.”

Inclinando la testa un po’ di lato, Laurent rimase a fissarlo. Poi nei suoi occhi sembrarono passare, fugaci e complicate, varie emozioni. E ancor prima che Damen potesse chiedergli che cosa stava succedendo, si ritrovò avvolto in un abbraccio, le braccia dell’altro tutt’intorno alla vita. “Sono felice che tu sia qui” gli sussurrò Laurent.

“Davvero? Sembrava più il contrario.”

“Mi spiace.”

“Tranquillo” lo rassicurò Damen, abbracciandolo a sua volta. “Ehi, non credo che dovresti abbracciarmi, considerando che potrebbe trattarsi di influenza intestinale.”

“Vuol dire che me la beccherò.”

“Veramente?”

“Mi sei mancato.”

“Se ti ammali, verrò a prendermi cura di te” rispose l’altro, sentendosi totalmente incantato. Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse riuscito a convincere quel ragazzo a mettersi con lui, ma di certo era la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata. Questo era qualcosa che valeva la pena tenersi per tutta la vita, a qualsiasi costo. E questo pensiero in realtà avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo, pensò, specialmente dopo appena un paio di mesi che si conoscevano, ed invece no, non lo spaventava affatto.

“Cosa stai pensando? Gli chiese Laurent, staccandosi da lui.

“Cioè?”

“Hai fatto una faccia strana.”

“Davvero?” Damen cercò di assumere un’aria innocente. Capì che l’altro non se l’era bevuta, ma comunque sembrò lasciar perdere, soprattutto perché in quel momento un gruppo di persone entrò nella galleria. Laurent scivolò via, per andargli incontro, salutando tutti con un tono sorprendentemente cordiale e indicando la sala attorno a sé, mentre illustrava com’erano disposte le opere. Le persone che erano nel gruppo annuirono educatamente, e qualcuno si fermò per ringraziarlo, poi si diressero verso il buffet. In circostanze normali Damen avrebbe probabilmente fatto la stessa cosa, ma ora l’idea del cibo lo faceva solo sentire peggio.

Laurent fu di nuovo al suo fianco, “Io devo…”

“Il dovere chiama, certo. Tranquillo, vai. Io sto qui con Nicaise.” 

“Gli farà piacere. Damen?”

“Si?”

“Per me significa molto. Che tu sia qui.” Laurent arrossì, ma sostenne il suo sguardo. 

“Grazie.” 

“Te l’ho detto. Sono il miglior boyfriend del mondo.”

“Questo però mi pare un po’ esagerato”, sorrise l’altro con un pizzico di ironia, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso un altro gruppo di persone che erano entrate proprio in quel momento. 

Ben presto la galleria fu gremita di gente che conversava, bevendo e mangiando, osservando al contempo le opere esposte. Nel mentre Nicaise e Damen stavano facevano il giro della sala, parlando con gli artisti e complimentandosi con loro. O almeno, Damen lo faceva.  Nicaise tendeva ad essere un po’ troppo critico, ma prima che l’artista potesse davvero offendersi, Damen in qualche modo riusciva ad ammorbidire le parole dell’altro. Finito il giro degli artisti, rimasero in un angolo a guardarsi attorno, vicini, con Damen che fissava sconsolato il cibo, rimpiangendo di non aver affatto fame, e Nicaise che fissava sconsolato gli alcolici, chiedendo di continuo all’altro di sgraffignare un bicchiere per lui.

Alla quarta volta, Damen sospirò e rispose “Sono troppo stanco per questo.”

“Vuol dire che mi prendi qualcosa?”

“Certo che no. Far incazzare Laurent è in assoluto l’ultima cosa che voglio.”

“Ti prego.”

“O.k. Su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto si arrabbierebbe se lo disturbassi proprio ora?” rispose Damen, fissando Laurent, che in quel momento era circondato da varie persone, intento a parlare ed a ascoltare amabilmente, ovviamente del tutto focalizzato a vendere le opere esposte nella sala.

“Non saprei. Forse un sei.”

“Ugh.”

“A meno che…”

“Cosa?”

“A meno che non pensi che tu stai male” riprese Nicaise. “In quel caso si preoccuperebbe e si precipiterebbe qui, dato che è disgustosamente innamorato perso di te.” 

“Io _sto_ male, a dire il vero.” 

“Si, ma stai facendo lo stoico. Smettila.”

Damen gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, “Non intendo fare niente del genere.”

“Huh. D’accordo. Beh, allora…sappi che mi dispiace” e Nicaise lo colpì allo stomaco con i suoi piccoli pugni. Non fu doloroso, ma fu abbastanza per aumentargli la nausea ancor di più, e fargli sfuggire un lamento basso e rauco, mentre si precipitava verso la porta della galleria, nel caso gli fosse venuto davvero un attacco di vomito.

Appena uscito in strada, Damen inspirò una boccata d’aria, nella sera limpida e tiepida, posando la fronte contro il muro ruvido vicino all’uscita, tutto intento a inspirare e ad espirare, cercando di non far caso alla sensazione di debolezza generale e al dolore nello stomaco che cercavano disperatamente una via d’uscita.

Quando il peggio sembrò passato e Damen stava considerando se rientrare, la porta della galleria si spalancò con uno scampanellio, e Laurent apparve in strada. Questi si guardò attorno, poi appena incrociò lo sguardo di Damen, gli sorrise dolcemente. Andandogli incontro, gli posò una mano sul collo “Stai bene?”

“Si, tutto a posto. Ma tu dovresti stare dentro. Mi sembrava stessi parlando di cose importanti.”

“Tu sei più importante della vendita di un paio di pezzi.”

Damen sorrise scuotendo la testa, quindi posò la mano su quella che Laurent teneva sul suo collo. “E’ solo colpa di Nicaise, a dire il vero. Andava tutto bene, ma lui voleva assolutamente bere qualcosa di alcolico, e credo che volesse vedere se io riuscivo ad avere il tuo permesso di allungargli qualcosa.”

 “Che diamine ha fatto?”

“Mi ha dato un pugno allo stomaco.”

Tutta una serie di emozioni passarono negli occhi di Laurent. Poi, egli scoppiò a ridere, appoggiando la fronte contro il petto dell’altro. Questo sembrò far crollare tutte le difese di Damen, che improvvisamente avrebbe voluto confessargli quanto lo amava. L'affetto che provava in quel momento era incontenibile. Fortunatamente per lui, Laurent riprese a parlare prima che lui potesse uscirsene con qualcosa di stupido.

“Figurarsi se non ci provava. Davvero ammirevole, ce la mette tutta, ma no. Non può bere alcolici. Ha solo tredici anni.” 

“Sicuro?” piagnucolò Damen. “Perché non credo che smetterà di tormentarmi comunque.”

“Damen, sono certo che puoi gestire un tredicenne.”

“No, io non credo.”

“Allora digliene quattro. Dovrebbe sapere che non può prendersela con qualcuno che sta male.”

“Già, questo non sembra averlo capito però.”

Laurent sorrise. “Temo sia colpa mia, purtroppo.” Poi, con un sospiro, continuò “Devo rientrare. Sicuro di star bene?”

“Si.”

“O.k.” disse Laurent, ma non si mosse.

“Che c’è?”

“Ti sei lavato i denti dopo aver vomitato?”

“Ovvio.” Damen ribatté con un sorrisetto beffardo. 

Laurent ebbe una leggera smorfia, che durò solo spazio di un attimo, poi Damen si ritrovo le sue labbra premute contro le proprie. E quando rispose al bacio, Laurent ebbe un tremito, e con un sospiro premette ancor più le dita tra i capelli dell’altro, attirandolo a sé come se volesse fondersi in lui. Questo non era il solito bacio. Questo era un bacio disperato e feroce, come una supplica, e Damen vi si lasciò andare completamente.

Quando si staccarono, Laurent, ansante, si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi si posò le dita sul labbro inferiore, come sorpreso da se stesso.         

“Cazzo, questo è stato grande” gli disse Damen, chinandosi verso di lui, per un altro bacio.

Laurent chiuse gli occhi, ma posò una mano sul torace dell’altro, deciso. “Se non ci fermiamo ora, resterò qui fuori molto più di quanto non sia consigliabile.”

“O.k.”

Ridendo, Laurent gli assestò un bacetto sulla bocca. “Diamine” osservò “sarebbe stato meglio si fosse trattato di un’intossicazione” e si sporse per un altro bacio.

 “Non stavi per rientrare?”

“Si” rispose Laurent, evidentemente scombussolato. Damen allungò una mano e gli rimise a posto un ricciolo ribelle.

“Non credo che…”

“Cosa?”

Un lieve rossore imporporò le guance di Laurent, mentre continuava “Damen, io leggo parecchio. Leggo di tutto. E in quasi tutti quei libri c’è una qualche storia d’amore,  per quanto a volte vorrei tanto che non fosse così. E per la maggior parte dei casi, l’innamorarsi è descritto nello stesso identico modo, salvo qualche minima variazione di poco o nessun valore, e il fatto è che io non ho mai creduto una sola parola di quel che leggevo. L’idea che una persona potesse fare qualsiasi cosa per anche un solo minuto con qualcuno altro, francamente mi sembrava del tutto assurda, e ridicola, ma…  

“Ma ora lo capisci” Damen finì la frase, con un gran sorriso.

“E’ insopportabile.”

“Lo so.”

“Voglio andarmene, capisci, andarmene dalla mia dannata esposizione. Voglio andar via, portarti in un posto tranquillo e parlare con te fino alla fine del mondo.”

“Credimi, è quello che provo anch’io.”

Laurent sospirò “Come faccio a rientrare adesso?”

“Rientro con te.”

“Sicuro di farcela?”

“Credo di si” rispose Damen.

“Confesso che questo sicuramente sarebbe d’aiuto.”

“Allora è deciso” affermò Damen, prendendogli la mano e stringendola lievemente. Laurent rispose alla stretta, e così rientrarono nella galleria. Rimasero insieme per il resto della serata, partecipando insieme alle varie conversazioni, con Damen che ammirava con orgoglio Laurent concludere una vendita dietro l’altra, illustrando con maestria le migliori caratteristiche di ogni singola opera. Molti degli artisti erano elettrizzati, non avendo mai venduto così tanto prima, e se ne andarono promettendo di tornare con una bottiglia di vino e qualche altro dono come ringraziamento.

 

 

(11:35)  **Avresti dovuto venire a casa con me.**

 

(11:37) Non volevo vomitare davanti a te. Sarebbe stato super disgustoso. E probabilmente dopo non avresti più voluto stare con me.

 

(11:38)  **Stai vomitando?**

 

(11:38) No

 

(11:39) So benissimo cosa stai per dire, ma guarda, non potevo esserne sicuro, o.k.?

 

(11:40)  **O.k.**

 

(11:40) L’esposizione è stata fantastica. Non credo di avertelo già detto.

 

(11:41)  **Grazie. Si, direi che ha avuto abbastanza successo.**

 

(11:41) E questo perché tu sei straordinario

 

(11:42)  **Si, questa potrebbe essere la spiegazione più plausibile.**

 

(11:43) Mi sento esausto e penso che forse riesco a dormire un po’. Posso chiamarti?

 

(11:44)  **Certo.**

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

**“Guarda che se domani sto male, mi aspetto che tu molli tutto e venga a prenderti cura di me.**

 

“Giuro che lo faccio. E grazie per i baci.”

 

**“E’ stato un piacere.”**

 

“…Buonanotte, Laurent.”

 

**“Buonanotte, Damen.”**

 

“Ti amo.”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

(11:50)  **Qualcuno ha chiuso piuttosto bruscamente.**

 

(11:51) Sta zitto

 

(11:51) Mi è scappato. Non intendevo dirlo

 

(11:55)  **Lo pensi davvero?**

 

(11:56) No?

 

(12:00) Ecco, ora tutte le speranze di dormire sono svanite

 

(12:07)  **Mi spiace, mi serviva un po’ di tempo per processare questa informazione.**

 

(12:07) E l’hai processata?

 

(12:08)  **Si.**

 

(12:09) O.k. grandioso

 

(12:12) Ho davvero bisogno di rassicurazioni in questo momento

 

(12:13) Beh, non come…dimmi anche solo che va tutto bene. Che non intendi mollarmi perché sono fuori di testa o roba del genere

 

(12:13) E’ già successo, tra l’altro

 

(12:14)  **Non intendo lasciarti. Non potrei.**

 

(12:15) Phew, bene. O.k., adesso posso dormire

 

(12:16) ‘Notte, Laurent<3

 

(12:17)  **Buonanotte <3**

 

 

Sabato Mattina

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

**[Chiamata terminata]**

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

“Che ore sono?”

 

**“Non mi importa un cazzo di che ore sono. E’ da un’ora che do dando di stomaco. Esci da quel letto, bastardo.”**

 

“Ugh.”

 

**“Damen.”**

 

“O.k. O.k., arrivo. Lasciami solo…hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

 

**“Porta quello che hai.”**

 

“O.k.”

 

**“Grazie.”**

 

“Uh huh. Sarò lì non appena possibile.”

 

**“Ecco, questo è quello che volevo sentire.”**

 

“Ti posso chiedere una cosa?”

 

**“Preferirei di no. Ti voglio qui a soffrire con me il prima possibile.”**

 

“Se dovessi dirti di nuovo che ti amo, o mettiamo che te lo dicessi di continuo, come la prenderesti? Perché,  in fondo ormai te l’ho detto e…beh, mi piace dirtelo. O meglio, so che mi piacerebbe davvero dirtelo. Cioé, con convinzione.”

 

**“Credo che…andrebbe bene.”**

 

“O.k. allora, ti amo e sarò lì in un batter d'occhio.”

 

**“Dio, ti ringrazio.”**

 

(8:32)  **“Ti amo anch’io.”**

 

(8:33) !!!!!!!

 

(8:35)  **No, come non detto.**

 

(8:36) Niente da fare, amore. Non si torna indietro

 

(8:38)  **Me lo immaginavo.** **Che sfortuna.**

 

(8:39) <3 <3 <3

 

(8:40)  **Muovi il culo!**


	14. Quattordicesimo Capitolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci all’ultimo capitolo, e quindi alla conclusione della nostra storia. Tradurre questa fic è stata davvero un'esperienza fantastica.  
> Ringrazio l’autrice che ci ha regalato questa splendida fic, dolcissima e divertente, e soprattutto ringrazio tutti voi che avete letto la mia traduzione, con la speranza che vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia divertito almeno un po’.
> 
> Nota : le due poesie citate in questo capitolo sono : "Aubade" di Phillip Larkin (Traduzione di Francesco Dalessandro, da Collected Poems, Faber and Faber, 1988) e "Since feeling is first" di E.E. Cummings (traduzione improvvisata dalla sottoscritta :) )

 

Damen: carattere normale

Laurent:  **grassetto**

Nicaise:  _corsivo_

Nikandros:  _ **grassetto corsivo**_

 

 

Domenica Pomeriggio

 

(1:23) Sicuro di volere solo del ginger ale?

(1:23) Anche solo un po' di pane può essere di grande aiuto in questi casi

(1:30)  **Sai benissimo che ho i crackers salati qui con me.**

(1:31) Meglio avere più opzioni

(1:32)  **D'accordo mamma, fai pure quello che ritieni giusto.**

(1:32)  **A proposito di mamme, riusciresti a portare Nicaise da un amico, diciamo al massimo entro un'ora? Credo ci sia un progetto di scuola a cui devono lavorare insieme.**

(1:33) Certamente

(1:34) Sarò di ritorno tra dieci minuti. Tu intanto divertiti a vomitare

(1:40)  **Ti ringrazio moltissimo.**

 

Damen rientrò senza bussare, dato che essendo uscito per ultimo saggiamente non aveva chiuso a chiave. Poi salì le scale e scivolò nella camera di Laurent, la cui porta era rimasta socchiusa.

Fortunatamente dal bagno non arrivava alcun suono, così Damen infilò dentro la testa

e vide Laurent appoggiato al muro, con gli occhi semichiusi ed un'espressione decisamente contrariata.

A Damen il tutto sembrava un po' isterico, onestamente. Non ci aveva messo a molto a scoprire che quello che più irritava Laurent non era tanto il fatto di star male in sé; quello che davvero lo mandava fuori dai gangheri era il fatto di quanto fosse inconveniente star male. In realtà sembrava importargli gran poco di star così male da vomitare.

 

“Ecco qua, tesoro”, lo salutò Damen, mostrandogli il pane e una bottiglia, piuttosto grande, di ginger ale che aveva portato con sé. Laurent diede un'occhiata ad entrambi i doni e sospirò.

“Che dovrei farci?”

“Mangiare un po' di pane? O bere un po' di ginger ale? E' solo un suggerimento, eh...”

“Ho bisogno di un bicchiere.”

“Eccolo quà” indicò l'altro, indicando un bicchiere vuoto che era per terra, vicino ai piedi di Laurent.

“Allora, vediamo di riformulare meglio la frase: mi serve del ghiaccio nel ginger ale.”

Cercando di non ridere, Damen annuì, raccolse il bicchiere e scendendo le scale si diresse in cucina. Lì c'era Nicaise, intento a disegnare su un taccuino. Considerando che Laurent per il momento sembrava cavarsela anche da solo, Damen si sporse sulla spalla di Nicaise, chiedendogli,

“Che cosa stai disegnando?”

“Cosa ti sembra?”

“Uh...una torre? E...wow, qui ci sono un sacco di spuntoni.”

“Ho pensato di mettere degli spuntoni invece dell'acqua nel fossato.”

“Già, mi sembra sensato” annuì Damen, arruffandogli i capelli, al che Nicaise rispose con un grugnito irritato, ma quello fu il massimo della sua protesta. Intanto Damen stava prendendo il ghiaccio dal frigo, e quando il bicchiere fu colmo a metà e il rumore del tritaghiaccio fu cessato, osservò, “Laurent mi ha detto che hai bisogno di un passaggio.”

“Si. Dovremmo partire al massimo entro dieci minuti.”

“D'accordo. Allora, andiamo.”

Nicaise annuì. Quindi, di colpo, smise di disegnare, lasciando cadere bruscamente la matita sul ripiano della cucina e gli si rivolse dicendo, “Laurent me l'aveva detto che saresti venuto stamattina, quando mi ha inviato un messaggio perché gli portassi un po' d'acqua. Però non credevo che saresti venuto veramente, oltretutto così di mattina presto. Pensavo che le domeniche fossero fatte per riposare, e poi non é che lui non sia in grado di badare a sé stesso.”

“E' una domanda, la tua?”

“Ti pare una domanda?”

Damen gli sorrise, “Io lo amo. E' per questo che sono qui. Come ti suona?”

“Tu...”Nicaise spalancò gli occhi, interrompendo quello che stava per dire. Damen annuì, e di colpo, fulmineo, Nicaise si lanciò dalla sua sedia e volò verso di lui, dritto contro il suo corpo, le braccia che gli cingevano la vita, il capo contro il suo petto.

Damen, colto alla sprovvista, per poco non lasciò cadere il bicchiere con il ghiaccio. Con cautela, con il braccio libero cinse le spalle di Nicaise e lo attirò a sé. “Beh, immagino voglia dire che ti suona piuttosto bene.” osservò, ridacchiando.

“Cioé...vuol dire che resterai nei paraggi?” chiese Nicaise, col mento poggiato contro il petto dell'altro, e il viso sollevato, in modo da poterlo guardare.

“Decisamente.”

Lo sguardo di gioia totale che traspariva dagli occhi di Nicaise sembrò offuscarsi lievemente, mentre affermava, “Beh, che posso dire...grande...”

“Dici?” lo prese in giro Damen.

“Ma smettila, e porta quel bicchiere a Laurent.”

“Sissignore, signore!”

“Così mi piace.”

Damen gli fece l'occhiolino e prese le scale, per tornare di sopra, dove ritrovò Laurent nella stessa identica posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato poco prima. Poi prese la bottiglia di ginger ale e riempì il bicchiere fino all'orlo, quindi lo posò vicino a Laurent. Fatto questo, si lasciò cadere seduto di traverso all'entrata, con le gambe a cavalcioni dello stipite.

Si era tenuto a fianco la bottiglia e ogni tanto ne beveva un sorso. In effetti oggi si sentiva meglio, ma in ogni caso bere un po' di ginger ale di quando in quando, male non gli avrebbe fatto di sicuro. Anche perché non sentiva ancora nessun desiderio di buttar giù del cibo.

Quando poi tornò a fissare Laurent, vide che questi stava guardando disgustato il bicchiere con il ginger ale. “Può essere d'aiuto, sai” gli fece notare allora, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Detesto le bevande gassate.”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

“Sono dell'idea che dovresti berla comunque.” ribatté Damen.

Con una certa riluttanza Laurent prese il bicchiere, ed inghiottì un piccolo sorso, con estrema cautela, che poi mandò giù con una smorfia, a denti stretti.

“Ugh” gemette poi. “Ma perché ti ho baciato ancora?”

“Perché mi ami.”

Laurent gli rispose con un'occhiataccia. Allora, ridendo, Damen alzò le mani in alto, come per arrendersi, e Laurent con le mani intrecciate, pollici ed indici uniti a mo' di arma, lo puntò, chiudendo un'occhio mentre mirava al suo petto, ed emise un sommesso “bang”. Al che Damen fece finta di esser stato colpito, e si lasciò crollare sul pavimento, ad occhi chiusi. E quando, cautamente, ne riaprì uno, vide che sul viso di Laurent era apparso un lieve sorriso.

E in un attimo, di colpo, eccolo che vomitava, accasciato sul water. Disgustoso, ad essere onesti, ma Damen sapeva di poter gestire anche questo. Fece scivolare le mani sulla schiena di Laurent, massaggiandola in piccoli, lievi cerchi, e rimasero così, in attesa, insieme. Dieci minuti più tardi, Laurent sembrò riprendersi abbastanza da riposizionarsi contro il muro. “Signore, ti prego, dimmi che é quasi passata.”

“Se è quello che avevo io, credo che ne avrai per un altro paio d'ore.”

“Fantastico. Dato che in fondo non avevo nient'altro da fare.”

Damen stava per chiedergli se c'era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare lui, quando gli arrivò la voce di Nicaise, “Damen! Dobbiamo andare! Adesso!”

“Vado e torno.” lo rassicurò Damen.

“Lo spero bene.”

Sporgendosi verso di lui Damen gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e si alzò in piedi. In fondo alle scale Nicaise saltellava su e giù, impaziente di andare. Era uno spettacolo tenero e buffo al tempo stesso, ma Damen si guardò bene dal dirglielo, limitandosi invece a poggiare una mano sul dorso del ragazzino mentre lo spingeva verso la porta.  

“Ed eccomi di ritorno” annunciò Damen, tornando a sedersi nel medesimo punto sul pavimento in cui si era installato venti minuti prima.

Laurent alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, “Congratulazioni. Si direbbe che tu sappia guidare. E camminare.”

“Ouch,” ridacchiò l’altro.

“Scusa. E grazie per aver scarrozzato Nicaise.”

“Di nulla. Grazie a te per avermelo affidato.”

Laurent a questo non ribatté nulla, limitandosi ad appoggiare il capo all’indietro contro il muro, ed esponendo allo sguardo dell’altro il collo pallido. Damen era sul punto di ricoprirlo di baci, quando gli sovvenne che era tenuto a chiedergli il permesso prima di toccarlo. Cosa che, nel trambusto delle dichiarazioni e dei baci disperati del giorno prima, invece in qualche modo gli era sfuggita di mente. Ed allora, a voce bassa e tenera, gli chiese, “Posso baciarti il collo?”

“Vuoi davvero baciarlo? Credo di esser piuttosto sudato. E non in modo piacevole…semmai ci fosse un qualche tipo di sudore piacevole.”

“Non te l’avrei chiesto se non lo volessi veramente.”

“Va bene, allora.”

Sorridendo Damen gli si avvicinò, posandogli le mani sulle gambe, all’altezza del polpaccio, e rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo. “Va bene, fai quello che vuoi” rispose Laurent sospirando. “Non che abbia più molta importanza ormai. Se ho fortuna, magari non riesco ad arrivare al water in tempo, visto che ci sei tu di mezzo, così ti vomito tutto addosso.”

“Ehi, grazie.”

Laurent scrollò le spalle, con un’aria del tutto avvilita.

Damen allora fece scivolare le mani su fino alle ginocchia dell’altro, e le scostò per fargli aprire le gambe, in modo da potersi sedere nel mezzo.

“Vedi”, ribatté poi, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava per baciarlo sotto la mascella, “non sono proprio sicuro di essere io il solo responsabile del tuo malessere.”

“Altroché.”

“Sei stato tu a baciarmi, però.”

“ Però tu, nonostante ti sentissi male, eri attraente in un modo assolutamente riprovevole.”

“Assolutamente riprovevole?” osservò Damen, con un sorrisetto beffardo.

Laurent allora lo colpì sul petto col dorso della mano. Ma Damen non reagì, limitandosi a scostarsi un po’ all’indietro e a coprire di baci la gola dell’altro, per poi chinarsi di nuovo un po’ in avanti, continuando a posare teneri, lunghi baci, a bocca aperta, sul suo collo. In effetti la pelle di Laurent era coperta di sudore, ma Damen non se curò affatto. C’era da dire che una volta aveva perfino raccolto un M&M dal pavimento senza curarsi di quanto tempo poteva esser rimasto lì, per poi infilarselo in bocca.

Laurent si lasciò sfuggire un sommesso mormorio di piacere che parve vibrare anche sulla labbra di Damen. Poi una mano scivolò tra i capelli di quest’ultimo, afferrandone i riccioli, senza fargli male, ma in modo abbastanza deciso da renderlo ben conscio della sua presenza. Una volta soddisfatto il suo desiderio di baci, Damen posò il mento sulla spalla di Laurent e lì rimase, felice di sentire la sua mano che gli accarezzava i capelli. Rimasero in silenzio, ma era tutto così tenero ed intimo al punto che a Damen parve quasi assurdo. Lui e Jokaste avevano impiegato un sacco di tempo per arrivare a quel punto. Invece con Laurent c’era qualcosa di così innegabilmente giusto e perfetto, e pensare che era stato tutto solo una questione di fortuna. Beh, molte relazioni lo erano, ma in questo caso la fortuna era stata più che mai imprevedibile.

In quel momento Laurent ebbe un gemito sommesso, “Sto per vomitare di nuovo. Meglio che ci spostiamo.”

Damen si ritrasse frettolosamente, tornando a massaggiare la schiena dell’altro, dispiaciuto più che mai per lui. Era una faccenda davvero orrenda. E gli venne da pensare che avrebbe voluto aver fermato Laurent la sera prima, ma la verità era che anche lui aveva desiderato quel bacio con altrettanto fervore.  

Più tardi, dopo che Damen ebbe riportato a casa Nicaise e gli ebbe preparato la cena, che per la cronaca Nicaise sembrò apprezzare molto, dato che corse subito di sopra per dire a Laurent che non gli avrebbe più permesso di cucinare perché, davvero, non c’era paragone, il senso di malessere di Laurent sembrò calmarsi.

E subentrò invece un’estrema spossatezza. Ora erano entrambi sul pavimento del bagno, con Laurent che faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, e Damen che gli leggeva _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale._ In effetti,, il libro non era affatto male.

A metà del settimo capitolo, Damen si accorse che l’altro si era addormentato, profondamente. Sollevato dal fatto che finalmente Laurent riuscisse ad avere il riposo di cui aveva bisogno, Damen posò il libro e si mise in piedi, lentamente, cercando di non far alcun rumore. Poi, chinandosi, fece passare le mani sotto le ginocchia e la schiena di Laurent, per sollevarlo, cauto ma con decisione. Non fu complicato, né difficile, e l’altro non si svegliò. Tenendolo premuto contro di sé, Damen gli posò un bacio sullo zigomo, per poi dirigersi verso la camera da letto, ed infine stenderlo piano sul letto. Gli parve che gli abiti che Laurent indossava fossero abbastanza comodi da poter esser considerati una qualche sorta di pigiama, così preferì non spogliarlo, e prese invece a scostare le lenzuola, sotto di lui, così da poterlo poi ricoprire di nuovo.

In quel momento Laurent gemette sommessamente, e mormorò, “Che stai facendo?”

“Shh.  Tesoro, torna a dormire.”

“Mm”, rispose l’altro, con un sommesso brusio, girandosi su un fianco, e parve che fosse ripiombato nel sonno, quando invece, improvvisamente, si sentì scivolar via un quieto “Ti amo”, leggero come la brezza di una giornata estiva.

Damen sorrise, un sorriso enorme, al punto che la bocca gli faceva quasi male e rispose “Ti amo anch’io.”

Sistemato Laurent sotto le lenzuola ben rincalzate, Damen si sfilò i pantaloni e strisciando si sistemò nell’altro lato del letto, cercando di non stargli troppo vicino. C’era la probabilità che durante la notte o il mattino dopo, Laurent si svegliasse, disorientato, e Damen non voleva che potesse sentirsi ulteriormente e soprattutto inutilmente stressato.

Stava per chiudere gli occhi, quando il suo telefono prese a vibrare sul comodino, dove l’aveva appoggiato. Imprecando sottovoce, tenendo d’occhio Laurent, per accertarsi che non si svegliasse, Damen prese il telefono, lo mise in modalità silenziosa e lesse il messaggio di Nik.

 

(9:58)  _ **Ehi amico, dove diavolo sei?**_

 

(10:00) E tu? Sei nel mio appartamento?

 

(10:01)  _ **Certo che si. E’ domenica, la nostra serata cinema**_

 

(10:02) Oh, cazzo, è vero

 

(10:02) Beh, io invece sono altrove

 

(10:03)  _ **Ah ecco, mi pareva infatti. Tutto a posto?**_

 

(10:04) Si, si. Scusami, sono da Laurent

 

(10:05)  _ **E perché? SERATA CINEMA. PORTA IL CULO QUA!**_

 

(10:06) Non posso

 

(10:07) Il fatto è che alla fine mi sono fatto portare alla galleria da Jokasta, ho passato l’influenza a Laurent, per cui é da stamattina che mi sto prendendo cura di lui, e voglio essere qui quando si sveglia

 

(10:08)  _ **Oh Signur**_

 

(10:08)  _ **Vabbé**_

 

(10:10)  _ **Allora io e Jord ti spazzoleremo tutto il popcorn**_

 

(10:10) Dateci dentro. Scusami ancora

 

(10:11)  _ **E com’è prendersi cura del tuo ragazzo?**_

 

(10:12)  _ **Lascia perdere, ritiro la domanda. Sicuro come l’oro che tu rispondi “da sogno” e a quel punto io vado a suicidarmi**_

 

(10:13) Da sogno

 

(10:13)  _ **Sighhhhhh**_

 

(10:14) D’accordo. Non è niente di così eccitante

 

(10:15) A PARTE IL FATTO CHE SONO DANNATAMENTE STRAINNAMORATO DI LUI

 

(10:15) E’ come se non te l’avessi detto abbastanza

 

(10:16) Lui è lì che vomita e io continuo a pensare è che voglio stare con lui per sempre

 

(10:18) Cioé, sai quando stai con qualcuno, sai che lo ami ma ti rendi conto che ad un certo punto finirai per odiare tutto quello che adesso invece ti attira? Oppure, guardi questa persona e sai dentro di te che prima o poi finirà? Ecco, con Laurent è proprio l’opposto

 

(10:19) Se me lo chiedesse, probabilmente lo sposerei qui ed ora

 

(10:23)  _ **Non voglio più essere il tuo miglio amico**_

 

(10:23)  _ **Perché sento la mia anima che sta pian piano piombando all’inferno. E questo per quanto sono disgustato da quello che hai appena detto**_

 

(10:24) E Jord, che ne pensa?

 

(10:26)  _ **Lui pensa che è semplicemente adorabile**_

 

(10:26)  _ **Che traditore**_

 

(10:27) E’ un romantico, come me

 

(10:28)  _ **Disgustoso**_

 

(10:29) Ma perché non vuoi parlare di ragazzi con me, Nik?

 

(10:30)  _ **Perché non ho quindici anni**_

 

(10:31) Che noiosoooo

 

(10:31)  _ **NON OSARE DARMI DEL NOIOSO**_

 

(10:32) L’ho appena fatto

 

(10:32)  _ **Sei fortunato a non essere qui, deAkielos. Ti pesterei per bene**_

 

(10:33) Lo so

 

(10:34) Comunque, visto che non vuoi parlare di ragazzi con me, vado a dormire. Non voglio che la luce dello schermo del mio smartphone svegli Laurent

 

(10:35)  _ **Ugh, d’accordo**_

 

(10:36)  _ **Ci sentiamo, amico**_

 

(10:37) Ti voglio bene

 

(10:37)  _ **Anch’io**_

 

L’allarme della sveglia suonò improvviso, svegliando sia Damen che Laurent. Quest’ultimo, tutto raggomitolato contro Damen, il naso praticamente schiacciato contro il collo dell’altro, emise un gemito sommesso e il suo respiro riverberò sulla la pelle di Damen. “Spegnila” borbottò.

“E il lavoro?”

“Non ci vado” rispose Laurent, “Neanche morto.”

“O.k.” biascicò Damen, semiaddormentato, sporgendosi poi verso il comodino, che però, purtroppo, era un po’ troppo lontano. Così, con un sospiro rassegnato, Damen si districò dall’abbraccio di Laurent, che protestò sommessamente, e strisciando fuori dalle coperte, cautamente si allungò sopra di lui verso la sveglia e spense l’allarme. Poi si ridistese, con Laurent che lo riaccoglieva contento, posandogli grato un bacio sulla clavicola.  

Damen si svegliò di nuovo un paio d’ore più tardi, e vide che Laurent dormiva ancora, l’espressione serena, la bocca rilassata. Spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, rimase a guardarlo, tutto preso dai suoi lunghi respiri, dal fatto che anche Laurent apprezzasse quanto lui dormire abbracciato, e dal modo in cui i suoi capelli dorati sembravano brillare nella sottile striscia di luce mattutina che filtrava nella stanza riflettendosi sul letto.

“Stai componendo un’aubade?” la voce di Laurent risuonò, deliziosamente roca.

“Un’aubade?”

“Una poesia d’amore o canzone che accompagna il sorgere del sole. Tradizionalmente in tale composizione gli amanti devono lasciarsi, perché l’alba sta sorgendo, per cui spero davvero che tu non ne stia componendo una proprio adesso.”

“Non preoccuparti, non lo sto facendo. Ritengo che prima dovrei sapere di cosa si tratta.”

“Sono tra le composizioni che preferisco.” mormorò Laurent, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Damen si allungò a prendere il telefono, continuando a tenere Laurent vicino a sé con l’altro braccio, così da non disturbarlo troppo, poi aprì internet. Digitò “aubade” su Google e quindi aprì il primo link che gli si presentò, e lesse la poesia in silenzio. Quando gli parve di aver trovato qualcosa che gli piaceva particolarmente, cominciò a declamare ad alta voce, “Il coraggio non serve: vale a non spaventare altri. L’essere forte non risparmia la tomba a nessuno. La morte non cambia se frigni o se l’affronti.”

“Philip Larkin” affermò Laurent.

“Non ci posso credere…sto con un ragazzo che capisce che sto leggendo una poesia di Philip Larkin da solo quattro versi che gli dico.”

“Dammi il telefono.”

“Perché?”

“Dammelo e basta” rispose l’altro.

Con un alzata di spalle Damen si posò il telefono sul petto, vicino alla mano di Laurent, che lentamente aprì gli occhi, lo raccolse, e prese a scrivere qualcosa, gli occhi socchiusi, facendo poi scorrere lo schermo, mentre Damen si chiedeva che cosa stesse cercando.

“Dato che il sentimento è la prima cosa, di E.E. Cummings” lesse Laurent.

“E’ un aubade?”

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Laurent rispose, “Dio, no. Ma non sai proprio niente?”

“A quanto pare, no.”

Laurent prese un ampio respiro, e sommessamente cominciò a recitare:

 

Dato che il sentimento è la prima cosa,   
chi fa attenzione   
alla sintassi delle cose   
non riuscirà mai completamente a baciarti; 

  
Né sarà completamente pazzo   
mentre la Primavera è nel mondo 

 

Il mio sangue approva,   
ed i baci sono un miglior destino   
della saggezza   
Lady, lo giuro a tutti i fiori. Non piangere   
—il miglior gesto del mio cervello è meno   
dello sbattere delle tue ciglia che dicono

 

siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro: allora   
ridi, lasciati andare tra le mie braccia   
perchè la vita non è un paragrafo   
E la morte, credo non sia una parentesi.

 

Damen esalò il respiro che aveva trattenuto per tutto il tempo mentre ascoltava Laurent declamare la poesia, con voce fluida e calda come zucchero fuso, e pensò che quello che aveva appena ascoltato, anche se doveva ammettere che non tutto gli era risultato comprensibile, era in assoluto la cosa più romantica che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto.

“E’ una delle tue poesie preferite? chiese Damen, quietamente.

“No”, ribatté l’altro. “Troppo sentimentale.”

“Allora, perché me l’hai letta?”

“Lo sai perché.”

“Io però voglio che tu me lo dica comunque” insistette Damen, con un sorriso.

Ci fù un lungo silenzio, poi Laurent nascose il viso contro il collo di Damen, baciandone la pelle che incontrò. “Perché è così che tu mi fai sentire.”

In quel momento Damen realizzò che quello che stava accadendo tra loro due era altrettanto importante per Laurent. Qualcosa in quella poesia poneva l’accento sul “per sempre”. E sebbene Damen non avesse voluto parlarne, per timore di spaventare Laurent rivelandogli quanto velocemente i suoi sentimenti stessero mutando, quest’ultimo aveva avuto il suo stesso pensiero, e aveva parlato per entrambi, leggendogli quella dannata poesia. Facendo scivolare il naso tra le ciocche di Laurent, Damen mormorò, “E’ quello che provo anch’io. Voglio che tutto questo duri per tutto il tempo che tu me lo permetterai.”

“Penso che durerà a lungo, allora.”

“Speravo che lo dicessi”, esultò Damen, facendolo rotolare sulla schiena e baciandolo appassionatamente. “Ugh, o.k. nessun problema” riprese poi, ritraendosi. “Hai proprio bisogno di lavarti i denti.”

“Anche tu.”

“Come ti senti oggi?”

“Meglio. Non benissimo, ma meglio” affermò Laurent.

“Io penso che probabilmente potrei mangiare qualcosa.”

“Buon per te, allora.”

Ridendo, Damen scostò Laurent e si mise seduto, passandosi le mani sul viso. “Dovrei andare a casa”, disse, con un certo rammarico. “Mangiare qualcosa, fare una doccia, preparami per il lavoro.”

Le braccia di Laurent gli cinsero il petto, e il suo mento gli si posò sulla spalla. Lasciandosi andare all’indietro, avvolto dall’abbraccio dell’altro, Damen chiuse gli occhi, assaporando la sensazione ed il tepore della pelle di Laurent contro la sua, mentre le sue mani lo accarezzavano con dolcezza.

La bocca dell’altro gli mordicchiò lieve il lobo dell’orecchio, mentre Laurent gli sussurrava, “Rimani, ti prego.”

“Mi piacerebbe, ma…”

“Ti prego.”

Damen rispose con un gemito, “Ancora cinque minuti.”

“Meraviglioso”, rispose Laurent, spostandosi così da essere ora in braccio a Damen, aggrappato al suo collo con le braccia. “Dimmi una cosa.”

“Cosa?”

“Una cosa qualsiasi.”

“Ti amo così tanto”, gli sussurrò l’altro, baciandolo su un lato del viso, l’unico punto a cui poteva arrivare senza doversi allungare o spostarsi completamente.

Con una risata sommessa, Laurent ribatté, “Qualcos’altro.”

“Perché, non ti basta?”

“No.”

“Hmm”, Damen dichiarò, “una volta ho sparato a due lattine di birra colpendole entrambe.”

“E’disgustoso.”

“E’ stata un’idea di Nik.”

“Ma almeno, l’ha fatto anche lui?” chiese l’altro.

“Oh, certo che l’ha fatto.”

“Come vi siete incontrati, tu e Nikandros?

“Eravamo entrambi matricole al college”, spiegò Damen. “A dire il vero, eravamo compagni di stanza. Non c’erano regole precise, capitavi con chi capitavi, e noi due siamo subito andati d’accordo. Da quel momento, eravamo quasi sempre insieme e abbiamo continuato a dividere la stanza anche gli anni successivi. Era fuor di dubbio che avremmo continuato così anche una volta finito il college, ma poi lui si è innamorato di Jord, il bastardo. Cioè, a dire il vero io ero innamorato di Jokaste, così…”

“Ma lei era indaffaratissima”, osservò Laurent, con un sorriso.

“Esatto. Jord, invece, non lo era affatto.”

“Ti sentivi solo?” lo punzecchiò l’altro.

“Si.”

“Povero Damen.”

“Altroché”, scoppiò a ridere Damen, attirando Laurent a sé. “Adesso devo davvero andare, tesoro.”

“Va bene”, sospirò l’altro, scostando le mani di Damen e lasciandosi cadere sul letto, la maglietta tutta stropicciata, che lasciava intravedere una parte del petto. Gli stava rendendo davvero difficile andarsene, e Damen non era nemmeno sicuro che ci stesse davvero provando, a trattenerlo. Si chinò a baciargli il petto, poi si alzò, con decisione e prese a vestirsi.

“Ci sentiamo” gli disse, “e dovremmo anche decidere la data per quel giro alla spiaggia.”

“Scegli una qualsiasi data dopo l’esibizione di Nicaise, andrà benissimo.”

“Perfetto. Ti mando un messaggio.”

“Non avevo dubbi.”

Damen si diresse alla porta, poi, sulla soglia, si fermò. Voltandosi, vide che Laurent lo stava fissando, con espressione pigra. C’era un milione di cose che avrebbe voluto dire, ma sapeva che se solo ne avesse detta anche una sola, sarebbe rimasto in quella stanza molto più a lungo di quello che voleva, e doveva. Allora, sorrise a Laurent, ed uscì.

 

 

Lunedì Pomeriggio

 

(12:35) Nik, stamattina mi ha letto una poesia davvero romantica

 

(12:36) Guarda, giuro che è stracotto di me quanto lo sono io di lui

 

(12:40)  _ **Beh, congratulazioni. Adesso però mollami, sto lavorando**_

 

(12:41) Ma è una cosa importante

 

(12:41)  _ **Credo dovresti rivedere il significato di importante**_

 

(12:42)  _ **Va bene, stasera vengo lì, così potrai intrattenermi con ogni sorta di disgustoso particolare, ma non adesso o.k.?**_

 

(12:43) D’accordo

 

 

 

(3:23)  **Mi porteresti un po’ d’acqua?**

 

(3:25)  _Vorresti veramente farmi credere che non riesci ad alzarti? Non sono sicuro di poterti credere._

 

(3:26)  **Fallo e basta. Devo parlarti.**

 

(3:27)  _Sto facendo i compiti._

 

(3:27)  **Adesso sono io che stento a crederti.**

 

(3:28)  _E di cosa devi parlarmi?_

 

(3:29)  **E va bene, forse dovrei riformulare la frase. Ho bisogno di qualcuno su cui fare pratica.**

 

(3:29)  _Pratica per cosa?_

 

(3:30)  **Confessare a qualcuno che lo amo. A voce alta. Con intenzione.**

 

(3:31)  _Porco mondo! D’accordo._

 

(3:31)  _E da quanto sei lì disteso a pensarci?_

 

(3:32)  **Praticamente tutto il giorno.**

 

(3:33)  _Oh signur, sei patetico. E per di più, digustosamente innamorato. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?_

 

(3:34)  **Nicaise.**

 

(3:35)  _Questa me la segno, vecchio mio. Mi devi un favore._

 

(3:36)  **E sia.**

 

 

Martedì Mattina

 

(9:34) Che ne dici di vederci Domenica? Il concerto di Nicaise è questo Sabato, vero?

 

(12:32)  **Si.**

 

(12:33)  **Domenica va bene.**

 

(12:34) Wow, grande! Non sto nella pelle. E’ da un po’ che non vado alla spiaggia

 

(12:34)  **Si, anch’io.**

 

(12:35) Scusa se ieri sera non ti ho scritto. Ero stanco quando ho finito di lavorare e c’era Nik da me

 

(12:36)  **Nessun problema. Ho dormito quasi tutto il giorno.**

 

(12:37) Sei così bello quando dormi. Non riesco a smettere di pensarci

 

(12:39)  **Grazie.**

 

(12:40) Oh, indovina cosa mi ha detto Nik ieri sera

 

(12:41)  **Cosa?**

 

(12:41) Oh, scusa. Tu odi quanto ti chiedono di indovinare

 

(12:43) Ricordi il ristorante in cui ti aveva trascinato Nicaise alcune settimane addietro?

 

(12:45)  **Certo.**

 

(12:46)  **Credo di sapere che cosa stai per dirmi.**

 

(12:47) E ricordi quanto ti ho detto che mi era parso di averti visto, ma al tempo stesso mi era sembrato impossibile?

 

(12:48) Invece eri davvero tu

 

(12:49)  **Quei due si sono proprio dati da fare, eh?**

 

(12:49) A quanto sembra

 

(12:50)  **Vorrei averti visto in quell’occasione.**

 

(12:51) Dici sul serio?

 

(12:51)  **Si. Di sicuro non ti avrei detto nulla, né avrei cercato di attirare la tua attenzione, perché non ero ancora intenzionato ad incontrarti. Ma mi piace l’idea che avrei potuto vederti cucinare. Davvero molto.**

 

(12:52) Allora vieni qui stasera. Ti preparo qualcosa

 

(12:53)  **Suona come un appuntamento.**

 

(12:54) Cavolo, certo che sì!

 

(12:54)  **Devo tornare al lavoro, ma ci vediamo stasera.**

 

(12:57)  **Ti amo.**

 

(12:58) Anch’io ti amo. A stasera

 

 

 

Mercoledì Pomeriggio

 

(12:01) Dove sono gli avanzi di ieri sera?

 

(12:05)  **Li ho rubati. E sto per mangiarmeli adesso. Hanno un aspetto delizioso.**

 

(12:06) Non ci posso credere, hai rubato il mio cibo

 

(12:07)  **Credici, eccome.**

 

(12:08)  **[Inviata immagine]**

 

(12:09) E non solo mi hai rubato il cibo, per di più mi stai pure inviando le foto di quello che hai sgraffignato. Non ci credo!

 

(12:09) Quello doveva essere il mio pasto

 

(12:10)  **Beh, avresti dovuto preparare qualcosa di disgustoso ieri sera, allora.**

 

(12:11) Eh, ma non ci riesco

 

(12:11)  **E’ un vero peccato.**

 

(12:12)  **Yum. Semplicemente divino.**

 

 

(12:13)  **Confesso che quando ho visto le melanzane, non ero proprio sicuro di cosa ne sarebbe uscito. Ma mi sbagliavo, altroché. E’ veramente paradisiaco.**

 

(12:14) SMETTILA DI PARLARMI DEL MIO CIBO!

 

(12:15)  **Buono quasi quanto la seconda volta.**

 

(12:15) GUARDA CHE LO SO!

 

(12:17)  **Arrabbiato?**

 

(12:18) No

 

(12:18) Mi sto solo divertendo a strapazzarti un po’

 

(12:19) Anzi, mi sento lusingato

 

(12:20) Quasi quanto ieri sera, quando non riuscivi a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso

 

(12:21)  **Con te, senza nemmeno una maglietta sotto il grembiule da cuoco…cos’altro avrei dovuto fare?**

 

(12:22) Esattamente quello che facevi

 

(12:22) Magari strizzarmi un bicipite e fare qualche commento del tipo “chissà quanto ti alleni in palestra”

 

(12:23)  **La prossima volta.**

 

(12:24) Sono proprio viziato

 

(12:24)  **Veramente.**

 

(12:25)  **Non te l’ho detto…ma avevo ragione. Come sempre.**

 

(12:25) Su cosa?

 

(12:26)  **Sei incredibilmente sexy quando sei ai fornelli.**

 

(12:27) Davvero? E cosa avresti voluto fare?

 

(12:28)  **Non ci credo, stai cercando di portarmi a fare sesso al telefono.**

 

(12:28)  **Sto mangiando!**

 

(12:29) Ma io so che tu sei eccezionale nel fare più cose per volta

 

(12:30) E inoltre, guarda che hai decisamente cominciato tu

 

(12:31)  **E’ vero, incredibile.**

 

(12:32)  **Devo tornare al lavoro.**

 

(12:33) No, no, non andartene. Non dobbiamo per forza fare sesso al telefono. Lo giuro!

 

(12:34)  **Ma devo andare davvero.**

 

(12:38)  **Avrei voluto rubarti la spatula che avevi in mano e con la quale stavi mescolando il cibo, cospargerti il torace con quello che c’era sopra, e poi leccarlo…**

 

(12:40) Ti odio. Non puoi lasciarmi così

 

 

Mercoledì Sera

 

(10:01)  **Sono quasi addormentato. Smettila di fare lo stacanovista.**

 

(10:48) Sei ancora sveglio?

 

(10:50)  **A malapena.**

 

(10:51) Adesso ti chiamo

 

 

[Chiama Laurent]

 

“ **Anche un messaggio sarebbe andato bene.”**

 

“No, lo so, ma non sono ancora arrivato a casa, e temevo che per allora forse saresti già stato addormentato.”

 

“ **Oh. Si, forse hai ragione. Non so perché, ma sono stanchissimo.”**

 

“E’ normale quando si è stati malati e si è ancora in fase di guarigione.”

 

“ **Si, vero. Ma ormai è già un paio di giorni che sto mangiando normalmente. Anche il resto del mio corpo dovrebbe assestarsi, no?”**

 

“Non lo so, amore. Vuoi che venga lì?”

 

“ **No. Non credo che serva stanotte. Facciamo domani. Com’è andata oggi?”**

 

“Cioè, a parte il fatto che non ho potuto mangiarmi il mio cibo?”

 

“ **Sei ridicolo.”**

 

“E’ andata bene…a dire il vero avrei voluto leggere Harry Potter oggi. La prossima volta che vengo da te, me ne leggi qualche pagina a voce alta.”

 

“ **Naturalmente.”**

 

“…Dobbiamo farlo.”

 

“ **Fare cosa?”**

 

“Andarcene da qualche parte del tutto deserta, a notte fonda, e starcene lì, seduti.”

 

“ **Scommetto che dove sei tu è del tutto deserto, è così?”**

 

“Abbastanza, si.”

 

“ **Mi piacerebbe.”**

 

“Veramente?”

 

“ **Si, veramente.”**

 

“O.k…Devo andare a casa. E tu, com’è stata la tua giornata?”

 

“ **Anche la mia è andata bene. Tranquilla. Ho avuto una discussione sull’arte con cliente oggi, ma a parte questo, niente di particolare.”**

 

“Mi pare di capire che fosse dell’opinione che l’arte non ha un gran valore.”

 

“ **Esatto. Un vero idiota. D’altro canto, portava i calzini con i sandali, per cui probabilmente avrei dovuto capirlo nel momento stesso che è entrato.”**

 

“…Guarda che anch’io qualche volta ho indossato i calzini con i sandali.”

 

“ **Beh, non farlo mai in mia presenza, e andremo d’accordo.”**

 

“Severo.”

 

“ **Non vedo il motive di indossare qualcosa di così sgradevole.”**

 

“Ti tengono i piedi al caldo.”

 

“ **Allora indossa delle dannate scarpe da ginnastica.”**

 

“Ma comporta un sacco di lavoro.”

 

“ **Ci rinuncio. Tu e quel tipo sareste andati d’accordo di sicuro.”**

 

“Beh, insomma. Io capisco il valore dell’arte.”

 

“ **Si, é vero. Almeno sono riuscito a salvare te. Grazie a dio.”**

 

“Certo che oggi mi stai davvero strapazzando.”

 

“ **E a ragione, direi.”**

 

“Va be, adesso vado. Ti amo e ci vediamo domani.”

 

“ **Buonanotte, Damen.”**

 

“Buonanotte, Laurent.”

 

(11:10)  **Ti amo anch’io.**

 

 

 

Martedì Pomeriggio

 

 

(12:01)  **Nicaise ha giocato ai video games fino alle tre di mattina la scorsa notte.**

 

(12:02)  **E di solito, io lascerei correre perché ha tredici anni ed è capace di gestirsi, più o meno, ma stavolta non sono proprio sicuro….mi chiedo se non dovrei adottare un altro tipo di atteggiamento, più severo magari.**

 

(12:04) Cosa ti ha portato a questa conclusione?

 

(12:05)  **Una conversazione che ho avuto con un cliente.**

 

(12:06)  **Quando avevo tredici anni, io per lo più contavo solo su me stesso. Lo so che è possibile. Ma lui non deve per forza far conto solo su sé stesso, no?**

 

(12:07) Lui ha te, e lo sa

 

(12:07) Digli semplicemente che ha fatto una cosa stupida e che se lo fa di nuovo, gli sequestrerai tutti i video games per una settimana o più

 

(12:08) O almeno, questo é quello che avrebbe fatto mio padre

 

(12:09)  **Ma sarebbe un cambiamento. Non mi piace essere incoerente.**

 

(12:09) Laurent, ci sono cose peggiori che potrebbe fare. In generale non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel tuo modo di gestirlo. Almeno a parer mio. Ma non sono un esperto, perché non ho mai dovuto far da genitore a nessuno

 

(12:10) Parlagli. Voi due avete un legame, no?

 

(12:11)  **Si, é vero. Grazie.**

 

(12:12) Te la stai cavando benissimo. Ne sono sicuro

 

(12:12)  **Grazie. Di nuovo. Non ho mai pensato che sarei diventato un genitore…non volevo diventarlo…ma, é andata così.**

 

(12:13) Non c’è una formula sicura, ognuno lo fa in maniera diversa, e comunque lui è un ragazzino in gamba

 

(12:13)  **Si, lo é, vero?**

 

(12:14) Uno dei migliori. Gli piace l’idea di andare alla spiaggia?

 

(12:15)  **Non sta nella pelle. Se c’è mai stato prima, e non sono sicuro che ci sia mai stato, di certo non se lo ricorda.**

 

(12:15) Grande. Si divertirà a lanciarci addosso le meduse

 

(12:16)  **Non dirmelo, è qualcosa che facevate tu e Nikandros.**

 

(12:17) Ma lo facciamo ancora. Carino però che tu pensi che io abbia smesso

 

(12:17)  **Ma perché sto uscendo con un bambino di cinque anni?**

 

(12:18) Sembra proprio uno dei problemi tipici di Laurent

 

(12:19)  **Sono sicuro che potrei farlo diventare un problema di Damen.**

 

(12:19) Ah, ne sono sicuro anch’io. Ti prego, non farlo

 

(12:20)  **Se proprio insisti. Pensi che stasera potresti portarci tutti a prendere un gelato? Devo un favore a Nicaise e lui mi ha detto che vorrebbe questo in cambio.**

 

(12:20)  **Sei di riposo oggi, giusto?**

 

(12:21) Si. Domani faro un doppio turno per recuperare. Beh, in realtà è un turno e mezzo, comunque…cavolo!

 

(12:21)  **Ma perché ti sei preso un giorno di riposo allora?**

 

(12:22) Nik. Lui e Jord vanno ad una degustazione e vogliono che vada con loro e io non riesco a dirgli di no. Il fatto è che così possono ubriacarsi e io faccio da autista.

 

(12:23) Ma stasera va bene. Purché sia verso le otto o le nove

 

(12:24)  **Va bene. Adesso devo tornare al lavoro. Ci vediamo alle nove.**

 

(12:25) <3

 

 

Giovedì Sera

 

 

(6:34) [Inviata immagine]

 

(6:35)  **Molto bello**

 

(6:36) Io o il vigneto?

 

(6:36)  **Il vigneto, ovviamente.**

 

(6:37) Non apprezzo la risposta

 

(6:38)  **Chissà perché la cosa non mi sorprende?**

 

(6:38) Io avrei risposto dicendo che tu eri molto più bello

 

(6:39)  **Ah, lo so.**

 

(6:40) ;)

 

(6:41) O.k., devo andare. Volevo solo farti partecipe

 

(6:41)  **Grazie. Adoro i vigneti.**

 

 

(8:23) Sto arrivando

 

(8:27)  **Saremo pronti per quando arrivi.**

 

 

 

Venerdì Mattina

 

 

(10:23)  **Non posso credere che sei riuscito a farmi fare così tardi.**

 

(10:24) Non é proprio tutta colpa mia, tesoro

 

(10:25)  **UGH.**

 

(10:25) Wow. Maiuscole! Avverto tutta la frustrazione

 

(10:26)  **Ti odio**

 

(10:27) E io ti amo!!!

 

(10:28) E, per la cronaca, ribadisco che ti avrei fatto un lavoretto di mano senza neppure sperare in qualcosa in cambio ;)

 

(10:30)  **Guarda che ti stai davvero scavando la fossa.**

 

(10:31) Eh, si, si

 

(10:31) Comunque…un lavoretto di mano…

 

(10:32)  **Damen.**

 

(10:33) Yep

 

 

Venerdì Sera

 

 

(11:21) Wow, sei ancora arrabbiato con me, veramente?

 

(11:23)  **Odio fare tardi.**

 

(11:24) Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di fare la conoscenza, piuttosto intima, dei miei fianchi

 

(11:25)  **E tu dovresti smetterla di avere dei fianchi così attraenti.**

 

(11:26) Ci lavorerò su

 

(11:27)  **Grazie.**

 

(11:27) Giornata pessima al lavoro

 

(11:28)  **Ci avrei scommesso.**

 

(11:28) Ho i piedi che mi stanno uccidendo

 

(11:29)  **Ma per fortuna, hai le mani.**

 

(11:30) Non potrei magari venire lì stasera?

 

(11:31)  **Nel caso tu voglia un massaggio ai piedi, no di sicuro.**

 

(11:31)  **E no, se intendi farmi far tardi di nuovo.**

 

(11:32) Allora dovrò aspettare fino a domani

 

(11:33) Nik è super eccitato per il concerto. Quando ne parla, sembra proprio un papà estremamente fiero del suo cucciolo

 

(11:34)  **Mi piace.**

 

(11:34)  **Nicaise lo adora.**

 

(11:35) Lo so

 

(11:36)  **E’ incredibile. Non c’è molto altro che Nicaise adori…**

 

(11:37) E Nik non è che ami molto i ragazzini di solito, perciò…

 

(11:38)  **Un vero miracolo, a quanto sembra.**

 

(11:39)  **Posso chiamarti? Sto per andare a dormire così mi alzerò presto, dato che qualcuno mi fatto fare assurdamente tardi al lavoro.**

 

(11:40) Certo

 

**[Chiama Damen]**

 

“ **Mi mancano i tuoi fianchi.”**

 

“Oohh…facciamo sesso al telefono?”

 

“ **No. Sono proprio esausto.”**

 

“Allora continuerò a sognare. Non che…o.k., posso dire qualcosa che potrebbe farti chiudere?”

 

“ **Beh, almeno sei consapevole che potrei buttarti giù il telefono.”**

 

“E’ qualcosa che potremmo esplorare. Qualcosa che potrebbe renderti la questione un po’ più facile da affrontare. Di sicuro un modo per approcciare la questione del sesso in modo non invasivo, e comunque molto piacevole.”

 

“ **Non saprei cosa dire.”**

 

“Onestamente, “mi mancano i tuoi fianchi” é già un ottimo inizio.”

 

“ **Ci penserò su.”**

 

“Fantastico. Scusami, tu stavi per andare a dormire.”

 

“ **Si. Buonanotte, Damen.”**

 

“Buonanotte, Laurent. Ti amo.”

 

“ **Io…”**

 

“Ci sei quasi.”

 

“ **Ma vaffan…”**

 

“Vado…”

 

[Chiamata conclusa]

 

 

(11:50)  **Ti amo. Moltissimo.**

 

(11:51) <3 <3 <3

 

 

Sabato Pomeriggio

 

 

(12:34) Sarò fuori tutto il giorno con Nik, Jord e Lazar, ma ci vediamo al concerto

 

(2:35)  **Ci vediamo là.**

 

 

 

Sabato Sera

 

 

(9:30)  _ **[Inviata immagine]**_

 

(9:31)  _ **MA GUARDATIIIIII!**_

 

(9:32)  _ **Sei così carino vestito elegante, e con il tuo violino.**_

 

(9:32)  _Quanto ti odio._

 

(9:34)  _ **Ehi, che maniere!**_

 

(9:34)  _ **E dai, moccioso, sono veramente fiero di te. Hai spaccato alla grande!**_

 

(9:35)  _Sono andato piuttosto bene._

 

(9:36)  _ **STREPITOSO!**_

 

(9:36)  _ **A proposito, Laurent si é preso tutte le foto che ho fatto. Mi spiace, ma Laurent le voleva e quindi Damen mi ha convinto a dargliele**_

 

(9:37)  _Fantastico_

 

(9:40)  _Grazie Nik. Sono veramente felice che tu sia venuto._

 

(9:41)  _ **Anch’io, moccioso.**_

 

(10:12)  _No, no, non è vero. Giuro che non voglio più vederti._

 

(10:13)  _Stanno guardando le foto e fanno quei versi scemi che si fanno ai neonati, come due fottuti colombi. DUE FOTTUTI COLOMBI!!!_

 

(10:13)  _ **SEI COSI’ CARINO**_

 

(10:14)  _VOGLIO MORIRE!_

 

(10:14)  _ **< 3**_

 

(10:20)  _Ugh._

 

(10:21)  _D’accordo._

 

(10:21)  _Non ti odio davvero._

 

 

Domenica Mattina

 

 

(8:12)  **E ora di alzarsi.**

 

(8:13)  _Vaff…_

 

(8:14)  **Su, avanti.**

 

(8:14)  _E va bene._

 

 

Qualcuno lo stava picchiettando incessantemente sullo stomaco. Damen si svegliò. Mettendosi a sedere di soprassalto, spinse via le mani di chi lo stava scrollando e vide che si trattava di Laurent. “Era proprio necessario svegliarmi così?” Borbottò, mentre si strofinava gli occhi e si appoggiava contro la testata del letto, desiderando dentro di sé di essere ancora addormentato. La notte prima, lui e Laurent si era baciati a lungo. Veramente a lungo.

Statisticamente, quanto a risvegli fai proprio schifo. Ho pensato di accelerare il processo.

“E’ questo che devo aspettarmi per le nostre uscite? Si lamentò Damen. “Alzatacce?”

“Esatto. Vuoi beccarti tutto il traffico?”

Con un profondo sospiro lamentoso, Damen scosse la testa.

“E dai, Damen, non è nemmeno veramente presto.”

“Oh, sta zitto. Almeno possiamo fermarci al McDonald per far colazione?”

“E sia” sospirò Laurent a sua volta. “Se serve a farti uscire dal letto.”

Sorridendo, Damen si chino verso di lui e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, per poi strisciare fuori dal letto e cominciare a rivestirsi con gli indumenti del giorno prima. Non che lo infastidisse il fatto che non erano proprio immacolati, ma non gli sembrava naturale. Non poteva far nulla per i jeans, quelli sì che gli toccava indossarli, ma forse c’era qualche speranza per la camicia. “Amore, hai una camicia da prestarmi?”

Laurent annuì, scese dal letto e si mise a rovistare nell’armadio. Gli ci volle qualche minuto, ma quando si volse verso Damen, aveva una camicia verde scuro drappeggiata sulla spalla. “Questa dovrebbe andarti,” gli rispose, porgendogliela. Poi, con voce neutra, “La camicia che avevi ieri sera. Era la prima volta che la indossavi?”

Damen fece un cenno affermativo. Allora, in silenzio, Laurent gli tese la mano.

Cercando di non sorridere come l’idiota innamorato che sentiva di essere, Damen si tolse la camicia, avvertendo l’aria fredda della stanza come uno shock sulla pelle, e la porse a Laurent. Questi si tolse a sua volta la camicia, e indossò quella di Damen. “Mi pare più che giusto che se ti do qualcosa di mio, abbia in cambio qualcosa di tuo” affermò quindi, come spiegazione del suo gesto.

“Oh signur!” Damen ebbe un singulto. Era ancora poco propenso ad indossare la sua stessa camicia. Ma ora, vedere Laurent indossarla, questo era davvero qualcosa di speciale. Come avesse addosso un simbolo che affermava _mio, mio, mio_. Gli fece nascere un desiderio incontenibile di sfilargli la camicia di dosso, e buttarlo su letto, e lì baciarlo fino al tramonto.

Laurent gli lanciò un sorriso, poi disse, “Io scendo e porto le mie cose in auto. Ti aspetto giù tra dieci minuti. E se non vedi Nicaise entro allora, vai in camera sua e se necessario, trascinalo pure giù.”

“Ricevuto” rispose Damen. Laurent andò verso la porta, volgendosi a guardarlo prima uscire, e Damen

si assicurò che capisse che lui l’aveva seguito con lo sguardo. Intensamente.

Ora che Laurent era sceso dabbasso, Damen si concesse un po’di tempo. Prese la camicia verde scuro, che sembrava quasi più una canotta, e se la premette sul viso, inalando l’odore di Laurent che lo avvolse, un intenso odore di pulito, quasi come di luce e sole. Indossandola e cercando di aggiustarsela addosso, entrò nel bagno di Laurent e si rimirò allo specchio. Gli stava un po’ stretta, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva, e di sicuro non sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno a Laurent. Si lavò velocemente i denti, usando lo spazzolino di Laurent – non gli aveva ancora chiesto un po’ di spazio sulla mensola del bagno, né un cassetto da usare per quando dormiva lì – poi scese e si diresse in cucina, dove trovò Nicaise che con aria totalmente afflitta beveva una tazza di tè.

“Buongiorno. “ lo salutò Damen.

“Non vale la pena di alzarsi così presto per la spiaggia – ribatté Nicaise irritato. – Ho solo due fottuti giorni alla settimana per dormire un po’ di più.”

“E’ quasi estate.”

“Vero” Nicaise sorrise, sognante, gli occhi persi in qualche fantasia, come se già immaginasse come sarebbero stati quei mesi. Ovviamente, era dell’idea che sarebbero stati meravigliosi.

“E di certo ne vale la pena, per andare alla spiaggia.”

“Se lo dici tu.” Poi, socchiudendo gli occhi con un’aria di sospetto, notò, “Hai addosso una camicia di Laurent.”

“Infatti.”

“Avete intenzione di fare gli svenevoli? Perché guarda, se cominciate a pomiciare, non voglio esserci.”

“Temo tu non abbia molta scelta” ribatté Damen, pensando che quasi sicuramente si sarebbero messi a pomiciare. Da come stava andando la loro relazione, Damen era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbero diventati una di _quelle_ coppie. E sarebbe stato fantastico. Perché Damen adorava far parte di una di _quelle_ coppie.

“Porco mondo, devo diventare un adulto, subito.”

“Ogni età ha I suoi lati positivi.

“Madò, mi sembri uno di sessant’anni.”

“Grazie” rispose Damen, sbadigliando. Poi, prese uno sgabello vicino a Nicaise, posò il capo sulle braccia e rimase in attesa che Laurent li chiamasse, cazziandoli perché non erano ancora nell’auto.

Ed ecco, cinque minuti più tardi, la sua voce arrivare dalla porta principale. “Dove cazzo siete voi due? Se tra due minuti non siete scesi, giuro che vi lascio qui.”

Allora Damen si alzò, e prendendo la tazza dale mani di Nicaise, gli ordinò di muoversi. Poi si diresse al lavello, gettò la bustina di tè, e ripose la tazza nella lavastoviglie. E quei gesti gli parvero così assolutamente naturali, che si chiese quando esattamente tutto questo era diventato così normale.

Quando furono all’esterno, Laurent gli gettò le chiavi dell’auto. “Guida tu.” Gli disse.

 

Dopo una breve sosta da McDonald, sosta che Nicaise apprezzò tantissimo, si misero per strada. Avevano davanti solo un paio d’ore di strada, e il tempo era così buono da poter viaggiare con i finestrini abbassati sulle strade secondarie. Damen lasciò scegliere a Laurent la musica per il viaggio, e quella fu un’ottima idea.

Anche se lui non conosceva tutte le canzoni, Laurent invece le sapeva e non ebbe alcun problema ad accompagnarle con la sua voce, che era bellissima, e perfettamente intonata. A metà del viaggio, una volta superate tutte le varie deviazioni, Damen posò una mano sulla coscia di Laurent, e l’altro lo lasciò fare, talvolata intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Damen.

Man mano che si avvicinavano alla spiaggia l’aria si fece più fresca, ma il sole non scomparve, e Damen ne fu sollevato. Le spiagge dell’Oregon non erano un gran che senza il sole, e questo succedeva spesso.

Finalmente verso le undici raggiunsero Cannon Beach. Nicaise insistette per un caffè prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, così Damen li portò ad uno Starbucks a cui si poteva accedere in auto, e pagò per tutti loro. Ovviamente, Nicaise non prese davvero del caffè, ma ebbe il composto di latte e tè Chai, con zenzero, miele e vaniglia, mentre Damen invece si profuse in adorazione del suo cappuccino con panna e cioccolata e un pizzico di polvere di cacao.

“C’è un sacco di zucchero in quella cosa” commentò ironico Laurent, osservando la bevanda di Damen.

“Vuoi riuscire a farmi mangiare in modo più sano, vero?”

“Mi piacerebbe tu vivessi almeno quanto me.”

“Si, lo capisco, ma voglio morire felice. E senza il mio mocha non morirò felice.”

Laurent alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non protestò. Prese le bevande, si diressero alla spiaggia pubblica, parcheggiarono e scesero dall’auto. Un secondo dopo, Nicaise mollò la sua tazza nelle mani di Laurent e partì di corsa, togliendosi le scarpe mentre correva verso la spiaggia, inseguendo i gabbiani e urlando di felicità. Gli occhi di Laurent si illuminarono di felicità nel guardarlo, e Damen con delicatezza gli prese la tazza dalle mani.

“Che tipetto fine” scherzò Laurent.

In silenzio, loro due finirono il loro caffé, lo sguardo rivolto all’oceano, seduti sul cofano dell’auto di Laurent. Come ogni volta, Damen rimase colpito dalla sua immensità. Un immensa massa d’acqua che scintillava sotto i raggi del sole, verdeazzurra. Magnifica. Avrebbe potuto restare lì tutto il giorno in contemplazione di quello spettacolo. Forse aveva davvero sessant’anni.

“Vuoi sapere perchè secondo me è uno spettacolo così affascinante? “ Gli chiese Laurent a voce bassa, la tazza appoggiata sulla gamba.

“Voglio sapere ogni cosa che pensi, su qualsiasi cosa.“

“E’ enorme, il che suscita lo stesso timore reverenziale che suscita il cielo. Ci fa capire quanto siamo piccoli e senza importanza. Ma l’oceano ha qualcosa in più.”

“Cosa?”

Laurent posò una mano sul petto di Damen, proprio sul suo cuore. “Il rumore della marea”, spiegò.

“Un cuore che batte.”

“Anche questo l’hai imparato in quelle tue lezioni di letteratura d’alta classe?”

“Si,” rispose Laurent, con una risata. “Le lezioni di letteratura sono il segreto meglio custodito al mondo.”

“Davvero?”

“No. Per niente. Mi piacevano molto, ma è come per la filosofia. E’ importante pensare, specialmente pensare a problemi che sono irrisolvibili, perché è un ottimo esercizio per la mente. Ma nelle lezioni di Letteratura si passa troppo tempo a pensare. Solo che, a differenza della filosofia, si cerca di trovare tesi e risposte nei testi. Quello che invece si arriva a comprendere, molto in fretta, è che chiunque può interpretare un testo in qualsiasi modo voglia, distorcere ogni evidenza nel modo che più gli aggrada, il che significa che tutto quello che si ottiene è un gran numero di stronzi presuntuosi. Anche se, confesso che in qualche occasione anch’io sono stato uno stronzo presuntuoso.”

“Mm.”

“Ti sto annoiando?

“No” esclamò ridendo Damen. “Stavo invece pensando che potrei stare ad ascoltarti per sempre.”

Allora, con un sorriso, uno dei sorrisi più dolci che gli avesse mai rivolto, Laurent lo prese per mano e iniziò a trascinarlo verso la spiaggia. Si fermarono lungo la strada per buttare le tazze di cartone del caffè, e un attimo dopo, ecco, erano lì, alla spiaggia. Aiutandosi l’un l’altro a restare in equilibrio mentre si toglievano le scarpe, si diressero quindi verso Nicaise che stava esplorando le pozze d’acqua lasciate dalla marea. 

Il giorno passò veloce. Ben presto tutti e tre si arrotolarono i jeans sopra il ginocchio e corsero in acqua,

lamentandosi perché sentivano le dita intorpidite, e spruzzandosi l’un l’altro con l’acqua, e soprattutto, memorabilmente, a turno facendosi portare a cavalluccio. In realtà nessuno tentò di portare Damen a cavalluccio, ma fu lui invece prese in spalla sia Laurent che Nicaise. E quando si trovò sopra Laurent, gli sembrò qualcosa di particolarmente perfetto, come sentire la sua risata riecheggiare in quella di Damen stesso, mentre si aggrappava saldamente al suo collo.

Quando alla fine si ritrovarono inzuppati d’acqua e coperti di sabbia, tornarono all’auto, e rimasero lì a guardare l’oceano per un po’, poi decisero di andare a mangiare qualcosa. A piedi nudi si avventurarono in un ristorante, e nessuno sembrò notarlo, né ci furono rimostranze.

Mentre mangiavano, Nicaise continuò a parlare dell’oceano, entusiasta, e di quanto fosse fantastico, mentre Laurent lo ascoltava sorridendo felice, la mano sul tavolo, intrecciata con quella di Damen, a metà tra i loro due piatti, per tutto il resto del pasto.  

Una volta che ebbero terminato di pranzare, tornarono alla spiaggia, e tentarono di costruire un castello di sabbia. Laurent era piuttosto esperto e sapeva cosa fare, mentre Nicaise e Damen invece volevano cercare di costruirlo in più in fretta possibile, senza curarsi delle proteste irritate di Laurent. E quando il castello fu finito, una cosa pietosa, tutta sghemba, con un fossato ridicolo, si sedettero poco lontano ad aspettare che la marea si alzasse e se lo portasse via. E mentre attendevano, Damen lasciò che Nicaise e Laurent gli seppellissero le gambe sotto la sabbia, per costruirgli intorno una coda di sirena.

Nicaise si mise al lavoro sulla parte inferiore della coda di sirena, mentre Laurent si mise all’opera sulla parte superiore, talvolta lasciando che le dita dell’uno o dell’altro oltrepassassero la propria metà, accumulandogli intorno più sabbia di quanto ne serviva. E ogni volta che Damen si contorceva, dimenandosi per qualcosa che gli dava fastidio, Laurent rideva e lo baciava per farsi perdonare. Le prime volte, Nicaise protestò con dei borbottii contrariati, ma dopo un po’ smise, troppo preso da fatto di far finta di essere irritato.

Poi finalmente, il loro castello crollò e loro tre trovarono un altro ristorante da provare per la cena. A quel punto erano esausti, così la conversazione fu piuttosto limitata. Gli bastava mangiare, e ogni tanto lanciarsi qualche sorriso.

In auto poi si diressero ad un'altra spiaggia, per l’ultima volta, ma non scesero fino all’oceano. Rimasero invece appollaiati sul cofano dell’auto a guardare il sole che tramontava sull’acqua, colorando la sabbia e l’oceano di un arancio e di un giallo brillanti e luminosi. Laurent posò il capo sulla spalla di Damen, e l’altro gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita. In quel mentre si udì il fioco scattare di una fotocamera ed entrambi volsero lo sguardo verso Nicaise, che aveva estratto il suo smartphone.

“Avevate un’aria così’ felice “ spiegò con un sorriso timido, “così ho pensato che dovevo fotografarvi. Ve la invierò.”

Una volta che il sole fu tramontato, si ributtarono in auto e Damen riprese la via di casa. Nicaise si era quasi subito addormentato sul sedile dietro. Laurent si era accoccolato sul sedile di fianco a Damen, e stava guardando le foto fatte col cellulare, sbadigliando di quando in quando. E ogni tanto si sporgeva per mostrare all’altro qualche foto dove si vedeva Nicaise fare qualcosa di particolarmente adorabile.

“Ti è piaciuto?” gli chiese Damen, dopo la quinta foto.

“Molto” rispose Laurent. “Grazie.” A quel punto si sporse e lo baciò sulla guancia.

“Ottimo.”

“Era veramente da un sacco di tempo che non mi divertivo così”, mormorò Laurent.

“Ogni tanto ci vuole un po’ di divertimento.”

“Si. Me l’ero scordato.”

Damen si rattristò un po’ nel sentirgli dire questo, ma non fece alcun commento. Ripensò invece alla conversazione che stavano avendo. L’auto era immersa nel buio, Nicaise dormiva sul sedile dietro, e loro due avevano passato l’intera giornata insieme. Damen si chiese se anche i suoi genitori avevano avuto una conversazione simile alla fine di quella giornata in cui avevano portato lui e Kastor alla spiaggia. Non gli capitava spesso di pensare che ora anche lui era un adulto, ma ora, in quel momento quel pensiero lo colpì.

“A cosa stai pensando?”, gli chiese Laurent, girandosi in modo da poterlo fissare in volto.

Non esistevano parole che potessero descrivere quanto era meraviglioso tutto questo, quanto lui si sentiva coinvolto, quanto intima gli pareva quella situazione, e allora Damen rispose semplicemente, “Sto pensando che ti amo e che questa giornata non sarebbe stata possibile senza di te.”

Seguì un lungo, rassicurante silenzio, quindi Laurent parlò, “Ti amo anch’io.”

“Dillo ancora.”

“Ti amo, Damen.”

Damen sentì il corpo vibrare dalla felicità, e rispose, “Vorrei baciarti, ma sto guidando…”

“Accosta e fermati.”

“Mi piace molto la tua logica” affermò Damen, facendo rallentare l’auto e mettendo la freccia come stesse per svoltare, anche se non c’era nessuno dietro, fino ad accostare sul ciglio della strada. Laurent si tolse la cintura, gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, tracciando la linea della sua mascella con le dita. Rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi a lungo, e gli occhi blu di Laurent nell’oscurità sembravano molto più scuri, quasi neri. Poi, presero a baciarsi.

Poteva esser passato un minuto o forse venti, quando si sentì un rumore soffocato venire dal sedile dietro, e

poi la voce di Nicaise, “Siamo a casa?” Non ci fu risposta, dato che Damen era troppo interessato a testare la morbidezza delle labbra di Laurent. Allora si sentì un lungo gemito, e Nicaise protestò, “Cazzo, torna sulla strada. Oddio. Siete come due ragazzini in piena fase ormonale.”

“Parli per esperienza?” gli chiese Laurent, staccandosi da Damen.

Questi scoppiò a ridere e gli scompigliò i capelli, portandosi la mano di Laurent per un attimo alle labbra, gonfie per i lunghi baci.

Laurent notò il gesto e gli disse, “Devo esser diventato più bravo a baciare di quanto non ricordassi.”

“Si, stai decisamente imparando” rispose Damen. “Ma c’è ancora molto che posso insegnarti.”

“Ah, ne sono sicuro.”

“Penso che mi ucciderò” sospirò Nicaise.

Con un altra risata, Damen rimise in moto l’auto e ripartì., mentre Nicaise continuava a borbottare irritato, e non la smise per almeno un’altra mezz’ora.

 

 

Sabato Sera

 

(11:10) [Inviata imagine]

 

(11:15)  _ **Ehi, sembrate davvero felici.**_

 

(11:15) Lo eravamo. Anzi, lo siamo

 

(11:17)  _ **Sei stato davvero fortunato, amico. Devo ammetterlo.**_

 

(11:18) Si, davvero.

 

(11:18) Lui é così bello.

 

(11:20)  ** _Anche tu lo sei. E questo é esattamente quello che meritavi. E sono davvero felice che tu sia riuscito ad ottenerlo._**

 

(11:21) Wow. Direi che in questo momento te la stai cavando bene quando Jord

 

(11:21)  ** _Che posso dire? E’ una foto davvero splendida, amico. E tu hai un’aria così felice_**

 

(11:22) Lo sono. Grazie, Nik

 

 

(11:23)  ** _Sono sempre qui per te, amico. Dovremmo uscire a cena insieme una sera di queste_**

 

(11:24) Ne parlo con Laurent quando si sveglia

 

(11:24)  ** _Super. Adesso vado a farmi il mio ragazzo. Notte_**

 

(11:25) <3

 

 

 

Lunedì Mattina

 

 

(11:01) Ho notato che indossavi delle panda ciabatte stamane…

 

(11:02)  ** Chiudi il becco. **

 

 

 

 


End file.
